Eden Rising
by Ryuujitsu
Summary: [complete, eppy up] Eden had fallen once before. In a group where membership means peril to the soul and perhaps even death, how long can the golden children stay afloat? (yaoi, Bxr etc.)
1. violet

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
violet  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *glaring at evil lawyers with their evil assistants and evil pencils and evil notepads and evil evidence*  
  
A/N: Thanks for stopping by! We're warning you now, it's our first time writing in the YGO fanfiction section of this site. We're already well- trained in the area of writing fictions- -or, at least, the Fuu portion of this team is- -so you needn't fear such creatures like incorrect grammar or monsters such as inaccurate spellings, if you don't count the occasional slip-up. Truth be told, we're a bunch of idiots and that's that.  
  
A/N: As for this story, there is yaoi, though it is in (perhaps?) the mildest of forms, because, along with being idiots and raving lunatics, we lean towards the more conservative edge of the scale. . .at least with pairings. ^_^' Not this story. We thought we should warn you.  
  
Warning: Yaoi ahead! Yaoi ahead!! YAOI AHEAD!!! Or shounen-ai? @_@  
  
Pairings go as follows: Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Yami Malik, Yugi/Yami Yugi, Seto/Shizuka, Jounouchi/Mai. . .  
  
A/N: We'll be using their Japanese given names for the most part. A final warning. . .this story isn't PG13 for nothing. Language, for one thing. And maybe mature themes, and violence is a given. . .  
  
We'll get to the story now. We've warned you! So HA!!!!! Oh, one more thing. The story starts out as a chat-room sort of thing, but after a few paragraphs it becomes an actual story. There's a rule about that, isn't there?  
  
A/N: IT ISN'T A MARY-SUE!! I SWEAR TO GOD!!! *calms down* After you read the first few chapters, I think you'll start to understand why there're a few really odd, out-of-place paragraphs in the beginning of every episode! Please! Skip the damned thing even if you want! When you see the second (e)(d)(e)(n) marker, then it becomes YGO centered. Thank you.  
  
Lastly, there's always an ITFTC, an Irrelevant Thought For The Chapter. Why? Random-ness and a whining Yami Fuu.  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"every man is a volume if you know how to read him"  
  
~ a fortune cookie  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Midnight. Somewhere far away from the city of Domino. So far away that the two places had never existed at the same time every day, so far away that they shared neither similar locations nor similar dimensions. Somewhere. A city. In this city far away, two friends were communicating through the darkness that had long settled. Two friends who by all rights should know nothing of Domino, should know nothing of that world or the people who inhabited it- -  
  
meloncrisp7: ????  
  
ryuujitsu13: tell you in school; it's kinda long. Oh, I found a new pic of Kaiba today. *drooling* He's in his battle city arc outfit. The one with all the funky leather and metal!  
  
meloncrisp7: *also drooling* really? I wanna see it.  
  
ryuujitsu13: I'm bringing that 2 school 2.  
  
meloncrisp7: Duhhhhrrrrr. . .or I'd kill u. and u know it. What's he doing in the pic?  
  
ryuujitsu13: looking cute. ^_^' *sweatdrop* Doesn't he always?  
  
meloncrisp7: Yeah, guess so. ^_^ *bouncing* I wanna see the pic! Can't you email it 2 me?  
  
ryuujitsu13: yup, I'll do that. keep talking to me. I'm lonely. *grinning like the evil maniac she is* Oh, I have a new story idea. . .  
  
meloncrisp7: email that to me 2, K?  
  
ryuujitsu13: I can't, it isn't written yet. ^_^' MOERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
meloncrisp7: stop quoting him. Dilandau is evil enough without encouragement.  
  
ryuujitsu13: gomen, gomen. . .you'll have to forgive the fact that I *dramatic sniffle* am a fanfiction author *another tragic sniffle* and we are often prosecuted. . .*weeping* But I will rise from the ashes, I will triumph. . . Right, tragic last words. . .Et tu, Brute? *staggers tragically and dies* . . .  
  
meloncrisp7: Just like the tragic hero, whom, with his tragic flaw, finally falls tragically to a tragic doom. *pokes ryuujitsu13 with a stick* Damn, not breathing. Okay, let's kick her to the hospital!!!  
  
ryuujisu13: . . .*is still very very very dead*  
  
meloncrisp7: *continues to poke ryuujitsu13 with stick* CLEAR!!!! *pause, poke* CLEAR!!!!!! *pause, poke* CLEAR!!!!!!!  
  
These two friends were not quite as ordinary as the others they called classmates. Fingers flew on their keyboards as they tried to keep up with the speed of their irregular conversation. It was late, but neither slowed the rate of their typing as they talked of strange things like "anime" and "manga" and whatnot. The chat rolled on with the minutes.  
  
It was late in this city far away from Domino. But neither cared. In this city far away from Domino, it was a well established fact that time stopped for no one.  
  
Unless offered a "pretty please with a cherry on top," of course.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Mutou Yugi sat curled up on a park bench under a poplar tree with his forearms resting on his knees, his tri-colored hair- -black, red, and gold- -waving gently in the breeze. Lazing beside him was a boy who was slightly taller, leaner, and perhaps a bit more deadly in appearance, but otherwise could have been his twin. Dark crimson eyes blinked at a loose strand of hair that the gel had failed to cement into place; Yugi, smiling a bit, reached up and pushed it back into line.  
  
Both were dressed in identical outfits of black leather, adorned with metal and leather bands on both arms, one boy's plump, the other's muscular, extremely tight leather pants, boots, and particularly wide, rounded silver buckles decorated both slender throats. A mirror copy of the large golden pyramid that one wore hung around the other's neck by a chain- -(they had long realized that wearing huge pieces of jewelry that were close to being solid gold in public on thin leather strands was a bit foolish). The Sennen Puzzle.  
  
One school jacket lay discarded on the ground beside them, and it was easy to see it was Yugi's, not only from size but from the nameplate that was pinned onto its collar. The dark one wore it like a cape, but now it was spring, now it was too warm, and so, he had thrown it haphazardly into the wind. It was only with luck that the jacket landed so close to them (and not in the duck pond, either).  
  
Even without the school uniform, the dark one made quite a sight, decked from head to toe in his leather getup, metal rings and buckles jingling and clinking together quietly as the wind danced through and against them, but Yugi's appearance also demanded some attention. He would throw his sweet smile out at the passing crowds and blink so innocently with his large purple eyes that schoolgirls going by would often pause to exclaim over both of them as they sat in a cherry-blossom breeze, ask if they were brothers, or least goggle openly from a distance as Yugi beamed cutely and the dark one looked out at them with soulful blood-red orbs from beneath his bangs.  
  
The dark one adored Yugi's smile. It was that smile, those delicious amethyst eyes, the dark one said in sultry tones, when he saw that no one was watching, that wars were begun for.  
  
Yugi blushed and shrugged and snuggled back into the dark one's warmth and decided to ignore the world for a little. The gang would be coming shortly, but the two still had some time before they did. The dark one caught this thought, chuckled and said something in a low voice, and Yugi made a sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a gasp.  
  
"Yami!" he spluttered, flushing a deeper scarlet than before, until he was more red than his Yami's eyes, "what did I tell you about saying those things in public?! And keep your hands away from my ass, thanks!" he added sharply, scooting to the other side of the bench hastily as he noticed where his Yami was looking.  
  
"There was no one to hear us, aibou," Yami no Yugi said sulkily, pouting good-naturedly. He was more than a little disappointed but not about to voice his frustration, as he saw that Yugi was already 'more than a little' upset.  
  
"How do you know? This isn't Egypt, you know," Yugi said reproachfully, still blushing. "You're not exactly High Pharaoh of Lower and Upper Egypt, Living God or whatever anymore. Someone might have at least seen us, if not heard us. We need to be more careful. Isn't that what you told me?"  
  
"Well. . .yes. . ." Yami admitted grudgingly, still looking reluctant to halt his pursuit of Yugi's rear end. "But. . ."  
  
"But?" Yugi's wide eyes stared up at him, still reprimanding.  
  
Yami no Yugi ground his teeth, struggling silently with himself. He was Pharaoh. Pharaoh always got what he wanted. But, on the one hand, there was Yugi, looking perturbed and mildly angry and frightened and sad. On the other hand, there was Yugi, looking oh-so-adorable, with his huge purple eyes and almost trembling lip and soft hair and silky skin and sweet taste and. . . On the other hand- -wait, he didn't have three hands, did he. Did he?  
  
Get a grip, he told himself firmly. Nooooo. . .he did not have fifteen fingers, therefore he did not have three hands. Similarly, he did not have fifteen fingernails, so he couldn't have fifteen fingers, and, hence, he couldn't possibly have three- -  
  
//Yami?// said Yugi timidly, through their link. He jumped, but continued counting his fingers. . .no, he did not have three hands. . .but, but, but. . .  
  
"Ah, screw it," he finally said out loud, and proceeded to kiss his aibou silly, while Yugi alternately squeaked and made the most interesting noises deep in his throat, kind of like gasps that were undecided as to whether they were purrs or whimpers- -  
  
"Ano. . .am I interrupting something?" came a shy, hesitating voice somewhere near Yugi's right. Yugi squealed in fright and Yami sighed in further disappointment, and they moved apart from each other.  
  
Ryou stood there uncertainly, clutching the snacks he had agreed to bring to his white sweater. He was blushing, perhaps even more so than Yugi. For an awkward moment, no one spoke. Then, Yami cleared his throat fairly loudly, causing the other two to jump.  
  
"Ahem. . .sort of." With that growl, the dark one turned from Yugi and folded his arms, and, having been interrupted twice, was obviously now in a bad temper.  
  
//Later,// said Yugi to Yami, with a wink. Yami brightened and tightened his grip possessively on Yugi's arm. Ryou saw the pause, saw Yugi's eyes glaze over for a silver of a second, and understood something had transpired in that tiny piece of time. He didn't know what Yugi had said through the link, but it must have been something, because Yami no Yugi had quite visibly cheered up.  
  
"Sorry. . ." said Ryou again softly, in his quietly lilting speech. He would not voice his jealousy. But, to be terribly frank, he envied the bond between those two, and often wished that he, too, might be granted a Yami as kind and thoughtful, and- -gulp!- -seductively beautiful as Yami no Yugi. Unlike Malik, Yugi had probably gotten the better deal. He had a Yami who was not only sane, but never hurt him, and probably cared more for the well-being of a finger of Yugi's hand than he did himself.  
  
Not to say that Malik's Yami was any different. He, too, guarded his aibou with obsessive care, treating him like a porcelain doll that might shatter at any given second, and, as they had learned with some surprise, also treated Malik with a few kisses here and there. (They were also surprised that Isis tolerated this sudden change in her brother's interests.) Nevertheless, Yami no Malik could be very. . .unpredictable. . .at times, Ryou reflected, shifting his grip on the packaged goods.  
  
Oh, he desperately wanted a Yami like Yugi's to keep him company while his father was out on trips, but the Eden/Kaibacorp-funded archaeological expeditions were going rather slowly- -even Isis had admitted that they were having difficulties with red tape- -and new Sennen Items had yet to be found.  
  
Not that a new object would matter, some- -like Isis' Sennen Tauk- -would be found devoid of a spirit. After all, it was exactly as Yami no Yugi had told them- -only three spirits had been sealed; himself, Yami no Malik, and the final, a Tomb Robber. Even so, they had only a few more to track down, and Ryou was certain at least one of these items would contain this "Tomb Robber." He wondered, absently, if "Tomb Robber" would be like Yami no Yugi, or else Yami no Malik, and hoped that it might be somewhere in between- -leaning towards the Yami no Yugi side of the scale, of course.  
  
Even then, though, they normally drew lots, so there was a chance that he might never receive an item, spirit or no spirit.  
  
They. Eden Rising, a group dedicated to the finding and protecting of the Sennen Items as well as rare cards, and a rare-odd group it was indeed. Eden was composed mainly of school-children and mystics, spirits and mages, a dancer and a billionaire. Why Kaiba-san had agreed to fund the project in the beginning was a complete mystery. Well, to be frank, Seto Kaiba himself was shrouded in mystery, a true enigma of a young man. Ryou knew enough of Kaiba to understand that the other personality was young, rich, cold, distant, miserly, and cruel- -to a point. He sighed mentally. Malik and his Yami were both nearly insane. And he, Ryou, daydreamed on, oblivious to the world and living in his own happy dimension. Two madmen and a dreaming idiot. Eden Rising was not an appropriate name for them.  
  
"Ryou? Ne, Ryou-kun?" Yugi waved a hand in front of the other boy's face. "Still there?"  
  
Ryou started violently, unconsciously bringing his fists up. He blinked, noticing, as if for the first time, Yugi and Yami sitting there watching him. "Eh? Yugi? What?" He faltered under Yami no Yugi's gaze. Gods, but those eyes. . . They frightened him. They charmed him and smiled at him and frightened him so badly that he wanted to run, but he knew he was too far in and- -  
  
"G-gomen," he managed weakly, rooted to the spot, enticed by those eyes, like a moth to a flame. He would not get burned. He would not get. . .  
  
His own eyes were soft green, the complete opposite of Yami no Yugi's. He didn't like green eyes very much, and had been constantly wishing that he had received his mother's eyes, which had been very deeply violet and very much like Yugi's. His sister, Amane, had had violet eyes. But no, he, Ryou Bakura, was stuck with his father's green eyes as well as the man's surname. He didn't care for his father. . .no, not at all. . .  
  
"Ano. . .isn't anyone else coming?" he finally mumbled, his face heating, as he realized that both Yami and Yugi were still watching him intently. He babbled on. "Because I- -uh- -brought all this food and- -uh- -well- -"  
  
"Well, Mai, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Honda, Malik and Yami no Malik all said they'd come," Yugi interrupted swiftly, smiling a little. He knew the effect his Yami had on people, and he was proud of it. "Isis-san is in Egypt with Shadi; they're still working on the red tape, she said. Otogi. . .well, I guess he's out at a game conference for his Dungeon Dice. Anzu is in America- -"  
  
"- -good riddance," muttered Yami no Yugi quietly under his breath. Yugi heard him anyway and elbowed him swiftly.  
  
"- -studying ballet. Yami, be nice." Be nice. Yes, Yugi was always such a wonderful, sweet, kind-hearted person. . .he would never be able to hurt anyone. It was this innocence, Ryou thought, that Yami saw in his aibou; this innocence that Yami craved. He had no trouble believing that Yami no Yugi would kill to keep his aibou as pure as possible. Similarly, thought Ryou again, in Yami no Malik, Malik saw freedom. He clung to this independence, believed in it, believed in his Yami. Ryou sighed aloud this time, shifting his grip on the packages for the third time. Where were the others?  
  
Another question stirred in his mind. "Ne, Yugi, what about Kaiba? You didn't mention him. . ."  
  
At the sound of Kaiba's name, Ryou swore to Ra that Yami's hackles, had he hackles, rose as he snarled. Yugi mirrored Ryou's earlier sigh with his own. "I asked, but he very impolitely declined."  
  
"Oh," said Ryou, as Yami no Yugi raged in Egyptian and Yugi tried to calm him down. Ryou watched them for a moment, and wondered vaguely if Yugi knew anything about the location of the Sennen Ring and if that was what this meeting was about. He knew the only reason Yami let Kaiba live was because Yugi didn't want him killing anyone. And Yami would do anything for Yugi. That was a fact of life, and he had already accepted it. He didn't really have a choice, not with those dark, dark eyes pinning him to the spot. . .  
  
Someone seized Ryou around the neck and mussed up his hair as they did. "Ryou-chan!!" smiled Kajaku Mai, releasing him and holding him at arm's length, "long time no see!!!"  
  
"Yes," mumbled Ryou, trying to fix his hair, "a whole two hours, what a tragedy of separation. . ."  
  
Mai laughed. It was a rich sound, and it cascaded over his ears like a waterfall of gold. "I know, I know, horribly tragic. So, Yugi, I'm here. Where's everyone else?"  
  
Yugi sighed once more. Ryou noticed Yami's arm pulling the boy closer, and Yugi offered no resistance. "Absolutely no idea. I guess they had a hard time getting off from work. . .or detention."  
  
He added the last bit of information hesitantly, but gave Mai a significant look. Mai sighed, too. "Jounouchi's in detention again," she said flatly, more to herself than any of the others. She sighed again, shook her head, and grinned. "What an idiot! What did he do this time?"  
  
"Forgot his homework in three classes, was late to school several times in succession, bad-mouthed teachers to their faces. . .I think they let him off lightly. He's probably somewhere around the school dusting off chalkboards," Yugi said brightly.  
  
"Oi, Yugi!!"  
  
The four already standing under the poplar turned in time to see Shizuka and Malik jogging towards them, Honda not far behind.  
  
"Sorry we're late," panted Shizuka, "but that old bat Watabe was prowling around and we didn't want to- -get- -caught- -!" she fell into the grass, exhausted but grinning. "Ran all the way," she added, after she caught her breath.  
  
"Man, that Watabe can run," Honda moaned, bending over and puffing. "She's fat as hell, but does that stop her? Noooo. . ." he let his breath out in a long sigh, took another deep gulp of air, appeared fully recovered after a few seconds, and, with Shizuka's help, began to set up the picnic cloth he had agreed to bring.  
  
It was Malik and his Yami, who had appeared a few seconds after in a flash of golden light, who were the cause of concern. Malik was rolling around on the grass, chortling so hard they were afraid he couldn't breathe, and Yami Malik wasn't helping the problem by starting to kiss the near- hysterical Malik breathless- -he had no air in his lungs to lose in the beginning. . .  
  
Yami no Yugi pounded Malik hard on the back for several minutes, after which Malik's face lost the disturbingly blue color it had been carrying for some time. He fell forward into the grass coughing and gasping for air. Yami no Malik was giggling until he noticed the unhealthy blue of Malik's face, and subsequently decided to give Malik mouth-to- mouth. . .which also did not help.  
  
When relative calm had been restored, Yugi tried to speak, but was interrupted again as Jounouchi came tearing down the street.  
  
"Damn that Watabe," he was grumbling, though he wasn't panting as much as the others had been. "Sorry, Yug, but I was in deten- -er. . ."  
  
He'd caught sight of Mai and seemed to have lost his tongue for a moment. When he finally did recover, he began to stammer madly. "E-e-eh- ehr. . .h-h-h-h-h-hi, M-M-Mai. . ."  
  
Mai managed to keep a straight face. "Hello, Jou," she said sweetly, pretending not to notice how red his face had become. "What's new? Did you have fun dusting?" she added, seeing his chalk-covered clothing.  
  
"Y-y-yeah. . ." he said, staring at a hole in his sneaker. Yugi saved him further embarrassment by turning to the group assembled before him in the grass.  
  
"I guess we're all here now," he said, clapping his hands together. "Okay. Um, I'm not exactly sure where to start. . ."  
  
Jounouchi had seen the packages in Ryou's arms. "Oi, Ryou, is that food?" He didn't wait for Ryou's nod of assent and tore the packs open. "Then what're you waiting for? Let's eat!!" And with that, the food spilled from Jou's hands onto the picnic cloth. They dug in eagerly, and Ryou was relieved- -the packages had been slipping before Jou grabbed them.  
  
"E-eh. . ." Yugi sagged with another sigh, accepting the strawberry Pocky that Honda tossed at him. "Forget it. . ."  
  
"Where's Seto?" asked a naïve Shizuka, munching happily on a rice cake. "Wasn't he going to be here? I saw him in school, so he isn't sick. . ." She faltered to a halt when she noticed both her brother and Yami growling.  
  
"More's the pity," Honda said, swallowing. Ryou wondered how Honda never seemed to have to chew. The brown-haired boy turned to Yugi. "He should be here; it's his damned Eden project. . ."  
  
"I did ask him," Yugi said quietly. "He more or less told me to go to hell, and hung up. I assumed he was in a bad mood. . ."  
  
"Duhhhrr. . ." said Jounouchi. "That snake. . ."  
  
"He isn't coming?" Shizuka said. "Aww. . ." She paused again between bites as everyone stopped eating to stare at her. "What?" she said. "We got assigned lab partners in science, and he's mine. . .oh, never mind," she muttered, when blank stares and hostile phrases were all the others produced. "I only thought we could discuss our project together. . ."  
  
"On the bright side," Honda began.  
  
"There is no bright side!!" groaned Jou. "That freak billionaire's gonna make a move on my sister, I know it!!!"  
  
"On the bright side," said Honda again, "that gives you another reason to hate him."  
  
Jou stopped his angry chuntering, considered the suggestion, and finally nodded. "Guess you're right," he told his friend. "Shizuka, if he even touches you, I'll beat him up."  
  
"And get yourself massacred?" Mai said, incredulous. "Jeez, Jou."  
  
"Why can't you guys be nice to him? He's really a great person!!!" Shizuka interjected angrily. When faced again with blank stares, she backed down. "Er. . .I think. . .?"  
  
"Look, let's get to the point," Yugi said impatiently. No one listened. The babble about Kaiba went on, rising in volume as Jou started yelling out the things that made Seto Kaiba such a pig-headed jerk.  
  
"QUIET!!!!" roared Yami no Yugi and sufficiently stunned everyone into silence.  
  
"Thanks, Yami," said Yugi gratefully. He turned back to the gaping friends. "Um, what I was trying to say earlier, is that Isis thinks they've found the Sennen Ring, but it belongs to some collector, and. . .uh. . ." He'd noticed everyone watching him and wavered to a halt.  
  
Ryou perked up. "A new Item? Really?"  
  
The Sennen Ring. Suddenly, the prospect of having his own Yami seemed much closer than before. This "Tomb Robber" would be his. Tomb Robber, Tomb Robber, he sang to himself, and imagined him. He would have white hair, like Ryou, and it would tumble with wild abandon down his shoulders. He would be lean, dangerous, over-protective. What color would his eyes be?  
  
Green, probably. Ryou sighed.  
  
"Yes," Yugi said. "Shadi's calling a meeting on Friday at the Kaibacorp mansion. . .the usual."  
  
"So Kaiba-kun will be there? Ooh!!" squealed Shizuka. She blushed. "Er, I mean. . .awww. . ."  
  
Yami and Yugi exchanged looks. From the sly expression on Mai's face, she hadn't missed Shizuka's slip-up either. But neither had the rest. Malik and his Yami resumed their laughter, Jounouchi glowered, and Honda appeared faintly amused.  
  
"That's pretty much why I called you guys here. . ."  
  
"Sennen Ring, eh?" said Malik, with an odd look, while Yami no Malik performed his own little dance routine, the gold of their Sennen Rod flashing in the April sunlight.  
  
"Hmmm. . .wonder who'll get it?" said Mai, tilting her head to the left. She addressed the question to Honda, but Jou answered readily.  
  
"Hope it ain't Kaiba, that slimy- -"  
  
"'Nii-chan, be nice!!!"  
  
"Why're you defending him all of a sudden?"  
  
"I- -I'm not defending him!!!"  
  
"Sennen Ring" was the topic of the hour. Jou and Mai got into a long conversation/argument over its power while Honda listened, bemused. Malik composed a short ditty about it, and Yami no Malik choreographed, and together, they forced Yugi, Yami no Yugi, and Ryou into doing the dance with them.  
  
Shizuka sighed and looked dreamy. Ryou was distinctly sure that he had heard her singing Kaiba's first name with Malik's tune.  
  
Jounouchi noticed.  
  
So began the fireworks.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ryou let his pen fall from his fingers and slumped over his textbook. Yugi looked at him strangely. He couldn't understand what Ryou was saying- -it sounded something like "Argul! Gloog! Blub!" The white-haired boy banged his head on the desk for a few moments, then rose fairly quickly and strode to the other end of the room.  
  
He had now decided that it was near impossible to focus on geometry while combating jet-lag. He was sick of his homework, sick of hitting mosquitoes before they could bite him, sick of feeling sleepy, and sick of watching Yami and Yugi make out on the bed- -  
  
He stomped over to the mirror and stared at himself. He could also see that, behind him, Yami no Yugi (who was probably delighted to be back in his native Egypt) had just pounced on his Hikari and the two were now engaged in a very desperate game of tonsil hockey. Flushing to the tips of his ears, he forced himself to look only at his reflection.  
  
A pale, white-haired boy stared fearfully out at him. Green eyes blinked sleepily. Ryou gnashed his teeth. He hated his eyes. He hated his father. He hated this gods-damned heat!!  
  
They were all staying in Shadi's huge Egyptian mansion, which, with its alabaster pillars and jewel-encrusted walls, put Kaiba's home to shame.  
  
Malik, his Yami, and Isis were sharing a room, and everyone was ignoring the shrill "MALIK!!! KEEP YOUR YAMI AWAY FROM THE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES!!!!!" that screamed down the hallway every now and then. Kaiba had insisted quite furiously on his own room, and Jounouchi was equally reluctant to share one with him, so, to soften the blow, Shadi finally agreed Honda could be Jounouchi's roommate, but insinuated ever-so-slyly that Kaiba was bound to end up sharing a room with Shizuka- -  
  
Jounouchi exploded, knocked Kaiba against a wall, and threatened him severely. Kaiba, in turn, retaliated with a swift "puppy" comment and smiled triumphantly when Shizuka berated her brother and ran to Kaiba's aid. Jounouchi had stalked away, seething- -  
  
Or, at least, he had tried to stalk away seething. He wasn't watching where he was heading and crashed into the wall. After which Kaiba couldn't resist tossing another few "puppy" jokes after him. Ryou, tugging at his sweater and wishing for something cooler to wear, remembered the chaos that had followed and shuddered. But calm returned when a disgruntled Yami, who had had his hair pulled one time too many in the melee, bellowed that anyone else who made a sound would have their souls sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Ryou flicked a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. He didn't exactly consider a sudden trip to Egypt on a Kaibacorp concord jet a "usual meeting," but here he was. He hadn't even been given time to pack, which was why he was sweating to death in his heavy white sweater. Glaring at his frail reflection, he continued uttering the chant of "Argul! Gloog! Blub!" every few seconds.  
  
Yugi had finally shoved Yami away long enough to speak. "Er, Ryou-kun? Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine!!" Ryou said, in a higher-pitched voice than he had intended. "It's just a bit warm, you know! I can't concentrate! That's ALL!!!" He was shouting by the time he'd finished, and instantly sorry. It wasn't Yugi's fault that he was standing in a giant mansion somewhere in the middle of Cairo dying of heat stroke.  
  
He hadn't even had time to bring his writing materials. . .his characters would have to wait a bit longer. And his main character had finally come to light! He'd given her a slightly exotic name- -Simone. Her friends were Claudia and Hashana and Lauren, and- -  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Sorry, Yugi. It's just. . .I'm kind of bored."  
  
Yugi smiled mysteriously. "I don't think you'll be bored any longer when Shadi announces the news. . ."  
  
Ryou blinked. He sat down on the bed opposite of Yugi, and eyed the smaller boy suspiciously. "What do you mean?" he asked, pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
Yugi followed suit, and Yami stretched out behind him. "Well, I think your chance at a Sennen Item is finally here. I overheard Shadi talking to Isis earlier and he was saying something about you and the Ring being Destined or whatever, so they would play with destiny and draw lots. If he was right, you'd get picked anyhow. . ." Yugi faltered. "Or something."  
  
"Tomb Robber. . ." said Ryou, wonderingly. He wasn't certain he liked the sound of it.  
  
"He was a violent one," Yami no Yugi said thoughtfully, "as I recall."  
  
"Mm-hm," mumbled Yugi in agreement.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around his aibou and purred something into his ear. Yugi blushed beet-red, as did Ryou, who had caught a slight whisper of what Yami had been saying. Yugi sighed.  
  
"Honestly. . .no, not now, Yami. . .hey! Yami- -!!! Don't touch that- -!!!" he gasped and tried to scramble away. Tried. Yami caught his aibou with relative ease and pulled him closer. Ryou tried to ignore the fact that Yugi had lately taken to sitting on Yami's lap instead of furniture. The thought had just occurred to him from somewhere.  
  
Ryou, he told himself, you have a sick mind. Or at least a sick subconscious.  
  
Yami threw him a look from over Yugi's head, and Ryou understood what the spirit was trying to say.  
  
"Um. . .I'm gonna go. . .er. . .check on. . .er. . .the scenery! Yes, that's right," he maundered. "Um, see you around, Yugi!!"  
  
He ducked out the door with the image of Yami kissing a giggling Yugi burned deep in his mind. He sighed to himself and felt his cheeks burning, and rubbed them while berating himself. He'd probably run into a drunk Yami no Malik and Malik enjoying themselves somewhere down the hall. And Yami no Malik would also give him the "leave us alone now" look, and he would go away. Everyone was forming couples. . .pretty soon, he'd be the only one left. Not that it mattered.  
  
Ryou meandered down the hallway, looking at the softly glowing wall sconces and wishing violently for a Yami of his own. If not to cuddle with, then at least to keep him company. His father. . .he ground his teeth. His father was out on a trip again and probably didn't even know Ryou was in Egypt. His father wouldn't care. His father never cared. . .  
  
Being alone kind of hurt. Being alone without his books or writing to take him away into his dream world stung. Well, more like the "sting" of having a ten foot broadsword shoved up. . .well, you know.  
  
At least it was cooler in the hallway.  
  
What Yugi had said about the Sennen Ring was bothering him. Destiny, eh? He wasn't so sure. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Isis called them down to the temple room. She waited patiently with Shadi by her side, until they had settled down, then began speaking in a soft, slightly accented voice.  
  
"I thank you for coming. . ." she said. She had blue eyes. Intensely blue eyes, so much blue that Ryou's own eyes stung and he looked at the ground, unable to keep eye-contact with her. Her dark hair, normally worn without any ornaments, was now plaited into many strands with what seemed to be thousands of tiny red and blue gems as well as gold chains. The Sennen Tauk was, as usual, at her throat. She wore linen, a neat, white-yellow hue that contrasted well with her dark skin.  
  
Ryou noticed that Malik, too, was dressed in a linen tunic of sorts. He remembered hearing the row that the two had been having earlier about Malik's sense of style. The blond boy was still clearly very angry about it; he stood with his arms folded and refused to look at his sister.  
  
Ryou wanted to wear linen. It looked much more comfortable than what he was wearing. . .  
  
". . .The heat will lift when we reach the catacombs," Isis was saying quietly. Ryou nearly sagged with relief. "However, as it will cool down substantially, the chosen recipient of the Sennen Item may be a little cold. . ."  
  
Kaiba's absence was noted, and no one commented (it had been expected), until they also realized that Shizuka, too, was missing.  
  
Jounouchi leapt up, fuming. "That bastard!! He's going to take advantage of her! I'm gonna kick his useless ass!!!!!" He turned and thundered out of the room. A bellowed "KAIBA!!!!!!!!" echoed after him. Everyone in the room jumped to their feet and followed.  
  
They had not gotten a few steps up when Shizuka's cry drifted down to them. Instantly they quieted, listening intently. Kaiba's low voice could be heard saying something, and Jounouchi was a loud presence in the background, what with his yelling and shouting.  
  
"'Nii-chan!!! That was part of our project!!"  
  
"Yes, it was, Katsuya. . .until you stepped on it."  
  
"You! SHUT UP!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!!!! YOU'RE A SICK FREAK!! LEAVE MY SISTER THE HELL ALONE!!!!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it, pup?"  
  
A huge noise. One of the boys had just rushed at the other and bowled the "project" over, by the sound of it. The group listening gave one collective wince and groan.  
  
"'Nii-chan. . .!!!! No! Stop!! 'Nii-chan!! Kaiba-kun!! Stop it!!!" At that point, Honda and Yami no Yugi ran upstairs. More shouting was heard, then quiet. Kaiba came down first, with Shizuka following not too far behind. She looked distinctly furious, as did Kaiba.  
  
Jounouchi had to be restrained. Honda and Yami Yugi hung on to his arms for dear life.  
  
"'Nii-chan, that took us HOURS to build!!!" yelled Shizuka. Two pink spots had appeared in her cheeks.  
  
"You- -!" said Kaiba, who was so angry it seemed he was, for the moment, at a loss for better insults.  
  
"SO EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU ENDED UP ON TOP OF HER!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Jounouchi, who was trembling with rage. The group listening gave now a collective gasp. Shizuka flushed, Kaiba was innocently puzzled, and Jounouchi, catching the guilty expressions, drew himself up to his full height and grew more angry.  
  
"I was not on top of her," snarled Kaiba, who finally got himself under control again. He was sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek, and, from the look of it, the pain was not helping him keep his temper in check. "You're near-sighted, Katsuya. Dimwitted puppy," he added with a sneer.  
  
"Why I oughta break your- -"  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" boomed Yami no Yugi.  
  
Collective silence.  
  
"Thank you," Isis said sharply, before she could be interrupted again. She spoke quickly, with a quelling glance at Jounouchi. "Now, we'll be drawing lots. If you can all return to the main room quietly and with some order, we will begin immediately!"  
  
Shadi spoke for the first time. "Ryou. . .may I have a word?"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ryou followed Shadi curiously down another hallway, past some statues and hieroglyphs, all of which meant nothing to him. The Egyptian turned to him after they had turned into another room. Ryou blinked. Those eyes were also unnerving. . .  
  
But he couldn't tear his gaze away. Besides, he was intrigued.  
  
"The others will be drawing lots, of course, but what they do not know, is that all the straws are long. You, Ryou, are, perhaps, a special case. As I recall, many years ago. . ." his eyes were saddened. "Special case," he repeated, more to himself. "It won't be the same."  
  
"Er. . ."  
  
"Sorry. What I'm saying is, the Sennen Ring is yours. . ."  
  
Ryou's heart leapt somewhere into his throat with anxiety. "You aren't lying?" he said quickly. "You aren't pulling my leg? I- -it's really- -mine?"  
  
"It has always been." Shadi's eyes unfocused just the slightest bit. Ryou was torn between running away and singing. "The only thing is. . .he may remember. . ."  
  
"Er?" said Ryou again.  
  
"It isn't like the others. . ." Shadi trailed off, sighed, and turned back. "Be careful. Ryou. . .he's. . .he's been trapped in this Ring for centuries. . ."  
  
Ryou had never seen Shadi falter before. The dark Egyptian had always been calm, never once succumbing to emotion. And now. . .what was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous? "Are you saying that he's dangerous?" Ryou asked, feeling afraid. Only a bit, though. His excitement had pretty much overruled any fears.  
  
"Aren't they all?" countered Shadi, recovered at last. "Go now, join the others. Isis will have informed them of the circumstances by now."  
  
"Er. . ." said Ryou for the third time. "What about the costume and stuff?" He'd seen both Yugi and Malik change into linen outfits. . .  
  
"Pomp and ceremony." Ryou was certain that, for a moment, Shadi had smiled sadly at him. The smile was gone before he could fully understand its significance. "You won't need it."  
  
"Oh." Ryou was beginning to feel incredibly uneasy. What was so special about this "case" that Shadi would pull him aside to speak to him? What was so special about this "case" that they were drawing false lots?  
  
"Good luck," said Shadi. "I wish you the best with him. And remember, should he ever harm you, come to us."  
  
Ryou relaxed. This was something Shadi had told Yugi and Malik before. So nothing was completely different. He looked the direction Shadi had gestured, and was shocked to find that the main room was somehow right there. He looked back at Shadi.  
  
"What did you- -"  
  
"This mansion is an odd place. Come now, we must not keep them waiting," Shadi said. His voice echoed hollowly around the corridor, attacking Ryou from all around. Ryou took one look at the shadows dancing eerily around him and quite agreed.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ryou entered the catacomb with best wishes from most sitting there- -even Kaiba. He suddenly understood that the situation must be incredibly grave- -or so he thought- -if Seto Kaiba, Mr. I-Hate-You-And-the-World would wish him luck. Of course, Kaiba did say "Break a leg," so he supposed that it wasn't quite as serious. . .  
  
Yugi squeezed his hand and grinned at him. "It's not that bad, really!" he said, in a reassuring voice. Ryou nodded numbly, swallowed, and turned. He started walking, Isis not far ahead of him, waiting with a torch. She was his guide, he realized, and hurried to keep up.  
  
Together, they vanished into the darkness of the tunnel. Yugi and company watched until the light faded from view.  
  
"I don't believe it. . ." Yugi said slowly, turning stunned eyes to the others, who looked equally disbelieving. Even Kaiba was slightly disturbed by the thought. What Isis had told them was not only depressing, but had left them all with a terrible sense of foreboding.  
  
Kaiba had one arm around Shizuka, who was looking aghast, and Jounouchi was too shocked about the news to notice them.  
  
"Wow. How can he walk to his fate so easily?" Mai said, for once, neither joking nor sarcastic.  
  
"They didn't tell him," Kaiba said softly. "D'you think he would've gone along with it if he knew?"  
  
"That's horrible!" said Shizuka. Kaiba tightened his arm around her. "How could they do such a thing?"  
  
"You saw Isis' face," said Yami no Yugi grimly. "She didn't want to. She kept saying that things might turn out differently this time. . .and besides, we need the Spirit fully functional to meet the threat."  
  
"Rare Hunters," spat Malik. "I can't believe I used to head them." Yami no Malik scowled darkly at the phrase, nodding emphatically with whatever Malik said.  
  
"Well. . .whatever happens, let's hope for the best. . ." said Yugi faintly. Yami no Yugi glanced at him with concern.  
  
"We'll help them whenever they need it. . ." Shizuka said determinedly. Kaiba nodded, taking Shizuka's hand with his own. Jounouchi finally noticed and offered a weak "Get your hands off my sister," but it sounded flat to everyone's ears, even his own. They sat in silence, and waited.  
  
//Tomb Robber may be evil, but he would never- -// Yami no Yugi sent to Yugi. Yugi nodded, sighed, and shook his head.  
  
//I want to believe you. . .but. . .I can't, Yami.//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Isis left him in front of a grand temple room. It was probably once part of a tomb, Ryou thought speculatively. She, too, wished him luck before leaving, and he could've sworn he'd seen tears in her eyes.  
  
He ran a hand down an alabaster pillar admiringly. The ages had failed to touch this area, and it stood with splendor, reflecting the light from the torches around him. Inside, however, it was relatively empty, but for what looked like a table in the middle of the room. He stepped across the dust of time and brushed dirt from his clothing.  
  
Ryou smoothed his hair. Should he have left it wild and unkempt? Maybe "Tomb Robber" would like that. He didn't quite know. Isis had insisted on the "pomp and ceremony"- -was it only to delay him? Well, at any rate, he stood now in front of the rosewood table, shivering slightly in his linen and staring at the golden object that was the Sennen Ring before him.  
  
It was a work of art- -a perfect circle, probably three or four centimeters thick and seven centimeters in diameter, from which hung seven points. He vaguely remembered something about there being seven Sennen Items. The memory was his, and yet, not his.  
  
"Put it on. . ." he mumbled to himself, recalling Isis' parting instructions. He touched it, felt a shock of power, and, even more interesting, the feeling was familiar. He'd known this ring before, perhaps in another life. It was tinged with sadness, the memory. Ryou gulped.  
  
A sleeping boy had appeared on the long table before him. That wasn't what had frightened him, though- -  
  
This sleeping boy was wearing only a loincloth. Ryou gazed at the other's lean musculature and was envious, but also wondering what it might feel like having those long, slender fingers locked in his hair and pulling him close. . .  
  
He shook his head. Focus, baka, he told himself. This was the spirit of the ring. No innocently slumbering angel, but a demon some four thousand years old. Was he dead? No. . .he was definitely asleep; Ryou could see his chest rising and falling slowly.  
  
He didn't snore, though. Ryou noticed this and blushed as he realized exactly where his train of thought was leading. His earlier mumbles of "Argul! Gloog! Blub!!" came to mind and managed to bring him back to reality as he flushed with embarrassment. Imagine what this "Tomb Robber" would've said, had he heard him!!  
  
His hair was a mane and terribly tangled, and as white as Ryou's own. Ryou wanted to touch the matted hair and see if it really was as soft as it looked. Whoever this was, he was practically Ryou's twin. Ryou laughed at himself. Silly. Obviously. This was Ryou's Yami. Finally!! His very own Yami. . .to keep him company. . .  
  
The spirit stirred and turned over in his sleep with a soft moan, giving Ryou a better view of his face. He had long, dark eyelashes, sooty against the white of his skin. Mesmerized by the appearance of this dark angel, Ryou stretched out his fingers, curious and wanting. . .  
  
Because, this "Tomb Robber," or whoever he was- -he was beautiful. There was no other word for it. Then, without warning, a hand- -the spirit's hand- -flashed up and captured Ryou's wrist.  
  
The spirit's eyes snapped open. Ryou stared.  
  
He had violet eyes.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Darkness. Time hurtled by him as he raved to himself in silence. He didn't care anymore. . .no, he didn't care anymore. . .  
  
It was cold and it was dark and it was quiet, but he didn't care. He sat and rocked himself back and forth on his heels, sang a lullaby and squeezed his eyes shut against the blackness, his hands clutching his wrists exerting so much pressure that they bled. . .  
  
He missed the chaos he had left behind. He missed the fact that he couldn't see how much chaos he had managed to cause before his imprisonment. He missed what he had left behind in general. . .especially someone.  
  
Anger rose up unbidden, hysteria along with it. He throttled both down savagely, steeling his nerves. Curses! How dare they imprison him within this contraption? He had tried and tried and tried to escape, and to his horror, he was truly, truly, truly trapped. Time rolled on as he alternately raged and wept and laughed at his invisible captors- -Insanity, Dementia, Corruption, Greed.  
  
Where was he? Who was he? What was he?  
  
A wild laugh rose in his throat. His fingernails were leaving bloody half-moons in his palms, but he didn't care, he couldn't feel it anyway. . .  
  
Why?  
  
He hated remembering. So he didn't try. . .because it was painful. He didn't like that kind of pain. . .  
  
The Tomb Robber sat in darkness and waited. Was he sane? Was it possible to leap off the cliff into insanity more than once? Possibly. He didn't know. He didn't know and he didn't care. . .  
  
The Tomb Robber slept. He'd spent most of this time sleeping, sleeping away the pain and the hurt and the betrayal, sleeping and dreaming and not caring anymore, never caring anymore. . .  
  
Why?  
  
He curled into a fetal position and mumbled about nothing-ness, counted the people he'd killed on his fingers, and ceased to move when he realized that a person only had ten fingers. It was cold, it was dark, it was too quiet, and he didn't give a damn. Where was he? Sleep came slowly, and he smiled to himself. Another day spent in darkness. What fun! The sarcasm in his thought was so heavy he felt smothered by it.  
  
Fun. He could vaguely recall a time when things had actually been fun. . .  
  
And then. . .here. Trapped in never-ending darkness and reduced to a babbling, whimpering, weak mass of putty. Weak. Weak. Yes, he was weak. He hated weakness. Hated it and was, for some incredible reason. . .too fond of it. Why?  
  
He closed his eyes against the silence and begged for someone to end it. Why be stuck here for eternity when he could have his heart eaten by the gate guardian in the Underworld? Oh yes, he definitely was looking forward to that. . .  
  
He was drowning in a pool of sarcasm. Like caustic acid, his ironical statements wrapped around him and dragged them down into their depths. But what did you expect a person eternally entrapped in a magical prison to do? Play poker?  
  
His previous occupation had called down the wrath of the gods. Was he sorry now? No. Of course not. He'd do it again. . .but. But. That certain someone. . .they weren't supposed to die. . .his fault. . .his fault, all his fault. . .  
  
He would sleep for another millennia. Then they would see. . .he would find a way out, he would avenge himself, avenge his angel. . .  
  
Yes. . .he let his breath escape in a hiss and wondered, fleetingly, if he would ever feel his own heartbeat again. Soon he was drifting away on an errant breeze, helpless for the dream-winds to do with him as they pleased.  
  
But the sleep he had been expecting was called away. . .  
  
He felt, rather than heard, something. Someone treading softly towards him. . .someone. . .  
  
That someone. . .oh, gods. . .the place where he ought to have had a heart ached along with his throat. Why was he remembering now? No. He didn't want to remember. He never wanted to remember. Remembering was painful.  
  
But he did. . .he remembered blood and how sweet it tasted as his enemies fell around him. He remembered. . .  
  
Death. Death all around. And then- -  
  
No. Dear gods, no!! He saw the body falling again, heard himself screaming again, felt the other's dead, dead skin against his hands as he sobbed and begged and pleaded and knew it was no good. . .  
  
He knew what happened next. A twinge in his side. . .he knew, he knew, he didn't want to be reminded. But- -pain welling up, twinge growing into ache growing into gash into endless blackness. . .  
  
And then. . .here.  
  
Dreaming. He was only dreaming- -  
  
Gods. He opened his eyes and winced at the light that flooded him. Gods. Light. Where was he? Tomb Robber blinked a few times, trying to see, squinting at the startled face before him.  
  
Gods.  
  
No.  
  
The feelings he had bottled up for who-knows-how-long came rushing back when he saw those eyes. Green eyes. Familiar green eyes. Frightened green eyes.  
  
No. . .no. . .don't be frightened. . .please. . .  
  
Don't you remember? Angel, angel, it's me. . .it's only me. . .  
  
The hurt and pain and betrayal and hate and anger and fury and suffering and aching and rage he had been keeping at bay for centuries and centuries thundered over him. A thumping in his chest.  
  
Dear gods. His heart was beating. He was breathing.  
  
Those green eyes widened further. Someone tried to move away. Tomb Robber sat up, suddenly aware that his hands were clamped firmly over the other's. . .  
  
Him.  
  
No. No! Another memory, come to torment him? Perhaps. But. But.  
  
The hate rose up unbidden with a thousand memories. Blue water, throwing stones, angel's laughter. . .  
  
Hatred. Tomb Robber hated this mirage. Hated the angel before him with every fiber in his body. It wasn't real. This wasn't real. The angel- -couldn't- -possibly- -be- -real. . .  
  
Come to laugh at him. His thoughts were a whirl of confusion and he tried to speak, but found he couldn't. . .  
  
This was all an illusion. He wanted to howl, but he was too busy staring and too busy listening to his own heart beating and too busy trying to subdue the hatred that had flooded along with other things. . .  
  
So he did the most logical thing that occurred to him. He lunged forward and snatched the angel up in a wild embrace, heard a forever-treasured squeak that, in more ways than one, reassured him that this was the truth, that this was happening, and he smashed his mouth onto the angel's in a savagely burning kiss. His grip on the other's arms was bruising, and he knew it, but he refused to let go, and deepened the kiss, biting the other's lip and letting the salty-sweet blood fill both their mouths as he quested frantically for the other's tongue.  
  
//Sweet- -angel- -mine!//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
When Ryou emerged back in the main room with a completely dazed expression and a bleeding lip, everyone assumed that the Tomb Robber had punched him.  
  
Yugi leapt up and offered Ryou a tissue. Ryou blinked twice and took it without a sound, tottering into a sofa by the window. They gaped as he wiped the blood away absently, stared blankly at it for a moment, and remarked, more to himself than anyone else, "Blood. . .? Yummy. . ."  
  
"I think he's in shock," Shizuka whispered. Her cinnamon-hued eyes were wide and frightened.  
  
"Tomb Robber had a mean left hook. . ." said Yami no Yugi, as quietly as he could.  
  
"Ouch," winced Mai.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Yugi, looking concerned. "If he already hits him- -"  
  
"He was probably disoriented," Yami no Yugi said knowingly. "Er. . .I mean. . .trapped in darkness for who knows how long. . .he just had to punch something, probably."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't punch me," whispered Yugi, blushing. Yami looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Heh. My Yami stuck me with a knife," said Malik, pointing to a long, vicious looking scar on his forearm. Yami no Malik pouted.  
  
"Said I was sorry," he muttered, frowning heavily.  
  
"Bakura?" Kaiba spoke, at length. He had been watching the white- haired boy for some time now. "You okay?" Ryou shook his head, still dabbing gingerly at his lip.  
  
"Fine, fine. . ."  
  
His swollen lip halted its bleeding eventually. Ryou gazed out the window with the bloodied tissue balled in his hand, looking at the sunset that was settling around them. Once the sun had fallen, it seemed, the entire desert around him would cool. . .  
  
But the heat had definitely shot up while he was- -  
  
Erk. He cut that thought short and looked at his ring, his heart pounding. His heart had lodged somewhere in his throat, and he swallowed, trying to force it back where it belonged. His face was flushed again. . .what was this feeling?  
  
~ //Sweet- -angel- -mine!// ~  
  
Did that happen every time? No. . .he recalled the last time, nearly seven months ago, Malik had to get stitches because his Yami stabbed him when they first met. . .he nearly smiled, remembering that Isis had gone ballistic and chased the Yami around town with a banishing enchantment. . .  
  
He slapped at a mosquito that was trying to bite him. Blood spattered between his fingers. Blood. . .  
  
Something tickled the back of his mind. Should he remember it?  
  
His Yami had violet eyes. Ryou sighed happily and leaned over the windowsill, closing his own eyes against the soft Egyptian sunset.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: That's it! The first chapter. It's AU, I think we forgot to tell you, but you'd probably realized. And Shadi is OOC. ^_^'  
  
A/N: Thank you again for reading, and any feedback, criticism, suggestions, are always welcome!! Oh. . .question: Who should the big villain be? I was thinking Pegasus. . .or even Rishido. . .  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Ryou has finally found a good name for his Yami- -Bakura. What exactly is it that Ryou hates so much about his father, anyway? What about Bakura? Plus, the villains are making a move. . .uh-oh. . .Shizuka's in trouble. And, the most important question, are Kaiba and Shizuka going to fail their science project? What IS their project, anyway? ^_^'  
  
Sore ja. . .Baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & company 


	2. perfume

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
perfume  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: YGO we no own. Yes? *squinting*  
  
A/N: We finally got around to reading Harry Potter V. It isn't bad, but that Umbridge woman is a bitch. ^_^' We dreamed we brained her over the head with a bucket. . .  
  
A/N: A big hug and thank you goes out to everyone who gave suggestions. We wrote this chapter in a hurry, so it probably isn't as good (if you thought the first was passably entertaining) as the first, nor is it as long. Well, we won't delay you further with our babbling.  
  
A/N: By the by, if you like this story, you might wanna check out my friend's story. It's the Third Eye, by Little Brother Pyro. Look for it! It's very odd, and I think it's original and incredibly funny. ^_^ Now, you may continue with your reading.  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"every rose has its thorns"  
  
~ another fortune cookie  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Simone- -female, 14, constantly lost in daydreams but somehow manages to scrape through with As; has four anime idols, likes to draw. . .  
  
Claudia- -female, 15, can be wacky but very sensible as well as serious if the occasion calls for it; she and Simone have a roaring trade in anime DVDs. . .  
  
Hashana- -female, 15, as strange as Simone, has very strong principles; her talents with drawing are much better than her friends. She, too, views anime. . .  
  
Lauren- -female, 15, Simone's "official" best friend, but they never talk or hang out with each other. . .she's sensible, serious, studious, and organized. . .  
  
Does this story have a plot? No. Why am I writing this? No damn idea. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. If Mom saw this, she'd have a fit. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ryou set his pen down and looked at what he'd written so far. Sighing to himself, he crumpled the paper and flung it at his waste basket. The paper bounced off the rim and tumbled amongst the many other scrunched wads lying on the carpet. The "Argul," "Gloog," and "Blub" were beginning to push their way out of his mouth, but he kept his lips pressed together as tightly as he could. And for only one reason- -  
  
His Yami was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling absent- mindedly. Ryou resisted the urge to scream. Some god-send. His Yami had proved to be a holy terror, and a tyrannical one at that. For days now, Tomb Robber had done only one thing: His "sacred duty" to frighten away the maids. (The last one left when she discovered a grotesquely mutilated frog in her cap, mumbling something about seeing her therapist. Ryou was relieved she didn't leave with hysterical threats to sue, as the others had.)  
  
Ryou wondered how he was going to explain this to his father when the man returned. He also wondered, nervously, how his father would react when he found only a foundation upon his arrival in Domino. The Bakura house would be completely demolished by that time, of that Ryou was sure. His Yami had taken it upon himself to start destroying the house, piece by piece, apparently starting with Ryou's room. Already most of the wallpaper lay in shreds on the floor, but Ryou lacked the energy to vacuum, so the shreds remained where they were.  
  
His Yami ignored him completely. Why? Was he so insignificant that even his other self refused to look at him? It was only his father who neglected him. . .Still, his eyes wandered over his Yami's lean form. He thought of Yami no Yugi and his leather, and began imagining his own Yami decked out in black leather. He shivered. The image was appealing in its own creepy way. Exactly what was he supposed to do? His Yami was sexy, yes- -  
  
He stopped short. What had he just thought?  
  
"Thank you," purred his Yami, who was now occupied with tearing Ryou's favorite novel apart. Ryou 'eeped' and stared, rather foolishly, with his jaw hanging past his knees.  
  
//What, you think I can't hear what you're thinking?// said his Yami roughly. //Idiot,// he added, almost as an afterthought. Ryou sighed aloud. But insults were better than being ignored, he supposed. //Shut your mouth,// his Yami said. //You're already stupid enough with it closed; I don't like it hanging open like that.//  
  
Ryou complied immediately. He was used to being ordered around, and, this time, he agreed fully with his Yami. No need gaping like a dunce when he was already as dunce-like as possible. At least his Yami was talking to him. But. . .he knew Yami no Yugi didn't treat his aibou like this. He knew Yami no Malik didn't, either. What was so different about his Yami?  
  
//G-gomen. . .// he whispered, sitting back down in his chair, glad that his Yami hadn't destroyed it just yet.  
  
//I'm getting to that chair,// his Yami said darkly, lounging on his bed, beside the torn pages of A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe. //I don't like it. It'll be dismantled when I'm done with this half of the room.//  
  
Ryou opened his mouth to protest and shut it hastily when he noticed the glint in his Yami's violet eyes. He'd like to keep his head for another day. Yes, he definitely would. //I'm. . .going to go make dinner,// he said miserably, through the link that they had established roughly three weeks ago. //What would you like to eat?//  
  
His Yami cast a disdainful eye over him. Ryou knew he didn't look the best- -he'd been too long dusting and had to stay up late to finish his homework, only getting to bed around three A.M. He hadn't bothered to comb his hair- -it was a Saturday, after all. . .  
  
//Whatever you can manage,// his Yami said finally. Ryou stifled a sigh of relief; he had been dreading a lengthy demand for wild boar (or a feast, for that matter). His Yami was playing with one of the points on their Sennen Ring, scratching the edge down what remained of his wallpaper, carving deep into the drywall with a screech that was not unlike that of a claw on a blackboard.  
  
//I'll have it ready by six,// Ryou promised, and started out the door. His Yami didn't give him a second glance. The house was in a state of complete ruin, but he ignored it as best as he could and tripped his way down the stairs.  
  
His Yami was neither like Yami Yugi or Malik's Yami. . .and he wasn't sure he wanted a Yami, after all. . .  
  
But, Ryou decided, as he stumbled across the darkened, deserted corridor, he was grateful for the company.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
". . .am I to understand that you let the Ring slip from your fingers?" a soft voice drifted across the room. Its owner sat in shadow, hidden from view not only by the darkness, but also by a sheer red veil. The servant knew that his Master also wore a mask of polished bone. . .human bone. . .some said it was the Master's own father's bone that he wore upon his face. . .  
  
"Forgive me, Master. . ." breathed the servant, who was prostrate before the veil. He could see the outline of his master's form behind it, and that, by itself, frightened him more than anything else possibly could have. He was going to die, or something worse. . .the Master rewarded those who succeeded, but the same could not be said for those who failed. . .He tried again. "Please, Master- -the collector paid no heed to my warnings and threats, but sold it anyway. . ."  
  
"He will also need to be punished," said his Master curtly. "How did they receive the funds to purchase the Sennen Ring? As I understand, it was a colossal sum the Eden had to put together to acquire it. . . "  
  
The servant was sweating. "A certain Seto Kaiba, Master. . ."  
  
"Ah, Seto Kaiba. . ." the servant sensed his Master smiling, and the feeling was not at all pleasant. As the hairs on the back of his neck rose, he felt as if a thousand serpents of cold had slithered down his spine. "Another old friend. . ."  
  
The Master threw his head back behind the veil and laughed. The laughter contained no mirth, but echoed, hollowly and sinisterly, across the marble floor. There was a pause, while the servant waited until his Master halted his ominous, empty chuckling.  
  
"So. . .the spirit of the Sennen Ring has been revived?" a single question, a yes or no question. . .in a voice so soft the inquiry was barely audible. . .  
  
The servant breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The Master was no longer angry. . .he was saved. . .while he had noticed that the easier questions his master gave, the less angry he was, he had failed to realize that the softer his Master became, the angrier his Master was. . .  
  
"Has it?" demanded his Master sharply, still in that soft tone, when no answer was given. The servant had been too busy thanking Allah to reply, but he snapped to attention immediately, and responded in a voice rich with gratitude.  
  
"Yes, O Master, the spirit has been- -guuarrragh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The servant slumped across the marble, dead. If he wasn't, he soon would be. Blood blossomed from the silver-hilted dagger that had plunged into his robes, and blood pooled upon the floor, tainting the purity of the marble's white color.  
  
"Fool," murmured the Master, in the same soft voice, toying with another silver-hilted dagger. "Never let your guard down. . ."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ryou sat in his mother's room, sobbing softly in a corner, his head bowed over his knees. A few more days had passed, and his Yami refused to even look at him. Why? What made him so repulsive? He looked at his fingers and could see almost nothing wrong with them. . .was it the writer's callous on his middle finger? But. . .  
  
Alone again. . .no one cared about him. Only Amane. Only his mother. And they were gone. . .  
  
Why couldn't he be dead, too?  
  
His throat felt raw; he swallowed and blinked at the tears that still refused to stop. He'd thought that having a Yami. . .would be like having a brother, or a good friend. . .someone he could always talk to, always expect to worry about him. . .but he was wrong. As usual. His other self didn't give a damn about his well-being as long as he managed to make a passable meal for dinner. . .which he hadn't done yet.  
  
He huddled in the hazy light, gray with dust. He had had his characters to keep him company. . .but with his Yami in his room, blatantly neglecting him. . .suddenly the story of Simone and her friends became much less interesting. . .  
  
He wasn't exactly sure what he had wanted his Yami to be. . .but a backwards, inverse reflection of his father was not what he had had in mind.  
  
This was his mother's own study, the room where both she and Amane had passed away. . .he saw the bed in the corner, dusty now, where he had held his sister's hand, held his mother's hand as they sank, lower and lower with ever passing day. . .  
  
And where had his father been? Far away, on another one of his digs. . .  
  
It was his father's fault his mother died. She was never the same after Amane's death. . .and the fact that her husband was never home, always took up with other women. . .it didn't exactly hasten her recovery. . .  
  
She had stayed faithful until the end, never complaining, never breaking, Bakura Hideki's wife and no one else's. . .while Bakura Hideki was somewhere else in Japan, somewhere else in the world, picking up whatever whore he could from the streets, and a nine-year-old Ryou tried to comfort his heartbroken mother. . .  
  
"Where's your father?" she used to ask, while she was delirious, "I had the most wonderful dream. . .where is he, Ryou? Shouldn't you be at school- -with Amane?"  
  
And he would smile and nod, and he wouldn't cry until he left her room, because he didn't want her to suffer because of him. . .damn his father, damn his father. . .  
  
After Amane passed on, there was nothing to keep his mother from slipping. Not him. . .he was the image of his father and of no real comfort to her. . .Amane- -Amane, beautiful Amane, his sweet, perfect little sister, who, while she lived, he had loved more than any other. Not him. . .he was never enough for his mother, no matter how much he loved her.  
  
He was bitter, he realized. Bitter and without much hope that things would turn out differently, because his Yami was just like his father. . .  
  
He should be called Bakura, Ryou thought poisonously, looking at a photograph of his mother. She looked young, vibrant, laughingly beautiful, the complete opposite of what she had been before she died. . .  
  
Yes, Bakura. I'm going to call him Bakura. He won't understand, he won't care. . .  
  
No one cared about him. Yugi cared, but he hadn't bothered to call, even after he'd promised. Ryou sniffled and decided that he should probably just continue to wallow in self-pity. No use going outside again. . .there was no one there who cared about him anyway.  
  
Nani mo nai. He was nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Did his mother die with this knowledge, knowing that once she was gone, her chiisai Ryou would have no one to really care for him, no one who really loved him, who would spend time with him? Had she known, and left him to his fate anyhow?  
  
Now he really was starting to sound melodramatic. His thoughts drifted back to Simone, his eccentric schoolgirl, who existed only on paper and in his mind. What was she afraid of? Yes. . .of what she was becoming. She was afraid of who she was becoming, because the future was uncertain, and she hated uncertainty. She was frightened that she had no personality, had no friends. . .the normal worries any teenager would have. . .  
  
Deny it as she would, she was as normal as teenagers got. Sure, she dressed differently, acted differently, had crushes on people who didn't exist, but, in the end, her worries were the same as all the others. . .  
  
He wondered about himself. Why? Why had he been cursed like this? He had grown up knowing there was something different about his family. . .  
  
Like on school activities, when families were invited. . .he had no one, because his mother and sister were dead, and his father was always away, and the other children laughed with their families and pointed and teased, while he sat by himself and wished, wished, wished, for someone to care.  
  
Which may have been why he started writing. He could pretend those people, his characters, pretend they were real. Yes. . .in pretending, the rest of the world would fade away, and he would be surrounded by people who loved him, cared about him. . .  
  
It was what his mother had said. . .never stop dreaming, Ryou. Spin your tales from the air and don't listen to what anyone else says. . .promise me, Ryou, that you will never stop dreaming. . .take your characters, Ryou, and let them comfort you. . .  
  
He had promised. And he had kept that promise. She had known she was dying. . .she'd known long before anyone else realized it. . .  
  
Ryou stood up and crossed to his mother's bed. She had kept Amane's things there, along with her own personal items, in a cabinet by the bed where she had died. Letters to her husband that remained un-sent, a baby's dresses, old make-up. He opened it slowly, as he had the first day he entered the room, felt the grooves in the brass handles, smiling through his tears.  
  
He could still smell his mother's perfume. It was definitely fading, though. Ryou's questing fingers found what he was looking for, and pulled out the old perfume bottle. He looked at it. Damn. . .empty. And they didn't make that kind anymore. . .  
  
The scent lingered around the bottle, though. He set it on top of her dresser, laid back on the bed and watched as the moonlight filtered through the foggy glass. When his father had boarded up the room, after his mother's death, he had boarded up the windows, too, but Ryou had taken those down as soon as he re-discovered this place.  
  
It was hard for him to think that his father had been as heartbroken as he had, as he remembered the impassive expression on his father's face, when the older man directed the carpenters to the room. . .  
  
Ryou hadn't thrown dirt on her grave. It would mean she was gone forever. . .but she wasn't. She was everywhere around him. . .how could she be gone? And Amane. . .barely four years old and snatched away from them by a drunk driver and a disregarded red light. How Ryou himself had escaped only with a broken arm and minor concussion was a mystery, even to himself.  
  
He gave a hollow sob and felt like he wanted to vomit.  
  
He missed his mother and sister so badly. . .even the maids, who had all been driven out, had been some comfort to him. . .  
  
He sighed, wiping at his still-flowing tears helplessly. His Yami hated him. His pretty, yummy, handsome, delicious, silvery Yami hated him and wouldn't talk to him. He'd like to be in hell. Or someplace that didn't remotely involve him having to live.  
  
Or something. He decided he would just camp out in his mother's room until he died of old age. Or starvation. He was hungry, but no one cared. . .no one came to look for him. . .he sniffled again.  
  
Bakura would probably be angry that he hadn't managed to make dinner yet. No. . .Bakura would be furious. Mother. . .I'll bet you're real proud of me now, huh? I need help. . .I really need help- -  
  
What was it Shadi had said to him? Call us if you need help? Something like that. . .  
  
The thought was barely reassuring. Okay, Ryou said to himself, his mental voice wavering, if my Yami ignores me to an inch of my life, I'll just call- -  
  
1800-YAMI-DISTRESS-HOTLINE!  
  
He dissolved into hysterical laughter as he lay on the bed where his mother had died, his tears mingling with his gasping chuckles, diamond droplets against the moonlight.  
  
The door creaked open. His laughter froze in his throat.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
The telephone rang at the Mutou residence sometime around nine P.M. Sugoroku was still in the front of the shop, talking to late-night customers. Yugi, still trying to finish an essay, (extra credit, of course) ran for it and snatched it up, his Yami watching in slight amusement. Yugi was, after all, dashing around in pink bunny slippers.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Yugi said to Yami. "Hello? Kame Game Shop, how can I help- -"  
  
"Yugi? Yugi, that you?" it was Jounouchi. "Yugi, missing, Shizuka, gone out six, Shizuka not- -Shizuka's back yet not, er, no. . ."  
  
Yugi got the general idea. He also quickly understood that Jou was panicked and would probably not be speaking in intelligible phrases. "Shizuka's missing?" he said urgently. "When?"  
  
"Shizuka said, going, went out, said going Mai, six, hours three- -that's bad, assignment homework. . ." came the scrambled reply. "Called Mai, not there, left two hours ago, vanished between, can't find- -"  
  
"Whoa, Jou, slow down, slow down," said Yugi, as soothingly as he could. He gave Yami a look. The dark one came over instantly. (//What is it, Yugi?//)  
  
"It's Jounouchi," said Yugi, with his hand over the mouth of the phone. "Shizuka was at Mai's, I think, and disappeared on her way home. Or, at least, that's as much as I can understand. . ."  
  
Yami no Yugi took the phone from his aibou at once. Yugi stifled a smile. Just a year ago, the dark one had been convinced the telephone was infested with evil demons. He lost his smile just as quickly, though, as he watched Yami no Yugi's expression go from faint interest to deep concern.  
  
"He even called Kaiba. . ." Yami no Yugi said quietly, as he hung up. "Of course, Kaiba's got his satellite locating system on it. . ."  
  
"What?" Yugi said foolishly. "But. . .Kaiba would never. . ."  
  
"I don't know about that," said his Yami with a mysterious smile. The smile faded. "But we'll have to search for her- -"  
  
The phone shrilled again.  
  
"Could you get that, Yugi?" his grandfather called, from the other room. "Or get that big fellow of yours to."  
  
"D'you think it's Jounouchi?" said Yugi, eyeing it nervously. Normally, he would have smiled at his Yami being called a "big fellow." But Shizuka was missing. . ."Or something like a. . .I don't know, a ransom phone call?"  
  
//Why would they call us?// Yami sent silently. //If it were. . .kidnappers, they would most likely call Jounouchi. Don't you think so?//  
  
Yugi smiled. //You're right, of course. Hang on, I'll get it.//  
  
"Kame Game Shop," he began smoothly, "how can I- -"  
  
"Yugi Mutou?" a strange voice, but it wasn't completely unfamiliar. Yugi uttered the softest of squeaks.  
  
"Seto?!" he recovered quickly, and, sending a warning glance at his Yami, who had bared his teeth, turned back to the phone. "Is it about Shizuka? Have you found her?"  
  
"I would prefer you didn't call me by my first name," Kaiba said coldly. "Yes, I've located her. . ."  
  
"Where is she!?" screamed Yugi into the mouthpiece, practically dancing with anxiety. "Well? She may need our help!!"  
  
"Lower your voice," spat Kaiba. "She's fine, minus a few- -a lot- -of bruises. I know where she is; that's all that matters. Get the blubbering puppy and head over to the hospital- -"  
  
"What do you mean, that's all that matters?! What about her brother!? What about- -hey! Kaiba? Kaiba!!!" Yugi glared at the phone for a moment and hung up with a click. Yami was taken aback; Yugi never got so worked up over anything.  
  
"Come on," he said shortly, throwing a jacket on over his pajamas. "We're heading over to the hospital."  
  
"In those?" Yami eyed the bunny slippers.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Yugi went to the hospital in his bunny slippers, his Yami not far behind- -who was in sneakers. Jounouchi and Honda jogged a few feet to the rear. Yugi dashed up to the front desk and blurted out, "Katsuya Shizuka! Where is she?"  
  
"Katsuya?" the woman said, scanning down the list on her computer. "I don't have one registered. . ."  
  
"Wha. . .?" said Jounouchi, beginning to look like all his hopes had been destroyed once again.  
  
"So Kaiba was playing us false. . ." Yami growled, incensed. His eyes were flashing. "I'll kill him!"  
  
The woman only looked marginally alarmed at the sight of Yugi's Yami, who, not only looking like a taller version of his aibou, was panting and red-eyed with bloodlust. Maybe she often got psycho Pharaoh Yamis at her desk threatening billionaires. . .  
  
"Yami," said Yugi in a softly reprimanding tone, touching his Yami's hand. "I'm sorry," he said, turning back to the woman, his mind racing, "is there anyone registered under the last name of. . .Kaiba?"  
  
"Kaiba. . ." the woman blinked through thick glasses and looked at her list again. "Uuuummm. . .let's see- -Why, yes, there is. It's a certain Mokuba Kaiba, room 136. The room was specially requested."  
  
"Thank you!" Yugi said quickly, and, grabbing his irate Yami, he sprinted down the hallway, his bunny slippers "slipping" and sliding beneath him. "See, Yami? Kaiba registered Shizuka under his own name- -"  
  
"Mokuba isn't Kaiba's first name," Yami no Yugi pointed out, still looking distinctly grumpy.  
  
"You're right, it isn't," Yugi agreed, puzzled. Jounouchi was too busy running to argue. The four skidded to a halt in front of the correct room number, and Honda kicked the door open.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"I called them," Kaiba was saying, as they burst into the room. "And there they are," he added, retreating into a corner.  
  
"'Nii-chan!" Shizuka cried, holding her arms out. Jounouchi stopped short of flinging himself into her waiting embrace. For, even though Shizuka had recognized the sound of his voice, she was staring ahead at the paisley blue-papered wall, and not at where her brother stood.  
  
"Kami-sama. . .Shizuka. . .I'm over here!" Jounouchi said, horrified as he waved a hand in front of his younger sister's face and received no recognition of the movement. "Shizuka? Can't you see me?"  
  
"She can't see anything, you dimwit," snapped Kaiba, who was still standing in the corner. "I don't know what they did, but they did something, because she's blind now."  
  
Jounouchi slumped down into a chair. "Y-you're kidding me," he said weakly, running a hand through his hair. Honda stood in the doorway, his mouth open, eyes wide and staring. "What. . .what happened?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I was walking back," Shizuka began softly, her brown eyes staring blankly ahead of her, while the five boys stood around her in silence, "and these people in robes cornered me. . .I didn't know what they wanted, but they asked me if I was part of Eden. . .I said yes. . ."  
  
Jounouchi was grinding his teeth. Yugi put a mollifying hand on his shoulder and made several small, calming noises.  
  
Shizuka went on, her voice trembling slightly. "They all. . .smiled. . .and then I told them to go away. . .but they didn't. . .so. . .so I yelled for help. . .then I started to run- -"  
  
"They didn't- -" Jounouchi said, his voice shaking as well. "They didn't- -you know- -did they, Shizuka?"  
  
"Luckily, I got there before they did," Kaiba said quietly, his arms folded. "I can't believe he would dare- -" he cut off abruptly and clamped his mouth tightly shut. The CEO was definitely angry about something, but there was also an air of despair that hung around him. . .beaten, but not defeated. He did look like he had been in a fight, though. The bruise Jounouchi had given him had not healed, and one of his eyes was blackened, and what looked like a knife-slash had gone right through the stiff fabric of his long coat and drawn blood.  
  
"Seto. . .Seto got there and beat them up. . .but he got hit lots of times. . ." Shizuka continued, like a child. None of them smiled at her broken vocabulary. Jounouchi held her hands and Honda draped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Then one pointed at me. . .and said something, like an incantation. . .and then. . ." her voice broke completely.  
  
"Next thing, she couldn't see. The doctors don't know if it's permanent," Kaiba stated flatly. "But. . .at least they didn't kill- -" he broke off again, glancing around the room. "I'm going to get some air," he said suddenly. "Don't follow me." He looked back once at Shizuka, then exited the room.  
  
Yami no Yugi pressed the back of his aibou's hand. Yugi looked at his Yami and nodded. Yami no Yugi went out the door after Kaiba. No one else noticed.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
The door opened, and Ryou stared up into his Yami's violet eyes, his laughter dying on his lips. Squeak. He really needed to stop squeaking. . .but what was the use? Yugi squeaked. Malik squeaked. It was a Hikari's bad habit, he supposed. The squeak had drawn more air into his lungs, but also dust. He began coughing.  
  
"What is this place?" his Yami asked aloud, in a lazy drawl.  
  
Ryou started to say that it was nothing, nowhere important, just another part of the house. . .but his Yami had already vaulted over the bed in a sleek, feline movement and was looking at a photograph of his sister.  
  
"Ah-mah-neh," sounded his Yami aloud. He set the picture down carefully. "Your sister?"  
  
Ryou said nothing as he sat up, trying to brush his tears away before his Yami noticed he'd been crying. . .  
  
His Yami reached for another photograph, one of Ryou's mother.  
  
Ryou shuddered, raging silently. Bakura had no right. . .no right whatsoever to touch his mother's things. . .  
  
"I don't have the right, do I?" his Yami said, with an ugly smile. "We'll see about that. . .Who is this?"  
  
Ryou didn't answer. He felt something probing the edges of his mind, and hardened his barriers with a steadily stiffening resolve. It didn't matter; his Yami got the information he was delving for and halted his searching.  
  
"Your mother. . ." his Yami said softly. "Isn't it? She's dead. Poor little Hikari, is he all alone? Is ickle Hikari scared? You're a weakling," the Yami spat suddenly, still looking at the picture.  
  
Ryou was silent. His tears had stopped falling long ago.  
  
"She's a beautiful woman," his Yami said conversationally, setting the picture back down with reverence.  
  
"Why?" Ryou's voice was strangled.  
  
"Why what?" said his Yami harshly.  
  
"You. . ." Ryou began to laugh again. He laughed so hard he didn't notice the sudden concern that lit his Yami's eyes and sharpened his Yami's words. "How can you say that? How- -how can you just stand there, and- -and just- -" he was wheezing "and just- -stare at my mother, and tell me she's a beautiful woman!?"  
  
"Ryou- -" Bakura reached towards him.  
  
"Shut up!!" yelled Ryou, knocking the other's hand away, feeling that he had reached a breaking point. They had no right, not his father and definitely not his Yami. "You're a real bastard!! How- -how can you just set her picture d-down again?! Why- -"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" his Yami said, his voice murderous. "Would you rather I threw this- -" he gestured at the picture wildly "at a wall and shattered it? Would you rather I threw you against a wall, and broke you into a thousand pieces?"  
  
"I hate you!" gulped Ryou. He was choking on the dust that his Yami's sudden movement had created. He threw a book at his Yami's head. Bakura ducked, muttering things in a language he did not understand. "I hate you," he gagged, "and I've only known you for three weeks. . ."  
  
His Yami dropped to his knees in front of Ryou, producing even more dust than before, and slapped him, hard.  
  
"Wake up," he snarled bluntly, as Ryou held a hand to his reddening cheek and coughed feebly, "beautiful things- -dreams- -don't last. Come back to reality, baka. One day, you're going to get hurt. . ."  
  
But Ryou wasn't listening anymore.  
  
"Just like my father," he whispered. "You're just like my father. . .I can't stand my father. . .Bakura. . .that's his name. . .that's what I'll call you. You know. . .I can't stand you, either, Bakura. . ."  
  
And then, with as much force as he could muster, he sent his right fist forward, to connect solidly with- -  
  
His Yami's waiting hand. Bakura lunged forward then, pinning Ryou's arms to his sides. Ryou tumbled onto his back, hearing the bed springs creaking as the wind was knocked out of him, his Yami still on top of him. He squirmed and writhed and wriggled like an eel, fighting to get loose.  
  
"If you're going to punch me, do it right," his Yami snapped.  
  
"Bastard!" Ryou gasped, fidgeting distractedly. "You're just like my father! Ignoring me- -never talking to me- -"  
  
"You're mine," Bakura said softly, breathing the words into Ryou's ear. He smirked. "Don't try to resist the fact. . .I'll only make the realization more painful. . ."  
  
Ryou nodded his head and acknowledged defeat, closing his eyes and waiting for whatever his Yami would do to him. He knew his Yami was violent- -that much, at least, Shadi had hinted at. But instead of hitting him, he only felt his Yami searching his mind- -gently.  
  
"Your father. . .you never see him, do you?" Bakura demanded. "He's always out, isn't he? Ignoring you. . .like I do?" His hair draped around them both. . .Ryou liked the way he smelled, too, like breezy linens and Egyptian summers and kohl and a hint of smoke. . .what did he taste like?  
  
He was so close. . .  
  
"Yes. . ." mumbled Ryou, his face burning with embarrassment, as he realized where his Yami was in relation to him, realized exactly what he was thinking about. . .  
  
"Your mother. . ." Bakura said.  
  
"She's dead. She's dead. . ." Ryou said stupidly, staring vacantly into the other's eyes. "She's dead, you know? Dead. . .just like Amane. . .my father killed them. . .he left them alone when they needed him. . ."  
  
He smiled suddenly. "Smell her perfume, Yami. . .isn't it wonderful? My mother was wonderful. . .but he killed her. . .he left her alone. . .he's leaving me alone. . .you're leaving me alone. . .you don't care about me. . .you wouldn't care if I dropped dead. . ."  
  
"Do you hate him, Ryou-chan?" Bakura murmured. "Do you hate me?" Violet eyes dared him to reply otherwise.  
  
Ryou swallowed thickly. "Yes. . .no. . .I don't know. . .gods. . .I don't know. . .please, I don't- -"  
  
Bakura's smoldering eyes softened. His grip on Ryou's wrists relaxed, but he was still holding the smaller boy down with his weight. Ryou halted his thrashing, staring at his Yami with open bewilderment.  
  
There remained a few centimeters between them, but the spirit parted his lips and closed that distance readily.  
  
//Baka Ryou-chan. . .you're mine. . .angel, angel. . .you know I'd never leave you alone.//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"I told you not to follow me," Kaiba said dully. He was leaning against the hospital building with his eyes closed. It had started to rain, and the young CEO was already soaked to the skin, his dark hair plastered to his scalp. Yami no Yugi came in front of him, ignoring the rain that was starting to wash the gel out of his hair.  
  
"Do you know the 'enemy' Shadi had warned us against? Who is this 'Mokuba,' Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba smirked in a deadly fashion, his eyes still closed. "No, I don't. And "this Mokuba" is just my imaginary friend. . .go fuck yourself, Yami."  
  
"What's so significant about that room? The woman at the front desk told my aibou you specifically requested it." Yami no Yugi folded his arms, waiting for an answer. Kaiba opened one glacial eye.  
  
"Nothing," he said, in a cheerful voice that didn't fool anyone. "I just randomly select rooms and request them, that's all."  
  
"You're lying," Yami no Yugi hissed, his red eyes flashing. He was suddenly thinking that blasting Kaiba's soul into the Shadow Realm for a few hours was not a bad idea. . .but Yugi would not appreciate it if he used his Kage Noryoku on this arrogant baka in front of him. . .  
  
"So what if I am?" the CEO opened his other eye and smiled an infuriatingly slow smile, that, no matter how welcoming, betrayed the danger behind it. He was a panther with his claws hidden, but he would not hesitate to extend them and tear Yami no Yugi to rags if he had to. . .  
  
Yami no Yugi was silent. Kaiba had a point. Whether he was lying or not, it didn't matter. If Kaiba wanted to stay quiet about it, Kaiba would stay quiet. He was a stubborn ass, Yami no Yugi grumbled to himself. Yes, a stubborn ass.  
  
He turned to go. Screw Kaiba and his sad icy-blue eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you something, Pharaoh," Kaiba murmured idly, blinking at a raindrops on his eyelashes. He closed his eyes once more. "Never let your guard down. . ."  
  
And he smiled again, a humorless smile that only he understood.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Cinnamin911: ^____________^ You're too nice. . .stop it! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!! ^_^ Which translates as. . .I'm glad you like it.  
  
Nelotizapu: Come on. I've read your story! (and was too lazy to review. *looks sheepish*) What do you mean, you're a horrible writer? -_-' The idea is already a very original concept, and Bakura/Ryou fluff or just plain together-ness is CUTE! Wonderful! Great! ^_____________^ Keep it up!  
  
Arkuera: Er, I emailed you already, but I'll say it again! ^_^ Ryou and Bakura both do have brown eyes, it's just that I saw somewhere that Ryou had green eyes and Bakura had violet, and I just thought it would make an interesting twist in the plot. . .and thank you!  
  
Asherah Sionnach: Thank you very much. ^_^;; I've kind of run out of things to say. Er. . .have some cookies! *shoves cookies at Asherah*  
  
SoulDreamer: ^_^ Thank you! Wow!! You, too, have seen Escaflowne and come to appreciate its beautiful music, plot, and bishies? ^_______^ Mystic Eyes is my favorite song! *sheepish* Except when they show Allen kissing Hitomi. Gods. I. Will. Kill. Them. For. That! Van/Hitomi all the way! Sorry if you don't support that. . .but I do!  
  
Sailor Comet: Eh. . .I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you. The attempted humor goes even further downhill, as does the writing. I planned chapter one for two weeks, but wrote chapters two and three on impulse. As for chapter four, I am currently trying to force some ideas out onto paper. But thank you. *hands out a miscellaneous plushie*  
  
Pyro Kitty: Thanks! I'm sorry to say that it gets progressively worse after this chapter. . .and that I am also trying to write chapter four at the moment and am totally brain dead. ^_^' But thank you! I'll try not to disappoint you!  
  
YYY(): Whee!! ^_^ Thanks! Er. . .I'm actually not that fond of fluff. . .it's just too cute to be ignored! Agh! My muses torment me. . .  
  
kely: You don't have to worry! ^_^ Okay, neglect is a form of abuse, but Y Bakura was pretty nice in the end, right? He does care! To tell the truth, I'm kind of sick of reading about Bakura beating up on Ryou. -_-' I mean, the writing is good, but the idea is old. I decided to try and make a difference!! *cringe* Just ignore me. -_-;;;;;  
  
Bakura's Baby: ^_____________________________^ *promptly hugs* Arigato gozaimashita!!!!!!! I say to you what I said to Cinnamin911- -Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakuraluva: Hmmm. . .sorry, but you never really do learn what the project is/was until the end. . .*makes an attempt at a mysterious grin* But thank you for reviewing! As for Yami Bakura. . .well. . .errrr. . .that's a good question. -_-;;; In other words. . .I don't really know. He can inhabit the Ring in this story, but for the most part, like the other Yamis, he remains separate. Um, does this answer your question?  
  
Older Sister Pyro: And you too, Little Bro Pyro. ^_^ I told ya ppl would like it! ^_^ So. . .when're you updating? Huh? Huh? Call me! We haven't talked in, like, a year! Okay, a month, but I can exaggerate. Can't I?  
  
To everyone: Sorry if the beginning was confusing. The girls featured are NOT mary-sues. They're not even really a part of the story. . .well, I'm not gonna tell you! But they are based on real life experiences.  
  
*hands out sugar-filled goodies to all who reviewed, and even those who read and didn't review*  
  
A/N: Argul! Gloog! Blub!! Things are moving tooooo quickly between Ryou and his Yami. . .but I don't intend for this to be a long tale. . .nooo, I do not. I wanna do a humor fic on spin the bottle, but I'm still gathering ideas. . .  
  
A/N: As before, helpful suggestions, or not-so-helpful suggestions (such as flames) are welcome. . .Also notice the blatant use of the . . . in this chapter. Why? Who knows.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for reading! We promise to have chapter 3 up soon. . .but we must know what you find funny, for that spin-the-bottle story. 'Kay? Thanks!!  
  
Next chapter: You know what? I have no fucking idea. . .and I've been saying "Ra-dammit" all week and scaring my friends. . .Malik is a bad influence. Malik is a bad influence. . .ah, screw that, he's cute. Ra- damn-it!!!  
  
Sore ja. . .baibai!!!!!!!!!  
  
ryuujitsu & company 


	3. aoi kanashimi

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
aoi kanashimi  
ryuujitsu & company  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, Téa/Anzu would be very, very dead and Bakura and Ryou would be very, very, very much in love. *twitch* Did we just say that out loud? *right eye practically having muscle spasms*  
  
A/N: Ahem. Anyhow. *massages area around right eye* Perhaps this chapter will be longer. And for those of you who were wondering what happened after Bakura pinned Ryou, it was only a kiss! D'you hear me? ONLY A KISS!!!! *violent twitching*  
  
A/N: *coughing* At any rate, this is chapter three of eden rising. I had a feeling that the Ryou/Bakura relationship was moving too fast. . .so I think I worked in a major roadblock right here. Don't hurt me! *ducking things that readers are throwing* Everything will work out in the end, you'll see! ^_^'  
  
A/N: And finally, before we get started, take a look at today's ITFTC. If you think about it for a long time, you'll find it's got a deeper meaning. -_-;; I just had to point that out, that's all. . .sorry. Go and read now.  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"gems catch the light because they have multiple facets"  
  
~ futomi  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
She sat down at her computer and logged online. She was very obviously insane. . .people should stop stating the obvious. It didn't make any sense at all that they kept telling her, laughingly, that she was a lunatic. They may have been joking, but she knew the truth. . .and the truth was that she was mad. Why else would an otherwise normal person waste their time drawing and reading and writing? By all rights, she should be outside playing basketball. . .  
  
She hated basketball, she thought, as she brushed her longish black hair behind her ears. The fanfiction website had kicked her off again, and she was depressed about it. But it was only a two-day period before they let her back on, and she had managed to cheer herself up by then. Was it her fault she kept forgetting disclaimers? Yes, probably. But this time, she had promised to meet Claudia at a chat room- -that was why she was accessing the 'net. Another lengthy session of .hack//sign had quite clearly warned her away from using the Internet for a while.  
  
And she had spoken to the guidance counselor again. Claudia had been sympathetic, and together they made a list of the most evil things in the world, the guidance counselor landing number one on the roster.  
  
That woman was evil. . .truly, truly evil. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Yami was only half listening to what Isis was saying. In fact, the only thing he was consciously aware of was the fact that his aibou's arm was draped comfortably around his waist. And that Kaiba was watching. And smirking.  
  
Grrrr. . .damn him.  
  
Isis had called an emergency meeting as soon as they contacted her about Shizuka's run-in and recent magically-inflicted blindness. (There had been funny-tasting punch to drink, and no one knew why it was there.)  
  
She and Malik had both pored over books and books of reversal spells, but were unable to do anything. And, given that Malik and his Yami got into an argument about who was more powerful, Shizuka was given green hair, then red, then blue, then pink with yellow highlights, and finally a multitude of purplish freckles, before Isis promptly used several counter-charms and grounded both her younger brother and his Yami for life.  
  
Malik retreated to his room, elaborating quite colorfully (and, unfortunately for him, loudly enough for Isis to hear) on what he was going to do with his sister later. . .and, ever the forgiving elder sibling, Isis added that he was also grounded twenty years in the afterlife, too.  
  
Nostrils flared and lips thin, she turned back to the others, who quickly wiped the amused smiles off their faces. Honda hurriedly transformed his laughter into an unconvincing sneezing fit.  
  
"Well, now that that's finished," she said, casting a dark look up at her brother's room, where numerous shouts and bangs had begun to sound (clearly justifying a fight using Shadow Magic of some sort), "you probably all know why I've called you over here. After Kaiba here informed me about Shizuka's disappearance, and subsequent blindness, I contacted Shadi. He's confirmed that the Rare Hunters are indeed on the move again. . ."  
  
"The Rare what?" Jounouchi said.  
  
"Clueless pup," muttered Kaiba.  
  
Yami was currently trying to see how he could cross his legs without making Yugi move his arm. He was also wondering if he'd put enough gel on his hair. Then he was wondering how he'd managed to keep his hair stiff and spiked in ancient Egypt, where there was obviously no gel. Then he remembered. Some sort of sticky stuff from a plant. . .ewwww. Then he realized that he was Pharaoh and Pharaohs probably didn't go around "ewwww"- ing all the time. Then he realized that Kaiba was still smirking at him.  
  
Then he glared at Kaiba.  
  
"Pharaoh, Kaiba, please," said Isis. Yami wondered if her lips could get any thinner. He gulped and nodded. She was scaaaarrrrry. . .  
  
Okay, someone had definitely spiked the punch.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Okay, he had been the only one to drink the orange concoction.  
  
Oh well.  
  
With Yugi resting his head on his shoulder and leaning against him, mysterious orange beverages didn't seem as important. Then again, the fact that everything was starting to seem a little hazy was beginning to bother him. But. . .he said nothing. Yugi was warm. Yummy.  
  
The punch was spiked.  
  
He'd already established the fact. Now. . .who would've done that? He looked around. Jounouchi was too busy looking after his sister. Yugi wouldn't. . .would he? No, he wouldn't. Mai was painting her nails; Shizuka was blind, how in seven hells would she have managed it anyway? Honda was occupied imitating fake sneezes, both Malik and his Yami were upstairs, Ryou and his Yami weren't present, Isis was too serious, which left only one person. . .  
  
Kaiba.  
  
"Er. . .Isis-san," his aibou said timidly, as Isis was still very angry and thin-lipped about her brother, "why didn't you extend an invitation to Ryou?"  
  
"Ah. . ." Isis caught her breath sharply, one hand going to her Sennen Tauk. Yami no Yugi saw her hair slide with the sudden movement, one dark sheet of silk against golden skin. It was no longer plaited with baubles. He supposed she wouldn't have had the time. "Well," she said, with a saddened smile, "it's like I said before. . .and the weakest link is always what the enemy goes after. . ."  
  
"What will we need to do?" Yugi asked. "I haven't seen Ryou since school let out, and for all we know, his Yami may have already killed him. . ."  
  
Tomb Robber. Yami no Yugi tried to gnash his teeth but ended up smiling giddily. He was Pharaoh, and everyone did as Pharaoh pleased. . .why did he have the oddest urge to start singing the accursed "Poh-kae- mon" song?  
  
The punch. That Ra-damned orange punch. He giggled. No one noticed; they were all watching Isis intently.  
  
"Ryou and his Yami. . .our weakest link?" said Jounouchi. "How?"  
  
Kaiba looked like he wanted to shoot something at the blond, but he had noticed the look of impatience upon the Egyptian sorceress' face and thoughtfully kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Think about it, Katsuya," Isis said. "Yami no Ryou has never once heard of this organization. The Pharaoh is his worst enemy. He has a temper and was apparently the cause of Ryou's death some four thousand years ago. As you know- -" her nostrils flared again "or should know, imbalance between a Yami and Hikari can be fatal. . ."  
  
Whee! Yami no Yugi was concentrating on the big pink star bobbing in front of him.  
  
". . .as of now, it matters not. We will need to arm ourselves against these Rare Hunters, and continue to search for the remaining Items. As far as I know, these Rare Hunters serve one master. . .my younger brother at one time. . .and are dedicated to only one thing- -the hunting down of the Sennen Items. We lack only the Sennen Eye and Scale. With the Sennen Ring now on our side, it will be possible for us to easily locate those two remaining Items. That is what the seven points on the Ring are for," she added scathingly, when Jounouchi only looked further baffled.  
  
"Kaiba, I trust you will continue to provide us with funds?" Isis asked coolly.  
  
"Done," said Kaiba shortly.  
  
"Yugi? Can I ask you to check on Ryou?" Isis said, suddenly seeming very weary. There were lines on her face that Yami no Yugi hadn't noticed before, and the delicate purple bruises under her eyes weren't helping her haggard appearance. His aibou nodded grimly. "Then this meeting is officially closed. I thank you all for coming. Kaiba, you wanted to speak with me?"  
  
Kaiba also nodded.  
  
Isis bowed. "I will see you in a few weeks. Be quick, Kaiba, I have to- -" she frowned nebulously "- -deal with my brother."  
  
Yami no Yugi lingered on the couch, and, like always, Kaiba paid him no notice. The tall brunette stood and faced off with the Egyptian woman, his white coat (recently repaired, or replaced) swirling around his ankles.  
  
"Isis. . .when I agreed to fund this project, you guaranteed me that no one would get hurt," Kaiba said, his eyes throwing sparks. Yami no Yugi was too stoned(?)/drunk(?) to fully understand this statement.  
  
"I was not aware of our enemies then," Isis said irritably. "Shizuka's ailment had not been foreseen."  
  
"Obviously," spat Kaiba. "Look," he said softly, looking almost as tired as Isis was, "I know you're under a lot of stress at the moment, but do me a favor, Isis, and make sure no one else gets hurt. Not like- -not like Mo- -"  
  
But he had finally noticed Yami no Yugi sitting there on the couch, and he stopped mid-sentence, and changed direction smoothly. "Okay, Isis? I want your promise. And I don't want it broken this time."  
  
Broken. . .this time? Which would mean that it had been broken before? Yami no Yugi squinted through blurring eyes and tried to listen harder.  
  
"I can't promise, Kaiba," Isis said curtly. Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry."  
  
Still Yami no Yugi lingered. He lingered until Kaiba had gone. His aibou was waiting by the front door of Isis' apartment. He had something mildly important to ask.  
  
"Er. . .Isis- -hic!- -can I ask you- -hic!- -something? What exactly was- -hic!- -that orange stuff that- -hic!- -punch- -hic!- -bowl?"  
  
Isis looked at him.  
  
"Would you like a trash can?"  
  
"Eh. . .hic!- -doshite?" Yami no Yugi stared. He was still dizzy and those stars dancing around him weren't helping the headache.  
  
"I don't want you vomiting on my carpet," she said, as though the answer was obvious. Yami no Yugi accepted the waste basket and waited. Isis sighed. "Pharaoh," she said, in a straight-forward manner, "that was a mixture of damsons, tofu, and ground acorns. . .I used it to rid Shizuka of her freckles."  
  
Yami no Yugi shrugged, setting the basket back down on the ground.  
  
"I've drunk worse," he said lightly, and headed for the door.  
  
"Well, I never," muttered Isis, with a slight smile on her face. She waited for the door to click before turning to the stairs. "MALIK!! BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DRANK THE ORANGE LIZARD DUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Out in the hallway, Yami no Yugi felt his stomach shift uncomfortably. Isis' voice had carried outside her door. . .and he had heard what that orange liquid really had been.  
  
//Lizard dung. . .now wouldn't it be funny if I heard that?// he thought to himself, his eye twitching as bile rose in his throat. He ran for a bathroom.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Yugi went to Ryou's house unaccompanied, as his Yami's run in with the lizard dung potion had left him extremely sick for several hours (as well as an alarming shade of green from head to toe). He'd called Isis, who immediately recommended a few hours of rest and also that Yami eat nothing that contained garlic. So. . .he had left his Yami at home.  
  
It may not have been the best decision, he reflected, when he stepped up to the front door and could hear yelling drifting from one of the windows. It sounded something like "'KURA!!!!!!!!" and was followed by several loud crashes. Yugi decided he'd better hurry. He rang the doorbell several times, and, when the door failed to open, began wondering if he should climb the vines up to Ryou's window, and attack the other boy's Yami with the bat he was carrying.  
  
How was he going to get up there with a bat?  
  
One major roadblock established. . .  
  
It didn't matter though, because he heard an echoing shout of "COMING!!!!!!!" and, seconds later, Ryou opened the door, flushed and gulping for breath.  
  
"Oh- -Yugi! Hey- -! D'you- -want to come- -in?" the white-haired boy puffed. He was smiling, and Yugi hoped it meant things were well. His hopes were crushed, though, when he entered the living room (or what, he assumed, had been the living room) and saw only one black leather sofa lay untouched on a scalded, blackened carpet. The rest of the furniture had been broken into splinters, which were, for some odd reason, carefully bundled into the corners by the fireplace. Which was also in a state of ruin.  
  
"What. . .what happened here?" Yugi said, still gaping.  
  
"Well, to put it in an abbreviated word, 'Kura," said Ryou, matter-of- factly. He plunked down on the sofa, cheerfully ignoring the fact that it creaked precariously, and patted a spot beside him. "Won't you have a seat? I managed to convince him not to kill this one."  
  
"Eh. . .right," Yugi said uncertainly, doing as Ryou had said and taking the offered position. "Um. . .Ryou. . .how've you been doing lately?"  
  
"Oh, pretty well, actually," Ryou said blithely, smiling at his friend. "'Kura and I had a talk. I mean, he's already torn up my room and most of the house, but he said he'd leave my mother's study untouched, so that's where I'm living at the moment. Um, do you want anything to drink? The refrigerator is still working, at least."  
  
Yugi shook his head, still staring. "Uh, no thanks. Ryou. . .what's your father going to say when he comes back?"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Look, Yugi," he said exhaustedly, "at the moment I could really care less about what the old man thinks. He's never home, anyhow. So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Isis sent me," Yugi said abruptly, crossing his legs and leaning back against the sofa, which yielded a protesting squeal. "We have enemies. Did you hear about Shizuka?"  
  
"Shizuka. . .no, I haven't," said Ryou, perplexed. "What happened? Is she okay?"  
  
Ignoring the loud bangs coming from upstairs, Yugi embarked on a rambling tale of Shizuka and her eyes, and the mysterious robed men. During the story, Ryou nodded, made sympathetic noises, and exclaimed a few times. Yugi deduced that nothing really seemed amiss with this boy. . .but he would have to make sure.  
  
"Anyway, like I said before, Isis sent me to check up on you. How's your Yami doing? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Great," said Ryou, beaming at whatever his gaze fell on, be it wrecked furniture or shattered vase.  
  
Well, he was unharmed. . .  
  
And he seemed happy. . .  
  
"Er. . ." Yugi was at a loss as to what to say next. "Er. . ." he tried again and halted, because a gigantic explosion had evidently occurred upstairs; it rocked the entire house, sending Yugi slamming backwards into the sofa, which finally collapsed.  
  
"Aww, I was hoping this one'd last," Ryou said regretfully, helping Yugi up from the rubble. "Oh, well. It can't be helped. You'll excuse me for a moment, won't you, Yugi? Sorry about this. . .dear Ra. . .I hope he hasn't blown the toilet up. . ."  
  
With that, the other boy dashed up the stairs. Yugi listened intently, but all he could pick up were traces of Egyptian profanity, flooding the air in torrents of curses and exclamations. Ryou's voice could be heard, uttering what Yugi concluded to be soothing sounds. After a while, the oaths calmed and eventually vanished into a silence, where Ryou could clearly be heard saying:  
  
"Ne, 'Kura? Daijobu, daijobu. . .we can always get a new one. . .daijobu, 'Kura. . ."  
  
Yugi strained his ears, but could hear nothing else but slight thuds and thumps. A minute later, Ryou came back down the stairs, looking fondly exasperated.  
  
"The vacuum cleaner detonated," he said softly, with an indulgent smile, leaning against a charred wall and closing his eyes. "I told him not to bring that knife near it. . .but, oh well. No one got hurt. And he's so kawaii when he's apologetic. . ."  
  
Ryou sighed. "He's kawaii when he's angry, too. . .and kawaii when he curses, unfortunately. . ."  
  
"Ano. . ." Yugi said cautiously, edging forward, "kawaii as in. . .sekushi? Sekushi na, Ryou?"  
  
"Sekushi- -" Ryou's eyes flew open. He flushed. "You mean. . ."  
  
Yugi nodded. He was wishing that he'd brought his Yami along- -it didn't seem right that he should be questioning Ryou like this! And it was so- -damn- -embarrassing, too! "I don't mean to butt in on your love-life or anything, but- -if he doesn't hurt you, then what's his relation to you?"  
  
"Eh. . ." Ryou was still blushing, but he pondered the inquiry carefully. "Well, truth is, I'm not really sure. . ."  
  
He looked at his feet. "Ne, Yugi-kun, can I ask you a very personal question?"  
  
"Um, sure," Yugi said uncertainly.  
  
"When you first met your Yami, what happened?"  
  
"Well, it started out like he was trying to crush my soul, but after he chased me around for a little while, he finally got me to realize he was only trying to talk to me. . ." Yugi grinned the tiniest bit. "I can be incredibly thick-headed sometimes. . ."  
  
"Oh. Is that. . .er. . .all that happened?" Ryou found his bare feet very interesting for some reason.  
  
"Ah, no. . ." Yugi also blushed, fiddling around with the Sennen Puzzle. "You may have wondered why we took so long in the catacombs. . .and came out looking so disheveled. . ."  
  
Ryou squeaked, his ears and neck reddening as he sank down onto the floor, hugging his knees. "I didn't have to know that!" he whispered guiltily, avoiding Yugi's abashed gaze.  
  
"You asked. . ." Yugi muttered, feeling greatly embarrassed. He slid down beside the other boy.  
  
"Could I ask something else?" Ryou mumbled, feeling he would soon begin to resemble a ripe tomato. He waited for Yugi's small nod of assent before plowing on. "What kind of danger are we all in? Are these enemies just going to blind us, one by one, or something?"  
  
"Eh. . .I don't think so. It goes deeper than that," Yugi said quietly. "Kaiba seems to know something about the main 'enemy' that he isn't telling us- -same goes for Isis and Shadi. Also, my Yami overheard Kaiba talking to Isis about broken promises. I have a feeling that the rest of the Eden group is being kept in the dark, too, about all this."  
  
"Ee," agreed Ryou. "But what would Kaiba-san, Isis-san, and Shadi- san know about this enemy, anyway? I suppose Shadi would. . .he's dealt with this sort of thing lots of times before. . .but Isis and Kaiba- -"  
  
"I know what you mean. . .but you weren't there in the hospital when Shizuka went blind. . .that room, 136, was specially requested by Kaiba, as if he wanted to check on something. . .and he registered Shizuka under the name 'Mokuba' Kaiba. . ." Yugi said, in a voice no louder than a whisper. "I know that Kaiba knows something about this whole mess- -at least, more than we do- -but I'm determined to find out what that something is!"  
  
He paused, astonished at his own outburst. "Er. . .well. . .the next meeting is this Tuesday. . .um. . ."  
  
"Hey, speaking of your Yami, where is he?" Ryou said curiously.  
  
"Sick," Yugi said, and sighed. "He drank something he shouldn't have- -his stomach isn't reacting very well too it. Yeah. . .well. . .I should be going. . .I need to check on him and everything. . ."  
  
"Oh, of course!" Ryou said, standing and following him to the door. "Tell Pharaoh I hope he feels better!"  
  
"Sure," Yugi said, smiling. "I'll see you around, then. Ja ne!" He opened the door and turned to step outside, but Ryou surged forward and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Yugi, wait. Listen, if there's anything I can do, please tell me! I'll be glad to help."  
  
"Of course," said Yugi graciously. He started to say something else, but another resounding peal thundered from upstairs, this time followed by billowing clouds of smoke.  
  
"Oh dear. . .I believe that was the television. . ." Ryou sighed. "Ano. . .ja mata, Yugi-kun." So saying, he slammed the door in the other boy's face, turned, and raced upstairs, fighting his way through the fumes.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Yami no Yugi seemed fully recovered by the time Yugi returned home, still hefting the baseball bat and a two bags of groceries. The dark one took the bags from his aibou and carried them carefully into the kitchen, where he set them down with perhaps less care. . .  
  
"Ne, Yami. . .you broke all the eggs."  
  
"G-gomen, aibou. . ."  
  
Yugi rescued the remaining groceries from the dark one's grasp and began to unload them cheerily. "Ah, it's fine. I'm glad to see you aren't green anymore."  
  
"Me, too," Yami no Yugi agreed heartily, folding the paper bags and stuffing them messily under the counter.  
  
"Oh, and Ryou said he hoped you got better soon." Yugi sat on the kitchen table and kicked his feet back and forth, munching on several rice crackers. "Ne, 'ami, 'aunt 'un?"  
  
"Uh. . .okay. How's Ryou doing?" his Yami asked, accepting a few crackers and sitting on the counter, so he was facing his aibou.  
  
"'etty 'ell, ac'ually," said Yugi thickly. He swallowed. "The house is pretty much ripped to pieces, but he says that his Yami's promised to leave a section untouched, and that's where he's living. I don't know anything about his Yami other than the fact that Yami no Ryou has a hard time with modern appliances."  
  
"Oh. That's expected, though." Yami no Yugi chewed thoughtfully. "So it doesn't look like he's beating Ryou?"  
  
"Nope," Yugi was spinning a rice cracker on his finger.  
  
"Hmm. . .ne, aibou, any chance that Ryou could've just been acting?" the dark one said, after another moment of silence broken only by the crunching of teeth on crackers.  
  
"Nah, I doubt it. . .he's a really bad liar; he blushes every time he does lie, so it's easy to detect when he's being truthful or not." Yugi hopped off the table and began pacing around the kitchen. He stopped by a drawer and began digging through cooking-related apparatuses until he found a rubber spatula, and tapped that on the table to emphasize his point.  
  
//Then perhaps he is under the influence of some sort of Shadow Magic,// Yami no Yugi suggested, watching as Yugi moved back and forth with the spatula. He noticed himself licking his lips and stopped hastily, blushing to an extreme. Hopefully Yugi wouldn't notice.  
  
"Um, I don't think he is. . .hey, Yami, are you still feeling sick? You look kinda flushed."  
  
Damn.  
  
"N-no. . .I'm just. . .er. . .thinking about something else," he mumbled, avoiding his aibou's eyes.  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Yugi asked suspiciously. He squinted at his Yami.  
  
//R-really! N-nothing!!// stammered Yami no Yugi. He was Pharaoh. . .Pharaohs didn't stutter. But the effects of that orange punch couldn't possibly have lasted so long- -  
  
Yugi scowled in an alluring way. He probably hadn't meant to be alluring, but to his Yami it seemed that way. (Then again, everything Yugi did seemed alluring to his Yami.) The smaller of the two began searching the other's mind.  
  
Yugi straightened. "Thinking about nothing, eh? Oh no you weren't. What's that about my ass, again? Ne, Yami-chan? Yami-chan no hentai!! Yami-chan no hentai!! Are you always so horny?!"  
  
He moved closer. Yami gulped.  
  
"But- -"  
  
"What about 'but'?" said Yugi, still advancing, spatula in hand and waving it in a threatening manner.  
  
"Er. . .I like yours. . .?" said Yami no Yugi lamely. Yugi sighed.  
  
And kissed him.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Sugoroku walked into the kitchen to make himself some tea, and found his grandson pinned against the wall, being kissed senseless by a dark reflection, a white spatula on the floor beside them.  
  
He turned around and walked right back out.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
He sat in an armchair in the darkness, wearing a turtle-neck and leather pants, both black and tight enough that they left nothing to the imagination. It didn't matter, though, because the room was pitch black and no one would have been there to see him.  
  
A stripe of light appeared against the floor. He stared at it for a moment, his brain not processing the information.  
  
"There's a message for you, sir."  
  
Seto Kaiba looked up at his secretary, blinking at the flickering, fluorescent light the opened door had let in. How had she gotten in without him noticing? Then again, as he was sitting in a semi-conscious stupor, the feat was perhaps easier than it would normally have been. He got up, abandoning the untouched bottle of sake on the table before him that he had been contemplating.  
  
"Who is it from?" His voice sounded hoarse and slurred, even to his own ears. His eyes flew to the sake. No, he hadn't touched it. . .  
  
"Isis Ishtar, sir."  
  
"I'll take it. Thank you." He lowered his head in a slight nod; his secretary handed the envelope to him and bowed deeply, waiting. Kaiba sat down slowly, his eyes on the letter as he tore the envelope away and dropped the shreds on the floor. The parchment was faded before his name as if it had been erased many times. He smiled. So Isis, cool, calm, collected Isis hadn't known how to start a simple letter.  
  
Kaiba:  
  
I am waiting at the Hoseki Koen. I have many things to discuss with you. There are no excuses; come immediately.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Isis Ishtar.  
  
Kaiba read the letter through twice, tore it into seven pieces, and randomly tossed those pieces into two separate waste baskets. He stood.  
  
"Megumi-san," he said quietly to his secretary, pulling his white coat, and sliding on a few buckles here and there along with two metal arm guards. "I'm going out."  
  
She bowed again in acknowledgment and followed him as far as the elevator.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Isis was waiting for him on a park bench, looking very different with her hair tied in two braids, dressed a beige sweater and pleated yellow skirt. In fact, she looked so different that Kaiba glanced past her three or four times searching. When she waved at him, he blinked again.  
  
"Isis. . .you look. . .interesting." Interesting hadn't been what he'd in mind to say, but he blurted it out all the same.  
  
She blinked back at him as severely as she could. "I do have other clothes in my wardrobe, Mr. Kaiba. Now, let's get down to business. Aren't you a trifle overdressed?" she added, looking over his black outfit and jacket.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question," he shot back, taking a seat next to her. He felt a little awkward without his briefcase but was loathe to admit it. "Exactly why did you call me down here?"  
  
"Shizuka," she said bluntly. "And. . .other things."  
  
Kaiba knew what was coming, but he raised an eyebrow nevertheless and folded his arms. "I don't wish to talk about it."  
  
"Your wishes have nothing to do with this. I have called you here today because I need information, and you are the only one who knows this enemy of ours. Similarly, you knew exactly what I would want to discuss, yet you came anyway. I believe this reflects your true desires toward this issue better than anything else could possibly have."  
  
"Here? In a park?" Kaiba nearly snorted, but caught himself in time. "Where anyone can overhear us? You must be seriously misinformed, Isis, if you think he isn't listening and watching us every miserable second of our lives!"  
  
"Oh, I'm quite aware of that, Mr. Kaiba," said Isis sweetly, which left Kaiba speechless for the second time that week. (The first time was when Shizuka kissed his cheek before she left to go home with her brother. She asked her brother to help her find Kaiba's face, and, so, a glowering Jounouchi was forced to take her hand and put it to Seto's cheek.)  
  
"But- -then- -" he began thinking about Shizuka and grew even more flustered, one hand to his cheek.  
  
"You'll need to understand that we are all in danger at the moment, and not only those you care about. It's okay, Mr. Kaiba, to let loose every now and then. And not with a bottle of sake," she said critically, when he opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"H-how did you- -never mind." Isis was Isis, he should have known that. That woman and her Sennen Tauk. . .  
  
He sighed and tried again. "Isis, you don't know who we're dealing with. He- -"  
  
"I have to tell you that I am also quite familiar with this enemy, having fought my brother when he took up that position. I also know from experience that while it is theoretically possible to maintain close watch on several persons at once, it is physically impossible to do so in true reality, Shadow Magic or no Shadow Magic!" Isis snapped. "Surely, Seto Kaiba, you don't want to see Shizuka, fallen like your- -"  
  
"That's enough," Kaiba snarled. "I came here to talk, not be lectured. Don't you think it's enough, having to live with the fact that it was my mistake that got him killed? Don't you think- -" his voice was trembling with rage "- -it's enough!?"  
  
With that, he turned abruptly and stalked away, leaving Isis sitting alone on the bench. She sighed, and spoke to herself. "Unfortunately, Mr. Kaiba, it isn't enough."  
  
A moment later, Malik popped up beside her. "Guy troubles, sis?"  
  
"Malik!!!" Isis remained seated, her lips thin, hands clasped on her lap, just as composed as she had been seconds ago. (One would have half expected her to jump out of her skin.) "I thought you were grounded?"  
  
"Yeah, well," Malik plunked down onto the bench, "before you left the house I asked you if I was grounded or not and that if I wasn't you should just yell at me to signify it- -"  
  
Isis slumped over her knees, her energy drained, braids flopping lifelessly. "By Amun Ra. . .what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Hopefully not ground me. . ." Malik sulked. "Besides, I cleaned up the house and everything. . .how'd the meeting with Mr. I-Hate-Everything go?"  
  
"Badly." Isis straightened and looked at her brother, quirking her head to the side and suddenly looking incredibly school-girl-ish. "Where's your evil demon spirit thing?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Yami. . .eghk." Malik looked like he'd just been hit by an extremely unpleasant thought, given the sour twist of his mouth.  
  
"I don't like the sound effects, Malik," Isis warned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ano. . .Isis onee-sama. . .I l-left him w-with the al-alcoholic b-b- beverages. . .please don't be angry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik gave her as pitiful puppy-dog eyes as he could possibly manage and clasped his hands together with the Sennen Rod sandwiched in between.  
  
It took Isis a moment to comprehend the data. Her eyes widened, then narrowed suddenly, and her Sennen Tauk glowed.  
  
"MALIK OSIRIS ISHTAR!!!!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIFE PLUS SIXTY BILLION YEARS IN THE AFTERLIFE!!!!"  
  
Throughout the afternoon there were sounds of a Shadow Battle in the Jewel Park. . .as siblings alternately raged, pleaded, and fired Shadow Powers at each other. . .well, only one sibling. Malik was too busy blocking and trying to protect wildlife. Why? Because he was a random personality. And also because he and his Yami had set fire to a squirrel the other day and he was feeling rather guilty about it.  
  
"Sis! Sis, I'm sorry!!!!!"  
  
"EIGHTY BILLION YEARS IN THE AFTERLIFE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Isis!! Please!! Stop!!!!! YOU'LL HURT THE BIRDS!!!!"  
  
"THREE HUNDRED BILLION YEARS IN THE AFTERLIFE!!! NO, A GOOGLEPLEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Who was that, Ryou-chan?" Bakura asked, snapping a last piece of wood between his hands. (He had just finished "dismantling" the fireplace.) Ryou turned, the telephone still in his hands. It had already begun beeping, but Ryou disregarded the noise and set the phone down on the table with a clatter.  
  
He looked up at his Yami with stricken green eyes. "That was my father, 'Kura. . .he's coming home in two days."  
  
"I'll be with you," Bakura vowed. "Even if I'm not there physically, I'll never leave you alone." He curled his hands through Ryou's hair and pulled the other boy close, soothing the fear away the only way he knew how.  
  
//You're mine.//  
  
And Ryou yielded to soft kisses and petting and touching, and let his troubles fall away.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Kaiba sat in the dark again, still pondering the sake in front of him, and reflecting on his meeting with Isis. Well, brooding about would be a more appropriate phrase. He was frustrated. He had already considered smashing the sake bottle several times. But that was a waste of perfectly good sake. And it had been expensive, too.  
  
Stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
  
Sort of. He regarded the sake before him with abhorrence. Seto Kaiba was not a drunkard. And besides. . .the media would probably jump on this opportunity to say he was a secret alcoholic. It wasn't a good habit, he decided. It certainly didn't help things that he was lying around drunk on his ass. Yes, he should probably put it away.  
  
He reached for the sake bottle.  
  
"Kaiba-san?" Megumi again. "I have another message for you." She bowed low and handed another envelop to him before exiting the room.  
  
"Ee. Thanks," he said distractedly, still holding the sake bottle by its neck in his left hand. He had noticed the seal on the letter. Embellished in the red wax was unmistakably the Sennen Eye. He knew only one man who used this as his seal. . .  
  
With shaking hands he opened the letter and read the dainty calligraphy. There wasn't much to read, either- -there was only one word written on the paper.  
  
'Remember.'  
  
The sake bottle slipped from his nerveless grasp and shattered across the floor.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: F-flustered Kaiba? *twitch* M-Malik PROTECTING wildlife? *twitch* Argh!! The OOC-ness!!! The OOC-ness!!! Ra-damn-it!  
  
A/N: Ah, well. It looks like Ryou's in for a tough time, what with his father coming home and everything. Seeing that there isn't really much of a home left to come back to. . .but I'm sure Baku-chan'll make him feel better!! *wink wink* *twitch* Did I just say that? Eh heh. . .  
  
A/N: Well, it matters not. Once again, suggestions helpful, flames bad. Well, do as you wish. I look at this as a sort of challenge. Uh-oh. . .it's midnight. 'Kaa-sama's mad at me!! Eeeeeeep!!!! *runs away* Wait! *runs back*  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Bakuraluva: You must really care for Ryou's well being! Please don't hurt me for what happens in chapter four! All you should know is. . .don't worry, Bakura won't let anyone harm Ryou. . .and there is much fluff in Egypt. . .er. . .right. . .  
  
Bakura's Baby: Aww. . .thank you! *rubs head in embarrassment* I thought other authors would contact reviewers. . .your reviews are always so nice!!! Tee hee. . .  
  
CB: ^______^ Thanks much!  
  
Cinnamin911: Sorry. . .not much action. . .I didn't think to have Yugi or Malik attacked. (But wait. . .Malik's tied into this somehow, too! Eep! Evil plot bunnies. . .) Thankies! ^_________________^  
  
Pyro Kitty: Whee! Thanks!!!! Glad ya still like it!  
  
Biki-chan: Well, did you like chapter III? Or were you disappointed. . .? ^__^ Arigato gozaimashita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arkuera: Ne, do itashimashite! ^_^;; *bows*  
  
Sore ja. . .baibai!!  
  
ryuujitsu & company 


	4. father dear

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
father dear  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm feeling tired today. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Zzzzz. . .  
  
A/N: Erk. 'Tis one AM. I'll make this short and sweet. This is chapter four. . .I think. It's a Ryou/Bakura. . .crap. We're supposed to be the seme first, aren't we? Er. . .a Bakura/Ryou fic. As well as Yami/Yugi and Yami Malik/Malik. . .but Yami Malik and his aibou are kinda fighting over dominance in the- -  
  
A/N: It's late. Let's just get this over with. Then we can come back and finish this monster chapter tomorrow. *goes to sleep*  
  
A/N: And we're back. Joy. *is still tired* 'Kaa-sama wasn't too happy that I fell asleep at the computer yesterday. What can I say? I have a 15 page minimum that I always try to meet. And I have pneumonia. Seriously. Pneumonia. I'm coughing all over the keyboard right now. It's "walking pneumonia" or whatever, so I'm still capable of functioning. . .or so they say. ^_^'  
  
A/N: Wonderful. Fluff. *wading through feathers* Ew. Fluff. Mushy icky fluff.  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"eat pickles. always be as random as you want, whenever you want"  
  
~ fuu  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
She was facing off with the counselor again. There was no particular reason (that she could think of) why she was down there. It made no sense. Sure, they had assumed she was unstable, and they were correct- -  
  
To a point. She didn't like it when people assumed things about her. She hated it. Why were they delving into her personal life anyway? The stuff she liked- -"anime," and such- -they wouldn't understand, no matter how she explained it. They might see the negative influences, but, she didn't care. Screw them. She wanted to get home so she could work on her fanfiction.  
  
They wanted her to see a therapist? No, they were only suggesting it. She was only half listening, nodding and making understanding noises at random intervals. She wanted to get home and type for another six hours, and talk to her friend online. Well. . .part of her wanted to go home.  
  
If she went home, she could get away from these counselor freaks. But if she went home, she might have to see her mother. . .and they'd had another fight a few days ago. She wasn't forgiven yet. That was okay. Her mother wasn't forgiven yet, either. What did it matter? There were people online who she didn't know, but she thought they cared about her. Enough that they would email and ask when the next chapter would be updated, gush about something great they'd read, and tell her everything.  
  
Her friends. She didn't know their real names.  
  
Her friends. The ones she did know by name were either as wacky as she was, or like Lauren- -the supposed best friend she never talked to. It was a mutual understanding, a known fact that didn't have to be said aloud.  
  
Lauren + Simone = Best Friends. Unfortunately, weren't best friends supposed to do things together? They didn't have the same classes, never talked on the bus. Another reason why she hated school. . .it tore friends apart. But then. . .the friendship would have never really been strong in the beginning. And 'good friends never meet,' never learn each other's weaknesses, and stay admiring and adoring from a distance.  
  
She didn't want to believe that.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"DIE, PHARAOH!!!!!!"  
  
A Man-Eater Bug and Morphing Jar both flew at Yami no Yugi.  
  
"Tomb Robber- -no!!!"  
  
Three things happened at once; behind the two monsters, Bakura sent a massive psychic attack at Yami no Yugi, Pharaoh ducked, and both Honda and Yugi leapt forward to restrain the irate Tomb Robber.  
  
In vain. Howling and literally foaming at the mouth, Bakura launched himself at Yami, hurling random Shadow Powers at anyone who tried to stop him. This included the blind Shizuka, which, we can say, didn't exactly make Kaiba's day. Or her brother's for that matter. (Of course, the fact that the two knocked heads trying to shove her out of the way helped no one.)  
  
"Clumsy puppy!" Kaiba yelled, throwing himself at Bakura's legs and managed to subdue him. He successfully beat the white-haired individual onto the ground.  
  
"Idiot moneybags!" Jounouchi shouted back, pinning Bakura's arms behind his back. "You hit me first, you freak billionaire!!" Kaiba weighed his chances, figured Shizuka couldn't see him, and then flicked both fingers at the blond. . .  
  
Therefore losing his grip on Bakura. The Tomb Robber was up in a second, still raging (because Jounouchi had also moved his hands in order to return the same gesture to Kaiba), and had his own hands locked around Yami no Yugi's throat in moments, and was shaking him roughly.  
  
"Tomb Robber! Please, stop!" Yugi said, hopping around frantically and jerking at Bakura's arms. Kaiba was muttering something under his breath that sounded rather like a mix of swearwords and calculations. Yami no Yugi looked a bit breathless, and his eyes were bulging slightly, but he appeared otherwise calm.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" he said, in a voice the resembled a squawk, while Bakura throttled the life of out him.  
  
Okay, he only looked calm. . .  
  
Jounouchi and Honda flung themselves at the Tomb Robber and managed to pry him off.  
  
Bakura struggled very well, and would have probably gotten loose again had it not been for Kaiba, who had apparently found the answer to his problem and solved the entire situation mathematically, by throwing himself at a perfect forty-five degree angle at the Tomb Robber, effectively slamming the ancient being down onto the ground.  
  
"Get your Ra-damned hands off me!!" snarled a fuming Bakura, still fighting. Luckily for all, his deck was far from his hands. "Angel, he killed my angel- -I'LL KILL HIM!!!"  
  
"What the fuck is going on down- -" Yami no Malik had just emerged from the staircase and froze, periwinkle eyes widening more than humanly possible. (Then again, given that Yami no Malik wasn't exactly human, the situation made more sense.)  
  
Bakura looked up at that exact moment and displayed nearly the same signs. However, he did stop writhing, which was a relief to Kaiba, who, though he did not want to admit it, had begun to lose his grip.  
  
"Marik, Marik, Marik!" the Tomb Robber exclaimed, bounding off the ground and grabbing the stunned lunatic into a bear-hug, "how in seven hells didja manage to escape? Where the fuck are we? Why is it so damn cold?"  
  
"Eh. . ." said Yami no Malik, who seemed to be shocked into speechlessness.  
  
"Hey! Get off my Yami!" screeched Malik, thundering down the stairs, waving his Sennen Rod as threateningly as he could.  
  
"M-Marik. . .?" Bakura whispered, drawing back so he could look at both blond-haired Egyptians. "What's going on? Who's that? Which one of you is Marik? Why does Pharaoh have a shrimp for a twin?"  
  
"Eh. . ." said Malik, who was also shocked into speechlessness. He began backing away, dragging his Yami after him, until he walked into the wall where Yami no Yugi was standing with his aibou, still rubbing at his throat and glaring. "Ummmmm. . .Y-Yugi. . .th-this isn't Ryou. . .b-but by R-Ra. . .if it isn't Ryou. . .who is it?!"  
  
Marik suddenly broke free of his paralysis and began re-messing his hair up, making sure at least three strands were standing on end.  
  
"F-f-f-f-f-fu-fu- -" he shook his head violently with every attempt at a curse word. "Fu-fu-fu- -"  
  
"Spit it out already. . ." Yami no Yugi muttered, prodding the blond in the back impatiently.  
  
"F-fu-fu-fu-fu-FUCK!!!!!" screamed Marik, covering his ears as Malik reached out towards him and dancing away. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!! FUCK! FUCK!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!!"  
  
"I regret making my previous statement," mumbled Pharaoh, closing his eyes and now rubbing at his temples.  
  
"You're the real Marik," Bakura nodded vigorously, pointing at the cavorting Egyptian with conviction.  
  
"FUCK!! FUCK!" wailed Yami no Malik, jumping from one foot to the other, frantically keeping his hands clamped over his ears, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK- -mmph!"  
  
Malik pounced on his Yami and kissed him, hard. Needless to say, Yami no Malik shut up very quickly.  
  
"What, may I ask, is going on in here?" demanded a very disgruntled- looking Isis, who had appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Malik squeaked and drew away very hastily from his Yami.  
  
"Eh-heh. . .Isis onee-sama. . .I didn't think you were awake yet. . ."  
  
"It's a meeting, Malik," she snapped, "of course I'd be awake. Besides, the noise you were all making was enough to wake a sleeping Buddha. Or raise the Dead. Yami no Malik, I thought you had agreed to the no-profanity rule? While you are in my house- -"  
  
"M-Marik- -" stammered Yami no Bakura, ignoring the signals Marik was giving him to shut up, ("Bakura! Ix-nay on the incess-pray!"), "I thought I was the weird one! I thought you were straight! What about that cute Nubian Princess that we met down in Thebes- -"  
  
"Excuse me?" Isis said dangerously, her eyes going steely. "Am I to understand that you have two-timed my younger brother. . .?" Yami no Malik gave an amazing imitation to the infamous "Hikari Squeak" and tried to hide behind his aibou.  
  
"- -who offered you a night in her room. . .?" Bakura finished uncertainly, looking from Marik to the tall, black-haired woman, who's eyes were throwing blue sparks of rage.  
  
"WHAT!?" exclaimed Malik, looking like he was about to dissolve into tears. Isis muttered something about Malik being very unstable in certain situations.  
  
"He declined, he declined!" the Tomb Robber said hastily. No one believed him.  
  
Marik glared at Bakura, covered his ears again, and began his odd chanting once more. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!!! FUCK- -ngh!"  
  
He had choked on his aibou's tongue. Apparently Malik had digested the idea of his Yami being with a Nubian princess and had moved on- -in three seconds.  
  
"That will be quite enough," said another voice softly from the doorway. All looked up to see Shadi standing there, arms folded, quietly waiting.  
  
"Ah, Tomb Robber," the man said smoothly, taking a seat next to Shizuka. "I'm glad to see you've finally come. . .where's Ryou?" he added, glancing around the room with sudden concern.  
  
"His father's coming home today," said Bakura, by way of explanation. Marik's sudden appearance and consequent fit seemed to have calmed him down slightly. "You're Shadi. . .right?"  
  
"I think I deserve an explanation," said Yami no Yugi, in a hoarse voice. "Exactly why did you try to strangle me?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU FUCKIN' KILLED MY RYOU, THAT'S WHY!!!!" bellowed Bakura, looking as though he would like nothing better than to dismember the puzzled Pharaoh across from him.  
  
"Er. . .what?" said the once-Pharaoh.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know, you bastard," breathed Bakura, beginning to appear quite unhinged. Or at least more unhinged than he normally looked.  
  
"Um, 'Kura," Marik started forward slowly, his hands in front of him as if he feared the Tomb Robber would pounce on him if given the opportunity, "Pharaoh's memory is just a tiny little bit fuzzy. . .er. . .blank. . .er. . .what I'm trying to say is. . .uh. . .hedoesntrememberanything!"  
  
"What did you say. . .?" Bakura whispered. "You. . .are getting screwed by a mirror copy of yourself; I'm three shades lighter than I should be; and the Pharaoh doesn't remember a damn thing. What- -is- -going- -on- -here?! I get the part where I had my soul ripped from my body, get the part where I spent five thousand some years trapped in that Ring, get the part where for some reason the gods decided to reunite me with Ryou, but THIS!?"  
  
Mai continued to paint her nails with a calm that was infuriating. She showed her right hand to Jounouchi and asked him if he liked the color. He was too busy blushing to speak. Kaiba muttered something about stupid puppies and took the opportunity to kiss Shizuka's hand. Jounouchi failed to notice.  
  
"I believe you're overreacting slightly. . ." Shadi said softly. "Now, Tomb Robber, if you'll sit down with the others, I believe I shall be able to enlighten you of our current situation, and what Eden Rising is all about. . ."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"F-Father. . .you look well," Ryou said, with as much forced cheer as he possibly could, trying not to meet the eyes of the man before him. He didn't want to see those eyes, didn't want to be forcibly reminded that his eyes were exactly the same.  
  
Nothing like his father. . .he was nothing like him. He would never be anything like him. . .  
  
He aimed his gaze directly below his father's eyes, his thoughts lingering on the wrinkles he saw that had not been there before, at the dull, peppered hair darker than his own, hidden beneath a hat but for a few strands, wondering how the man had managed to tan several shades deeper. . .  
  
"Enough about me, how about you?" his father asked, in too-hearty tones, clasping Ryou's hand in his own. "I'll have a sherry," he told the waitress.  
  
"Just water for me, please," Ryou whispered, withdrawing his hand and sinking down in his chair. The music blasting from the bar at the other end of the restaurant was not helping his headache, and he was sincerely beginning to wish he'd just skipped the whole thing and spent an evening with his Yami at the ER. . .  
  
Meaning Eden Rising, of course. . .  
  
But he hadn't wanted his father to see the house in its current state, so he had hastily suggested they catch up over dinner at a sushi bar. . .  
  
His father had insisted on someplace more "classy."  
  
They ended up here in some twisted sort of parody of La Bonne Fourchette. Not that Ryou minded. He wanted this evening over. . .he wanted his Yami. . .badly. . .wanted something that involved black leather and metal and why in hell was he having these very strange thoughts?  
  
Why? The memory of blood drifted in the back of his mind. . .his blood? He'd been having dreams. It didn't matter, he told himself firmly. He tried not to think about the absence of the ring that used to be on his father's finger. He would ask about it, if the evening went well. . .  
  
"I. . .I guess I've been okay," Ryou said quietly. "School was fine," he added, knowing what was next. He wasn't going to mention his grades. Or the three unwanted trips to the counselor. Or the fact that he and Bakura had been making out regularly. His father didn't have to know about those things. No one did.  
  
"Mm," nodded his father absently. Ryou followed the man's gaze and saw a waitress with a very well proportioned derrière.  
  
He had his notebook in his pocket; he hadn't wanted to leave it at home with Bakura, because Bakura would have probably read it, and then laughed. Ryou didn't want to be laughed at. . .just because he dreamed and wrote about an imaginary girl and her problems, so like his own. . .  
  
The noise from other customers that drifted around them was the most unbearable kind of silence Ryou had ever had to listen to.  
  
"How was Jakarta?" he blurted. Anything, anything to break that silence, anything at all. . .  
  
"Not bad," grunted his father, fiddling with a green napkin, his eyes still on the waitress. 'Not bad' meaning the prostitutes had been good and plenty, 'not bad' meaning the food was fried and greasy, 'not bad' meaning he had managed to make yet another business deal. . .  
  
Their waitress came back with their drinks. Ryou looked at his water and didn't drink any, waiting while his father took an especially large gulp of sherry. Gods, he hoped the old man wasn't going to keel over drunk by the end of the evening. . .  
  
Here was the man he had despised all his life, sitting here before him, quaffing down huge quantities of an alcoholic beverage, over-large with wiry white bristles lining bulging jowls, staring at some waitress' ass while he kept his wedding ring in his pocket, pointedly ignoring his only living family, a boy he never made time to see, always neglected to visit. . .  
  
Ryou ground his teeth and wept silently.  
  
They ordered their food. Ryou had closed his eyes earlier and jabbed at one with a pen. He ended up with fish and chips, which, ironically enough, was an English dish in a restaurant of "wonderful" French cuisine. . .  
  
His father decided to have a steak and also asked for a Sam Adams, because he had finished his sherry.  
  
Ryou found himself dwelling on thoughts of his Yami. It was, probably, the only thing that would get him through this bizarre "date." He thought about 'Kura's fangs and 'Kura's hair and 'Kura's beautiful, beautiful violet eyes and 'Kura's lips pressed against his throat. . .  
  
//Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami. . .//  
  
He watched a biker couple enter the bar, both decked in skin-tight leather, wearing identical red bandanas around their necks, and two huge golden chains that reminded him, strangely and not too strangely, of Yugi and his Yami.  
  
"How's school?" asked his father, who had begun to stare at another waitress' bosom quite eagerly.  
  
"I already told you," Ryou said softly. "It's okay. Everything's great, actually. My friends, Yugi, Jounouchi and- -" He broke off. His father had already stopped listening.  
  
He sighed, figured it would do no harm, and took his notebook from his pocket, scribbling down some notes for the next chapter of his story. Already the notebook contained seven chapters of Simone's life in eighth grade; he would cut it off abruptly when she was in the middle of her ninth grade year, and leave the readers, should there be any later, wondering what happened to her.  
  
He thought to have her as a computer freak, too, constantly typing her own stories and hiding away from reality. She called her computer her "baby" and "kawaii chibi," and other names. She made sure it was turned off before every storm, not just the hard drive, but the monitor, the printer, even the sound. She dearly loved that computer. . .  
  
Ryou wished he had a computer. As for hiding away from reality. . .He thought he could understand her character fully, having based the personality off his own.  
  
"What's that?" demanded his father gruffly, starting on a second Sam Adams. He started violently, snapping the notebook shut.  
  
"Oh- -it's nothing," he said quickly, trying to slide his precious creation off the table while cursing himself for his stupidity. His father caught his hand, wrenching the little booklet out of it, and began flicking with disinterest through the pages. Ryou blinked at tears. This, the product of four years of nonstop writing, treated like nothing. . .but, he had indeed said it was "nothing."  
  
"What is this?" his father said, raising an eyebrow to stare at him directly. Ryou suffered a shock. There were those eyes, so like his own and yet so unlike them. . . "What is this, Ryou?"  
  
"M-my story," Ryou whispered. "I- -I've been working on it for four years now. . .I- -"  
  
His father gave a short, barking laugh. "You actually expect people to like this junk, about- -" he rifled back through the pages "- -about some girl and her imaginary friends?"  
  
Ryou barely noticed the metallic taste in his mouth; he had been biting his lip for a long time now, and was surprised he hadn't torn it off yet. . .  
  
"Yes, Father," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh?" his father shot back coolly, taking another great gulp of his Sam Adams. He called for a Heineken. Ryou suddenly found himself hoping against hope that his father would somehow drink himself to death. . .  
  
"Yes, Father," he repeated.  
  
His father stared at him, then took the first ten pages in the notebook and tore them in half. He ripped another thirty-some pages carelessly and tossed them across the table, tearing and ripping until there was nothing left but the cardboard backing and cover, and a few blank pieces of paper that were barely attached to the binding- -  
  
Ryou made a strangled noise in his throat.  
  
He stared at his father, who was still gleefully shredding the lined paper into even smaller pieces, stared at the hands that clutched tiny pieces, knowingly breaking the last of his dreams into shards that could never, ever be pieced together again- -  
  
He began to laugh.  
  
He laughed until he thought he might die, laughed until he could barely breathe, laughed until his eyes watered and he shook. He laughed until he could barely keep his hands still, laughed until his entire body jerked spasmodically, laughed until mirthless tears had begun to carve a river down his face.  
  
He looked up into his father's eyes, for only the second time that evening, his laughter dying, the tears becoming real, sorrowing tears for what had been lost. . .everything that had been lost, the last memory of his sister, life extinguished like the flame of a candle, his mother, coughing out her last breath on the bed where he now slept. . .and this man, his father, who never bothered to make time for any of his family. . .and now it was too late. . .too late to redeem what had been lost. . .  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" he breathed. "Tell me. . .is this what you ever wanted, Father?"  
  
He saw his father twitch and knew he'd hit a nerve, and, suddenly, the thought pleased him.  
  
"You killed Mother," he whispered. "You ignored her while she wilted. . .you killed Amane. . .you neglected her while she faded. . .it was your fault. . .and I don't understand why. . .but I don't care. . .I have friends now, Father. They care about me, they talk to me, they make sure I'm still living- -I have a life, Father, I have a wonderful, wonderful life- -I don't need you- -"  
  
His father looked dumbly at the paper lying across the table. Simone was dead now, Simone would never live again, she lay torn with the pieces of her life, lay spread across a table, caught up in the hands that had destroyed her story. . .destroyed Ryou's life, or what had remained of it. . .and now, when he was just starting to rebuild- -crushed his dreams again. . .  
  
"Ryou- -" his father said hoarsely.  
  
"You don't wear your wedding ring, you got rid of all her pictures, you boarded up her room- -you spend every night with another woman, you- -you foul, twisted- -you son of a bitch- -"  
  
He was so angry he was becoming incoherent. He slammed his glass on the table, causing several other diners to stare at him. But he didn't care. . .that hadn't just been his character lying dead on the table, that had been everything that meant anything to him- -  
  
"Bastard- -no good- -hate you- -I hate you. . .you're not my father. . .I never want to see you again- -not- -I can't- -I hate you- -despise- -!"  
  
He gathered up the pieces that had been Simone, gathered every shred carefully and folded them gingerly in a napkin, stuffing the cotton into his coat pocket. . .  
  
The sorrow he had been feeling, the rage, the shock. . .it became nothing. Nothing. He was numb. He would not feel. . .  
  
"Do you hear me. . .?" he said softly. "My life is perfect without you. I grew up not needing you. You can live your life with those floozies and big hotels. I- -never- -want- -to- -see- -you- -again. You can have your damn house. I'll get an apartment. Don't bother trying to contact me."  
  
He left as the waitress brought their meals, stalked outside, moving swiftly by the biker couple, outside into the summer night that wrapped around him and pulled him deep into its deceptive warmth. He let his rage sustain him, let his fuming and seething keep his back straight, chin up, hair flying about his face as he stormed.  
  
It was only until he reached the park (setting the remainder of his story down beside him on a bench) that he cried. The only thought running through his head was that his Yami would make the wound better and he didn't care how 'Kura did it as long as he took the pain away.  
  
Somehow. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Bakura started. Marik looked at him strangely. "What's wrong, Tomb Robber? You got back problems or something?"  
  
"It's Ryou," Bakura said quietly, holding his head in his hands, "he's in pain. He's hurting. He's- -I have to go to him- -I don't care what you say- -I need to find him. . .I promised him I would never leave him alone. . .and here I've gone and done it again- -"  
  
"Only because he asked you to," Yami no Malik said, as soothingly as he could manage. "Don't worry; we won't try to stop you. I'll explain this to my aibou and he can work something out with Shadi. Go ahead. Call us if you need anything."  
  
"I never doubted for a second why you were my best pal," Bakura said gratefully. "Not even when you decided to abandon me when we were in our first fix together- -"  
  
"It may have been because we took mutual pleasure in the ritualistic slitting of throats," Marik said sardonically. "Hurry up and go already. Stop getting all mushy. You sound like an old woman."  
  
Malik glanced up at them curiously, but blinked sleepily and settled back into the circle of his Yami's arms. In the sofa opposite them, Yugi was in a similar position, but exchanging playful banter with his own Yami, while Jounouchi and Honda discussed nothing in particular, Mai sketched her latest costume design, and Kaiba stood in a corner and was indifferent, sneaking occasional glances at Shizuka.  
  
"Don't worry, Marik-chan. . .your time will come too. And in your old age, perhaps you will gain some wisdom." Bakura blew a raspberry and headed for the door while Marik cackled behind him.  
  
Bakura remembered that laugh. Grinning, he turned the corner. Within moments, however, his smirk had vanished.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Have you done as I asked?"  
  
Back in the room where the Master sat upon his ebony throne, incense billowed in gray clouds through the air, wafting the scent of sandalwood and the stench of blood across the large space. It had been a temple, recently cleaned and then de-consecrated with the blood of innocents. After numerous sacrifices, the liquid had been scattered around the tiles, soaking deep into the soil, tainting whatever had been pure. And now, this temple possessed enough power for any Dark god to live lavishly.  
  
"Yes, O Master." The mercenary bowed his head. He had come to this man, hearing rumors of high pay, and then found that there was truly no escape from the web. He was caught, and it was only a matter of time until the spider destroyed the fly.  
  
Yet he had chosen, instead, to stay and play the game out, and go bravely to whatever end was selected for him, rather than running. He knew it was no use running; the Master, as he now called him, had eyes and ears across the globe and enough magic to hunt down any rogue servant.  
  
"Very good. I have also sent Seto a letter. . .hopefully he has not forgotten the oath of service he swore to me. . .hopefully, this warning will serve as a reminder as to what will happen should he disobey me. . ."  
  
The mercenary shuddered. He wanted nothing more than to take his scimitar and fling it with a wild howl at this monster's head, but he knew it was pointless, knew it was no use- -so he knelt on the floor and listened while the Master mused. He knew even stirring might cost him his life, and so he sat with as much movement as a statue cemented to the ground would.  
  
"He will have received the letter by now. . .he will know what will happen should he refuse. . ."  
  
The incense drifting through the room blew an intensely giddy refreshment through the mercenary's mind. He suddenly began to wonder why he had been worried in the first place.  
  
". . .I doubt he will be eager to lose another of his loved ones. . .you used the specific blinding spell, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, Master," the mercenary bowed his head further. His forehead was touching the marble, and he could smell the blood off the floor. It cleared his head somewhat and he shivered in recognition of the familiar stench. He knew it well, blood being a very large part of his work.  
  
But he was sure the Master knew it better, and that thought frightened him perhaps more than anything.  
  
"Very good," the Master purred. "Very good indeed. But I have something else for you to do. The possessor of the Sennen Ring has left the protection of his spirit, for the briefest of moments. We will need to act quickly. And this is what I want you to do. . ."  
  
The mercenary listened while his gut writhed and his conscience raged and wept within. But what could he do? He was tangled in a never-ending web, and the only way to freedom was through death by disobedience.  
  
He thoroughly intended to stay alive until a miracle occurred.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Sherbet at ten o'clock? Tsk, tsk, Isis onee-sama!" Malik perched on his sister's right shoulder, while his Yami took the left. Fifteen minutes ago, when the Tomb Robber left abruptly to find Ryou, the meeting had closed. Separate people returned to their own homes.  
  
"Isis sister bad," chided Yami no Malik, grinning widely. Isis sighed, and turned to face them, smiling a little. It was impossible to remain angry at these two. In fact, she had even lifted their after-death grounding sentence.  
  
"Okay, okay. How many scoops to you want?"  
  
"Five," replied Malik promptly.  
  
"Seven," said Yami no Malik just as promptly, not wanting to be outdone. He and Malik thrust forth their blue and white bowls expectantly while Isis ladled out the requested number of scoops.  
  
"How do you two manage to keep so thin?" she chided gently, scraping the bottom of the ice cream container for her own bowl.  
  
"We eat foods that have no nutrition," Malik said truthfully. "Think about it. We drink calorie- and sugar-loaded soda, Yami likes booze and goes on sugar-highs, and we live on a diet of virtually nothing but frozen yogurt, ice cream, and popsicles."  
  
"And cigarettes," Isis added pointedly. She fished for spoons out of the dishwasher and dried them on her sleeve.  
  
"Not fair! Quit long time ago," Marik informed her in broken Japanese, taking two spoons and playing keep-away with Malik. "Isis sister said she didn't like stinky smoke. Yes?"  
  
"Mm," Malik agreed, snatching at a spoon. Marik giggled and held it even higher out of reach. Isis watched her "two" younger brothers cavorting around the kitchen, each of them with an extreme disregard for the safety of the china. She decided that having a bowl of orange sherbet on the table before a person made one much milder and tolerant.  
  
"Yami! No fair!" Malik shouted, as his Yami used his shadow magic to teleport himself (and Malik's spoon) to the other side of the kitchen.  
  
Isis didn't bat an eye when Yami no Malik disappeared again and reappeared somehow walking upside down on the low ceiling. She was used to this. Besides, they would clean up the mess they made anyway. She might have to threaten, but no matter how, they'd get it done.  
  
Malik switched tactics. He walked slowly over to his Yami, taking Marik's face in both hands, and kissed him. Yami no Malik, momentarily distracted, fell off the ceiling. A moment later, Malik emerged from the tangle of limbs with a spoon clutched triumphantly in his hands.  
  
It didn't matter, though, because he'd barely had time to touch his ice cream before Marik recovered and swept him off his feet.  
  
"Yami! G-get off!! Argh- -fuck you!"  
  
"Gladly," purred Marik, slinging Malik over his shoulder with careless abandon and hauling him upstairs. Isis sighed as she heard a door slam.  
  
Figuring the ice cream would have melted and created a mess by the time they returned downstairs (and that neither of them would be able to move by the time they were done with each other), Isis decided, with another sigh, that she'd let them go this time and clear it up by herself.  
  
She hoped they wouldn't be as vocal this time. The neighbors had called the police the time before, and she had had to erase enough memories to drown seven Nile crocodiles in.  
  
Her hopes were instantly shattered with the first few moans. She grabbed the ear plugs she kept for occasions like these, and finished her sherbet in blissful silence.  
  
It was like Malik said, though. . .she'd have to lay off the ice cream if she wanted to keep her figure. . .  
  
She hated it when her brother was right.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Darkness. Ryou didn't know where he was. Why was he crying? Why did it smell oddly like. . .something was very dead? What were these jars? What was he doing here? Why was he sobbing in a corner?  
  
"Well, hell-o! What have we here?" Silver hair flashed in the light from a held torch, and Ryou gasped. Was that Bakura? Dear gods, he really was dark! "Well, you're certainly a pretty thing. Oi! Marik! You got your loot?"  
  
A shout echoed along the corridor.  
  
"A'right! I've got mine, too! C'mon, whoever you are, you're coming with me!"  
  
"B-but. . .you can't rob the Pharaoh's tomb!" he heard himself say. "It goes against the creed of the gods!"  
  
"It's what we Tomb Robbers do, idiot," Bakura said, with a roguish smile. "Besides, who on earth would have ever wanted to leave a pretty thing like you down here to rot?"  
  
So that's what he was doing in there! He was meant as a sacrifice, a servant to go with the Pharaoh. But why had he not been mummified? Perhaps it was not, as the archaeologists said. Perhaps live servants- -slaves- -were sent into the Tomb with their dead ruler. Ryou shuddered.  
  
"I was originally going to take the Pharaoh's gold," Bakura said, still grinning, "but I think I've found something much better. Come on, boy, you're going with me." Ryou would have eagerly sprung into his arms, but this was, apparently, not how the dream went. When the dream-Ryou did nothing, Bakura grabbed his arm and hauled him up harshly. "Would you rather die here, starving an' suffocating slowly?" the robber demanded.  
  
He shook his head once.  
  
"Then it's settled. Come on, we're getting you out of here. And then we'll get you some food."  
  
"Thank you. . ." he whispered, sagging in his savior's arms. The Tomb Robber snorted, hooking a reluctant arm around the boy's waist to hold him up.  
  
"Don't get all sappy on me. I'm only doing this because the late Pharaoh, may Am'mit eat his soul, killed my father and burned the entire village down. Anyway, not even I could leave a beauty like you down here to die."  
  
Ryou felt his cheeks burning.  
  
"So now. . .I suppose I should introduce myself and my partner. He's Marik, high-born son of the Rank Nobles. Needless to say, I managed to corrupt him. Well, actually, the only reason he goes against the Pharaohs as well is because they slaughtered his father too. Technically I'm nameless, so you may call me whatever you want. And you are. . .?"  
  
"Also nameless," Ryou answered softly.  
  
"Then it's settled!" said the Tomb Robber jovially. "Call me 'Kura. Ne? I'll call you. . .angel. Yes, that's it. Well, angel, like your new name?"  
  
". . .yes. . .'Kura. . ." said Ryou shyly.  
  
"Good. Now. . .we should get out of here before they seal the tomb. Don't you think? Marik! You ready to go?"  
  
Another shouted reply.  
  
"A'right!" said the robber- -'Kura- -again. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ryou woke with the odd feeling that he was being watched. Sure enough, he had no sooner opened his eyes than he was surrounded by four cloaked men. As he stared at them, he realized that their appearances matched the descriptions that Yugi had given him- -these were some of the same men who blinded Shizuka.  
  
With a small cry, he flung himself from the bench with only one thought in his mind- -Run.  
  
He turned into another three of them, and backed away, only to slam into the original four who had cornered him. One grabbed his wrists and forced his arms behind his back while he struggled.  
  
"Let me- -go!" he gasped, writhing frantically. One man sidled in front of him, dropping the hood from his face.  
  
"You are Ryou Bakura?" the man asked.  
  
He shook his head violently. "I don't know who you're talking about! Let go of me! I'll call the police! I'll- -I'll- -"  
  
"You are the one with the Sennen Ring. Am I correct? There is no need to lie to me, I already know. I'm sorry," the mercenary said quietly, "but our Master desires your presence."  
  
Ryou stared at the partially tattooed face, his mind racing. Why did they want him? Was it because he possessed the Ring? He would throw it away then- -but what was to stop them from taking it back?  
  
He didn't want to let his Yami go. With the Ring, there was a chance- -no matter how faint- -that Bakura would be able to find him. In a trick he had learned from watching Malik and Yami no Malik, he dropped down and lunged forward, causing the man holding him to lose his balance.  
  
Ryou would have liked to think he gave as good as he got. Of course, he was pretty sure this was not the case- -his fist impacted solidly with one man's chest and the only sensation he got was one of jarring pain.  
  
His Yami had a point- -he really did punch like a girl. . .  
  
Another moment, and the men had him again at their mercy. To his relief, they did not take his Ring away from him. He fought until another assailant caught his left wrist up in a grasp of iron.  
  
There was a brief moment of intense pain, followed by the worst noise he'd ever heard in his life. Ryou collapsed to the ground, folding up around his broken wrist, tears squeezing helplessly down his cheeks.  
  
Why did they want him?  
  
//'Kura! 'Kura, help! Please!//  
  
Another blow to the base of his neck. He dropped like a stone.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: Ryou's been kidnapped. Great. And Bakura in his previous life was so extremely OOC that I think I will go and vomit now. This is the last time I let my Yami have the keyboard. Stop giving me that innocent look, Fuu, I know you typed this chapter. I wouldn't have added something in there about Marik fucking Malik- -  
  
A/N: -_-;; - -and I just typed that, didn't I? (Fuu: *nod*) *sigh* I thought so. Thank you so far for reading, and don't you worry, Bakura and Ryou will be reunited eventually! ^_^;;;; You'll just have to wait another three + chapters. That's all. . .  
  
Random Plushies go to:  
  
Bakuraluva: I know the feeling! Have you ever seen Escaflowne? Whenever Van cries, I cry with him! It's pathetic! *bangs head with foam mallet* *scans review list* *sobs* You've kept reading so far! Thank you a thousand times!!!! As for your question, I hope my email helped to clear things up for you! ^_^;; If not, perhaps this chapter helped you? ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Bakura's Baby: Yes, fun is very, very good. I'm assuming you've read Edmondia Dantes? That woman is a GENIUS! A GENIUS, I tell you! Go read her stuff! She's fantastic! She's wonderful! I've never seen a writing style so beautiful! *sobs* She's my idol. . .Er, right. THANKIES!!! *shoves bag of sugar at Bakura's Baby*  
  
Sachi-chan: ^____^ Thank you! I'm glad you like it. . .very, very glad! *grinning like the maniac she is* Oh, dear. The twitching seems to be contagious, ne? Sorry about that!  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Isis is indeed a scary woman. *sweatdrop* She gets scarier, just wait. ^________^;;;  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Will do! I normally update every Friday. . .so check in then! Otherwise, you'll be getting an email from me when I do! *checks calendar* And since school *adds a few adjectives* is starting soon, the updates will probably become less frequent, but I'm working ahead, so you can expect a few more chapters before a long wait. . .  
  
SoulDreamer: Yes! I'm sorry, the fact that the "find" feature wasn't working didn't quite connect with my brain. . .I emailed you the link. Sorry for the difficulties, and thanks much for keeping up with this story so far!  
  
Cinnamin911: Did you enjoy it. . .? ^_^;; Thanks for reading! I know the scene changed so many times, and it was rather inconclusive, and that the Egyptian passages were a bit confusing. . .well, Bakura the Father never did see the house. . .I'm sorry about your media server. . .if it's any comfort at all, my entire computer program crashed once. . .deleted every story I had (and one of them was around 200 pages, too! *cries*) and all the games/programs. . .  
  
Rogue Solus: Aww. . .you're too kind. . .^_____^ You weren't disappointed, were you? Hmm? ^_^  
  
Pyro Kitty: Ah, Bakura (the Yami) will continue to be very destructive. . . ^_^;; Hee hee. Did you like the chapter. . .? ^____________^ Thank you for reading so far!  
  
Arkuera: Oh. . .I'm sorry about that. -_-;; Glad you thought it was funny, though! Okay. . .Bakura only agreed not to damage Ryou's mother's study. He's got frustrations to vent (don't ask us what or why -_-;;) and if he isn't going to beat up on Ryou (because we don't like to write about Ryou getting bashed up), then he's gotta break something! And I wrote 'do itashimashite,' which, I think, means 'You're welcome,' and that's because. . .ah. . .you thanked me for emailing you? Er. ^_^;; If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to email!  
  
Ashuri-chan: Thanks much! ^_~ Did you enjoy this chapter? It gets worse, I'm sorry to warn you. . .  
  
BishounenzAngel: Thank you! ^______^ I'm flattered that you'd stick me on your favorite authors list! *cries happily* That's so nice of you! ^_^;; *gushes on and on* Ah, yes, Malik is indeed strange. . .  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Thankies! ^______^ Yes, Isis is scary. . .she gets scarier, too! But it's all for a reason. . .I'm happy you enjoyed it! Yay!!  
  
A/N: Ah, what the hey. *throws bags of sugar at everyone* I feel bad only giving it to one person. . .enjoy the SUGAR-Y-NESS!!! YEAH!!! *whispers* Ebay is my neeewww friiieeeend. . .*Fuu tiptoes away*  
  
A/N: *Futomi comes in to replace Fuu*  
  
- - A BIG QUESTION!  
  
Finally, who should the bad guy Master be? Gozaburo or Pegasus? Can you guess the identity of the mercenary? Hint. . .starts with an R.  
  
Sore ja. . .baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & company 


	5. memories of kohl and linen

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
memories of kohl and linen  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: Why must we repeatedly tell you that we don't own this? It's KILLING us! Why can't you just let us pretend? Let us have our happy illusions!  
  
A/N: Yes. . .Ryou has been kidnapped. And. . .as you said. . .Gozaburo will be the villain! ^_^;;; Er. . .right. I don't have much to say right now. On with the ficlet! No, never mind. I do have a lot to say. Er. Well. Um.  
  
A/N: This chapter is mostly memories of Egypt. Of course, Bakura comes to the park a few seconds too late, then heads over to "interrogate" Ryou's father. He finds the man drunk somewhere, but because of the other's (meaning the gang) intervention, doesn't finish killing him. ^_^;;;; Oh. For convenience, Bakura is still called Bakura in ancient Egypt. Ryou is the "body-slave", "death-slave", and "angel." He's also called Ryou, because we can't just keep referring to the guy as "body-slave," now can we?  
  
A/N: Please read our other fic-let(s)! There is 'do as infinity,' that is posted at the moment, but many others will follow, all in the Bakura/Ryou theme, which we are incredibly fond of. Some are humor, all romance. Tee hee. Let the girl have her romantic dreams. ^_~;;  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"if life punches you, punch it back. if it kicks you, kick it back. if it throws you headfirst into some thorns- -that's life"  
  
~ daisuke (of ryuujitsu's un-drawn pi3)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ancient Egypt. . .  
  
"You stole a death-slave from the Pharaoh's tomb? What kind of idiot are you!? Even if the guy killed your old man, you can't justify this sort of robbery! It's stealing from the gods!!!"  
  
Torchlight flickered on the blond Egyptian's hair. The hue of his ragged spikes were a complete mystery to his family, who had all possessed very dark hair. Then again, because the rest of his "noble" family always wore wigs, perhaps they all had hair like the now-gone Hebrew slaves and chose to hide it. Marik, of course, flaunted this, not wanting to be at all connected to his family.  
  
"News flash, Marik. We've always stolen from the gods. And I do believe I'm still in one piece." Bakura swirled his wine and stared at the dregs with obvious disgust.  
  
"Not for long. The wrath of the gods will descend upon you."  
  
They were sitting on a dirt floor in Marik's home, which had yet to be furnished with the typical jewels, alabaster, slaves, and other necessities the usual Egyptian noble's home featured.  
  
"Meh. You sound like that prophet of doom that all the scribes used to lecture us about. What was his name- -Mo- -Mo something. . ."  
  
"Moses. I'm serious, 'Kura. You've never taken a body slave before," said Marik, obstinately remaining to his theme. He knew the Tomb Robber had a point.  
  
"First time for everything." Bakura remained just as obstinately focused on the keg of wine before him. More spoils hauled from a lesser noble's tomb in the dead of the night. Might've been one of Marik's relatives who was buried there, he didn't know. It wasn't exactly like he'd opened the sarcophagus to have a look.  
  
The wine was still good to drink, and, besides, he was fond of that souring taste.  
  
The metallic tang at the end reminded him pleasantly and unpleasantly of blood. He stared beyond Marik's shoulder at the flickering torch, and saw the fire that had devoured his village. . .  
  
"'Kura, I'm serious," Marik repeated quietly. "I don't want to see you get hurt any more than you already have been- -"  
  
"I'd rather we didn't discuss this," said Bakura flatly, cutting him off. He glanced down at his reflection in the aged wine and continued to twirl the goblet between his fingers, watching as his image blurred and distorted itself.  
  
There was a reason his hair had its silver shade. . .  
  
Marik gave Bakura another concerned glance before tactfully changing the subject. "Fine. What do you intend to do with our spoils this time?"  
  
"You keep what you plundered. I'll keep mine." Bakura quaffed his wine in one gulp and poured himself and Marik another.  
  
"But you only stole that measly body-slave," Marik protested weakly. Even so, it wasn't as though he minded. His newly founded household needed some funds, and he was also secretly sending money to his sister in order to care for his ailing mother.  
  
Bakura half-smiled. Deny it as he would, Marik really did care for his family, whereas he, 'Kura, had no family to care about. . .  
  
He sliced that thought in half before it could grow and continued to sip haphazardly at his wine, watching in veiled amusement as Marik played with a piece of stolen gold.  
  
"He'll need some fattening up, but I think someone will buy him," Bakura said finally. "Though I may not sell him. . ."  
  
"Eh? Why not? A pretty thing like that creature is sure to fetch a good price. Any nobleman would love to have that one to grace his household," Marik said thoughtfully. "Or do you want to keep him for yourself?"  
  
"I think I may do that," said Bakura. "As you did with your gold, when we first put our partnership to the test- -"  
  
"I panicked," Marik grumbled. "Anyway, I came back for you, didn't I? Spent a whole three days sawing at that block. And carried you back to my sister's house when you were too weak to walk."  
  
"There was a reason I was too weak to walk. Someone decided to run and abandon me in a sealed tomb- -" Bakura grinned, licking the rim of his goblet.  
  
". . .I said I was sorry. You're still alive, aren't you?" said Marik sullenly, poking at the wine keg with a gold-hilted dagger.  
  
Bakura flexed his right arm. "Think so."  
  
"You sure you're not going to sell him? He's sure to be worth a lot on the slave market."  
  
"Honestly, Marik, you and your greedy, money-hungry, over-ambitious ways. . .well, I may. I said I wasn't sure." The Tomb Robber brushed a few flecks of dirt off the mat they were kneeling on. "It's a shame to give up someone so flawless. I don't even know how they'll treat him if I do sell him."  
  
"You sound like you're growing attached to him," Marik accused. He sighed. "How wonderful. The almighty Tomb Robber grows soft. By Amun Ra, has the world come to an end?"  
  
"Stop your dramatizing. I am not growing attached to him," Bakura growled. He snatched the dagger away from Marik and began tossing from hand to hand, never once nicking himself.  
  
"Prove it." Marik grabbed the dagger back, gaining a freely bleeding slash across his palm for his carelessness. He ignored it and continued to stare at the young man opposite him.  
  
"Fine. I'll sell the little idiot, first thing tomorrow." Bakura smirked hollowly at his companion, so lost in the turmoil of his own thoughts that his expert ears failed to notice as a certain rescued slave shut the door and crept silently away.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Present time. . .  
  
Bakura was in a relative state of panic. He had searched everywhere for Ryou, going from where his presence was strongest- -at the park- -and, having found only a few shreds of paper floating about in the grass, had headed to the second spot, where a faint trace of Ryou still remained. He had followed the trail to this man, whom he assumed to be Ryou's father. Civil questioning had proved to be futile (have you ever heard of anyone would could reason with a drunkard?) so he had resorted to. . .aggressive. . .negotiations.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time, you bastard. Where is my Ryou!?" The Tomb Robber emphasized his "request" with a hard shake. Hideki Bakura whimpered and stared at him with glazed eyes.  
  
"I- -hic- -dun' know- -" he slurred. He had shrugged off the encounter with his son earlier and had proceeded to continue his drinking spree, finally being thrown out of the restaurant after drunkenly patting a waitress' more private area.  
  
"He was with you. I know he was with you! Where the hell is he!? Answer me! D'you hear me? Answer me!!!"  
  
"I dun' know!" Hideki protested, still whining quietly. "I dun' know anything 'bout Ryou! Who're- -hic- -you? Honesht! I dun' know!!" Bakura's eyes flashed, and he tightened his grip on the man's throat, lifting him up and pinning him against the alley wall with uncanny strength.  
  
"Wrong answer, mortal." He half-smirked and asked, almost conversationally, "Should I start with your eyes? Or maybe your fingernails?"  
  
Hideki gulped and sniveled and pleaded in unintelligibly phrases as he stared into the silver-haired boy's hard eyes; one word, however, was clearly heard- -"No!".  
  
Bakura's half-smirk became a fully fledged, completely twisted smile. "Then tell me what I want to know," he breathed, into the other's ear, "and I'll make your death less painful. . ."  
  
"He- -hic- -left me at the resh'trant- -hic- -dun' know where he went- -hic- -after that- -pleesh- -no- -"  
  
The Tomb Robber's stomach knotted despite himself. What was Ryou thinking, leaving his father and the safety of the restaurant like that? He had sensed the other boy's emotions- -anger, at first, melded smoothly with hysteria, and then sadness and more anger, confusion, panic; he had heard Ryou's pleas for help, and felt the pain as bone snapped. And then lost contact.  
  
He had to find Ryou.  
  
"That's not the right answer, either, weak mortal," he teased, holding Hideki up with one hand while he drew his blade with the other. "See this beauty? I had one like this when I lived in Egypt. . .my friends and I threw parties and slit throats for fun. . .we defied even the gods themselves. . ."  
  
He let his eyes bore into the green ones of the other man, which were eerily similar to Ryou's, and yet not at all the same. In Ryou's eyes he saw intelligence, laughter, beauty- -in these dull eyes, he saw nothing but failure and sadness for a life lost. "Do you really want to experience the pain a knife like this can cause? Tell me, mortal. . .tell me what I want to know, and I might even let you go. . ."  
  
"Whado you wan' know?" Hideki begged anxiously, squirming in vain to get loose. "I'll- -hic- -tell ya- -"  
  
"Why did Ryou leave the restaurant, mortal?"  
  
"Had argument. . ." Hideki said, and squawked a little in fear when Bakura's grip tightened convulsively. The foolish mortal might have realized that was the wrong thing to say, the Tomb Robber thought contemptuously.  
  
"Did he say where he was heading?"  
  
"Dun' know. . ." said Hideki, all two-hundred some pounds of him trembling and twitching. His green eyes were fixated on the knife that Bakura was slowly pushing into the pudgy skin of his non-existent neck.  
  
"You are a pathetic excuse for a father. I don't have time to toy with you, though- -I need to find your son. . .you see. . .I actually care what happens to him, unlike you. . .you don't deserve him. . .my Ryou. . .well. . .I'll make it quick, mortal. . .very, very. . .quick. . .as quick as I can make it with a knife so blunt. . ."  
  
Bakura took the knife and continued to press it into the man's throat, watching the blood as it began to trickle across the silver blade. . .  
  
"Yami no Ryou! No!!"  
  
He turned his head, hoping against hope that it might somehow be Ryou- -but it was only Jounouchi, sprinting into the alleyway and knocking the blade from his hand. Bakura followed the movement of the blade as it made an arc, spinning silver. . .he reached out and caught it easily, and brought it back to the man's throat.  
  
Ryou's father may have thought he was saved, but that was far from the truth. . .  
  
"I'm not done with you yet," Bakura hissed.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Jounouchi demanded, ripping the knife away from Bakura's hands again.  
  
"This mortal failed to answer my questions correctly," the Tomb Robber said softly, licking the blood from his fingers. "He will be paying the price. . .my, mortal. . .your blood has such a bitter taste to it. . ."  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Why isn't Ryou with you?"  
  
"Ryou's gone," Bakura said. He lowered Hideki to the ground but used his left elbow to pin the man to the brick wall. "He's missing. I've been looking for him. . .and I found his kuso-yaro father, who, as you should remember, was supposed to have had dinner with him- -"  
  
"Still, that's no excuse to just kill someone- -"  
  
". . .my Ryou-chan is missing," said Bakura, in a very low voice. "That's reason enough for me."  
  
"You really do care for him, huh?" Jou said, in wonderment. "Huh. And here we'd all thought- -well, anyhow. . .I'm assuming your almost- victim is Ryou's father?"  
  
"Hn." Bakura ground his elbow into the man's throat. Hideki gurgled and struggled uselessly while Bakura's elbow dug into his windpipe, cutting off most of his air supply.  
  
"Hang on a second. We've been looking for you, you know? Let me call the others." He paused, moving to the front of the alleyway, where he would be clearly visible. "Oi! Malik, Yami Malik! He's over here!!" Jounouchi yelled, waving his arms.  
  
A moment later, the two Egyptians came limping into the alleyway. Marik took a look at Bakura, then at Hideki, and his eyes lit with sudden understanding and some approval. Malik glanced between them, then shrugged.  
  
"You didn't find Ryou?" Marik asked.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" asked Malik, leaning heavily on Marik's shoulder.  
  
"Were you two about to fuck?" said Bakura bluntly, after watching them for a moment.  
  
"Tomb Robber! How dare you even suggest that we would do something so obscene with our sister in the house?" Malik's eyes widened in mock horror. He grinned suddenly. "Of course we were about to fuck!!"  
  
"Er. . .guys. . .?" Jounouchi interrupted timidly, after the other three grinned and exchanged banter at an inside joke, "don't you think we ought to go looking for Ryou. . .? Let that guy down, Bakura. I don't think Ryou would appreciate you killing his father, no matter how bastardized the guy is."  
  
"You do have a good point," Bakura admitted. He glared at Hideki. "I want you out of my sight. I never want to see you near Ryou again. If you even do come near. . .I promise I'll kill you nice and slow. . ."  
  
Hideki digested his statement, gulped, and tumbled from the alleyway as quickly as his legs would carry him. Bakura watched him go, then wiped his lips disdainfully on his sleeve, leaving a red stain on the white material. "Normally blood tastes sweet. . .but that one's. . .urgh. . ."  
  
"Did you go to the park already?" Marik said.  
  
"Yes, and I only found these." Bakura showed them a numerous amount of shredded paper, with Ryou's delicate handwriting scrawled across each piece. "He was writing a story. . ."  
  
"Someone tore it up!"  
  
"Do you always state the obvious, Jounouchi?" Bakura asked dryly.  
  
"D'you think it was the Rare Hunters?" said Jounouchi, ignoring the Tomb Robber's shot at him and holding a fragment up to his brown eyes.  
  
"No. It reeks of his father," Bakura said shortly. "The sonuvabitch ripped it apart. I followed that stench to this alley, and found the idiot here. I still don't have a clue where Ryou is, though."  
  
"The Rare Hunters have him," Malik said immediately. "They would want him for his Item, right? And since the Item can't function without its proper, destined owner, they would need Ryou, too." He squeaked as Marik began kissing his ear and sucking on his earring very suggestively.  
  
Bakura cursed quietly under his breath. "But Ryou doesn't even know how to use the Ring! In fact, I'm the one they wanted- -"  
  
"You are. They're using Ryou as bait," said Malik emotionlessly, pushing Marik away with one hand. When faced with blank stares, he shrugged. "Hey. I used to head these people. I know how their strategies work. Don't you think I would?"  
  
". . .it doesn't matter. What are we going to do?" Jounouchi said. "Should we get the others? Shizuka's at Mai's house, I can- -"  
  
"We'll head back to Isis," Malik interrupted, "call a meeting and have Kaibacorp fly Shadi in from Egypt."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ancient Egypt. . .  
  
The Tomb Robber woke with a distant memory of flames and bodies along with a throbbing head-ache. He figured it might be a hangover. He had, after all, drunk enough alcohol to kill Sebek, and downed it all while contemplating his personal troubles.  
  
It was still dark. He could yet see the goddess Nut stretched across the skies, and Marik was snoring gently on the mat beside him.  
  
He would have rolled over and gone back to sleep, but for the single, soft whimper that his ears caught drifting over the sound of Marik's snores. Instantly he was alert, and he noticed at once that the slave's bedroll was empty.  
  
With all the grace of a lynx, the silver-haired Tomb Robber rose. He had already seen the body-slave curled up by the window opposite him, weeping silently but for a few, unable-to-be-restrained sobs, and he was there beside the boy in two breaths.  
  
Sensing his presence, the body-slave glanced up, green eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Feh." Bakura snorted and shrugged, trying to ignore how dizzy the move made him. He sternly told the room around him to stop spinning, and focused his attention on the boy.  
  
"I. . ." the body-slave trailed off, sniffling a little.  
  
"Were you crying?" Bakura asked, knowing already that the boy had been. When the slave opened his mouth to object, the Tomb Robber leaned forward, his tongue darting out and licking away a few crystalline drops that were sliding down the other's cheek. The body-slave froze at the contact, eyes widening.  
  
"Your tears are almost sweet, angel," Bakura said quietly, brushing the remaining tears away with his callused fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry," the slave stammered, mistaking his soft tone for anger, "I- -I- -you don't have to- -please, I- -"  
  
"Why were you crying?" he asked suddenly, gently smoothing the boy's silken, tear-slicked hair back. "Wait, I know. This wouldn't have anything to do with a conversation I had with Marik earlier this evening, now would it?"  
  
"You aren't really going to sell me, are you?" the body-slave said, lunging forward and grasping Bakura's red robe with both hands. He stared up into the Tomb Robber's eyes. "Please- -you wouldn't really sell me- -"  
  
Bakura smiled faintly. "I don't know, angel. Marik's right, though. You'd fetch quite a price on the slave market."  
  
"I want to stay with you!" the body-slave blurted, and flushed delicately, avoiding Bakura's surprised violet gaze. "Please. . .I want to stay with you. I don't want to be sold. . .I'll be your slave. I'll do whatever you want! Just let me- -let me stay with you."  
  
"It's too dangerous," the Tomb Robber said dismissively, forcing the shock from his voice. "The current Pharaoh and his now-deceased father both had- -have- -a price on my head." He smirked. "They don't know about Marik. Sorry, angel. I don't want to see your blood spilt."  
  
"I don't care!" the body-slave retorted. "I don't care if it's dangerous."  
  
"Look," Bakura said, raising a silver eyebrow, "don't you think you're taking this debt and gratitude thing a bit too far?"  
  
Outside the wind shifted. He could hear a few camels stirring restlessly in their stalls. Stupid camels. He'd never liked the beasts. It was simple to say that the camels never really liked him, either.  
  
"It isn't that," the boy said, in a softer voice. He swallowed and looked up at the puzzled Tomb Robber, green eyes shining. "Don't you believe- -don't you believe in. . ." He faltered and blushed again.  
  
And leaned up and kissed Bakura neatly. Bakura smiled as he took control of the kiss, and, when they broke apart from the wild lip-lock, breathed to the panting slave, "You're quite a bold one. . .guess I'm not selling you, eh, angel. . .?"  
  
Marik rolled over onto his back, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. He had been feigning sleep and now lay quietly on his mat, grinning. He watched the two by the window and his grin widened.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Bakura's glance flashed over to him, and he shut his eyes again hastily, once again exercising his mastery of realistic snuffling. Still, he had a feeling that the Tomb Robber had known he was watching, and that it was he, Malik, who had been the one outsmarted. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Present time. . .  
  
"My brother thinks I'm at Mai's house," Shizuka said softly, listening while Kaiba scribbled a hurried reply to a memo. She had been noticing things now that she had never really discovered before- -how the way Kaiba walked was different to her brother's method, her nose picking up different scents, ears becoming sharper. All the same, despite this new- found knowledge, the brown-haired teenager was beginning to desperately miss her eyesight.  
  
"Hn," Kaiba said absently, throwing his note into a bin and pulling out a thick manila folder labeled 'schoolwork.' He was keeping his hands busy with his paperwork to distract him from his current worries, but he couldn't help but notice how badly his arms were shaking.  
  
"Well, after he dropped me off there, I asked Mai to bring me here. I hate lying to him," Shizuka continued, in the same soft voice. She paused. "Are you listening?"  
  
"What was that?" mumbled Kaiba vaguely, flipping carelessly through his history notes. He came to a faded blue divider and continued fortuitously on to trigonometry.  
  
"Never mind." Another long silence. Kaiba leafed through trig and began riffling around in biology. "You're ignoring me," she said finally, in an accusing tone. "Why?"  
  
"I'm not ignoring you," said Kaiba automatically. He came to the end of the folder and set it aside, reaching for another.  
  
"You are," she murmured, focusing her attention in the direction of his voice. "And I want to know why. I know I can't see you, but somehow, I didn't think it would have mattered. Is that it? Because, you know it isn't my fault. It's not like I wanted to be blinded. Seto?"  
  
"Please don't call me Seto," Kaiba said flatly and just as automatically. He sighed, and turned to look at her. "It isn't because you're blind. It isn't because you're the puppy's sister. I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Can't you trust me?"  
  
". . ." Kaiba, who had been staring down at an old photograph, glanced back up, startled. "Trust you?"  
  
"Well? Can't you trust me?" she repeated.  
  
"I don't know." He returned his gaze to the photograph. It was yellowed and fading, displaying two boys, both of whom had broad smiles on their faces. One was taller with brown hair, the other younger and slightly chubbier, a tangled mop of black locks falling down his back. He identified the handwriting in the bottom-right corner of the photo as his father's.  
  
'Seto and Mokuba.'  
  
He swallowed against the burning in his throat and shoved the photograph under a large pile of documents.  
  
"Did Watanabe-san tell you what we should do about our project? Now that I can't see, I mean," Shizuka said, sensing something was wrong and swiftly changing the subject.  
  
Gratefully, Kaiba launched into a long anecdote. When he'd finished, he was pleased to see Shizuka was laughing.  
  
"I see," she caroled, giggling helplessly. "She gave us a few weeks extra, huh? Well. . .she isn't as bad as I thought! How did you explain my blindness, though?"  
  
"I didn't," Kaiba said, the corners of his mouth twitching. "I only had to glare at her and wait while she was sweating over the thought of losing her job- -and no retirement pension, either. . ."  
  
"Can you really do that?" Shizuka asked, blind eyes going wide.  
  
Kaiba chuckled quietly. "No. . .but, at the time, it seemed like a good idea to bluff."  
  
After a moment of playfully exchanged banter, Shizuka tapped the ground beside her and asked, "Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened in class today? I wasn't there, as you know. I did tell Jou that Mai was going to fill me in on today's lessons, so. . ."  
  
She was groping around her for her textbook as she spoke. Kaiba, still smiling a little, knelt on the floor beside her and handed the book to her. He wondered ambiguously what his secretary would think if she entered now. The mighty Seto Kaiba, sitting on a wooden floor and holding a school-girl's hand. . .  
  
He kind of liked the image.  
  
"Kaiba-kun?"  
  
"Yes?" He looked up, his hands holding the textbook open at page three-hundred thirty-two.  
  
"Where are you?" Shizuka reached out to an area in front of her. "Oh, darn this! I can't see a thing. . ." She flushed after her outburst. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine." He took her hands and guided them to his face, holding as still as he could possibly manage, waiting while her fingers glided lightly over his cheekbones and traced his lips.  
  
They lingered on his lips. He resisted the urge to smile again, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.  
  
"Kaiba-kun?" she breathed again, moving a little closer.  
  
"Hm?" he said, still trying not to move his mouth. Her hands slid to the back of his neck; she crawled even nearer.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
She kissed him. And as they sprawled out along his office floor- -she had fallen into his lap and therefore knocked him off balance- -Kaiba forgot entirely about the photograph. In fact, his mind was very pleasantly blank, his only swirling thoughts on the cute girl he had in his arms.  
  
Then the phone rang. Kaiba sighed to himself.  
  
Good things never really did seem to last.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ancient Egypt. . .  
  
"I win." Bakura went to retrieve his knife.  
  
"Damn it!" Marik growled, going to get his own dagger, which had fallen several feet from the chosen target.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty golden head, Marik-my-friend," the Tomb Robber said, his eyes flashing with mirth as he turned to face his companion, "you only missed it by, oh, say six or seven yards. . ."  
  
"Shut up." Marik dug through the mess of spell-books on the dirt floor, finally seeing his blade lying beside a heavy dictionary of the gods. "Where's that body-slave of yours?" he grunted, leaning forward and trying to grab hold of its hilt.  
  
Bakura mumbled something under his breath and occupied himself with flipping his knife from one hand to the other.  
  
"What was that?" said Marik maliciously, enjoying the fact that he now had blackmailing power over the Tomb Robber. "I didn't quite hear you, 'Kura-sama. . ."  
  
"Isaidheswaitingforme."  
  
"Pardon me?" Marik was beginning to enjoy himself. "Could you say that a bit louder? And slower?"  
  
The Tomb Robber's right eye began to twitch beneath his bangs. "Heswaitingformeinmyroom," he muttered, beginning to flip his knife more rapidly than was humanly possible.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Bakura snapped. His face glowing like the sun over the desert, he brandished the knife in Marik's face and snarled, "We're going to FUCK, okay!? WE'RE GOING TO FUCK!!!!"  
  
He glared. "Are you happy now, you Ra- and Osiris-damned piece of camel sh- -"  
  
"Shh," Marik said suddenly, covering Bakura's oath-spewing mouth with his hand. "You don't want to taint innocent ears, now do you?"  
  
The fuming Tomb Robber halted mid-curse and turned to see the body- slave standing timidly in the doorway. One of Marik's few servants must have dressed him in new clothes; the boy shifted uncomfortably in clean linens and Bakura noted, with some amusement, that he was fiddling around with the heavy gold jewelry that hung on his neck and arms, and wrinkling his nose at the blue-green kohl that had been painted carefully around his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Did I interrupt something, 'Kura-sama?" he asked softly, running a slender finger across a lapis-lazuli plated bracelet unconsciously. His silvery hair moved with him, the green sea-glass baubles that had been threaded into the mane clinking quietly against each other.  
  
"Eh." Bakura was at a loss for words, twirling his knife around equivocally as he stared.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone, hm?" Marik said, handing the Tomb Robber a linen kerchief for his nosebleed. To the Tomb Robber, he said, loud enough for the body-slave to hear, "Don't make too much noise, 'Kura. . .I don't want you frightening my other servants off. And I don't want to come back to find seven priests attempting to ward off the shrieking 'demons.' Got that?"  
  
He left the room cackling, trying the memorize the thunderstruck look on Bakura's face so he could keep it with him through the ages.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Present time. . .  
  
"Pinch me."  
  
"Okay." Malik reached out automatically to do as his sister said, then froze, his hand a few inches from her bronzed shoulder. "Hang on, p- pinch you? What?"  
  
"I asked you to pinch me," Isis said curtly. "You do understand the concept, do you not, Malik? Extend your forefinger and thumb, catch some skin in between these two fingers, and proceed to give the recipient a hard squeeze. The pinch is intended to cause pain." She paused for breath and continued on in a deadpan monotone. "A dictionary definition: 'To squeeze between the thumb and a finger. To squeeze or bind (a part of the body) in such a way as to cause discomfort or pain.' Example: 'These shoes pinch my toes.' Another example- -"  
  
"I-Isis onee-sama?" Malik stared at his sister in horror, who had gone on to recite Merriam Webster's definition of 'pinch' in the same lifeless tone. "Isis? Isis, what's wrong!? Isis!"  
  
"What's wrong?" said Isis cheerfully. "Nothing's wrong! Do you really want to know what's wrong? Then I'll tell you! Come here."  
  
Malik gulped and edged closer to her. The others standing there- -Bakura, Jounouchi, Marik, Honda, Yugi, and Yami- -were very relived she had halted her narrative of the many definitions of the word 'pinch,' but also evidently terrified of what this woman was going to do to her younger brother once he got into range. In fact, Yami was sheltering his aibou and Bakura had already found a convenient hiding place behind a bookshelf, disregarding the fact that he would have to share it with Marik, Jounouchi, and Honda.  
  
"Are you very sure you'd like to know?" said Isis, in a breathy voice that managed to somehow be happy and deadly at the same time.  
  
"Ano. . .yes. . .?" Malik swallowed thickly.  
  
"To sum it up in a nutshell, the balance between Light and Dark of the Sennen Ring has been knocked off, so the two halves cannot influence each other any longer, and therefore, you, Tomb Robber, will probably end up completely losing it and initiating a massacre, Ryou's health will begin to rapidly decline, and the rest of the Sennen Holders have a high probability of dropping dead at random occasions. . .have a cookie, Malik," she added absently, holding out a jar of chocolate chip confections.  
  
"Have a- -what?!"  
  
"To put it in plain words, because Ryou can no longer contact Bakura and their link is broken, the balance between all Light and Dark- -or at least that of the Sennen Holders- -has been knocked off balance. . .I said, have a cookie, Malik. Do you want one, Pharaoh?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks," said Yami nervously, remembering the orange lizard dung.  
  
"I just called Kaiba," Mai said, coming into the now silent room. "He's sending Shadi a message- -I don't know how- -and a jet's being flown over as we speak- -he and Shizuka will be coming over shortly- -oh, er, hi, Jounouchi. . ." she stopped dead in the doorway.  
  
"What did you say?" demanded a glowering Jounouchi.  
  
"Kaiba's sending a jet over to Shadi's big Egyptian mansion," Mai said loudly, trying to cover her mistake. She seemed torn between backing out the room and running out of the room. The blond girl settled on backing out.  
  
"No, I don't mean that, Mai. . .the second bit. What was that about Shizuka? Hm? I didn't hear you."  
  
Mai protested, Jounouchi accused, Honda listened and made random comments, Isis shoved the cookies at Malik, Marik tried to protect his Hikari, Yami held Yugi, and Bakura tried vainly to get them all to listen to him.  
  
"I have something to say about all this."  
  
Collective ignoring of the Tomb Robber.  
  
"I didn't say anything. . .really. . .you were hearing things. . .all I said was that Shadi was coming, I didn't say anything about your sister. . ."  
  
"If you're over here, then where's she? You wouldn't have left her at your house if she was there. . .you took her to Kaiba's place, didn't you!?"  
  
"Jou's got a point, Mai-san. . ."  
  
"Shadi should be coming soon. Have a cookie, Malik!"  
  
"Leave Hikari out of this, Isis sister!"  
  
"By Amun Ra, he's MY brother! TAKE A COOKIE, MALIK, BEFORE I HAVE TO SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!"  
  
"Yami. . .I'm scared! Everyone's gone insane!"  
  
"Don't worry, aibou, I'll be here to protect you. Ne, Yugi-chan? Don't worry. . ."  
  
"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!? THE NEXT PERSON THAT IGNORES ME WILL HAVE THEIR IDIOT SOUL SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM WHILE SEBEK DEVOURS THEIR WORTHLESS MORTAL BODY!!!!!!!"  
  
Not as much collective ignoring of the Tomb Robber as before.  
  
"Thank you!" said Bakura, glaring poisoned daggers. "Now, if you'll all LISTEN to me, you idiots, I think I have some good news!"  
  
"Well, speak your piece," said the Pharaoh impatiently.  
  
"I don't need your help, baka! Are you all listening? Good! Because I'm not going to repeat this! I can still feel Ryou's presence. Doesn't that mean we're still connected? Doesn't that mean that impending doom and chaos are momentarily suspended?!"  
  
". . .unfortunately," muttered Isis, betraying how much Malik's sister she really was. She brightened and stopped pushing the cookie jar at her younger brother. "Well, if you say that, then I can tell you that we're not going to die!"  
  
Collective sweatdrop.  
  
"So. . ." Yugi was the first to speak again. "What exactly is going to happen?"  
  
"My assumption," said a new voice from the doorway, "is that this enemy of ours will continue to cut us down one by one, using the Ring's ability to detect the other items as a truly veritable weapon."  
  
They all looked up to see Shadi standing there, looking very odd in a turban, gray sweatshirt, and blue jeans, also toting Gone with the Wind in one hand. He shrugged noncommittally at their gaping faces. "I am allowed to 'dress down,' am I not?"  
  
"You're half right," Malik said, recovering from his encounter with the cookie jar (the fact that he had a certain Yami Marik plastered to him and determinedly kissing him back to health was also helping to immensely boost his confidence). "The Ring will not work without its proper owner- -Ryou- -but Ryou doesn't know how to utilize the Ring's full power, either, and they can't force him to show them how. The person they're really after is Bakura, and they're only using Ryou as bait, because they've figured out how much he means to this Tomb Robber- -"  
  
The partially assembled Eden Rising turned to look at Bakura, who was deliberately not returning their stares.  
  
"What? It's okay to care for my Hikari, isn't it?" snarled Bakura, his pale skin flushing rosily. He noticed his blushing and bowed his head lower, cursing at his aibou's bleached skin. "You all do!" he added angrily, raising his reddening face again to shoot another I-will-destroy- you glare at the chortling Pharaoh and Yami no Malik.  
  
"What have I missed?" Kaiba said. Heads once again turned to the door. The CEO stood decked out in a tight black shirt and even tighter leather pants, his white, KC-emblazoned trench coat four or five sizes too big for Shizuka's shoulders. Jounouchi sank to the ground gaping, speechless with what they thought to be incredible anger. Kaiba was indifferent to the spluttering puppy, all his attention being on steering the blind girl in his jacket to a chair.  
  
"No, seriously, what have I missed?" the CEO asked again, once Shizuka was seated. "I get a call that Ryou's been kidnapped, and now I find the Tomb Robber making a love speech of some sort about his other half- -"  
  
"It's nothing really," said Isis, gesturing for everyone to take a seat, "only the fact that we do seem to have the end of the world on our hands- -but we can ignore that, for the moment. . ."  
  
"Screw the end of the world, we have to rescue Ryou!" grated the Tomb Robber, pounding a spell book on the table for emphasis.  
  
"Yon irate bandit doth have a point," said Malik comically, lazing on the banister and holding an imaginary monocle to his left eye, "yet methinks that the ending of this world 'tis nothing to be trifled with. Am I correct, m'Luds and Ladies?"  
  
"No, you're absolutely wrong!" shouted Bakura. "We need to find Ryou! My Ryou!"  
  
"No," Kaiba said quietly, "we need to destroy this enemy."  
  
Heads turned again to the tall CEO as he lounged in the corner of the room, his arms folded, looking for all the world like some sort of diabolical, leather-clad demon come to earth.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?" said Isis coldly. "We have, for the moment, no ideas whatsoever as to the whereabouts of this 'enemy.'"  
  
"You can't delay it, Isis," Kaiba murmured, smiling a little. The smile contained no humor, only sadness and the slight twist of a hunter toying with its prey. "I know what you're trying to do. And do you honestly expect us to believe that you and Malik don't know where this place is? Perhaps you want to spare your brother the memory- -and I can understand. Whether or not you decide to inform us will have no effect on the outcome - -because you aren't the only one who has had dealings with this man."  
  
His eyes darkened despite the smile still pasted on his face. "It's inevitable. And probably better that we make the first move before he has the chance to maim any more of us. Well, Malik?" he taunted, no longer smiling. "Don't you remember, Malik-sama?"  
  
Yami no Malik hissed and pulled the stricken-looking Malik to his chest. "You leave Hikari out of this!"  
  
"Oh yes," said Isis, steely eyes flashing dangerously, "you will leave my brother out of this, Kaiba. Regardless of what he may have done to you, he is no longer one of theirs; he does not have to be forced to remember! Leave my brother alone!"  
  
Malik whimpered and buried his head in Marik's shoulder, clutching the other's arms with trembling fingers.  
  
"Ano. . .excuse me, but could someone please, please, please tell me what's going on?" Honda, scratching his head nervously, voiced the question that had been running through everyone's minds.  
  
"It is a story for another day, I am afraid," interrupted Shadi softly, glancing between a smirking Kaiba, disgruntled Isis, protective Marik, and sobbing Malik. "Isis, please take a seat. You too, Kaiba. Yami no Malik, would you look after your Hikari, please? Thank you. Now. The largest problem at hand, I believe, is to retrieve Ryou and his Sennen Ring."  
  
"Finally, someone reasonable!" growled the Tomb Robber approvingly. "Go on, Shadi, we're all listening."  
  
"It is as Malik originally said," Shadi continued on quietly. "Our opponents in this game do need both Bakura, as you now call him, and Ryou to use the full powers of the Sennen Ring. They have captured the first two parts. The Tomb Robber here is the missing piece of the puzzle. They intended to use Ryou as bait."  
  
He gave a vague imitation of a smile and set Gone with the Wind on the coffee table. "Two can play at that game. Isis, I trust you'll inform their school of their absence? Give fictional reasons, invent as many different ones as you wish, as long as they are marginally believable. Kaiba, we'll be needing a few of your jets."  
  
"Wait- -what's going on?" Yugi asked, looking between Shadi and Isis. "I don't understand!"  
  
"It's a rescue mission, to put it in plain words, Mutou," Kaiba snapped, earning a glare from both Jounouchi and Yami no Yugi. "We're all heading to Egypt."  
  
"Close, but not quite," Shadi intervened once more. "Yugi, Pharaoh, Jounouchi, Honda, Mai, Shizuka, Tomb Robber, and you, Kaiba, are going to Egypt. Isis, I trust you know what to do?"  
  
"Yes," she said simply. The Egyptian woman stood, casting a final frown at Kaiba, and exited the room by way of the staircase. They heard a door slam shut, then silence.  
  
"Wait, what about us?" Malik asked, wiping hastily at his eyes, his earrings clanking. "What about my Yami and me?"  
  
"I thought you might not want to go at all. . ." said Shadi. "Seeing your past dealings with the matter- -I thought it might be a bit too stressful for your current state- -"  
  
"What current state? I can do this! If anything, I'll be a valuable asset, because- -because- -it's like Kaiba said!" He sniffled. "I know these people! And they know me! And because of that, I think I'll be useful!" He offered an apologetic smile to the assembled group. "Ryou's my friend too, you know! I want to help rescue him!"  
  
"Very well. You join the crew going to Egypt. I will leave you with your instructions. We will be in communication. In the mean time, I would like you all to return to your homes and pack. With luck, this little 'adventure' will last, at a minimum, two weeks. At the most, you will be in Egypt for longer than a month. Cool clothes," he added. "Bring a few sweaters if you wish, but material that breathes is probably the best choice. Your friends Otogi and Anzu are being called in from their current locations. The group going to Egypt will assemble at eleven thirty sharp to board their plane."  
  
At the name Anzu, Yami no Yugi groaned softly. Yugi gave him a reproachful look, which was stalled when Pharaoh kissed his aibou hastily. Honda looked rather hopeful when Otogi was mentioned- -Jounouchi elbowed him in the stomach and grinned while the other blushed.  
  
"Have a good night's rest," Shadi said finally. "I believe this will be the last night that you have time to sleep well- -use it to your advantage."  
  
He left them standing in the Ishtar living room, each person dwelling on their own thoughts. Kaiba was remembering a man who sat behind the red veil and wore a mask of polished human bone. . .remembering a time when his head touched that alabaster floor and a time when he praised that man, held him as a god, remembering three promises broken and the price that had been paid. . .  
  
He thought back to the picture and his fists clenched and his throat burned and his soul ached.  
  
'Seto and Mokuba.'  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ancient Egypt. . .  
  
The thud of the blade was loud and obvious as the angel crumpled to the ground, his thoughts of rescue now lost amongst the call of the Underworld, and the Tomb Robber wept and screamed and raged and begged and sobbed, and his golden-haired companion watched helplessly as the blood rolled, both of them knowing it was no use. The angel was broken, and they were as good as dead- -  
  
Stars shall indeed weep for this broken string of fate.  
  
A/N: That's chapter five! So, did you like it? Much kissing in this chapter, yes? Very odd. Very odd indeed. But I was in a strange mood. Damned PMS! O.o I didn't type that. -_-;; In the end, in case I left you confused again, on a raid some years later, Ryou was killed and Marik and Bakura were captured. Sorry if that didn't make much sense.  
  
A/N: So. . .do you want to know what happened to Mokuba, or shall I save that grisly detail for the end? ^_^;; Kaiba is very much bastardized in this chapter, right? People have many sides to them! He's bitter about something. Besides, he was nice to Shizuka, wasn't he? He likes her! Whee!  
  
A/N: Ha ha. . .still didn't tell you what their project was. And Ryou still hasn't been rescued. Nor did he meet with Gozaburo. I got lazy. Please forgive me!  
  
Random reader: Yurusanai!  
  
A/N: -_-;; Okaaay. . .never mind. Well then. . .next chapter: yume wo miru hito no akumu. The Dreamer's Nightmare. I think. What? We got a- hold of a phrase book, slung together a bunch of words, and got that! -_- ;; We're lazy. Soooo? Well, in this next chapter, Ryou thinks about Bakura. He's very lonely, but his captors have been incredibly kind to him! Why? And we finally get to hear from this mysterious Gozaburo! What really did happen to Mokuba? Kaiba visits a 'cemetery' where his parents are buried. And what's with Malik?  
  
A/N: And the biggest question of all: WHAT IS THAT RA-DAMNED SCIENCE PROJECT!?!?!?! ^_^;;  
  
A/N: Okay! Until next chapter. . .keep reading!  
  
Special thanks and Ryou plushies go to:  
  
SoulDreamer: Well. . .actually. . .I have this story completed up to chapter eight, I think. ^_^;; So you can expect a steady stream of updates for some time! ^____^;; Yes. . .I planned ahead. . .-_-;  
  
Sachi-chan: Rishid's role comes in later. . .there's a reason for his whole description, past, blah and so forth. ^_^;; Oi. . .but I'm only writing this on a whim. . .so ideas that come are taken and stretched. . .and I'm babbling now. Gomen! ^_^;;  
  
BishounenzAngel: Hee hee. You'll have to wait 'til next Friday to see what happens next! ^_________^;; Thanks!  
  
Pyro Kitty: I knows what you speaks of. ^__^;; But as long as my response remains somewhat positive- -I don't really care about the length of my reviews! Though long ones are indeed nice. ^_^;; Thank you!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: . . .good! (^_^)U I am then awaiting your feedback for chapter six next Friday! ^_____^;; Thankies! *huggles*  
  
Bakura's Baby: ^_^;; Yes. . .his chant is good, ne? *twitch* But my mother saw it. . .O.O;; Translating as = she is sooooo dead. ^_^;;  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: You gave me the longest review I've ever received! Wai! You're great! Going along with what Pyro-Kitty-san said, long reviews are always appreciated! I'm glad you liked his chant, too! But 'tis as I said to Bakura's Baby. . .my mother got hold of it. . .*gulps*  
  
Bakuraluva: Well. . .I did snap his wrist. . .but Kura-chan'll fix it for him! Promise! ^____^ Yes. . .well. . .  
  
TenshiWolf: Your life? That entire first part. . .it's based on MY life! -_-;; Sadly. . .it's also true. I twisted it a bit and made myself more angsty, but, heck. Good thing Futomi's still the innocent! ^___^ You win. . .another chapter! For guessing correctly the name of the mercenary. . .but you'll have to wait until next Friday. Sorry. ^_~  
  
Silver Mirror: ^________________^ I wuv you. I wuv you I wuv you I wuv you I wuv you- -*borrowed chant from Ryou-chan himself. . .*  
  
Ashuri-chan: Yes. . .Bakura's trying. It'll take another four chappies, but they'll be reunited! That, promise I also do. ^_^;; Ah, yes. 'Twas you who also viewed Escaflowne? . . .am I right? ^_^;; You know that episode where the Escaflowne's being repaired. . .and Van's screaming? I watched that last night- -and it sent me into a panic attack. -_-;; *sheepish grinning*  
  
rogue solus: No offense meant. . .but I've met worse psychos. Ah! Now I'm off to record Yami B.'s duel with Bones! Go Yami B.!! KICK THAT BONY ASS!!!!!!!!! ^_______^;; Sorry. . .and I just saw this really really really sweeeeet picture of Bakura defending Ryou, who was in leather, and red, and a chain, and wai! so cute! *dies at sight of such talent*  
  
CB: ^________^ You gave me sugar! Thankies thankies thankies- -car- -wuv- -ate- -cookies- -good- -luv- -sugar- - *very hyper* YEAH! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Strawberrypockypoo: Ne, arigato! ^__^ Did you like chapters 2, 3, and 4 as well? Did you like this one??? Hmm? Hmm? *bounces*  
  
Sutaseiu: I repeat what I had Chibi Ryou say to you in my email: We WUV YOU!!!! ^___^ *cries happily* You've read everything we've written! Ah! So kind! *dies again due to happiness* Er. . .out of curiosity, is your pen name Sutaseiu as in Star Seiyuu? Ignore us; we're strange.  
  
Darknessangel2525: Hmm. . .sorry. . .but Anzu's making an appearance soon. Maybe I'll kill her off, if I get enough people telling me to. Hint, hint. ^_^ Thank you very, very much for reading! Eh. . .I don't know about limes. My mother already read a section involving the F-word and she hasn't got off my case about it yet. I mean, she's okay with it, but she keeps bugging me. . .so if I did anything more than a few kisses and pants and about two boys, even more, I think I'd been in a therapist's office faster than you could say 'citrus.' Yes? ^_~ My other stories, so far, are 'neppa' and 'do as infinity,' both one shots. Thank you for your interest!  
  
DcSolstice: Thank you. Hmm. . .we didn't think we sounded that young. But, maybe there's a chance we're still naïve? .. My summary really is that bad, huh? Sorry. But thanks for giving this story a try, anyway! You're going to send Yami Malik after me? Ack! *runs away* *grabs Bakura* *shoves Bakura in front of her as protective shield*  
  
Bakura: O-oi! *is flushed and disheveled*  
  
RJ: O.O;; . . .what were you doing?  
  
Bakura: Nothing. . .! Nothing that involved handcuffs, a bed, and my Ryou! Nothing at all! *glares and runs away again* *door slams* *chains clink*  
  
RJ: O.O;; I'm scarred for life. *faints*  
  
Sore ja. . .baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & co. 


	6. yume wo miru hito no akumu

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
yume wo miru hito no akumu  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: *YGO opening song runs and shows pictures of Yami/Hikari couples cuddling and exchanging kisses* Yeah, right, as if that would ever happen. Not mine!  
  
A/N: Welcome back! You did return because you wanted to read chapter six, right? Good! I've decided that this will also be a Honda/Otogi, though I'm not sure which one will be seme and which will be uke. Hmm. . .er, anyhow. This is chapter six, the Dreamer's Nightmare. Sort of. Ryou is VERY depressed and is probably also what you might call a "drama queen." We'll get on with it now.  
  
A/N: Today's ITFTC I read in someone's bio. Many people have it in their bios, in fact! And I'm fond of it now. It may be incorrect; my memory is a bit off. I thought it appropriate for today's chapter, as Bakura is searching for Ryou. Even though it's meant to be Irrelevant, but who cares. . .  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"i have gone on a journey to find myself. if i come home before i get back, please take care of me until i return"  
  
~ statement, possibly from a t-shirt  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"my imaginary friend says you have serious mental problems"  
  
~ another t-shirt  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
They arrived on the Kaiba mansion grounds, at the earliest, an hour or so before eleven o'clock, every person lugging at least one suitcase with them. (Mai had seven.)  
  
Things began smoothly on the dawn of the rescue mission, with the exception of a few ruts and bumps. The Tomb Robber's pre-airplane episode with Malik's handgun proved to be a deep ditch.  
  
A very deep ditch.  
  
He had initially dropped the gun (after blasting a rather large hole into Yami's suitcase and several of Pharaoh's leather slacks), but, after some of Marik's coaxing, approached the weapon again, and was now very happily telling Marik how useful it would have been to have a 'flame-arm' in ancient Egypt.  
  
The first shot brought Mai, Honda, and Malik dashing to the scene. Mai, with a similar pistol; Honda with just his fists, and Malik with his knife-end of the Sennen Rod, yelling something about 'gun-thieves.'  
  
Needless to say, Yami no Yugi was not too pleased to see the smoking hole that had been blown into his very expensive leather clothing. The second bullet barely missed his head. A grinning Tomb Robber shoved the gun into Marik's hands a second later and walked away whistling.  
  
Of course, Yugi managed to soothe it away with a few kisses and caresses, and they were well off and ready to board when it was noticed that Kaiba was missing from the assembled group. Malik reluctantly volunteered (in other words, drew the shortest straw) to find him- -Marik tagging along.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Behind the large Kaiba mansion, there stood a small shrine, hidden away between several sakura trees. In this clearing, Seto Kaiba knelt, holding a stick of incense before him. His father had never really had a burial, having been suddenly and instantly cremated when their house burned down some thirteen years ago. He had had this shrine built in honor of both his parents though his mother was buried elsewhere. She had died giving birth to his younger brother.  
  
Mokuba.  
  
He bowed his head and forced the name to his tongue, offering the incense to the shrine.  
  
"Mokuba," he said softly, inhaling deeply as smooth smoke infiltrated his senses, trying to convince himself that his streaming eyes were due to the scented gray fog. "Mokuba, I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Malik paused behind a sakura tree and listened intently, staring at the tears he told himself couldn't possibly be there- -but were- -trickling slowly down the CEO's cheeks. His Yami halted behind him in the same moment, drawing in his breath as he, too, noticed what Malik had.  
  
"I- -" Kaiba stopped, swallowed, and smiled bitterly at the shrine. "I guess it's no use making excuses. . .I guess. . .I guess I really screwed up, huh, Mokuba? I promised Mother and Father that I'd take care of you, and I ended up killing you. . .one stupid, god-damned, idiotic mistake, Mokuba. . ."  
  
His voice caught, froze, broke. But he swallowed once more and when he spoke again, his tone was brusque, business-like.  
  
"Making excuses again. I don't know when I'll be back, Mokuba, but you can be assured that I'm going to catch up with that- -that- -that bastard. I'll finish it this time. . .I'll end it. . .so you can- -so you can rest. . .so we can all rest. So we can all forget."  
  
His voice was shaking now, but he caught himself again and forced it back into its previous monotone. Malik had stopped breathing in order to listen harder.  
  
"I'll end this one way or another. . .I promise you, Mokuba. I will not fail you again." He grinned suddenly- -so suddenly that it was alarming- -and shook his head, chuckling quietly. "Look at me- -having a conversation with a block of marble."  
  
Malik let out his breath in a sigh, and made as much noise as he possibly could coming towards the young CEO. He didn't want Kaiba to know he'd been there the entire time. Marik followed suit.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba demanded, as he finished drying his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
"We came to tell you that we're boarding one of your 'planes right now, and if you want to come, you'd better hurry," said Malik coolly, forcing as much sympathy out of his voice as he could. Marik nodded, tightening his grip around Malik's waist possessively. Malik squeaked.  
  
"Not so tight, Yami! I can't breathe!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
//Everyone seems to know more about this enemy than we do, Yami,// said Yugi quietly. They had boarded the small plane and were waiting while the others shoved their luggage in the overhead compartments and fastened their seat belts. Yami sighed, and nodded gravely.  
  
//Yes, it does seem that way,// he admitted, trying to buckle his seat belt. //But there must be a good reason why they refuse to tell us. We aren't the only confused ones, though, Yugi. . .Honda, Jounouchi, and Mai also don't seem to know anything different. Oh, and there's Shizuka, too.//  
  
Yugi leaned over to help his Yami's fumbling hands. "Here, Yami. You take this end and push it into that one. When you hear the click, your seat belt's fastened. Then pull on this strap to tighten it. Okay, Yami?"  
  
His Yami grinned ruefully. "You'd think I'd have caught on by now, huh, aibou?"  
  
"Yes, I would," teased Yugi playfully, returning the grin. He undid the seat belt. "Now you try. I can't have you reliant on me for all your modern needs."  
  
//Or my other needs,// sent Yami, smirking.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi tried to frown but failed miserably. He decided not to retort with something equally sharp, but changed his mind along with the subject. "Where do you think Kaiba-kun is?"  
  
Yami no Yugi's face fell. He had been expecting something different. "I don't know," he replied, stalling the 'and I don't really care' that had also been on his tongue.  
  
Unfortunately, he'd forgotten to establish a mental block. Yugi caught drift of his thoughts and gave him what Yami no Yugi assumed was meant to be a scowl. How was it that Yugi always managed to look so tempting?  
  
//Stop that. I'm going to have to kiss you,// the dark one warned.  
  
//Hmph.// Yugi pouted.  
  
//You had your warning,// growled former-Pharaoh, and he leaned over to kiss his aibou. Their embrace was interrupted, though, as Kaiba, Malik and Marik stomped over to their separate seats.  
  
"Okay!" yelled Malik, pounding Yami no Yugi on the back- -much to his annoyance- - "Let's get this show on the road, people! To Egypt!"  
  
Yugi glanced back at Kaiba, who was sitting sullenly with his gaze cemented on something outside the window. Shizuka was sitting with Mai (exchanging talk that sounded suspiciously like a how-to-get-Kaiba's- attention lecture), Honda with Jounouchi (trading insults for insults and teasing for teasing), Yami Malik with Malik (it seemed as though Malik was sitting on his Yami's lap rather than the seat), and the Tomb Robber sat alone, also staring out a window.  
  
//Poor Tomb Robber,// Yugi whispered. //He really misses Ryou.//  
  
As if feeling Yugi's stare on his back, Bakura turned and offered a glare that said something along the lines of if-you-don't-stop-looking-at- me-I'll-tear-your-soul-out.  
  
Yami no Yugi returned the Tomb Robber's glower with a if-you-don't- stop-making-that-evil-eye-at-my-Yugi-chan-I'll-crush-your-mind glare.  
  
Bakura snorted and looked away again. Pharaoh was taken aback; he had been expecting a loud "Fuck off, Pharaoh-baka," or at least another glare. It didn't matter though, because at that moment, another fight between Jounouchi and Kaiba broke out.  
  
Apparently Kaiba had been looking at Shizuka again. Malik leapt up immediately to restrain the blond, distant memories pounding at the base of his skull. The image of Kaiba kneeling at that little shrine had knocked loose another thousand recollections.  
  
If anything, the young Egyptian had a throbbing headache. And he was pretty sure his Yami wouldn't be able to take it away with a few hugs and kisses.  
  
He grinned to himself. But his Yami could try, and he sure as hell didn't have any objections.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ryou woke with his face pressed into something soft. He blinked, trying to sit up, and fell back down with a gasp when he realized that his left arm wasn't working properly. In fact, it felt like he didn't have a left arm.  
  
What in the- -  
  
He glanced to his side and was very relieved to see that his arm was still attached to his body. It was only. . .numb. And. . .why did his wrist hurt? He pressed at the source of the dull aching, staring in fascination as the pain grew and grew until- -  
  
A hand snatched his fingers from his wrist. He looked up in surprise and saw a pair of dark eyes staring down at him.  
  
"'K-Kura?" he breathed, and winced as soon as the name went from his lips. Ouch, but his voice was hoarse.  
  
It wasn't. Still blinking, Ryou saw a woman standing beside him, her gentle grasp on his other wrist not yet released. He could only see her eyes, as she wore both a head scarf and the garb of a devoted Muslim woman.  
  
"I know not of this 'Kura you speak of, child," she said quietly. "Please do not apply further pressure to your wrist. The bone has only just begun to grow back together; it would not be at all wise to break it again."  
  
"What. . .who. . ." he swallowed, trying to force the raw feeling from his throat. Had he been crying? He broke free from her grip and touched his face, feeling the residue of many tears shed.  
  
"You do not remember? Perhaps it is for the better, then. The Master was most displeased that E'an snapped your wrist." A distant scream echoed in the background, and both Ryou and the woman flinched.  
  
"As you can see," she continued softly, "that is the price paid for failure."  
  
"I don't understand. What am I doing here? What happened- -where- -" Ryou felt around for his Ring and sagged with relief when he felt it still around his neck. His relief disappeared quickly enough, though, when he called for Bakura and heard no answer.  
  
"What did you do to my Ring!?" he demanded, clutching it tightly to his chest and trying to gather as much comfort from it as he could.  
  
"Do not worry, child. We have only removed your ability to speak with your spirit temporarily. I ask you to relax; we will not harm you."  
  
"Who's we?" said Ryou suspiciously. He wanted to throw himself into his mind and beat at the block, scream, cry, anything- -where was Bakura? Bakura wouldn't let him down. . .Bakura wouldn't leave him alone. . .  
  
"The Master and his servants," the woman said, patting his broken wrist and setting it back down on to the pillow. Ryou was reminded forcibly of Isis. "The Master has requested your presence, child. It is my task to ensure that you are. . .presentable."  
  
". . .oh," said Ryou, not sure what else he could say. It didn't seem like this woman would hurt him. . .  
  
He wondered. "Take me back," he said softly. "Please. Let me go. I haven't done anything to you. . .please. Please. . .I need to go back. Don't you understand? I need to go back- -'Kura- -he's waiting for me."  
  
"I'm sorry," said the woman, smiling at him. "To allow you to leave would be direct disobedience against my Master's orders. Disobedience is punished."  
  
Another agonized scream drifted down the corridor.  
  
"As you can hear," she finished. "They did not tell me your name when you first entered, child. You are. . .?"  
  
"Ryou. Bakura Ryou. . ." Ryou remembered the meeting with his father and grimaced. "What's your name?" he said, meeting her dark eyes. Because of her gherka and scarf, he was unable to decipher her age. Her voice was young, but that meant nothing.  
  
"I have no name. . ."  
  
Ryou remembered a foreign dream. Remembered a dark, roguish Tomb Robber and his companion. Remembered sudden tragedy and the abrupt strike of a blade that ended everything. . .  
  
"So you may call me whatever you wish. . ."  
  
Ryou's uninjured hand clutched at the silken pillow beside him. He looked around and took in his surroundings. He was in a room.  
  
Obviously.  
  
On a bed.  
  
Obviously.  
  
And it was dark. Very dark, the sole source of light being a tiny opening in the corner that looked as though it had been hacked open with a knife. Sunlight filtered in through the makeshift window, and Ryou thought of his mother's study and then inevitably of that day with his Yami on the dust-covered bed. . .  
  
"You look sad, child."  
  
Well. . .sorry to point it out to you, but I have just been kidnapped and taken away from the people I care about, not to mention this broken wrist that's beginning to be quite a nuisance. . .  
  
And my neck is throbbing.  
  
He would have snapped something along the lines of, 'Ya think!?' but decided against it.  
  
"I am," he said instead, keeping his voice as level as possible. He sighed. "When they're finished with me, will they release me?" He glanced again at the woman and wondered if those were shadows or wrinkled upon her face, if that loose strand of hair was silver from age or gold in the darkness, if she was thin because she was old or emaciated from long captivity. . .  
  
"That, dear heart, I am afraid I do not know. Rest now. . ."  
  
He did.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Isis picked up on the third ring. She had spent a sleepless night dialing schools and part-time jobs to explain the ER's continued absences, and was damn tired, not to mention at a lack for any more good excuses. If this was another teacher calling in to report a truancy- -  
  
"Isis? It's me."  
  
She breathed a slow sigh of relief. "Shadi! I swear, if I have to talk to another PTA assistant, member, or manager, I'm going to do a Malik and start destroying things!"  
  
She paused. "Speaking of Malik, how is he doing? Is he having nightmares?"  
  
"Yes," admitted Shadi, "but before you get worked up, Isis, I'll have you know that none of them were about his past. The block you placed on his memories is still in place, though I cannot say how long it will hold. He woke yesterday screaming for his Yami, but Marik explained later that it was some sort of nightmare involving a giant tub of orange sherbet and nothing concerning the Rare Hunters.  
  
"We have arrived in Cairo," Shadi added after another moment, listening as Isis chuckled softly. "I thought you might want to know. The rest of our eden rising is suffering from jet lag, I'm afraid, so we may have to remain inactive for some more time. Of course, the Yamis are all very happy to be back in Egypt, save one."  
  
"Tomb Robber," breathed Isis. She yawned again. "I'm sorry, Shadi. I'm just- -so- -" yawn "- -tired, and I can't- -" yawn "- -seem to keep my eyes open. . ."  
  
"Then it is my reluctant duty to inform you that you'll be spending many more sleepless nights, Isis. I'll need you to run a scan. . .and then you'll have to catch a flight to Egypt, I'm afraid, because the connection will falter overseas. There is also a chance that our enemy has employed non-physical, non-mundane guards against possible spies. I will require your assistance in spell-casting, and therefore it is again important that you come to Egypt immediately."  
  
"Change in- -" monstrous yawn "- -plans, hm? Very well. Expect me by Thursday afternoon. If not, then I'll spell myself over on Saturday."  
  
He chuckled. "Please try to arrive in one piece, Ms. Ishtar."  
  
Isis made an uncharacteristically un-Isis face into the telephone. "Just because I only sent my head the last time doesn't mean it'll be the same now! But, please, if that does happen. . .don't let Malik see it. He's traumatized enough."  
  
"He was indeed very worried," Shadi agreed, with a trace of laughter still in his voice, "when he saw your headless body lying on the bed. Such a panicked boy I have never heard."  
  
"I know, I know. Don't remind me." She yawned once more, and heard her jaw crack. "Jesus. . ."  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in the Christian God."  
  
"I don't. You don't see me walking around saying 'Ra-damn!' and 'By Ma'at!,' now do you?"  
  
"I suppose not. So. You will be coming?" Shadi said, after another silent pause, where she could tell he'd been laughing quietly to himself. "I don't intend to have to 'baby-sit' your hyperactive younger brother. . .brothers."  
  
"Mm," she nodded, even though she knew she couldn't hear him. "I'll be there. When do you plan to begin?"  
  
"That is something I cannot reveal over this line of communication." She sensed him smiling again. Another pause. Another laugh. "So," he said, his voice low with barely contained mirth, "what are you wearing?"  
  
Why was it that Shadi always managed to be less serious in times of crisis?  
  
It was one of his quirks, but it could get damned irritating. . .  
  
She tried to scowl but ended up giggling. "Up yours!" she said, (a Malik quote that she had unknowingly picked up on) and, in another uncharacteristically un-Isis move, she slammed the telephone down hard onto the receiver.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Ouch!!" Marik twitched and jerked his fingers away from his aibou's hand. Malik glared up at him in annoyance, setting the peeled Bandaid down on the table beside a pile of twenty-plus others.  
  
"Damn it, it isn't going to hurt you! Just a little paper cut, okay?! No peroxide! No nasty stinging liquid! Okay?!" Malik coaxed.  
  
Coaxed? No. . .he was definitely not coaxing. The latest nightmare had involved not only that eeeevvviiiiil tub of sherbet, but a few spoons and, oddly, a hooded man. He hadn't told anyone one about the man. Not that it mattered. The spoons had chased him around into the tub of sherbet, and then the lid closed, leaving him to suffocate in the cold orange mass. The hooded man had been watching, waiting, ignoring him while he screamed and pleaded for assistance.  
  
And then he had woken up, panting and weeping, in his Yami's concerned arms. Which was enough to chase away anymore bad dreams for that evening.  
  
Needless to say, he was grumpy. Isis wasn't the only Ishtar sibling who was missing out on her sleep. Jet lag had him napping at odd hours and waking at even stranger hours, and the fact that he was feeling dead at four o'clock PM Egypt time was not helping either.  
  
Nor was the squeamish Yami before him.  
  
"FOR RA'S SAKE, IT'S JUST A FUCKING PAPER CUT!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, making very good use of his favorite oath. "THE FUCKING BANDAID ISN'T GOING TO FUCKING HURT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Tomb Robber, who had recently discovered the joys of ice cream, stared at him for a moment, shook his silvery head, and walked right back out clutching a pint of vanilla to his bare chest. Whether he ate the stuff to cool down, out of amusement, or because he honestly liked it, Malik didn't know. Nor did he really care.  
  
"Why can't Hikari just kiss it like usual?" whined Marik, still holding his bleeding index finger to his body protectively.  
  
"Because his Yami is a FUCKING WIMP!!!!!!!!" yelled Malik, snatching at his Yami's hands again. Blood spattered against his shirt and face, and he ignored it. "Weren't you the psycho who fucking killed all those fucking people? And now you're fucking afraid of a fucking stupid piece of fucking plastic!?"  
  
His Yami had been watching him with an odd shine to those beautiful dark eyes.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at now!?" demanded Malik furiously, throwing another unused Bandaid down onto the table. A hand on his own stopped him from reaching for another.  
  
He met the dark one's eyes slowly, and, realizing his disadvantageous position, squeaked suddenly, reading very correctly the ill-disguised lust.  
  
//Yami likes it when Hikari talks dirty,// said Marik in a breathy voice. Malik blushed and tried to move away. The darker of the two grinned, licking away a spare droplet of blood that had landed on Malik's cheek. //Yami likes it very, very, very much. . .//  
  
"K-k'so! N-n-nani- -mmph!!!"  
  
His Yami had dropped to his knees beside him, grabbed his hands, and kissed him. After a very determined battle of tongues (Malik lost), they lay sprawled out on the tiled floor. Marik was helping his aibou with the removal of his shirt.  
  
Bakura, walking back in with his now empty pint of vanilla ice cream, stared at them for a moment, shrugged, and walked out again without giving them a second glance.  
  
Which made the dazed Malik wonder if people often rolled out on kitchen floors in ancient Egypt. It didn't matter, though, because as the last of Bakura's white hair breezed out of view, Yami no Malik pulled him down for another violent struggle for domination.  
  
//Mine,// whispered Marik, pulling away briefly for air. //Mine mine mine mine. . .//  
  
Meaning that Malik had lost. But he didn't really mind, he reflected, and he bent up for another kiss. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Wall, meet Bakura's head. Hello there, wall.  
  
Bakura pounded his head repeatedly on the stone. He was sick- -sick- -sick!- -of watching Yugi and Yami go at it. He missed his Ryou. He wanted Ryou. Very badly. And listening to the former-Pharaoh chuckling and smiling and whispering little obscenities and all that lovey-dovey shit was beginning to get him where it hurt.  
  
Damn it. . .this stone was fucking hard. . .  
  
Gee. . .ya think?!  
  
Bang. Bang. He drew back for a moment and wondered if he should go until Ryou's pretty hair was marred with blood. He decided against it. Knocking himself out was probably not the best option, considering the situation.  
  
"You know, Tomb Robber," purred Yami no Yugi, "you're very welcome to join us. . ."  
  
Bakura actually gagged. He looked himself over in the mirror, saw pale skin that rather irritated him, a nasty purple bruise on the center of his forehead, and realized he was becoming quite green. Plus, the entire image reminded him too much of Ryou- -despite the many differences- -and he found himself wishing that he might be able to see the boy's beautiful green eyes again. . .soon.  
  
"Well, excuse me, Mr. Pharaoh-Porcupine-Head, for being so rude and not joining in sooner!" he snapped, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. Pharaoh laughed and pounced on his smaller half again.  
  
Bakura sighed to himself and exited the room as quietly as he could, with the exception of the slammed door, of course.  
  
Once he was so far away from the room that he feared he might be lost, he slid down with his back to the cold white stone, his eyes fixed on a flickering torch in the corner. So much like the tombs from the old days. . .  
  
He remembered the swift stroke of a warrior's ax and his throat tightened along with his clenched fists.  
  
Ryou. . .  
  
He hoped this enemy would not hurt his Ryou. . .for their own sake, of course. There would be much hell to pay should one hair on Ryou's head be disturbed. . .and he would be distributing his own mix of hell and torture personally, should the need arise.  
  
Were his eyes burning? He rubbed at them hastily. He had not shed tears in five thousand years. . .tears were a weakness he could well do without. Gods. . .  
  
Angel. . .  
  
Why? Why did you have to be such an idiot and come back for me? I told you to run- -if you'd only run- -you would have gotten away. . .  
  
Why didn't you run like I fucking told you to?  
  
Angel, angel. . .If you'd only run. . .if you'd only run like I told you to, then you wouldn't have died like that. . .if you'd only listened to me, then you wouldn't have died like that. . .if you'd never loved me, then you wouldn't have died like that. . .  
  
Bitter, bitter, too bitter to contemplate for long.  
  
He shook his head. He hadn't had proper time to mourn, his own "death" having come a few hours later. . .and after his angel died, he couldn't have cared, he didn't care. . .anything to be back with him. . .  
  
But he wasn't. Proper to time mourn? Who was he trying to fool? He'd had five thousand years trapped in that gods-be-damned Ring, five thousand years to weep and scream and rage at the heavens. . .  
  
Marik had warned him. . .why hadn't he listened? Why hadn't he listened?!  
  
~ "News flash, Marik. We've always stolen from the gods. And I do believe I'm still in one piece."  
  
"Not for long. The wrath of the gods will descend upon you."  
  
"Meh. You sound like that prophet of doom that all the scribes used to lecture us about. What was his name- -Mo- -Mo something. . ."  
  
"Moses. I'm serious, 'Kura. You've never taken a body slave before."  
  
"First time for everything."  
  
"'Kura, I'm serious," Marik repeated quietly. "I don't want to see you get hurt any more than you already have been- -" ~  
  
"Gods. . .!" came out more as a groan from his lips as he buried his silvery head back in his hands. He didn't want to think about it anymore. The whole thing- -everything- -had been his fault. But what was he supposed to do? Leave such a pretty creature down there to die?  
  
No. No. He wouldn't have.  
  
Ryou wouldn't die this time. Ryou wouldn't get hurt. He would see to it. He would keep his Ryou safe. He wouldn't see his angel dead again. . .he wouldn't. He wouldn't let it happen. . .he would protect Ryou.  
  
Oh yes, if you protected him so very well. . .then why in seven hells isn't he here with you!?  
  
"Tomb Robber." The voice came softly from his left, so softly that he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been sitting in such a remorseful silence. He glanced up and saw the infamous Seto Kaiba staring back down at him, icy blue eyes strangely warm.  
  
"High Priest," he replied warily.  
  
"Don't," said Kaiba firmly. "My name is now Kaiba, and that is the name I will answer to."  
  
"Feh." He tried to sound derisive and failed miserably. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he buried his face in his arms again and decided to ignore the man standing beside him. There was a noise and a small billow of dust, and when he looked up again in surprise, he saw that Kaiba was now sitting beside him.  
  
"Aren't you overdressed?" he added, nodding at the white coat that swirled around the CEO's ankles, the black turtle-neck and leather slacks. Kaiba shook his head.  
  
"It is not as warm in the catacombs," said Kaiba slowly. "Tomb Robber- -"  
  
"I don't need your pity," Bakura mumbled.  
  
"I haven't come here to offer it," Kaiba said quietly, surprising him once again. He met those sad blue eyes and looked away, unable to keep eye contact.  
  
"So what do you want, then?" he said. His voice was breaking, but he ignored it and continued on, not bothering to smooth his rough tone. "If you aren't here to coo and sympathize or even lecture, then what do you want?"  
  
"I'll be as straightforward as possible. I want my brother back. I want my life back. I want that god-damned mistake out of my memory." Kaiba stared down the steadily darkening hall and at the flickering torches. "You, of course, probably don't know what I'm talking about. Am I correct?"  
  
". . .somewhat," Bakura acknowledged, after he had fully digested the inquiry. He was beginning to wonder where the conversation would go. He was, to say the least, slightly intrigued by the other individual's story.  
  
"Hm." Kaiba was smiling. "Then I'll tell you a little. But you'd better listen. I was Pharaoh's advisor once, and while he may hate me, he does occasionally heed my wisdom. Therefore, though I will be the first to kick your Egyptian ass, his foot will soon follow."  
  
Bakura grumbled. "Just start talking."  
  
"As you wish. I'll be sparing on the details." Kaiba took a deep breath. "I suppose Shadi told you that I was orphaned? I'll also assume he told you that my mother died a few years after I was born, and that my father was literally burnt to the ground along with our house?"  
  
Bakura nodded. It had been Ryou who had told him those things, but he said nothing about it. Ryou hadn't been one to gossip, and he had had to pry it out of him.  
  
"He never told you that my mother died giving birth to my younger brother. Do you know how my brother died? We met up with a man. . .he was rich, kind, the ideal father to a boy of eight- -I challenged him to a chess game and won. As a result, he had to adopt us. . ."  
  
The Tomb Robber listened absently as Kaiba trailed on, halting here and there as he searched for the right words. "It was my mistake. . .I chose the wrong man to be our new father. . .my mistake. . .I chose the wrong man to obey. . .my mistake. . .I chose the wrong moment to rebel. . ."  
  
Kaiba's eyes bored into Bakura's. "He killed him, Tomb Robber. He struck my little brother down while I watched. . ."  
  
"Your point being?" said Bakura, trying to sound as heartlessly bored as he could manage.  
  
"I thought you might understand," said Kaiba, his eyes glinting with suppressed fury. A moment later, he had regained his confident smirk. "As your own lover was cut down before your eyes. . .I was there, Tomb Robber. . .I remember it just as well as you do. . .tell me, Tomb Robber. . .did it hurt to cry then?"  
  
The pain clawed its way back into his gut, up his throat, through his soul, his very being- -  
  
"You- -!" choked Bakura, and he launched himself at the other with no intention other than to pound the living hell out of him.  
  
But the CEO and his haunted blue eyes were gone, vanished with a flurry of stiff white fabric and the clinking of numerous metal ornaments, into the darkness of the corridor beyond.  
  
The Tomb Robber was once again alone with his thoughts.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Elsewhere. . .  
  
"Claudia! You're back!!" squealed a rather tall fourteen year-old into her telephone. The reply was less enthusiastic and somewhat morose; understandable, as the other teen had just returned from a month long vacation in Japan and still not as adjusted to the change in time zones as she would have liked to be.  
  
Simone grinned into the phone and wondered if a jet lagged Claudia would still be able to beat a non jet lagged Simone in a battle of words. Then she realized she was referring to herself in the third person and stopped that train of thought all together.  
  
"It was getting damned boring without you," she added, as a peace offering, because the Claudia on the telephone was sounding irritated.  
  
"Mm," mumbled the jet lagged Claudia, who continued on to yell at her hyperactive younger brother, who was hopping around distractedly in the background. Simone giggled and made a comment about the current Yu-Gi-Oh! program that was running and a darker mutter about evil re-runs.  
  
Claudia said something that translated into 'I completely agree.' Beneath her voice, Simone heard Kyle laughing.  
  
He had a lot of energy. . .  
  
A lot of energy. . .  
  
She yawned and pressed a somewhat chubby hand to her mouth. Staying up late on fanfiction might not exactly be the best thing for her health, she realized. And getting up early to get back on fanfiction was probably also not the best thing for her health.  
  
Nor were those three scoops of vanilla that were eaten traditionally right after lunch every other day. She would really miss that practice once school started.  
  
"Omae wa ore no mono da," said Claudia suddenly.  
  
Simone blinked. "Ano. . .what?" She had taken to saying 'ano' after hearing the very adorable Ryou Bakura repeat it to another very adorable Yugi Mutou.  
  
"You belong to me," Claudia continued sleepily. "I thought you might like to use it for a fiction. That possession theme does seem to be popular. Probably another Bakura and Ryou one. . .am I correct?"  
  
"Hold on. Say it again?" Simone grabbed the pen and paper that she always kept near her and prepared to scribble it down. She would convert it to hiragana later. . .  
  
Claudia repeated the phrase patiently and waited while Simone scratched away and offered random curses to the pen because it wouldn't write. When she finally got it written down, she nodded and spoke a cheerful "Affirmative!"  
  
"So. . .how was Japan? Fuji-san? Well? Tell me! Did you meet anyone? Was it fun? I have so much to tell you! Did you know? I started a new story about the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters- -"  
  
"Slow. . .down. . ." said Claudia absently. "I'll tell you in a moment."  
  
Simone blasted her friend with questions, never once doubting that it might be her destiny to end up in a crammed apartment drawing manga while standing on her head.  
  
Why?  
  
She was random.  
  
And quirky.  
  
And she didn't give a damn.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Back to our story. . .  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been sitting in that hallway. Minutes, hours- -even days? All he did know was that he was stiff, freezing his ass off, and he didn't really care, either.  
  
He sat with his head in his arms, breathing in Ryou's scent, which still lingered on the boy's jeans and sweater. . .that he had borrowed. Kaiba's words had opened up another channel of memories, and he lay there listlessly, letting them play through his mind over and over, his own demented kind of home movie. . .  
  
~ "I swear by my dying breath- -they shall not have you. Now go!" he shoved the boy towards the exit, then drew his scimitar. Beside him, Marik had gotten out his own daggers.  
  
Needless to say, Bakura was relieved that his companion's aim had improved in those few years. . .  
  
Certainly improved enough for a famous last stand.  
  
But the angel hadn't moved. Silvery hair lingered in the doorway with him; he stood uncertainly, unshed tears in his eyes. The Tomb Robber turned his head, fangs bared. "Dammit, go!" he snarled. "Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"I don't want to leave you!" cried the boy, as he shook his head vehemently. "'Kura-sama! I'll go down with you!"  
  
"No. I want you to live. D'you hear me?!" Bakura snapped, turning his back once again and drawing his second scimitar. Twin blades, he thought, smirking. Those guards wouldn't know what hit 'em. Considering the two deviants were outnumbered at least ten to one, it was bad enough as it was.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Marik suddenly. "You have a family- -a sister- -your mother- -"  
  
"Aa, hell," said Marik, grinning back at him, "I've always wanted to be remembered for something. . .it'll be a pike up that Pharaoh's ass if we take out fifty of his guards with us. Yes?"  
  
"Mm," Bakura set a knife between his teeth, and set his blades up in front of him in an X. "You got a point," he grunted, talking around the dagger in his mouth.  
  
"'K-Kura-sama!" said the boy. He was practically sobbing. He shook his head again. "No! I won't leave you!"  
  
"What's with all the fancy twirling?" said Marik jovially- -for all the world, they could have been going to a dinner party. "I never thought you were one for show. . ."  
  
"Might as well go down with a bang. For the last fucking time, get the fuck out of here!!" Bakura yelled at his body-slave. "I don't want to see your blood shed. I want you to live. So move!!"  
  
He paused. "Please," he said, softening his voice.  
  
The boy hiccuped, brushed his lips against Bakura's cheek, then vanished out the corridor. Bakura smirked, feeling the wetness of the other's tears on his face. He faced the guards and held his scimitars out.  
  
"So, my friends. . .who wants to die today?"  
  
He glanced at Marik, who nodded. They threw themselves into waiting doom with a defiant roar.  
  
"Death to Pharaoh!!" ~  
  
Bakura blinked at the ceiling. The torches were growing dimmer and dimmer, and he had the strangest feeling that he was no longer in the same part of the mansion as before. . .  
  
Ryou. . .  
  
He snorted. Tomb Robber was indeed going soft. It was cold. . .why was it so cold? He felt like he was dying again. . .watching as his end came near. . .shivering against the memories. . .  
  
Too tired to fight them now. . .  
  
~ The fight was going well. Bakura had sustained a deep gash to his shoulder and, was, as a result, fighting with only one scimitar now. He had managed to take down at least twelve guards with his twin sword form, and he liked to think that, even down to one blade, he would be twice as dangerous. . .  
  
Marik wasn't doing too badly, either. Having run into a shortage of daggers to throw, the blond grabbed his own sword and leapt into the fray. They fought back to back, getting separated occasionally, but eventually carving their way back to each other.  
  
Blood. Blood!  
  
Bakura threw his head back and laughed. He was hacking away indiscriminately now, a stark contrast to Marik's graceful technique. He was going to die anyway, why bother how it happened?  
  
Was that a hand he had just slashed off?  
  
"Tell the gods that Tomb Robber sent you!" he howled, laughing wildly against the impossible. He had defied the gods before. . .he would do it again. It didn't matter how.  
  
But behind his thoughts, he was wondering if his angel had made it safely out of the catacombs. It was that worrying that had gotten his right shoulder carved up in the first place; he shook his head and firmly told himself to think only of decapitating his current three opponents.  
  
To his left, Marik had been stabbed twice to his shoulder; he dropped his sword. The Tomb Robber covered for him until the blond could get hold of Bakura's discarded scimitar.  
  
Both robbers could fight with either hand, having unconsciously taught themselves how during their plundering career.  
  
"Interesting," remarked Bakura to Marik, "they aren't trying to kill us. Have you noticed? They're only disarming us. Why?"  
  
He saw someone going for Marik's other arm and promptly dismembered the man.  
  
"Thanks. Saving us for torture, I'll bet," grunted Marik, wielding his weapon with skill despite its new weight and returning the favor as he dispatched another guard who had been about to slice Bakura open. "Or maybe we'll be sold to the slave market. . ."  
  
"I fully intend to go down fighting, then." The said Tomb Robber held his said weapon and swung a full arc. There went a wrist. Foot. Arm. Ear? Disgusting. Good. Blood! He licked his lips and let the incoherent thoughts flow.  
  
"Hmph. Stubbornness never did anyone any good," said Marik wisely.  
  
"So says the man who is up against eighty some palace guards and refuses to back down," grinned Bakura. He was surrounded by six people and did another arc with his scimitar to clear the way back to Marik.  
  
"I bet I'll stay alive longer than you." Marik finished off his opponent and went for another.  
  
"Done. I, in turn, bet I'll kill more of these dimwits than you." Bakura took down another four.  
  
"Done."  
  
His hair had been dyed red from the blood. He didn't mind. In fact, he rather liked the idea. Red hair. . .that was something to look into.  
  
The Tomb Robber had his back to a wall now; Marik was once again separated from him. There was a ring of seven around him, each taking turns to attack him. With his injured arm, he could only use one sword to fight. He decided to take the offensive.  
  
Four of the guards were down before another managed to drive his short blade hilt-deep into the Tomb Robber's previously unharmed shoulder.  
  
Bakura winced. He could now move neither arm and knew he was in deep trouble, pinned to the wall as he was. Marik, occupied with his own assailants, was unable to come to the rescue. Bakura settled with spitting at his opponents and cursing them loudly with whatever oaths he could think of.  
  
A cry from the other side of the room told him that Marik had gone down. He gritted his teeth and reached up to pull the dagger out, only to find another knife menacing his throat.  
  
He tried to shrug it off, but growled at the pain. The knife point dug into his skin, drawing blood.  
  
"What are you waiting for!?" he gasped out, panting heavily. Another slice at his legs brought him down to one knee, the strain on the impaled shoulder a terrible pain. "Kill me!"  
  
When the guard before him remained motionless, he snarled, staring into the dark eyes of his captors. "Well? Kill me, dammit!!!!"  
  
Then a flicker of silver movement on his right. His heart froze as time stopped moving. ~  
  
Unable to conjure up the next memory, Bakura slumped against the wall and closed his eyes, hugging his knees to his chest as he shivered. What he wouldn't give now to have Ryou snuggled up against his side. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you like this! ^_^;; But I need to get ready for school starting and everything. . .so chapter seven may come a bit late, as I'll be adjusting to life waking up at 6:00 AM, sleeping at 9:45 PM, and that huge evil high school. *glares at high school*  
  
A/N: Along with that, you can see the enormous Writer's Block that my mind hath conjured. *gestures at large concrete block* *kicks concrete block* Ouch! Damn it. . . *gets out a random object (in this case, a spoon) and begins to hack at wall* *kicks wall again*  
  
A/N: RA-DAMNED STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!! YOU MADE ME WRITE KAIBA AND BAKURA ALL OOC!!!!!!!! *hops around angrily on one foot while nursing a stubbed toe*  
  
Block: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Eep! Shit! That thing's friggin' ALIVE!!!!!!! *runs away to look for her trusty flamethrower* Er. . .anyhow. ^_^ I'm glad so many of you have stuck with this story so far! The chapters are still pretty long, but I find myself repeating words and concepts. . .I'm sorry about that. I'll do better in chapter seven. Promise!  
  
Special Thanks and Yami Yugi plushies to:  
  
Arkuera: Another plushie for your collection. Here ya go, and thanks! *hands out plushie* Is it plushie or plushy? @_@  
  
Bakuraluva: Was that enough detail for you? ^_^;; More details in Ryou's death next chapter. Yes, we are very evil! Mwahahahahaha- -*coughs* And you, Bakura, where's your spirit!? Pulling an individual away when they're about to shed blood! *shakes head* Honestly. . .psychopaths these days. . .  
  
Futomi: They were about to shed YOUR blood, idiot.  
  
Fuu: Ohhh. . .okay, never mind. Ignore me, please. .... I'm not really sure. . .anyway, here's your plushie- thing! *gives plushy*  
  
Chibi-ai: ^_^ As for the Kaiba/Shizuka bit, in my opinion, Jounouchi/Mai is, well. . .the cutest thing, and I was having a hard time believing that Kaiba would ever be gay. . .but Kaiba/jou is also a very possible element. It's just too late in this story to incorporate it, sorry! -_-;; Here. . .you get a Yami Yuugi plushy. . .*gives out plushy*  
  
Ciu Sune: ^__________^ Great! I've converted you. ^_^;; Don't you think Bxr is cute, though? I think so!! *huggles the pair* Here's your plushy, hope you liked today's chapter! *hands out plushy* If it's your first time reading Bxr fics, have you checked out anything by Edmondia Dantes yet? She's brilliant! Brilliant, I say! And Neko-chan. . .  
  
MillenniumDreamer: ^_____^ Enjoy! *gives plushy*  
  
SoulDreamer: Oh, gods. Those bastards. Those bastards. All seven!? ALL SEVEN!? DELETED!? Yaro. You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding. Please. What the hell?! Why? Why'd they do it? What was wrong with your stuff? Huh? HUH!? I don't understand; why? Did they email and tell you why, or were they just randomly- -deleting!? We cry with you; perhaps not as much, but we are seething. Why would they ever do something like that?!  
  
Damn it! They deleted all your fantastic Bakura/Ryou stories!!!!! *growls low in throat* Naze!? NAZE!? Those bastards. . .those Ra-damned, evil, horrible bastards. . .EVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hunts for flamethrower*  
  
Our apologies; we, too, were also deleted a few times on this website, different anime, different pen name. Will you attempt to re-post? Here. Rest up and don't let it get you down. *gives SoulDreamer some tissues, cookies, sugary goodies, several plushies, a drawing of Yami/Hikari yaoi pairings, and a spare flamethrower*  
  
A/N: Thank you all again for reviewing! If you like this story, please also check out "The Third Eye" by a good friend of ours. See you in chapter seven! *waves, then starts up the flamethrower on the Writer's Block* 


	7. simple mistake

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
simple mistake  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours. . .  
  
A/N: Hello again! Because school will be starting again soon (sorry to remind all of you,) I wrote this chapter as soon as I'd finished seven, so I could get it out of the way without worrying. Thank you again for reviewing. *sobs* You say such nice things!  
  
A/N: *glaring at Writer's Block* Damn thing's still there. . .suggestions as to how to destroy it are VERY welcome!  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"well, you know i just can't stand heroics!"  
  
~ dilandau albatou (english dub version, escaflowne)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ancient Egypt. . .  
  
Sometimes words aren't needed. Indeed, the strangled cry that broke from the Tomb Robber's lips was far from anything coherent, much less a few words or a phrase.  
  
The angel charged towards him, hefting a scimitar that may or may not have been his, the weapon much to heavy for the boy- -a beautiful yell howling from his throat as he raised the scimitar above his head.  
  
"Leave 'Kura-sama alone!!!!"  
  
Bakura's breath hitched. With his silver hair swirling around him, green eyes flashing with vengeance, steel blade reflecting the death in his features, his angel was so, so, so beautiful- -  
  
The danger brought the Tomb Robber back to reality. "Stop!" he began shouting desperately. "No! Damn it, angel, run away! Run away! Run away!!!!"  
  
But the angel kept sprinting towards him. The boy took out two guards with his first awkward swing, then another, and another- -  
  
"'Kura-sama. . .! 'Kura-sama!" he was calling. Please wait for me, 'Kura-sama. . .I've come to save you, 'Kura-sama. . .I want you to live, 'Kura-sama. . .my 'Kura-sama. . .  
  
Then the angel stopped, gasped, his eyes widening in pained surprise. And crumbled forward into Bakura's arms, the dagger hilt visibly protruding from his slender back- -  
  
Bakura didn't know what noise he made then. It might have been something quiet, disbelieving- -something loud, horrible, painful, grief- stricken- -why was the blood so sticky on his hands?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
"'K-K-Kura-sama. . ." the boy whispered, his head resting on Bakura's stomach. Bakura could see in even more detail the hilt that bore the crest of the Pharaoh. . .the blood seeping from his angel's back. . .  
  
"No. No. No. No- -!" he breathed, burying his nose in the angel's white hair. "Why? Why didn't you listen? Why didn't you run away? Why didn't you just leave me? Angel, angel- -why?"  
  
"'Kura-sama. . ." his angel murmured, tilting his head up and whimpering with the pain the effort had cost him. Green eyes, hazy and swimming with tears, glazing over. . .  
  
No. . .no. . .no!  
  
Please. . .  
  
No. . .  
  
"I. . ." the boy choked on his own blood and coughed the red liquid onto Bakura's linen, the crimson a stark contrast against the fabric. "I'm. . .I'm sorry. . .for being so weak. . ."  
  
"No." Bakura felt tears burning their way down his face. "No. Don't ever be sorry. Don't worry. I'll work out a deal with Pharaoh. I'll get his healers to fix you up. I'll do something. Anything!"  
  
". . .too late. . ." mumbled his angel, blinking sleepily. ". . .too late for anything. . .'Kura-sama- -! I'm dying, aren't I? 'Kura-sama. . .it hurts. . ."  
  
His fingers tightened on Bakura's robes.  
  
"I'm frightened. . ." the boy was sobbing now, every breath wracking his small form. "I'm frightened, 'Kura-sama. . .! Please. . .please. . .please don't leave me. . .I'm frightened. . ."  
  
No. No. No!  
  
"You belong to me," Bakura said softly, every fiber of his body swallowing information and outputting denial. "Idiot. . .you're mine. . .angel, angel. . .I'd never leave you alone. . ."  
  
He brushed his lips against his angel's and tasted the blood that bubbled behind them. It felt like a promise.  
  
His angel smiled. And closed his eyes, his hands falling limply to lie at his sides. If not for the knife still stuck through his shoulder, Bakura would have fallen to his knees.  
  
No. No. No. NO!!  
  
"Damn you," Bakura muttered. His own eyes were leaking now. "Damn you! Don't die! D'you hear me!?" The angel made no reply, a trickle of blood dripping slowly from that sweet, lifeless mouth. . .  
  
He broke. He sobbed into that perfect, beautiful, silken hair and wept and cursed and raged. . .  
  
He looked up. The guards were watching him uncertainly. This had not been part of their job. The other white-haired boy had never been mentioned to them. . .  
  
In the corner, he could see Marik panting. The blond was wounded- -perhaps not fatally- -but enough so that he could not move. There were tears in those purple eyes, too, whether from pain or grief, he did not know- -did not care.  
  
"An angel has died. . ." he heard himself say, as he reached up and pulled the dagger from his shoulder. He felt no pain. He would not feel. His voice was too low, too calm, too nonchalant- -  
  
He stared up with a pair of blank violet eyes and met every guard's stare slowly and deliberately. "An angel has died," he repeated, as if initiating a conversation. His voice remained quiet.  
  
He bent down for his dropped scimitar, holding his angel tightly to his body. The guards were still watching him, and he straightened, wondering vaguely why his many gashes no longer registered as painful. . .  
  
"And there is a mighty price to pay. . ."  
  
He no longer cared what happened to him. No longer cared that Am'mit would soon swallow his soul. No longer cared that his actions would probably lead to Marik's death.  
  
Marik. He met the other's eyes. Marik, his own features distorted with pain, nodded and tried to smile. Fleeting guilt was all he felt, and it was exactly that- -fleeting.  
  
No longer cared. His angel was dead, dead and gone far away where he would never see him again- -and as a result. . .he no longer cared for anything.  
  
". . .for the death of such an angel."  
  
Quietly then, swiftly, he came at them, cradling the boy's body with one arm. No longer were there derisive howls and oaths issuing from his throat. He had one purpose. Make them feel the pain.  
  
The pain that he could not feel.  
  
There was no reason to kill him now. He was already dead. So when they overpowered him, carted him off to the dungeons with Marik, who had grown feverish- -he did not resist. . .but it took twelve of them and more sharp objects to pry him away from his angel's body. . .  
  
He stared dully into the crimson eyes of the Pharaoh's youngest son, a boy perhaps a few floods younger than he. And laughed. No insane cackling, no maniacal giggling, no threats, no curses. A quiet chuckle; that was all.  
  
And only when he had been imprisoned within the Ring- -only after a thousand years had passed- -did he allow himself to mourn.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Present time. . .  
  
Bakura woke with a start, not at all surprised to find that there were tears sliding down his cheeks. What did surprise him was the fact that he was back in his temporary room, and Pharaoh's youngest son and his lover Yugi were staring at him.  
  
He pivoted so his back would be to them, and scrubbed at his eyes hastily. The last thing he needed was a Pharaoh's brat asking him why he was weeping.  
  
"You are. . .okay now?" asked Pharaoh slowly.  
  
Bakura was sorely tempted to snap, 'Do I look it?!' but realized it would probably lead to more questions, and settled on nodding brusquely, once.  
  
"We found you passed out in the hallway," the irritating mini-Pharaoh decided to pipe up. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay, Tomb Robber Bakura?"  
  
"Damn it, I'm fine!" he snapped, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Would it be all right if I spoke to you alone, Tomb Robber?" Pharaoh said quietly. Bakura looked up with another retort sharp on his tongue, but saw Pharaoh looking down at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes.  
  
He swallowed his reply and answered, instead, with a grunt of sorts. "Hn."  
  
"I won't be long, aibou," said Pharaoh to his mini-self. The boy nodded, smiled, and fairly skipped away, sing-songing a "I'll be right outside if you need me!" before vanishing through the doorway.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" demanded Bakura impatiently. That boy- -Yugi or whatever his name was- -and his smile had brought back again memories of his time in Egypt.  
  
He balled his hands into fists to hide the fact that they had been trembling.  
  
"A reason."  
  
"Ra-damn, are all of you this fucking ambiguous?! First Shadi, then Kaiba, and now almighty Pharaoh- -as if you really give a fuck!" Bakura gave a completely deranged cackle and was glad he hadn't forgotten how to laugh like the psychopath he was.  
  
"Hmm. . .Marik really must have been a bad influence on you." Pharaoh nodded along with his own stupid joke, but didn't laugh.  
  
"Feh. Get to the point, I don't have all day." Bakura folded his arms and sent Pharaoh a heavy frown, resisting the urge to inform the man that he had been the one doing the influencing.  
  
"Why do you dwell so on your past?" said Yami no Yugi bluntly, also folding his arms as he fixed the Tomb Robber with his stare. "You do live again, you have your 'angel' with you again, and there is no reason- -no reason at all- -why you should continue to remember and punish yourself."  
  
". . .I got him killed," said Bakura, his mouth going dry. "I got him killed. I picked the wrong time- -the wrong thing- -to do. If I hadn't let him fall in love with me- -if I hadn't returned the feeling- -if it weren't for me- -"  
  
"He would have rotted in my father's tomb," said Yami no Yugi quietly. "You know he would have."  
  
"That does not excuse anything!" Bakura growled. Yami no Yugi was only repeating his own thoughts, and he found it incredibly irksome to have to listen to his own excuses over and over. He saw the scene again in his head and remembered the angel's parting words.  
  
"Dear gods," the Tomb Robber whispered brokenly. "He was afraid, Pharaoh. He didn't want to die. . ."  
  
Bakura put his face in his hands, sitting cross-legged on the bed as he was. His shoulders were shaking; he did nothing to hide it, nothing to stop his silent trembling.  
  
Until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Get away from me!" he snarled, batting Pharaoh's hand away and glaring. "I say this to anyone who thinks to offer their sympathy- -I don't need your pity! I never needed your pity!"  
  
"As many have already said, I am sure," said Pharaoh, with a sad smile, "I have not come to offer it. Only some advice and a prediction."  
  
"F-feh." Bakura gulped and tried to snort.  
  
"Don't dwell on it," Pharaoh said softly. "Gods strike me down, but I believe in what I tell you. Don't dwell on it. Don't brood, don't let it sit in your mind. Don't dwell on it. Think about it, but do not linger on the memory any more than you deem healthy."  
  
"What would you know?" Bakura shot back. "You can't remember anything from Egypt!"  
  
"Can't I?" Pharaoh's smile grew sadder. "I think it is better to have the whole, solid memory- -no matter how tragic- -than bits and pieces flying so quickly from your mind, so swiftly that it is like trying to catch a river. The moment I stretch out, those portions vanish into the air."  
  
"I remember things, yes," Yami no Yugi said, looking down at his hands. "I remember screams, I remember terror, and I wake up wondering if I was the one who inflicted that upon my people. I remember pain, I remember sadness, I remember a fallen angel, and I remember a pair of violet eyes, a quiet chuckle, and nearly sixty of my father's Guard killed in less than two hours."  
  
"You. . .you do remember. . ."  
  
"For the most part. Bits and pieces, you must remember," said Pharaoh cheerfully. He paused as his words sunk in. "Oops. No pun intended."  
  
"I don't want Ryou to get hurt," Bakura mumbled.  
  
"I know. It is the same for both Marik and myself. We would kill to keep our other halves safe, pure, independent, unscathed. Being a Yami yourself, I think you understand."  
  
"Too well," said the Tomb Robber shortly. He looked up and met those blood-colored orbs. "I swear to you, Pharaoh, if even his little finger is damaged, those bastards who kidnapped him will have a great deal of trouble upon their hands."  
  
"I believe you." Yami's eyes unfocused just the slightest bit, a sure sign that he was communicating mentally with his aibou. He smiled. "Yugi says that Shadi has just called a meeting down in the main room. I think, if we step outside, we'll find ourselves just a short walk from that area."  
  
Bakura thought back to his short time in the hallway, and how he had had the oddest suspicions that the mansion had been moving him from place to place. He nodded slowly and made another promise. . .  
  
One that he would keep this time- -no matter what.  
  
//I swear to you, Ryou. . .by my dying breath. . .they shall not have you.//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"How is he doing?" the Master asked softly. Now it was the woman who knelt with her forehead against the cold stone, shivering because of many reasons. . .  
  
"Much better, O Master," she said, just as quietly. "His wrist has set and, should you wish it, O Master, it is possible that the healing circle could use a mending charm on the bone. The bruise on his neck was not serious and is fading as we speak. Otherwise, I believe the boy to be unharmed. That is my report, my Lord."  
  
"Very good," the Master said, his voice increasing slightly in volume. "Very good. E'an has been punished accordingly to his deed. . .and you, too, I believe. . .deserve something. . ."  
  
"Master. . .?" He saw the fear lingering behind those shuttered dark eyes and nearly- -nearly- -smiled.  
  
"A reward, dear heart. . .a reward. An object, an individual. . .I can get anything for you. What is it that you wish to have?" His tone had become coaxing.  
  
"Perhaps more medicines. . .for my hospital. . ." the woman said weakly, her body going limp with relief. "Bandages, O Master. . .anything related to healing. . ."  
  
"It shall be done," he sat, casting a disdainful eye over her cowering figure. She had joined in hope of a holy cause, and, on finding that nothing of the sort existed, stayed on- -out of desperation- -to receive funds for her foolish healing ward. Medicines, pills, painkillers, bandages, herbal remedies, that was all she had ever asked for. Only money once.  
  
He wondered why, and thought her a weakling. But he could ill afford to kill her off, of all in his Healers Circle, she was most adept and most skilled at doctoring patients. He would keep her alive until he found someone less sentimental to replace her.  
  
Sentiment, he reflected, was good in some cases. It allowed this woman to be kinder to her patients, treat them according to their separate needs. If he hired someone who lacked pity for the sorrowing masses, then more of his valuable servants would probably end up dead.  
  
Ignoring the ones he killed by himself, of course.  
  
Then again, this woman was also clever. She had, after all, managed to stay alive for this long. And though he had already known her name was Kulsum, she gave him no cognomen by which to call her.  
  
He had admired that.  
  
"Thank you, O Master," she breathed, plastering her head to the floor in gratitude. As if it wasn't already pressed enough against the ground. To tell the truth, he was actually tired of seeing his servants groveling before him.  
  
"When the boy wakes, you will dress him and bring him to me. I would also like you to summon Rishid and his circle. . .there is need for a cleansing spell. . .a clearing enchantment, and then a breaking as well. Will you do that?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord," she said, her voice muffled.  
  
"Very, very good," he purred. "Go now. You have done well." He watched as she rose to her knees, then her feet, and bowed her way from the darkened room, blue smoke from the incense swirling around her shapeless form.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Dee. . .ee. . .eh. . .tee. . .esh. . ." Malik wrote the letters on the marble with a finger that had been dipped in cold lemonade. He wrote the 'D' backwards and had to wipe it off with his shirt sleeve before correcting it.  
  
"Malik-chan? Nan no hanashi desu ka?" His Yami was perched curiously beside him, reading the letters upside-down.  
  
"Des!" pronounced Malik proudly. "It's English, Yami. See? I do pay attention in class!" He smiled winningly and went on to write the same letters over and over again above each other.  
  
"But. . .why you sitting on floor like that?" asked Marik in broken Japanese. He had learned the language (or somehow known it instantly) when Malik got the Sennen Rod, but preferred to speak with his somewhat exotic accent.  
  
Malik could see why, too. His Yami was really a beautiful, foreign creature, with such golden skin and pale hair, large dark, insane eyes, pouting mouth, crazy pretty accent. . .  
  
He mock-scowled. "Well, to be very frank, my dear. . .you fucked me a little too hard and too much the last time. I can barely stand!" he added, sulking prettily and playing (with lemonade-dripping fingers) with a strand of his own light hair.  
  
"Oi. . .unfair. . ." said Marik feebly. He had no defense against the accusation, which, he figured, was probably true. . .  
  
//Stop pouting,// he commanded. //Or I might have to take you again, and then what?//  
  
"I'll bite you," Malik warned with a smile, still spelling out D-E-A- T-H with his lemonade. "I'll bite you very, very hard."  
  
//. . .go right ahead,// Marik challenged. He folded his arms and waited. Malik grinned and leaned forward. . .  
  
"Ah! There you are. . .Shadi wants to talk to you, Malik!" said Yugi from the corridor. "It is strange, don't you think? I went to find you, and there you were. . .though I could have sworn I was on the other side of this house a few minutes ago. . ."  
  
Marik growled low in his throat. //If Shadi speaks with Hikari, Yami goes too.//  
  
//Accepted. Come on!//  
  
Malik nodded his understanding and headed the opposite direction, leaning on a concerned Marik. He saw Shadi waiting for him in a room down the hallway and had the most bizarre feeling that that room had not been there seconds ago. Yugi sat down on the kitchen floor where Malik had been and read over the letters.  
  
"Dee. . .ee. . .eh. . .tee. . .esh. . ."  
  
"Aibou?" Yami no Yugi poked his tri-colored head around the corner. "Are you busy?"  
  
"Not particularly!" smiled Yugi, pulling a few tissues from his pocket to wipe the lemonade-letters off the floor. "Care to join me?"  
  
"Mm," Yami no Yugi returned the smile and plunked down cross-legged beside the smaller boy. He sighed, brushing a few strands of loose blond hair from his aibou's face. "I spoke to the Tomb Robber. . ."  
  
"I know you did, itoshii. . .how did it go?" Yugi frowned suddenly. "You never told me you had nightmares. . ."  
  
"Wouldn't you have already known?" Pharaoh's blood red eyes twinkled; he took tissue from his aibou to help mop up the lines and lines of liquid. "The times we both woke in cold sweat? Those nightmares. . ."  
  
"Yes, but you never directly told me what those nightmares were about," said Yugi severely, dabbing at Yami's dirt-smudged nose with another tissue. "How'd your face get so dirty?" he added curiously.  
  
"To answer both your questions, you were too terrified when you woke, and I thought it best not to inform you until morning, but, as you might know, I am something of a procrastinator." He laughed a bit, and caught Yugi's hand. "For the second question. . .stop giggling, aibou. . .I walked into a wall. I swear this mansion moves around us! One moment there's a hallway and the next I'm kissing stone!"  
  
"Hmm," said Yugi thoughtfully. "I suppose it does move around us, Shadi and Isis being what they are."  
  
"It would take a great deal of magic to keep such an enchantment alive for so many years, though," Yami murmured, his brow wrinkling as he thought. "Well, it's no matter. Shadi said that Isis would be here by Thursday. . .he wants her to function as a sort of magical hacker, I think."  
  
"Did Shadi say when we'd launch the initiative?" Yugi pondered Yami's words for a moment.  
  
"No. I think he's waiting for a sign from Ryou, something like that. Otherwise, he and Isis are going to do an all-nighter and look over the Ishtar spell books for something they can use."  
  
"You know I love you, don't you?" Yugi said.  
  
"Where'd that thought come from?" Yami said, smiling and blushing at the same time.  
  
"No. . .it's just. . .if the same thing happens to me that happened to Ryou, or if one of us gets killed or taken away- -" Yugi flushed and continued hesitantly, "- -I just wanted you to know, that's all. So. . .you do know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do," said Yami firmly. "And I love you in return, so stop worrying your pretty, multicolored head about it." He kissed the tip of his aibou's nose and grinned at the squeak the move caused.  
  
"What exactly were you writing?" Yami asked, looking at the remainder of the letters on the ground with interest. "Something in English, aibou? So they can't really blame you of daydreaming in class, ne? Let's see if I remember correctly. . .Dee. . .ee. . .eh. . ."  
  
"It says 'death' in English, Yami," Yugi interrupted. "And I wasn't the one writing it; it was Malik. I think he took his lemonade glass with him, though, so I can offer you any solid proof."  
  
"Solid proof is quite unnecessary in this case," Yami no Yugi said. "That's good; I was afraid my dear, sweet aibou had gone and got himself corrupted. . ."  
  
"Humph. Stop yammering and help me get this cleaned up. Isn't Malik normally the neat freak?" Yugi observed, throwing his soggy tissues into a trash basket that had conveniently appeared by the refrigerator.  
  
"Things do change, aibou," Pharaoh pointed out, adding his own tissues to the few that lumped in the bottom of the garbage can.  
  
//Maybe he was preoccupied.// Yugi went to the refrigerator and dug for two yogurt drinks. //Hmm. . .I didn't think they would have these in Egypt. Well, I guess not. Want one, Yami?//  
  
//Maybe. And yes, thank you, I would. Sadly enough, I don't think I'm quite adjusted to this heat yet.//  
  
"You really are a spoiled Pharaoh's brat!" grinned Yugi, tossing him a bottle that was labeled 'Ichigo,' before opening his own. (Which was 'Suika,' one of his favorites! How very odd.)  
  
Yami no Yugi, ignoring his aibou's quip, smirked and took a gulp. "Mm. Strawberry. . .my favorite. This house being what we think it is, then I'm assuming you got watermelon? Am I right?"  
  
"Absolutely. Cheers!" Yugi held up his drink and winked.  
  
"Kanpai," said Yami, with yet another smile. Their soda bottles clinked against each other.  
  
Therewith Yami kissed Yugi, and tasted watermelon.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Yugi said you wanted to talk to me," said Malik nervously. The blond clasped his hands and sat back to back with his Yami, who had his arms folded and was looking rather surly.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I did. Have a seat, will you?" Shadi summoned a fairly good imitation of a squashed purple chez lounge into the room. He sighed, and shook his head. A moment later, the makeshift chez lounge recombined into a large group of fluffy, equally purple and equally squashed pillows.  
  
Malik poked one hesitantly, then grinned and began bouncing. Marik hovered around him, alternately hopping and trying to keep his Hikari from falling.  
  
Shadi muttered. The Egyptian man was still wearing jeans, but he had substituted a linen tank top for his sweatshirt, and looked both odd and mildly handsome in his turban, which he had wrapped in a hurry; his haste had caused several long strands of long black hair to come loose in the back. (Red-tinged strands of black hair. . .Shadi was a very "hip" individual. . .)  
  
"Blasted spell. . .well. . .we'll make do with these cushions."  
  
He conjured up another pile (just as squashy but pink, this time) and knelt, watching Malik laughing with his Yami on the violet mountain opposite. The scene might have had more effect, he reflected reluctantly, if he hadn't been sitting upon a hill of pink fluff and facing a teenager who was happily dancing about on his own heap of tasseled amethyst velvet.  
  
Deciding to make the best of it, Shadi put on his sternest face and waited patiently for Malik to settle down.  
  
When the younger Egyptian failed to do so, Shadi vanished the boy's pillows and couldn't help but smirk as a scowling Malik picked himself up from the floor.  
  
"Ouch! Damn it, Shadi, that was not a nice thing to do!" he was on all fours and rubbing his rear end, glowering darkly.  
  
Score one for the turban-man.  
  
"Please pay attention next time. Perhaps I won't have to do it again if you listen to what I have to say." Shadi bit back a smile, re-conjured the pillows, and Malik leaned back into them gratefully.  
  
"Before you start," Malik interrupted quickly, "whatever it was, I swear I didn't do it!"  
  
Shadi chuckled and shook his head. "As you say. Actually, I'd only wanted to ask you if you'd been having any more nightmares involving ice cream tubs."  
  
Malik started, visibly startled by the question. He sighed. "Isis onee-sama put you up to it, didn't she? Well, no, I haven't been having anymore nightmares. Except one, where this hooded man watched while I drowned in ice cream and laughed at me, of course."  
  
A hooded man? Things were not looking up.  
  
"When was this?" Shadi said urgently, leaning forward. "Why did you not inform us of this dream?"  
  
"Well, I forgot about it," said Malik reasonably. "I mean. . ." he gestured at his Yami pointedly and had the grace to blush. (Or at least attempt a blush, seeing that his skin was too darkly tinted for the redness to ever have hope of being noticed). "I had help and everything. . ."  
  
"I see. . ." Shadi let his breath out in a hiss. "Can you describe the man?"  
  
"Ummm. . .well. . .there wasn't a lot to describe. . .a dark cloak, and I couldn't really see his face. . .tattoos. . .my Yami's been in my dreams, too. . .he was in a cloak and everything. . .do the headaches I've been having lately have anything to do with this?" Malik rubbed the base of his skull and winced.  
  
"Headaches?" Shadi frowned.  
  
Not good.  
  
Not good at all.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Isis. . .Isis, are you there?" Shadi was speaking into the crystal lens before him, feeling not only extremely foolish when he saw only his reflection but also like a turbaned parody of a fortune-teller.  
  
He would have used a telephone. . .but he had failed to pay his phone bills. . .and anyway, using one of these 'mirrors' seemed more impressive (and was also less expensive!).  
  
There was a noise as thought someone was tuning a radio. Magical "frequencies" of course, were more difficult to channel. He frowned, set his concentration again, and focused on the black-haired individual he was attempting to contact.  
  
Why wasn't she answering? For one terrible moment he feared she had been taken, then he realized he was being silly. Who would be able to stun and kidnap Isis Ishtar in broad daylight, anyway?  
  
He tapped the lens. Perhaps his glass was malfunctioning.  
  
Perhaps not. He tried again.  
  
Another moment later, the "screen" of the over-large dowsing object flickered again, and he saw Isis' steely blue eyes glaring back at him. She looked supremely irritated as well as supremely fatigued.  
  
Oh, dear. . .  
  
"There had better be a good reason for this, Shadi," she said, her nostrils flaring, "I was taking a well-needed, and entirely deserved afternoon nap. . .I'm on a plane to Cairo, if that's what you're wondering," she added, still glaring.  
  
"Isis. . ." he hesitated and wondered exactly how he should put the news. She frowned, and opened her mouth to say something, but he held his hand up, having decided to get it over quickly. "Isis, about that block that you and I placed on Malik's memories. . ."  
  
"Yes?" she blinked at him wearily and yawned. He gulped and prepared himself to speak the words.  
  
"I won't beat around the bush- -but, Isis, it's fading. It will lose potency and dim out, and it is too risky to cast another while this one- -no matter how weak- -remains in place."  
  
A sharp breath.  
  
He looked at her image in the glass. She was still looking at him, but the tired look had vanished from her face. She was not exactly what one would call 'alert,' yet her eyes had sharpened and her lips whitened and thinned into a line as she pressed them together.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Shadi?" said Isis slowly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Pinch me."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Sometime after midnight in Cairo, Egypt, a certain Malik Osiris Ishtar woke in hysterics. He dodged his Yami and bolted from the room, still shrieking as though there were a thousand Dead on his heels.  
  
He didn't get very far. Yami no Malik, with all the stealth and speed of a well-trained assassin, cornered him in the hallway just outside the door.  
  
Tackled is more like it.  
  
Marik's momentum carried them into a wall. Malik impacted first and scrabbled feebly against his Yami's bronzed chest, momentarily stunned and gasping with sobs.  
  
Tear. Sparkle. Kirei.  
  
"Hikari will tell Yami what is wrong," Marik whispered, his mouth pressed against his aibou's ear, "and Hikari will tell Yami what is wrong now if Hikari values his pretty golden head."  
  
"G-get away!" choked Malik, scratching and writhing desperately. "L- leave me alone! Please! Please- -!"  
  
Marik quirked his head to the side and blinked.  
  
"Hikari needs to wake up," he said slowly, brushing tears from those perfect perfect perfect eyes. "Yami does not want to hit Hikari, but Yami will if there is need."  
  
Malik sobbed harder into his Yami's shoulder and made no intelligible answer, his slender fingers tightening around bunches of Marik's hair.  
  
Yami no Malik raised his open hand, preparing to strike Malik lightly across the face with his palm. He got a good glimpse of the other's teary lavender eyes and stopped mid-cuff, dropped his arm back to his side, his own eyes softening at the sight. Damn those eyes, damn them, damn them. . .  
  
Pretty. So pretty!  
  
"Don't- -hurt- -me- -!" Malik puffed. Neither his tears nor his hacking sobs had halted. He shook with every strangled gulp and sniffled helplessly onto Marik's golden skin. "Please don't hurt me! Stop! Stop!"  
  
//Will never hurt you,// said Yami no Malik in dismay, stroking Malik's hair and making odd cooing noises. //Love you. . .always and always and always, Malik-chan, forever forever forever forever. . .//  
  
"You- -" Malik sniffled again, and wiped feebly at his eyes, which were still spurting tears. "You won't- -hurt me?"  
  
//No,// said Marik firmly. //Love you. Never hurt you!//  
  
"Y-Yami?" whimpered Malik. He blinked at the spirit of the Sennen Rod, tears still trickling down his golden cheeks. Yami no Malik bent down and kissed away the lingering droplets. Malik hiccuped pathetically, twisting closer to the warmth of his Yami's body.  
  
"Yes." One word, softly spoken, tanned thumb running over similarly tanned skin.  
  
//Don't leave me alone. . .// Malik begged, grabbing the hand his Yami had placed on his cheek. //D'you hear me? Damn it, don't you ever leave me alone! I- -I can't- -//  
  
He leaned up and fastened his mouth on his Yami's. Yami no Malik could taste the salt from the other's tears. With a predatory smile, he pinned Malik against the wall.  
  
//You know I'd die without you- -you know I wouldn't be able to draw breath- -you know I'd cry until I had no tears left- -you know. . .right? // Malik added, mewling softly in his throat as Marik took control over the kiss. //Gods, Yami. . .love you, love you, love you. . .//  
  
To which Yami Malik replied the same, so hurriedly and happily that his words were slurred: //Yes yes yes yes love you love you love you love you forever forever forever- -//  
  
He grinned into the kiss and felt Malik timidly returning an analogous smile.  
  
"Malik. . ." a new voice, regretful, weary. In the sudden burst of light that fell across the hallway, they both looked up to see Isis and Shadi standing over them.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Here." Isis set the four mugs of hot chocolate down on the table, two at a time, making sure that Malik got his first. The Egyptian woman had looked into the cupboard and found four packets of Swiss Miss (with marshmallows) staring boldly back out at her, not to mention a near-to- boiling teapot on the stove. Had the situation not been so grave, she would have smiled at the magic Shadi's mansion possessed.  
  
"A-arigato, Isis onee-sama. . ." Malik said softly, instinctively curving his fingers around the steaming green mug Isis handed to him.  
  
"Don't speak. Drink," she instructed, taking the seat across from her younger brother. Malik blinked at her for a moment, then did as he had been told and sipped quietly. He looked a mess, blond hair in complete and total disarray, his blue eyes blood-shot and still slightly teary.  
  
Nor was he the only one who was haggard. Isis' sheet of black hair- -no longer anything like a sheet- -looked as though it had not seen a comb in forty-eight hours. Which was very much the truth. Shadi was well- groomed, with the exception of his turban, which had been so quickly wrapped that it was unraveling from his head. Yami Malik was perhaps the least-affected of them all, if the fact that his chest was bared and covered in several raw scratches from Malik's earlier attacks.  
  
"I- -" Malik began.  
  
"Drink," Isis interrupted again. She sighed, and ran a few fingers through her hair, vainly trying to smooth it. "Please, Malik. Drink. Just drink."  
  
Malik took another gulp obediently, looking apologetic.  
  
"It isn't your fault," said Isis. "Dear gods. . .but it isn't your fault, Malik. It was never your fault. . ."  
  
The Egyptian woman suddenly had a hard time meeting her brother's eyes. She looked down at the table top and clasped her hands. She was trembling and, though she did not look as hysterical as Malik did, was probably on the verge of some sort of panic attack. "I. . .I don't know where to start. I don't know. . .I can't- -"  
  
"Isis," said Shadi quietly.  
  
She nodded, and seemed to have pulled herself together when she spoke again a few minutes later. "Malik. . .there's a lot I've been keeping from you these two years. . ."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Ye gods. . .what could be so damned important that they'd wake us up at five in the morning?" Honda moaned, yawning hugely. He saw Jounouchi standing in the hallway waiting and waved. The blond still had a toothbrush in his mouth and was wearing blue pajamas.  
  
"Beats me," said Jou, also yawning.  
  
"Nice," said Honda, sniggering as he gestured at the pajamas. Jounouchi scowled and flicked toothpaste at his friend.  
  
"Bleh. You don't look much better, Mr. Green Bathrobe," he said thickly. The blond grinned suddenly. "Wonder if Kaiba'll come down in his PJs? I'll bet they're pink, with little red bunny wabbits. . ."  
  
"Nah. I say blue flannel and little trains," said Honda, wiping a fleck of toothpaste from his cheek. He yawned again. "Christ! I'm so tired!"  
  
Jou paused thoughtfully and jabbed his toothbrush at Honda. "Hope he won't be in his birthday suit, hm?"  
  
"Gods!" Honda made gagging noises.  
  
Jounouchi chortled and spun his toothbrush around between his fingers. "Or maybe- -just maybe- - he'll be in some expensive lingerie, ne, Honda-kun? Black, low-cut and real lacy, and like- -hmm, like this!" The blond made an obscene gesture and thrust his chest out slightly.  
  
"Hmm. . .from what I see, and from what I hear, I think someone's been spying. . ." Honda winked. "So, Jou-Jou. . .who was it?"  
  
"Honda Hiroto! You perv!!!!" Jounouchi roared, throwing his toothbrush aside and trying to get his hands around his best friend's neck. Honda grinned and scampered out of the way of the raging blond.  
  
"Keep it down, Katsuya," said Mai scornfully, as she came from her own room wearing a purple bathrobe and the said black nightgown, "most of us have more important things to do that listen to you moon about ladies' undergarments."  
  
Jounouchi gaped; Honda patted him not-too-lightly on the back. "Yeah, Jou-man! Congratulations!!!!!"  
  
"What. . .?" Mai blinked and looked between them.  
  
"Where's Shizuka?" Jounouchi managed to ask, lowering his head to hide his blushing.  
  
"Right here. Ano, Mai-chan, could you please tell me where I'm going?" Shizuka had appeared, right hand against a stone wall, making her way slowly down the corridor. She was wearing a pink robe that had "Kajaku Mai" emblazoned across the front, along with several purple hearts- -clearly borrowed from the aforementioned individual.  
  
"You're doing fine, kiddo. Keep moving forward. . .that's it, there! Stop now. Jounouchi, you'd better escort your sister. Hey, Honda, is it true your lover-boy's waiting for you? At least, that's what I heard- -through the grapevine." She winked. "So give Otogi some sugar from me, hmm, honey?"  
  
It was Honda's turn to flush rosily. He mumbled something incoherent and bolted.  
  
Mai grinned at Jou. "Shizuka, cover your ears for a moment."  
  
"Mai! I'm not a little kid!" Shizuka protested, but did so anyway, when Jounouchi cleared his throat pointedly.  
  
"Wh-what?" said Jou, reddening. He looked at his feet and shuffled down the hall. The house was taking its merry time to "change." Damn it, why? He was so, so, so close to her- -couldn't take it- -  
  
"You know, you're really a sweet guy, Katsuya," Mai said, pensive for the moment as she smiled vaguely into the air. Jounouchi gulped again. Her perfume was making him light-headed in such a pleasant way. . .  
  
"A sweet guy. . .but I would appreciate it if you gave up your. . .ah. . .more peculiar spy-holes. . ."  
  
She smiled again, this time directly at him, kissed his cheek, and swept imperiously away, her robe fluttering behind her.  
  
"Can I listen now?" asked Shizuka, a little too loudly, due to the fact that her ears were indeed very well covered. She wanted to get to this meeting and see Seto!  
  
But Jou didn't have to know that little detail.  
  
"Hm? Oh- -what- -I didn't- -ano- -but- -um- -ah- -yeah- -" Jounouchi petted his younger sister's hair absently. The house finally decided to "revolve," and they found themselves outside the main lobby, where the fully assembled Eden Rising was waiting. . .  
  
And much to Jounouchi and Honda's mutual disappointment, CEO Seto Kaiba was not only not in his "PJs" but also fully dressed, completely awake, and smirking his irritating half-smirk.  
  
The blond wondered obscurely why his sister was blushing.  
  
He wondered why Kaiba was blushing, too, at the sight of such a scantily clad Shizuka.  
  
He started to put two and two together. . .  
  
It didn't matter, though, because at that moment Shadi appeared with a careworn Isis in tow, and the ER fell curiously silent at the drawn looks upon their faces.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"What happened?" Kaiba was the first to speak, and, on his normal poker face had vanished to be replaced by a look of the utmost concern. He crossed the room, but halted when Shadi held his hand up. "Isis- -what- -what happened?"  
  
"It's nothing," said Isis quietly. "Energy drain, that's all. We've removed some protective enchantments. . ."  
  
"Protective- -but, why?" Yugi asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"It is not good," Shadi interrupted. "With the mental defenses we placed on Malik's mind gone, our enemy will be able to track us down more easily than before. He may even have known of our arrival. I suspect a breakdown on Malik's part had been a portion of his plan all along."  
  
"Isis. . .masaka- -Isis- -you wouldn't have- -" Kaiba stared, his eyes mirroring blue defeat. "But now- -now that he knows- -gods, Isis- -"  
  
The CEO cut off abruptly and looked away. When he spoke again, his voice was soft- -too soft, too calm, too deadly.  
  
"Do you realize what you've done?"  
  
When Isis- -unruffled, confident, controlled Isis- -failed to make any coherent reply and only wiped helplessly at the tears in her fatigued eyes, Shadi intervened once more.  
  
"We do," he said quietly. "There is nothing now; nothing that could have been foreseen, nothing that could have prevented this instance. It is too risky now to recast the protections. Isis built these defenses up over the course of several months, Kaiba. Not only might it cause lasting damage to Malik's mind, should we attempt to re-make these defenses, but it is nearly impossible for us to redo, in a few hours, what took Isis nearly a year to perfect."  
  
Crash!  
  
"Excuse us. . .we're sorry we're late!"  
  
Heads turned. Otogi and Anzu were standing in the doorway, weighted down by several bags (Otogi's were done in a dice pattern, Anzu's all pink) and waving merrily.  
  
"O-Otogi-kun!" said Honda happily. He looked away and coughed to cover up his embarrassment. "Uh- -ano. . .you're late, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, 'ja miss me?" Otogi winked and swaggered into the room, throwing his suitcase into a corner and hopping onto the sofa beside his crush. The sofa groaned in protest and sank even lower with the addition of a ninth person to its steadily shrinking girth.  
  
"I got a deal on dungeon dice monsters, baby," he said to Honda, flinging an arm over the brown-haired boy's shoulder. "It's gonna be huge, Honda-chan! Huge!"  
  
Anzu had also discarded her luggage and rushed into the room, exchanging greetings with Mai, Jounouchi, Yugi and Yami, and gasping over Shizuka's loss of sight. She saw Bakura standing sullenly in a corner and smiled at him briefly, before turning back to Shadi.  
  
"Shadi. . .we got here as soon as we could. Are we too late- -?" And she turned back to Bakura, her gaze lingering there.  
  
"Perhaps. We will indeed need to move quickly," Shadi said, a frown crossing his features. "I thank you both for arriving so quickly. Your rooms are ready, and I trust the house will assist you in locating them."  
  
He paused. Anzu and Otogi (who had planted a kiss on Honda's red cheek) turned to go, picking up their separate pieces of baggage with small grunts. (Not to mention that Otogi very pointedly made sure his leather- clad rear end was facing Honda.)  
  
Honda's face rivaled the brightest of tomatoes.  
  
"I would like you to stay," Shadi continued. "There has been a sort of crisis, and we will be needing all the suggestions that we can get. Similarly, it is better that you hear these words."  
  
Otogi plunked back down on the sofa again, looking between Kaiba and Isis curiously.  
  
"Hey," he said suddenly, grinning from ear to ear, "where's my buddy the Egyptian trouble-maker? What about his psycho Yami? Ne, Isis-san, where's Malik?"  
  
Isis seemed to have regained some control. "Resting. Once we had broken the remaining enchantments. . .well. . .Yami no Malik, if you would please," she called, sending Kaiba a reproachful glance. Kaiba was pacing again; he ignored her.  
  
"I still don't understand what's going on," Jounouchi said. "What's all this about defenses and the enemy- -"  
  
"- -what about Ryou?" Bakura added impatiently. Instantly more chatter broke out.  
  
"- -what happened to Malik- -"  
  
"- -what's going on- -"  
  
"- -Onii-sama. . .what's happening- -"  
  
"- -WHAT ABOUT RYOU!?!?"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!" bellowed Yami no Yugi, sending up a bolt of Shadow Magic to emphasize his 'request'.  
  
Immediate, stunned silence. And in the hush that followed- -  
  
Marik walked into the room, holding his aibou in his arms. Malik was seemingly unconscious, half-naked and slumped over his Yami's chest, his arms wrapped limply around Marik's shoulders, his back shown to all those gathered there.  
  
Gasp. Stare. Disbelief.  
  
"Th-those scars- -they weren't there before!" Yugi was the first to speak. (Or squeak, depending on how one looked upon it.) He looked horrified, and more than a little confused.  
  
"Gods- -" even Seto Kaiba could offer nothing but a hoarse, sharply taken breath.  
  
Yami no Malik knelt, still cradling his Hikari close to him. The spirit's eyes were as unhinged as ever, but over the insanity there hung a heavy cloud of grief, a purple glaze that revealed nothing and everything at once- -  
  
Carved into Malik's back were several thousand hieroglyphs, up and down, scars marring once-smooth skin, images and pictographs flawing golden beauty, every pattern and shape written carefully, ingrained deeply into the teenager's back, ancient Egyptian 'letters' crawling beyond his mane of white-blond hair, up against the back of his neck and across parts of his shoulders. . .  
  
A beautiful sight.  
  
A terrible sight.  
  
White, white, white small grooves cut into silken skin, creamy ivory against boldly golden satin, beautiful, beautiful- -painful, painful. . .  
  
Why was there no blood?  
  
Isis gave a muffled cry into her hands and bit her lip, hoping no one had noticed.  
  
"Isis. . ." Kaiba opened his mouth again, and they were all surprised to hear his tone was sorrowing, warm, and almost coaxing. "Isis. . .there comes a time. . .when you can no longer protect him, despite your best efforts. . ."  
  
He fell silent, folding his arms stubbornly against his body and shook his head, as if trying to chase away a waking nightmare.  
  
Utter stillness. No one dared to move.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone else when I say this," said the Tomb Robber slowly, "but what in seven hells is going on?!"  
  
Shadi made a movement as though he was going to answer, but Isis shook her head.  
  
"Let me tell them, Shadi. . ."  
  
All eyes were upon the Egyptian woman. She was standing now, her hands clasped in front of her, her dark face tear-stained. But even so, her appearance now was more regal than wan, and though her eyes were weary, she stood alert, her eyes fixed on a blank spot on the wall before her.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"This is a tale that only a specific few know of. Those people being myself, Shadi, and a few of my family members, who are now deceased with the exception of Malik, who was, as you might put it, 'kept in the dark' about this entire affair."  
  
Isis paused again. "It is, however, as Kaiba said. I can neither protect nor keep my younger brother from his past. Suffice it to say that this tale is long, and our time to tell it limited. I encourage you- -no, I prefer- -that you listened closely, as I will not be repeating it any time soon.  
  
"Very well. It begins with the history of my family and our relations to Shadi. . ."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: Sorry. . .we spent so much time trying to build up pages that we lost track and ended up making this one too long! Some Marik/Malik fluff as requested, and the beginnings of an Otogi/Honda relationship! Next chapter, there is Isis' recollection of Malik's past, and Ryou FINALLY talks to the villain!! ^_^;;  
  
A/N: Now. . .we are off! Please also check out our other stories, 'supaku,' 'do as infinity,' and 'heat wave!' Thank you! *stares at eeeeeviiil writer's block* DIE! DIE! DIE!!!!!! *throws random bombs and knives*  
  
Wall: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuu: . . .damn. T_T What am I gonna do now?!  
  
For Those Who Reviewed: Take some cookies for your trouble. Malik didn't want them, so we had some excess. Ne? *holds out cookie jar* Two per person, please, otherwise I won't have enough left! ^_~  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Rogue Solus: Yes! Your firepower is much appreciated. . .we will launch a coordinated attack against this Wall of Doom next chapter! Prepare the flamethrowers!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Thankies. . .have two cookies.  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Glad you liked the battle scene! T_T I worked hard on it, too, so I suppose that's a good thing. You know. . .we've never been flamed. I think it might be interesting to BE flamed. . .but, whatever. Have some cookies! *holds out jar* ^________^  
  
Bakura's Baby: Sad? O.o;; I must be heartless. . .it drew no tears from me! Hmm. . .*considers* Okay, perhaps. O.O;; FRIENDSHIP!? Anzu may not be a slut or heartless bitch, but her speeches- -! ARGH!!! *twitch* O.O;; NOOOO!!!!! *runs far, far away* *dies* X_x  
  
BishounenzAngel: Haiiii! I know the feeling. X_x But I've found ways to keep up with my writing. . .O.o. Make notes of ideas you have. . .that way you can 'jump-start' your mind if you forget one. . .good luck with school! *glaring at her own high school* It's huuuuge. . .! *whining* Well, anyhow, hope you liked this chapter! ^_^ Have a cookie too?  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: For ME!? EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! *huggles plushies* Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you- -  
  
Bakura: *covers RJ's mouth* RJ: Fankoo fankoo- -mmph! Baku-baka, nan no hanashi desu ka!? *glare of doooom and other painful things*  
  
I'm sorry I only have cookies to offer you this chapter. I have been busy with school and therefore unable to find better gifts. But. . .THANKS! To answer your questions:  
  
One: Ryou-chan got kidnapped by the bad guys! @_@ And the evil dude you will find out about next chappie.  
  
Two: Next chappie! Check back again next Friday!  
  
Three: Yup, your guess is RIGHT ON! The cloaked figure is indeed very important! ^____________^  
  
Four: Lollipops, Tomoyo, and CCS ROCK! But the English dub could use some work. . .*growls at dubbers*  
  
Bakuraluva: Yes, the almighty character Simone has indeed returned to kono fan-bikushun no okoku!!! ^_^;; Meh, you're out of high school? *sigh* @_@ I still have four years, Ra-damn it! *growl* Yes, I like bravery in the face of death too. . .dunno why. I'm particularly fond of the Japanese "fanatical" war tactics. . .or at least their stiff sense of honor! It's so. . .honorable! *sniffle* Thanks for reviewing and enjoy your cookies. . .! ^_^;;  
  
Millennium Dreamer: You must have quite a collection by now. And, to answer your question, I can't write angst to save my worthless double lives! ~'*'~ In other words. . .Ryou is not gonna die. In this life, anyway. ^_^;;  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Great! Did you like this one too? I liked it, have no idea why, though. Marik/Malik fluff always seems to get to me. Hmm. . .  
  
Arkuera: Here! I give you a Ryou plushie. 'Tis Gothic Ryou! *Ryou- plushie has the tips of his hair dyed black and is wearing buttery-soft leather! Woot!* But now you can only have one cookie. . .limited supplies, sorry! And THANKS!!! for the Pocky. . .how'd you know I loved Pocky!? Arigato gozaimashita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bows*  
  
Ciu Sune: Ano. . .I continued. . .hopefully you enjoyed it. . . O.O;; An order. . .atashi no kami-sama! An order! Is it really that good? Wow. . .  
  
Silver Mirror: And here it is!! Tanoshimasu! And I am pretty sure that means something along the lines of 'enjoy' but I could be wrong. I am, in fact. . .ignore me. ^_^;;  
  
A/N: And that's a wrap. We'll see you next chapter. . .Fuan na Kako (Troubled Past), where, as we've said, Isis tells the others about Malik, Ryou talks to the villain, and Bakura gets Kaiba to spill the rest of his story about his younger brother! So. . .you finally get to find out what happened to Mokuba! Er. . .when you do find out, don't kill us, okay? ^_^;; 


	8. fuan no kako

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
fuan na kako  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: . . .not ours. *goes away to cry somewhere*  
  
A/N: *Fuu drags a sobbing Futomi back to story* You idiot, you have to write this damn thing! Come back here! The authoress can't just run off and leave her chapter hanging there!  
  
A/N: You're right. So that's why I'm baaack! ^_^;; Well, to sum up this chapter in a few words: TROUBLED PASTS, REVEALED! MOKUBA'S FATE, REVEALED!! MALIK'S HISTORY, REVEALED!! Um, yeah. *drinks warm water* I think I caught a cold. . .but, anyhow. We will continue.  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"if you're going to cuss, cuss. don't use those half-ass words"  
  
~ grace (children of the future by VampssAmby10210)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Seconds crept into minutes into months into years as Isis wondered how to begin. Finally, she gathered her courage and, with another deep breath, began speaking.  
  
"It was- -is- -the eternal duty of our family to continue to protect the Pharaoh and his secrets, and to know those many secrets. As it was, the firstborn male child was the chosen protector of the Pharaoh's magicks. It has been this way for several thousands of years. Being the eldest, I was schooled in the ancient enchantments of my native land, Egypt. Being the eldest, I was also traditionally named- -and my father bestowed upon me the name of a goddess.  
  
"A few years after Malik was born, the Underworld claimed our mother's life for its own, and our father- -and a manservant, Rishid- -took care of us. Together we were trained in certain defensive and offensive spells, mostly methods of protecting Pharaoh. My father was pleased with me- -this I recall well- -and he told me that when I grew older, I should seek service under a man called Shadi, whom, he said, was also in the business of protecting Pharaoh.  
  
"With Malik he was not as satisfied. My brother had no interest in protecting Pharaoh, and instead learned the darker arts- -Shadow Magicks as they were called. Malik, being the eldest and only son, had been chosen to carry on the family 'practice,' and, in doing so, had to undergo several rituals and ceremonies to become- -as my father called it- -fully 'enlightened.' The night Malik saw his tenth summer, my father took him into the catacombs and carved the history and future of Pharaoh upon his back."  
  
Here, Isis paused, her gaze going, as with all the others listening, to Malik's back. The younger Egyptian teenager had not yet awakened and still lay in the protective circle of his Yami's arms.  
  
The young woman felt an aching in her throat and a burning in her eyes that had nothing to do with lost sleep, but continued on valiantly, her voice carrying strong with the tale of her brother's suffering.  
  
"For days my brother lay delirious under Rishid's care. Being his sister, I had wanted to attend to him, but my father, acting on what he thought the advice of the gods, forbid it. In turn, Malik feared that both his father and elder sister had deserted him- -"  
  
Her voice broke.  
  
"Nevertheless," she said, pulling herself together just as quickly, "I must continue. In his thinking that I had indeed forgotten him, he turned to the only person he had at the moment for comfort- -Rishid. Rishid was like a father-substitute to my brother, and that manservant also had half his face tattooed, so that my brother would not be the only one with scars."  
  
She had begun pacing again. On the sofa, Yami no Yugi held his aibou close and listened carefully, his eyes occasionally wandering to the terrible sight of Malik's scarred back.  
  
"My father, wanting Malik to be strong, also forbid Rishid to see him. This is where the story grows stranger. You were all there- -with your exception, Tomb Robber- -when Malik received his Sennen Rod and, similarly, his Yami, were you not? I tell you now that that was not the first time those two had met. When Rishid was banned from seeing my brother, he confronted my father. My father would have killed him had it not been for my brother's Yami.  
  
"Yami no Malik was originally the embodiment of all Malik's suffering. My younger brother had once told me that he had created something, something that would take his pain and hide it away. I knew not at the time what he meant. Yami no Malik had been growing on Malik's anger, and with every sorrow and pain he became more powerful. Eventually, he was strong enough to take control of Malik's body, as both Pharaoh and Tomb Robber can do, should they ever wish to. When he came upon our father on the verge of killing Rishid, Yami no Malik snapped and slew him, in turn saving Rishid's life. Rishid took my brother and fled with him, and I did not see Malik for another four years."  
  
She accepted the seat that Shadi (finally managing not to conjure any fluffy pink or purple pillows) had summoned for her, and sat with her legs crossed, facing the rest of Eden Rising, who were all watching her with rapt attention.  
  
In his Yami's arms, Malik had not yet stirred.  
  
"In this time of separation, I also fled from my father's house, doing as he had said and employing myself in Shadi's service, receiving the Sennen Tauk when I did. During those four years, I searched relentlessly for my younger brother and Rishid, but no trace of them remained in Egypt. I assumed they had either perished in the desert or gone somewhere so far away that my magic could not reach them, that the enchantments of my own Sennen Item were blind to their fate.  
  
"In my grief at their apparent deaths, I concentrated harder on my own spellcasting, swearing to myself that my own charges would not meet such a fate. And then, destiny intervened. An enemy arose, one who had come from Japan. I believe, Seto Kaiba, that you have had dealings with this man?" Isis said curtly, meeting Kaiba's eyes.  
  
Kaiba started violently.  
  
"Tell your own story," he snarled, "not mine."  
  
"As you wish. He wanted power from the Sennen Items, seven in all, that Shadi's own family had sworn to protect. At the time, Shadi and I were both a bit younger and inexperienced, and we did not rise as nobly to the challenge as we had hoped we would. This new leader, however, stayed in the dark and let his underlings do his work. His entire organization was known as the Rare Hunters, and they searched for the Sennen Items, doing whatever they could to gain them, whether by coercion or ruthless murder.  
  
"I will skip over the battles we fought with this man, save the final one. When Shadi took his main force and went to deal with the larger threat, I went with him. I will not lie and say I was a lioness that day, no- -I was terrified. Being only twenty-one at the time, I had desperately wanted to live to see another day. Perhaps it was my desperation that saved my life, but that does not matter now.  
  
"I had fought my way to the enemy's makeshift throne room. To my absolute shock, it was my brother Malik who sat upon that throne, holding the Sennen Rod out before him. I, powerful sorceress that I was, could not attack. Here was my brother, whom I'd been searching for those four years, whom I'd finally given up on as dead, sitting on the throne, the leader of those who sought to kill me.  
  
"He did not recognize me, fiercely denying that he had any sister, telling me that he knew not my name. I can tell you that it hurt a great deal. I had taken care of him, doted upon him, and now, my beloved younger brother, once lost and now retrieved- -was telling me that he had never before seen me in his life. He accused my of playing mind games with him.  
  
"And then, he came to kill me."  
  
There were now tears in her eyes, but she refused to acknowledge them and continued her story, her eyes fixed on a point beyond Kaiba's left shoulder as she recalled the beautiful creature on the golden throne before her, her brother Malik, grown up in her absence. . .  
  
His words. . .  
  
~ "I have not a sister. I know not of what you speak of, of whom you speak of."  
  
She was towering over him, her hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly. Oh, he had grown so handsome! Oh, how she wished she could have been there for him!  
  
"Malik- -Malik, it's me. . .it's me, Isis! Don't you remember me? What happened to you, Malik?"  
  
He swatted at her hands and backed away. "It matters not. I have never seen you in my life. Cease your pleadings, mortal! I have nothing against you; nothing but the fact that the Sennen Item you call your own will soon be mine to claim. Bow down to me, mortal. . .but understand that I will not spare your pathetic life."  
  
"Malik. . ." ~  
  
"At that moment another man entered the room. I thought he had come to save me; instead, he leaned against the wall and gave my brother instructions. And when Malik nodded, it pained me even more to see that my own brother would rather listen to a complete stranger than his own sister.  
  
"It was also at that moment that I realized if he no longer recognized me, there was no more of Malik to save. I abandoned any hope of rescuing his mind and instead moved to attack."  
  
~ "You are not the Malik I know. . ."  
  
"A point I have long been trying to get across to you, foolish mortal woman. The Malik you know has long been dead. . ."  
  
". . .and if you are not. . .there is no reason for me to attempt to jump-start your memory any longer. . ."  
  
"Are you done speaking, or need I silence you- -forever?"  
  
"Very well. It will be as you wish. . .now. . .move to attack me, Lord of Rare Hunters!" ~  
  
"I was surprised. In those four years, his knowledge of the darker Shadow Magicks had greatly expanded. Again, I will skip over the details of this fight, save the last moment. I had found a counter-charm to his own magical attack, and so tried to drive my dagger to his throat while he lay wounded at my feet.  
  
"He opened his eyes- -Malik's eyes- -and whispered. . ."  
  
~ "So now, monster. . .no longer claim my brother's body as your vessel! As I order you now- -die!"  
  
Tearful blue eyes opened. Parched and bleeding lips parted into a smile, neither twisted nor painful. A truly glad, brilliant smile. "Isis onee-sama. . ."  
  
"No- -" ~  
  
"I believed it to be a trick and went to strike again," Isis explained. She crossed and uncrossed her legs once more.  
  
~ "Isis onee-sama. . ." ~  
  
"But I could not. Indeed, the man lounging on the wall had shown signs of something- -a spell gone wrong. That man, instead, now came to finish me off. Luckily then, Shadi had come through the door with his force, and we banished- -or so we thought- -this man's powers far into the Shadow Realm.  
  
"We took Malik, who was gravely injured, and healed him, removing the remnants of the spell on his mind and also taking from him the Sennen Rod in order to purify it. Of Rishid there was no trace."  
  
"When that was all said and done, I used a charm and bewitched his back so that it would not show the scars or any reminder of his previous ordeal. We moved to Japan, getting as far away from Egypt as we could. It was here, Shadi informed us, that the Chosen bearer of the Sennen Puzzle lived.  
  
"Here, Malik came to school and grew accustomed to his life, becoming good friends with Yugi's circle. Slowly, I began building up protections to shield his memories from him, and spun for him an imaginary life, so that he believed he had lived in Japan for most of his sixteen years, which, as you now know, was never the truth.  
  
"There, Shadi and I formed an extended branch of Eden Rising, gathering a select few with the highest magical auras. We took with us to Japan when we fled the Sennen Puzzle and Rod, and to Yugi, we gave the Puzzle. To Malik, we re-gifted him with his Sennen Rod. He knew nothing of his previous meetings with his Yami and assumed that this was the first time he'd ever met the being.  
  
"My plan worked," Isis said heavily, "but I had made a fatal flaw in my thinking. This man. . .this man who Kaiba knows- -he was neither dead nor conquered. And, having used Malik before. . .he sought the same strategy. Had I noticed- -Malik's constant headaches, his nightmares- -had I realized. . .  
  
"I should have been more careful. In this false security, I grew reckless, and failed to check the protections on Malik's mind as often as I used to, and soon forgot to at all. Slowly, as I built up protection, this enemy has been chiseling away at the base of the structure. And last night- -the last of the foundation crumbled.  
  
"Malik's mind is now both unshielded, an open book for our enemy to read. It is too risky to cast another protective charm until he recovers fully, which may take some time. He will return to the way he was. . .he will continue to have breakdowns. . .continue to be unstable. . .  
  
"Had I only foreseen it- -"  
  
"Isis, that's enough," said Shadi firmly. "It is enough to say that our enemy is no longer dormant. In blinding Shizuka and kidnapping Ryou, it is also enough to say that this enemy has begun his move on us."  
  
"No. . .Shadi, I'm all right. . .I can continue. . ."  
  
"It is enough, Isis," Shadi repeated, with an edge to his voice this time. "It will not do for you to exhaust yourself, not now, with this danger looming over us all. I would like you to rest and regenerate your magicks."  
  
"I know who did this. . ." said Kaiba softly. "He dared cross me once. . .he will pay. . .pay dearly. . ."  
  
The CEO turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
Shadi sighed. "He has good reason to be angry with us, I suppose. And yet- -"  
  
"I'll go after him," said Bakura shortly. The silver-haired Tomb Robber did an about-face and followed Kaiba from the room.  
  
And once again, there was silence.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"There's a good chance Malik's gonna wake up in a few hours," said Yugi, as cheerfully as he could manage. "I asked Isis if he was comatose or not, and she said he was only sleeping off the aftereffects of a broken enchantment. Isn't that good news, Yami?"  
  
Yami no Yugi did not answer. He was staring at the Sennen Puzzle in his hands, frowning.  
  
//Yami!// Yugi sent a mental jolt to his other half. Pharaoh jumped.  
  
"Gods, Yugi! Don't do that!"  
  
"Did you hear what I said?" Yugi asked impatiently. "I didn't think so. I was saying that Malik might wake up soon! Don't you think that's good news, hm, Yami-chan?"  
  
"Yes, that's wonderful news," said Pharaoh absently. "Yugi. . .the scars on Malik's back. . .they're all my fault. If I hadn't existed in the first place, then Malik's father would never have- -"  
  
"If you hadn't existed in the first place, the Shadow Games would be releasing chaos and havoc, and earth as we know it probably wouldn't exist. If you hadn't existed in the first place, there's a good chance Malik would have never been born. Don't worry yourself about it, Yami. It's like you said to Yami no Bakura. . .don't dwell on it."  
  
"You were listening?"  
  
"You were thinking so loudly it was hard for me not to," said Yugi, sounding apologetic. "And I'm sorry about the whole intrusion of your privacy and everything. I only wanted to help."  
  
Yami lay back on the bed and stared at a black spider in a corner of the ceiling. "I know you did, aibou, and I don't blame you at all. In fact, I believe I would have done the same in your place. . ."  
  
"Ah. . .I wonder how our classmates at school are taking our absence? I suppose Watanabe-san is a bit confused. . .her class is probably down to six or seven people now, since the rest of us are here at the moment," Yugi mused, tapping a pencil on the tip of his nose. "We still have to do our homework, though."  
  
He sighed. "Care to give me a hand with my geometry, Yami-chan?"  
  
"You know I don't understand any of your new-fangled 'jee-ah-mett- tree,' aibou," said Yami, summoning the spider to his hand and letting it crawl over his fingers. "I can barely say it, let alone do it."  
  
"I know. . ."  
  
"We are going to be here for quite some time. . .why don't you just save it for later?" Yami suggested, teleporting the spider back to its web, where it began scurrying left and right in confusion, perhaps still seeking the Pharaoh's hand.  
  
"I just don't want to fall behind. . ."  
  
"Somehow, I have the feeling that that's the least of our worries at the moment, aibou."  
  
"Shikashi. . .oh, I guess you're right." Yugi scowled down at a problem before slamming his textbook shut. Evil teachers. Evil textbooks. Evil geometry! Evil life. Evil!  
  
Yami no Yugi chuckled softly. "I'm always right, sai ai no Yugi- chan."  
  
"Oh, really, O Mighty Pharaoh?" said Yugi, sitting down on the bed beside his Yami. He poked Pharaoh's shoulder twice, smiling gently. "Then what about that time when. . ."  
  
//. . .you wouldn't dare,// said Yami no Yugi, eyeing his aibou with mock terror as he scuttled to the far end of the bed.  
  
//. . .watch me.//  
  
"Argh!" Pharoah fell back onto the pillows as his Light pounced. "Ha- -aibou- -stop. . .stop! Y-yamero!! S-stop! It- -ha- -Yugi- -Yugi, please- -o-oi! Yugi! Aibou! Yamero!"  
  
"Surrender!" prompted Yugi, tickling with even more fury than he had before. "Surrender, O Mighty Pharaoh. . .and then. . .perhaps we can negotiate!"  
  
"S-surrender- -? Y-you must b-be kidding!" Yami fought loose of his aibou for the moment and lay panting for breath with Yugi collapsed across his stomach. "The- -ha- -ha- -great Pharaoh- -ha- -never- -n-never sur-sur- surrenders!"  
  
And with that, he turned the tables, pinning the smaller boy beneath him and tickling mercilessly.  
  
//. . .Yami!! Stop! Please!!//  
  
//. . .and this is- -the one- -who dared mock- -Pharaoh?// Yami raised an eyebrow and continued with his routine, even his mental voice sounding breathless.  
  
"Beg mercy!" Yami ordered, grinning hugely.  
  
"N. . .ngh. . .! Ha- -" Yugi giggled and twisted beneath Yami's hands. Unable to continue out loud, he switched to their link. //I can't. . .beg mercy. . .if you're tickling me. . .senseless!//  
  
"I'm waiting!"  
  
". . .f-fine!"  
  
"S-still. . .waiting!"  
  
//Ne, Yami-chan. . .is there a reason your nose is bleeding?//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"This is getting to be a bit irritating," Kaiba said quietly. "I don't recall asking you to follow me, Tomb Robber."  
  
He was leaning against the wall, the light from a flickering sconce glowing dull yellow and orange against his dark clothing, his eyes closed, arms folded, his mouth turned up into the usual Kaiba-smirk.  
  
Bakura grinned, but in the gloom the gesture was wild and feral. "My name is now Bakura," he informed Kaiba, resting his back against the wall opposite. "And I will answer to no other."  
  
Kaiba opened one eye. "Well spoken."  
  
". . .meh."  
  
"So, Bakura. . .is there a reason you've followed me?" Kaiba's smirk widened at the noncommittal shrug he saw Bakura give.  
  
"One in particular." Bakura pulled a dagger from. . .apparently nowhere. . .and began tossing it up and down, never once nicking himself. "Could I be so dreadfully bold as to ask why you stormed out of our little gathering?"  
  
"Permission denied," said Kaiba flatly.  
  
"Oh?" Bakura was throwing the knife from hand to hand now, adding intricate spins to the motion. He blinked, his violet eyes darkening. "Hmm, Mr. Kaiba. . .I'm sorry, but. . .your answer was incorrect. I'll ask again. . .why?"  
  
"And once again, permission is denied."  
  
Bakura snorted. "Do you think I'll listen to your petty mortal threats? You're forgetting that I'm four thousand nine hundred eighty three years older than you are, give or take a few, not to mention this lovely thing I call Shadow Magic," he added, almost purring as he waved his dagger in Kaiba's face.  
  
Kaiba didn't move. "And you, Bakura, are forgetting that I am the one who sealed you in your item originally. That I may very well be the one who got your Ryou killed. . ."  
  
Bakura snarled. He had Kaiba by his dark shirt and his knife to the CEO's throat in less than a heartbeat, then smiled, and backed away.  
  
"Ah, but Kaiba. . .you, too, I'm afraid, have forgotten something. I can read minds. So. . .I'll give you a chance to tell me yourself, unless you want me to carve you open and. . ." his eyes glinted; they had reddened to the point of becoming crimson ". . .do some searching by myself. You. . .are obviously not remembering that you have already told me of your past before. . .and I can easily reveal to the others what you have so foolishly kept from them. . ."  
  
For a moment Kaiba looked stricken; he backed against the wall. "I won't allow it," he said, almost brokenly. "Please, Bakura- -I- -"  
  
Bakura laughed. "So. . .the widdle CEO is afraid? What are you afwaid of, Kaiba-kun? Shadows haunting you in the dark? A man in your past who is not yet as dead as you would wish? Perhaps. . .family secrets? Come now, Kaiba-kun. . .tell me what I want to know. In fact. . .you can tell us all."  
  
"I don't- -can't- -" Kaiba closed his eyes. When he'd opened them again, they had become icy. "I refuse."  
  
Bakura grabbed Kaiba's wrist roughly and hauled the teenager forward again, so a few centimeters remained between them. "Confident KaibaCorp manager, reduced to a pleading child. . .what of Shizuka, ne? I know how you look at her. Would you rather she not know?"  
  
"Get your hands off me," said Kaiba softly.  
  
Bakura continued his taunting. "I can enslave your soul, Kaiba-kun. I can make you speak all that you've held away from your companions. . ."  
  
"I said, get your hands off me!" Kaiba shoved the silver-haired boy away from him. "Get the fuck away from me!"  
  
"Don't you want to see him again?" Bakura said suddenly.  
  
". . ." Kaiba was staring at the Tomb Robber as though he had sprouted an extra head. Or two.  
  
"I know what it feels like, to lose someone you'd sworn to protect for all eternity. I know what it feels like to realize that you've failed, broken your word. You, Seto Kaiba, have had five years of your life to grieve. I had five millennia, the accursed scene of his death replaying over and over in my mind! I do believe I am the one whom we should be pitying.  
  
"Nevertheless. . .I need not anyone's pity. So, Kaiba. . .don't you want to see your beloved Mokuba again? Tell me again. . .in detail."  
  
Kaiba matched glares with him, as if trying to begin a battle of wills. But his resolve was weakening; he looked away and took a deep breath.  
  
"Very well. You may want to sit down, Tomb Robber Bakura. . ."  
  
Kaiba almost smiled, though there was no reason for such an expression to even cross his features. His glacial eyes were shuttered.  
  
". . .for it's a very long story."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"I suppose I should start from the beginning. Kaiba is not my true surname, and my original last name is forgotten to me, as are the names of my biological parents. What memories I have of my life before the orphanage. . .are pleasant. I believe my mother died giving birth to my younger brother. If you have indeed read my mind, then you already know his name was Mokuba."  
  
"Yes. Continue."  
  
"My childhood then, I guess, was fairly normal. A few days after my eighth birthday, our house burned down while I was at school. Mokuba was rescued; my father was not so lucky. Our father died in the blaze, and, having no immediate relatives, we were sent to an orphanage."  
  
"When some older boys teamed up on your brother, you beat them off and began scheming ways to get the two of you adopted together. Am I correct?" Bakura said softly.  
  
"You are. More people came, and for some reason, they wanted me, but did not want to take my brother. I denied them all."  
  
"In the end, there was a rich man who visited. . ." said Bakura.  
  
"Yes. . .he wanted to take me. . .but I refused; I challenged him to a chess game- -a chess game, of all things- -and told him that, should I win, he would have to take both my brother and myself."  
  
"And you defeated him?"  
  
"Yes." Blue eyes stared steadily into violet ones.  
  
"The worst mistake of your life."  
  
"Yes. Yes. . .it was. It began well enough- -my new life- -it was wonderful. Everything and anything we wanted, he would give. And. . .for me- -as long as Mokuba was happy, I was happy. It had, apparently, the workers at the orphanage told me, been my father's last wish before he died in the hospital that I take care of Mokuba. And I thought. . .I thought I'd done a good job doing as my father had requested."  
  
"Your second mistake."  
  
"Yes. . .this man. . .began to change. It was subtle. Not subtle enough that I didn't notice. . .but I assumed that he might have been going through a phase of sorts. I was only eleven at the time, and perhaps a bit naïve. And then. . .if you'd noticed, Bakura. . .my story runs parallel to Isis'. Around the time that Malik vanished with Rishid, my guardian took myself and my younger brother on a 'vacation' to Egypt."  
  
". . .where you realized something was going wrong."  
  
"I wish you'd stop interrupting me, Bakura," Kaiba snapped. "If you already know my story then there's no point in my telling it to you."  
  
"My apologies. Continue."  
  
"Life was perfect- -too perfect. This is when I began to suspect. . .that something was. . .as you said. . .going wrong. By then it was too late, and I was drawn into this maze, his network of Rare Hunters. He knew that the thing most dear to me was my younger brother. . .so he kept him hostage, away from me, and told me if I ever wanted to see Mokuba again. . . I would have to join this group. A few years passed like this. I was now fourteen. . .I was reckless. . .I rebelled against him."  
  
"And. . ."  
  
". . .and he killed my brother. Struck him down before my very eyes. But it didn't matter to me anymore. . .I fled. I took my brother's body with me, and I ran. I ran back to Japan and hid myself in this man's company, telling them a lie about how he fell to his death from a hotel window. . .communication was bad and my guardian had made it as though he had indeed died. . .so no one questioned me.  
  
"I returned to school, studied harder. . .but this man has haunted me ever since. . .I know he is not dead. . .and I know he is aware that I, too, am not yet dead. . ."  
  
Kaiba took the crumpled letter from his pocket. "This, he sent to me a few weeks ago. I showed it to Isis. . .it confirmed her fears. . ."  
  
" 'Remember'," read Bakura.  
  
"He knows everything. There is only one way to end this cycle. . .he must die. And I will be the one to kill him. . .so my brother can rest."  
  
"I have to disagree with you there, Kaiba. . ."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Kaiba coolly, folding the letter neatly and replacing it in his pocket.  
  
"He kidnapped my Ryou. . .that is offense enough for him to die. And at my hands. I believe Marik feels the same way. . .it was this man who did this to his aibou, after all. . ."  
  
"In short, I'm competing with you, Yami no Malik, Pharaoh, and Isis to get a piece of this man's throat."  
  
"If you put it that way," Bakura chuckled and licked the edge of his dagger, "yes."  
  
"You're on."  
  
They shook hands to seal the bargain.  
  
"By the way. . .what was this man's name?" Bakura called back, when he was further down the hall.  
  
He saw Kaiba's fists clench and unclench.  
  
"Kaiba," said the CEO shortly. "Gozaburo Kaiba. I have no reasons to keep his name. . .but I do."  
  
//Yes. . .// thought Bakura, when he had returned to his own room. Yami and Yugi were in the corner, occupied with each other- -to put it lightly- -but he ignored them. //To remind you of the mistake you made. . .to make sure you never forget it was entirely your fault. . .//  
  
//Well. . .Kaiba. Our situations are more alike that I'd guessed. I'll give you some advice that I'm sure you'll never listen to. . .advice that I, myself, will never listen to. . .//  
  
He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, fully-prepared and perhaps even willing to return to his green-eyed nightmares. . .  
  
If it was the only way to see his angel. . .  
  
He would do it. Pharaoh had never lost someone close. . .Pharaoh didn't understand what he was going through. The angel's eyes haunted him even during his waking hours. . .and he missed Ryou's face so badly that he ached- -that he wanted to scream- -but. . .he could honestly say he'd been through worse. . .so. . .  
  
//. . .don't dwell on it.//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"You have to hold it like this, Grave Keeper. It needs the spin to make it to the target. . .so when you throw the dagger, add a little twist to your motion. Here. Watch."  
  
Sss. . .thunk!  
  
Malik squealed and clapped his hands delightedly. "Sugoi!! How'd you do that? Huh? Huh? Teach me! Teach me!!" he pleaded, pulling at Bakura's arm. The Tomb Robber glanced at Marik, received a curt nod, and then grinned down at Malik's golden head.  
  
"It's easy. Here, I'll guide your arm. . ."  
  
Malik's next shot actually hit the target. The teenager squealed again and gave Bakura a very tight hug. "Aah! I hit it! I hit it! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!"  
  
On hearing a rather jealous growl from Marik, Bakura coughed lightly and dislodged the Egyptian from him, steering the boy in his own Yami's direction. "Your Yami isn't too bad with a knife himself, actually," said Bakura quietly. "I'm sure he can show you the ropes. . .probably even better than I can; I'm a bit rusty, after all."  
  
"Rusty my ass!" said Malik, but he went over to his Yami all the same.  
  
Bakura shrugged at the irate Marik as he retrieved his knife, flipped it twice expertly, and then pocketed it.  
  
//Damn it, Ryou. . .where are you?//  
  
He heard- -no, felt- -something stirring in the back of his mind. Not a memory, but a voice, muffled and distorted with the sound of a badly tuned radio. Helpless fists pounding against a mental block.  
  
//. . .ra? . . .there- -kura? He. . .me! Baku- -//  
  
His breath caught, and he looked about wildly, his eyes scanning for Shadi. . .  
  
The aforementioned individual tapped him softly on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, Tomb Robber. . .but I believe you've felt it as well? Good. Isis and I have been working for some time now to hasten the destruction of the wall our enemy established."  
  
A smile lingered on the turbaned man's lips.  
  
"I believe it is time to launch our initiative," he said quietly. "Get Malik and his Yami. . .we will being soon."  
  
//Ryou. . .// Bakura nodded and started over towards Marik, who was juggling daggers for the amusement of his Hikari. Malik had awakened barely a few hours later, suffering no ill effects from his ordeal but a terrible headache and a few tears, which Marik had been able to calm relatively easily.  
  
//. . .by my dying breath, beloved yadonushi. . .I swear they shall not have you.//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ryou stood uncertainly in the entrance, glancing down at the Healer, who was prostrate at his feet. She had come in bowing repeatedly, but there had been no mention of what he was supposed to do. He felt a bit odd, to tell the truth, dressed in linens, what with several heavy gold necklaces and baubles draped resting on his brow, throat, arms, and legs, as well as twisted through his hair. The Healer had also painted his eyes with kohl, and he kept wrinkling his nose at the foreign substance.  
  
Then a voice came from behind the red curtain.  
  
"Ah, Ryou. . .take a seat, won't you?"  
  
A low voice, not cracked by age nor too young, soft and dark and rich and slightly oily. A tanned hand held out through the blood-colored fabric.  
  
And he felt fear. Terrible, terrible fear. . .he wanted to bolt. He threw his mental self at the block and began screaming for his Yami, slamming his fists against the wall.  
  
//Bakura! Are you there, Bakura? Help me! Bakura!!!!//  
  
But he could not bolt. It was exactly as he was with Yami no Yuugi's eyes. . .so deadly, so crimson- -and he was a moth to the flame, unable to get away, drawn dangerously too close to the heat. . .  
  
The Healer patted the ground beside her, but offered him no reassuring smile. He swallowed twice and lowered himself into a kneeling position, fiddling with an strand of sea-glass plaited hair.  
  
//Bakura. . .please. . .//  
  
Miracles really do exist.  
  
//Ryou. . .by my dying breath, beloved yadonushi. . .I swear they shall not have you.//  
  
That something tickled his mind again, but he smiled now, and was no longer afraid of the man who lurked behind that red veil.  
  
//'Kura. . .stay with me. Aishiteru, aishiteru. . .//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: That's a wrap! Next chapter, I guess we're going to get to Ryou's talk with Gozaburo. Sorry I've been delaying it; I've been trying to figure out what to write. Plus, in the meantime, I've been agonizing over school and such. My mother wants my dad to tutor me in math for an hour a day, have piano, art, and guitar lessons and other stuff on top of it. Then I'll have Science Fair *grinds teeth* and History Day *cries in anxiety* and exams, clubs, Chinese School homework, Chinese exams, after school stuff. . .  
  
A/N: If I can make it through this year alive and still have time to update, I think I'll be set for life. Please don't blame me if my updates are irregular. I have a bit too much in my life for the moment. . .so I'm re-sorting my priorities. Who knows? If I don't burn my agenda book this year. . .I may actually live to see next summer.  
  
A/N: Please be understanding. . .I'm trying what I believe to be my best. Just keep checking in every Friday for updates on ER as well as new one shots! Thank you. . .goodnight.  
  
Arkuera very kindly gave me some Pocky for all of you!  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Bakuraluva: Hmm. . .I don't know if I've already responded to this or not! @_@ School is making me very dizzy. Yes. I am evil! Bwahahahahaha!! Even so, I've got a nice battle scene planned, and where Bakura and Ryou are reunited, and the epilogue is being drafted currently- -I promise not to leave you hanging! Unless I die, of course. . .but I must not be so morbid! ^_~ Here's your Pocky! Be sure to thank Arkuera-san for it!  
  
DcSolstice: I love Malik/Marik fluff too. But Bakura/Ryou fluff always makes me teary! It's kind of frightening, actually. X_x I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully you liked chapter. . .nine?. . .too! Here's your Pocky! The villain was revealed in this chapter! Anyway, I'll tell you now. Gozaburo Kaiba, the scoundrel! I wish I could kick his ass! How DARE he hurt my Seto Kaiba?!  
  
Kaiba: -_-;; I'm quite capable of caring for myself, you know.  
  
RJ: Quiet! I'm rescuing you! *continues to hurt Gozaburo*  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Take your Pocky, and enjoy!! ^____^ The ER plot is starting to die here, but I'm trying to fix it. If you have any ideas for a transition between now and the time when they actually start their rescue mission, please tell me! Please!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Oh! I look forward to your reviews every time- -they're so inventive, and original, and really cute! When will you be posting your fic? I want to read it! Thank you so much for the Pocky! I offer you some kuroi goma mochi in return! OH!!! BAKURA AND RYOU PICTURES!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! ^_______________________^  
  
Bakura: Beware the authoress. She is riding high on waves of sugary sweets that her beloved Readers have given her.  
  
Ryou: Meep! I hate it when she gets like this. . .  
  
RJ: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Baaakuuuuraaaa-chan. . .I got you and Ryou a rooooooooom at the LOOOOOOOOVE HOTEL!!!! *hands him wads of. . .feathers?!*  
  
Bakura: Eh. Right. *grabs Ryou and runs to the hotel in a flurry of feathers*  
  
Ciu Sune: ^_^ Ah! Thank you! Your wish is my command! ^_^;; Did you like this chapter? The interplots are falling aplot! Er. . .I mean. . .apart! ^_^U Heh heh. Pocky for you!  
  
MillenniumDreamer: Yes, Ryou will not die. But Bakura will!  
  
Bakura: WHAT!?  
  
Ryou: *teary eyes* No!  
  
Ha ha. . .just kidding. Bakura and Ryou will live out the rest of their lives happily neither disturbed nor hurt, with many children- -er. . .adoptive children- -well-earned wealth- -er. . .stolen wealth. . .  
  
Bakura: Children!? No! Goldfish, I may adopt. Rats, I might adopt. But CHILDREN!? NO! THEY ARE THE SPAWN OF SATAN HIMSELF! _  
  
Ryou: -_-;; And you. . .aren't?  
  
Bakura: It's different. @_@  
  
RJ: But anyhow, Bakura still has to RESCUE Ryou, ne, Bakura-chan? *nudges Bakura*  
  
Arkuera: ^__________^ Your gift of Pocky is very generous! I am spreading the wealth and joys of sugar amongst my reviewers, and you are no exception! I give you platters of pixy stix and azuki mochi in exchange for your presents! ^____^ Thank you so very very much!!! I've shown my best buddy and her younger brother, who write for Yu-Gi-Oh! under the pen name Little Brother Pyro- -please read their work sometime! It's really funny! ^_~  
  
BishounenzAngel: Thank you for your understanding. Pocky! *gives four boxes*  
  
Bakuraluva: Ooh! You reviewed twice! Plushy for you! *gives a Malik plushy* I don't see so many Malik plushies out there, actually. . .wonder why? Here's your update! ^_^  
  
SoulDreamer: I dunno 'bout flunking. . .I might end up with all C's, though. @_@ *trembles at the thought* My mother would decapitate me! Quarter me! Send me to a firing squad! X_x Oh, I drew you a picture as a sort of consolation for having your stories deleted! I will email it to you sometime. . .my computer's a bit dead after Isabel. But Isabel got school canceled for us!! I love her! *hugs hurricane and is blown away* Pocky for you!  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Scars. . .back. . .Malik. . .er. . .? I'm confused. I think I wrote it out as that. . .I'm making Malik a druggie, too. . .sort of. Er. Yes. I'll explain in later chapters! Thanks for reviewing & understanding!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Here's your update! And Pocky! And thank you!  
  
Yami Hitokiri: Yeah, I'm getting a lot of reviews saying that I made people teary. O.O;; I honestly didn't think it was that sad. Ryuujitsu will continue to update! Promise! Should school, C's, and homework bar the way- -kamawanai! I'll update!! O.OU A death threat!? Eep!! I'm updating! I'm updating! Here's your Pocky!  
  
Shinimegami7: Thank you so much! ^_^U I made you cry. . .that's three people! Am I doing something wrong. . .?  
  
Bakura: Stop playing clueless. You know you're good.  
  
RJ: *gloats* I am, aren't I? Be a darling, Tomb Robber-chan, and make out with Ryou so I can take some pictures for my buddies!  
  
Bakura: O.O;; Isn't that illegal?  
  
RJ: Not in my dimension, it isn't! ^_~ *grabs camera and Ryou* Start kissin', boys! ^_________^  
  
Okay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, or stuck me on their favorites list! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! ^_____^ You're fantastic! I live for your reviews! Yes! I don't know what's coming up next chapter, but I hope you like it!  
  
*** Here's a bribe for reviews- -the first seven reviewers will receive. . .  
  
Anzu Dartboard: Throw darts at Anzu's face! Comes with sound effects, special darts, and pre-recorded Maniacal Malik-Laughter!  
  
And for those of you who aren't Anzu-bashers, if you are part of the first seven, you will receive. . .  
  
Pictures of Bakura and Ryou! Please tell me which you want, and I'll be glad to "send" it to you. . .yes! It is a bribe! A BRIBE!!!  
  
Bakura: HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!  
  
RJ: Look who's talking.  
  
Bakura: *hangs head* . . . *mutters*  
  
Hey. . .what's that yellow monkey doing near my keyboard!? NO! BAD MONKEY!!! GET AWAY FROM THE KEYBOARD!!! BAD MONKEY!!!  
  
Until next time. . .  
  
Sore ja baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & co. 


	9. alea ist iacta

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
alea ist iacta  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
A/N: Today's chapter is 'alea ist iacta,' meaning, I think, 'the die is cast,' in Latin. Please correct me if it is indeed incorrect. The ER finally sets out to find Ryou! Another six chapters, I think, and this story will be over. *wipes brow* *sigh* Whew! I dunno if I'll survive! ^_^;;  
  
ITFTC: "some days life can splatter you across the glass, but you don't always have to be the bug; get out there and be the whole damn windshield!"  
  
~ champagne ai (of ryuujitsu's 'hellbound')  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"They have begun their search. Do you know what to do?" slow voice, no panic, all planned. . .  
  
"Yes, O Master."  
  
"Then go."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Do you have any idea what we're supposed to be looking for?" Bakura grumbled, shoving people aside as he made his way down the crowded bazaar street. The silver-haired Tomb Robber had not only used his Shadow Magic to charm the scar he used to carry back onto his right cheek, but also abandoned Ryou's white sweater for clothing more suited to his liking; shirtless, with a white linen head-cloth, reed sandals, a lapis lazuli pendant, and red-dyed over-robe.  
  
And jeans.  
  
He had also spelled his- -Ryou's- -normally pale skin to appear bronze, a bit lighter than it had originally been in his case, but he could ill afford to spend so much magic on his appearance anyway.  
  
Especially when they were on a hunt for the enemy.  
  
Beside him and doing almost as much of the jostling, were Marik and Malik, both wearing linen shirts and baggy blue cargoes; arms, throat, and ears decked out in gold and turquoise.  
  
Next to those two, there was Pharaoh, who had substituted jeans and a linen tunic for his normal black leather. A sensible decision, because full noon under an Egyptian sun was stifling enough without dark clothing. Even more sensible was the fact that he wore his Sennen Puzzle hidden from view, because an item of solid gold (as the puzzle was) would easily be a target of thieves.  
  
Holding hands with the grim-faced Pharaoh was Pharaoh's brat, wearing similar clothing, but Yuugi had his own mirror copy of the Sennen Puzzle out and in plain sight. It was earlier agreed that he would play bait while his Yami shadowed him.  
  
Literally.  
  
When they reached the three-way fork in the bazaar path, Yuugi would head off in one direction while Yami no Yuugi used his Shadow Magic to become just that- -a shadow. Yugi's shadow, to be more precise. Like that, he would be able to follow his aibou much more easily.  
  
Where were the others? Somewhere within the market. It was also earlier agreed that a diversion for quick escape might be necessary. Honda, Jounouchi, Otogi, and, surprisingly, Kaiba, decided they would be the ones to provide that diversion. Mai had had to stay behind to look after Shizuka, as Jounouchi would trust no other, and both Shadi and Isis were elsewhere searching with Anzu's assistance.  
  
"I dunno, freaky, suspicious-looking hooded people, I guess," said Malik cheerfully. He laughed. "I guess you have a chance of being attacked by your own side, Bakura!"  
  
"Urusei," said Bakura, but he was grinning.  
  
They reached the fork. Yuugi nodded to Malik and steered right under the pretense of being interested in some pottery. Seconds later, Pharaoh's form flickered and melded into shadow.  
  
Bakura struck up a conversation with a fruit merchant in Arabic. He winked at Marik, then proceeded to point at a few pomegranates and demanded their price. When he looked back up again, Marik and Malik's identically golden heads were halfway down the center street.  
  
The Tomb Robber handed the man a pound and walked off with a basket of pomegranates slung under one arm. He had also stolen three pears, but the man wasn't to know that. Smirking, Bakura headed down the left fork and, wiping the pear on his sleeve, took a large bite.  
  
This wasn't exactly Egypt as he remembered it, but the smells and calls were almost the same, the heat and noise. . .he was completely at home.  
  
Now. . .the best way to catch his prey. . .  
  
. . .would be to look like prey.  
  
He smiled to himself and released the enchantments on his skin, becoming just as alabaster-pale as Ryou was. The scar vanished; he placed the basket of pomegranates over his head, shuffling along quietly as he utilized the freed magic to soften his appearance, enough so that he would pass for a female from behind.  
  
//The lengths I go for you, Ryou-chan,// he grumbled to himself. He swallowed a few times, knowing he would probably also have to gentle his tone when he spoke.  
  
For further illusion, he set a false Sennen Ring into the pomegranate basket, where his attacker would be sure to see it.  
  
And then he walked, keeping his head down and ignoring catcalls.  
  
Well. . .not really ignoring.  
  
Those who dared utter a whistle. . .their companions were shaking them, wondering why they had so suddenly slumped down. . .  
  
Grinning broadly, the Tomb Robber continued down the street.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Malik hit the wall with a gasp and slid down to his hands and knees, panting. The cloaked man loomed over him, hand outstretched.  
  
"Give me your Item, boy."  
  
//Yami. . .any time now would be good!// Malik sent to his other half frantically, backing up against the wall. //If you don't want me to spear him, you'd better come out soon! I don't want to get bruised. No, really, I'm serious; my back is completely scarred, I really don't need to get any more battered up. Oi, are you listening?//  
  
//Patience.//  
  
Malik sighed to himself, then raised his eyes and glared his very best back-off-or-I'll-sic-my-homicidal-and-blood-thirsty-Yami-on-you glare at his opponent.  
  
"Your Item, and no one will get hurt."  
  
//Heh, no one? See, I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you, mister. Yami! If you don't get the hell out here I'm going to kick this guy's measly ass by myself! Damn it!//  
  
A well-aimed punch to his midsection caused him to double over. Coughing, he stumbled back to his feet, keeping the wall at his back.  
  
"Sorry- -to disappoint- -you," he huffed, rubbing at his stomach and sucking air into his lungs greedily. Damn it! So frustrating. Normally, he would have had this guy at his feet missing a few fingers, perhaps an eyeball, and, if he was feeling sadistic enough, his toenails and the tip of his nose.  
  
//Oi! Yami-chan! Any day now!//  
  
//Nearly.//  
  
The man stepped forward and hooked his right hand around Malik's slim throat, drawing his left fist back to hit the boy again.  
  
//You had your chance to escape.//  
  
Malik was reaching for his dagger when his Yami appeared in front of him. He 'eeped,' then slipped the knife into his Yami's waiting hand and stood back against the wall.  
  
His Yami turned to him and touched his face. //Hikari is unhurt?// Marik asked softly, regretfully.  
  
"I'm fine," said Malik, breathing hard.  
  
//Hikari. . .is bleeding. . .// Marik sounded guilty, staring at the blood on his fingers. //He dared make my Hikari bleed. . .he shall be punished. . .//  
  
Marik wiped the blood away from his aibou's lips, kissed him, then turned to the cloaked man and cracked his knuckles.  
  
He was smiling.  
  
"So then, mortal. . ."  
  
Malik felt a wave of hostility so strong that he nearly fell to his knees again. Still gulping air, he stared at his Yami and saw that Marik's eyes had gone completely red.  
  
Malik smirked and pressed the Sennen Rod into his Yami's hands, watching eagerly as Marik unsheathed the knife. The dark Egyptian Yami was almost purring as he stepped forward, his eyes laughing and laughing and laughing- -  
  
". . .let's play."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"How did we do?" asked Shadi, looking over at Bakura, who was still wiping blood from his hair with a pink silk handkerchief- -courtesy of Anzu. The Tomb Robber spat out dried blood and shrugged, frowning at the now-stained square of cloth.  
  
//I let him hit me. I let him draw blood. I restrained myself. . .Why? Is it because. . .because Ryou wouldn't have wanted- -//  
  
"Tomb Robber?" said Shadi loudly, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
He grunted an apology, then pointed over at Malik and Marik, who were sitting together on the sofa while Isis fussed over them. "Ask them."  
  
Malik also shrugged, looking sheepish. He held out his bloodied arm so that Isis could check it for bruises, leaning against his Yami's sturdy form. "Yami tore him to pieces. I'm afraid to say that I encouraged him, too. . .I'm all sticky. . .need to take a shower. . ."  
  
"He dared make Hikari bleed," Yami no Malik said quietly.  
  
"It is reason enough, is it not?" Yami no Yugi spoke up from where he had been, lazing against the wall with Yugi curled up by his feet.  
  
Yami no Malik looked at Pharaoh, startled. Then a ghost of a smile flitted across his dark features, and he nodded slowly, playing with a strand of Malik's hair. "Yes. . .it is reason enough. He is long dead. . .I have sent him to an eternity of blackness within our realm of Shadows."  
  
"You, Pharaoh?" Shadi looked to the spiky-haired spirit.  
  
"In the cellar," said Pharaoh softly, his eyes on Yugi, "bound and unconscious. The effects of my spells will probably wear off by evening, if you wish to question him."  
  
"Tomb Robber?" said Shadi again. Bakura looked away. "He's alive, but barely. If you want to question him, you'd better do it soon. . .the life is draining from him fairly quickly. . .I did my work well. Had it not been for the dim light, he would have already been dead." He bared his bloodstained fangs and began wiping them with fervor, trying to get the taint from his mouth.  
  
//I let him hit me. . .//  
  
"Very good. Kaiba, your report?" Shadi turned his back and stared out the window, his expression wistful.  
  
"The diversion was unnecessary. . ." Kaiba said from the shadows, his blue eyes glinting, "but I have the feeling that something is not right. This man. . .he knows we're here. He knows everything we're doing. . ."  
  
"I'm aware of that," said Shadi shortly.  
  
"Well. . .we'll need to rest," the turbaned man said, at length, when no once else ventured to speak, "once I have spoken to these prisoners, we will begin our offensive immediately."  
  
"With your permission, Shadi. . .I think we'd all like to be there when you begin your questioning," interrupted Isis, in a weary voice.  
  
"That is a given," Shadi said softly, smiling a little at the assembled group. "I expect you all to return to this room within the next five hours. We will begin then. . .I thank you for your cooperation. Isis. . .if you would come with me?"  
  
He left the room. Isis cast another guilty look at her brother before following.  
  
As soon as they had gone, a soft cry broke the silence again. All eyes went to Malik. The blond Egyptian had fallen asleep, but his breathing was harsh with the nightmare he was envisioning, and through the thin linen shirt, they could see ivory scars against golden skin.  
  
Bakura frowned at the sight, then returned to his thoughts.  
  
//I let him hit me,// he reflected bitterly, tossing the bloodstained kerchief back to Anzu, who dropped it with a shriek of disgust. //I let him hit me, I let him draw blood, I let myself bleed. . .I didn't kill him. . .I didn't. . .I couldn't bring myself to kill him. . .//  
  
Because with every slash, every well-thrown punch. . .he saw his angel, bleeding and broken, falling to the ground as white feathers melted away. . .  
  
//. . .Ryou. It was me, wasn't it? I got you killed. . .//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"What do you plan to do with me?" Ryou asked. The bone mask leered at him and he shuddered despite himself as two yellowing, wrinkled hands draped a green scarf around his neck, adding to the two similar green scarves that had been artistically tied around his arms and waist.  
  
"I'm going to use you as bait." The voice, though dry, was not accented, his Japanese smooth and fluent.  
  
"Bakura's too smart to fall for that," Ryou retorted defiantly.  
  
"Even the wisest make mistakes," filtered through the polished bone mask, the voice was slightly muffled. Ryou was beginning to feel dizzy from all the incense. He shook his head to clear it.  
  
"What makes you think that you're not going to make a mistake?" Ryou demanded, trying to hold his breath.  
  
"Because I have had this planned out for years. . .all of you, pawns in our game. . .for years I have thought, written, recruited. . .this began more than twelve years before you were even conceived, my dear friend. And for the past thirty floods. . .I have formed a partnership. . ."  
  
"Bakura is going to save me," said Ryou confidently.  
  
"I also plan to play on that element," said the man behind the mask, lacing a ribbon through Ryou's hair. "You see. . .I need both halves of the Sennen Ring to complete what I have sought for so many years. . .when Bakura comes to save you. . .then he, too, will be mine. . .and so will your friends, Pharaoh and his Yugi, and my dear, dear Malik-chan and his Yami. . ."  
  
The incense was fogging Ryou's brain. He could no longer see clearly, nor could he think properly. He mumbled something incoherent, and the man laughed. It was not a pleasant laugh, but Ryou was too far gone to notice.  
  
"You will keep me company. . ."  
  
Ryou's eyelids drooped. He swayed and finally fell to his knees, his head bowed as he slowly crumpled to the ground.  
  
". . .won't you, dear Ryou-chan?"  
  
And that soft laughter pervaded through Ryou's confused dreams, haunting him. His last coherent thought was of Bakura.  
  
And then he was drifting. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Tomb Robber? Are you feeling all right?" asked Yami no Yugi, when Bakura leaned back against the stone wall, wiping his silver brow with one long hand.  
  
Behind them, Yuugi paused.  
  
"Some dizziness," said Bakura flatly, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes, a sheen of sweat obvious on his skin, which he had decided to continue to spell bronze. "It's nothing, probably just an aftereffect of using magic."  
  
"I feel no such ill effects," said Pharaoh slowly.  
  
"That's 'cause you're PHARAOH, Pharaoh-no-Baka," said Bakura, scowling. He shook his head. "Ra-damned house. . .is it just me, Pharaoh, or is this building spinning?"  
  
". . .it's just you," said Yami no Yuugi, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Ra! Don't speak so loudly, Pharaoh, you're making my headache worse," grumbled Bakura. He whirled and began walking again. "I don't like it when you play with my head, Pharaoh. . .shut up and walk."  
  
"If. . .if you say so. . ." said Yami no Yuugi uncertainly. He gestured for Yuugi to follow them.  
  
Three paces down the winding staircase, Tomb Robber stiffened visibly and slumped to the ground.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"What happened?" demanded Isis sharply, as Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Malik appeared, the unconscious Tomb Robber draped over both their shoulders.  
  
"I don't know," said Yuugi timidly, "he just. . .fell over. . ."  
  
"Was he complaining of anything before he blacked out?" Isis said, reacting quickly, as she always did. As soon as her younger "brother" and Pharaoh had set Bakura down upon the sofa, she proceeded to check Bakura's pulse. "Headache, dizziness. . .anything like that?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," Pharaoh spoke up, "he did. Both things that you mentioned; he also was mumbling about the room spinning."  
  
"Not really poisoning. . .a drug, more likely, brought on by heavy incense. He was not near a mosque at all today, was he? No?" she looked at Yami no Malik's slow negative nod. "Hmm. . .it makes no sense. . .the only logical reason I can come up with is Ryou being exposed to incense that he could not handle."  
  
She sighed. "Incense by itself is not supposed to have side effects like this. I'm assuming a sort of spell was also used; and our enemy playing on the fact that Bakura would indeed be weak from exercising his magic. I will call Shadi. . .Yami no Malik, get Malik for me, please? I think we can revive this Tomb Robber before it is time to interrogate our prisoners."  
  
Yami no Malik nodded and left the room with her, leaving Yami and Yuugi with the prone Tomb Robber.  
  
"Er. . ."  
  
"Er. . ."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Please, aibou?" said Yami no Yuugi, almost whining. His eyes had fastened upon Yuugi's bottom. . .and the fact that Yuugi's leather was like a second skin to his rear was not helping anything.  
  
"No!" said Yuugi, his voice shrill. "What if Bakura-san wakes up while we're- -we're- -well, you know?"  
  
"I'm sure Bakura and Ryou screw all the time!" said Pharaoh, trying, and failing, to sound reassuring. "And Shadi's working on something with Isis, so he won't be in. And Kaiba's shooting holes in the targets somewhere in the catacombs- -"  
  
"No. No, no, no, no," Yuugi shook his head vehemently. "We can't! It isn't right. . .not with Bakura sleeping right here. . ."  
  
Yami no Yuugi thought for a moment and decided that Yuugi did indeed have a point, but he also figured Bakura would be out like a light for a long time afterward, and also that Yugi's cute little ass was just waiting there for him to f- -  
  
Ahem. You know what he means.  
  
"Aiiiibouuu. . ."  
  
"No."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"You horny Egyptian Pharaoh-lecher! I said, no!" Yuugi scowled, slapping Yami's betraying hand away from his leg.  
  
Yami grumbled and sat down on the couch next to Bakura's head, venting his anger out by pulling at the Tomb Robber's snowy white hair as he muttered a concoction of Egyptian and Japanese oaths.  
  
Bakura opened one eye. "Am'mit take your soul, baka Pharaoh. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"  
  
Yami no Yuugi jumped approximately three feet into the air. "You!" he spluttered, pointing a shaking finger. "You were unconscious! I saw you fall over! Isis said you'd be out for at least a few hours! What are you doing awake so soon!?"  
  
"I was unconscious, Ra-damn it," growled Bakura. His expression became vague. "And I saw the most interesting colored lights and flying trees, too. . .but never mind that. I've been awake ever since you dropped me onto this couch; listening to your pathetic begging, too. . .if I could've gotten up I would've broken your head in by now."  
  
"You. . .can't move?"  
  
"To give you an idea. . .I am trying to strangle you right now," said Bakura, giving him a wan imitation of a glare. "I have a headache. . .and you aren't helping it. At all."  
  
"Well, my apologies!" said Yami no Yuugi in annoyance, recovering quickly. "I suppose I should go and find Isis. . .to tell her. . ."  
  
"No, don't."  
  
"Why not? She won't have to cast the spell to wake you up, all she'll have to do is to un-paralyze your body, or reverse whatever happened to you while you were blacked out. . ."  
  
"Don't do it. There's something going on. . .that doesn't make any sense at all. Haven't you been paying attention at all, Pharaoh-brat? You were spoiled rotten as a child. . .player of the Shadow Games or not, you had everything we scum of the earth had to offer. . .haven't you noticed something odd going on here? You can't always trust people unconditionally," Bakura added thoughtfully. "There're a lot of things that are being kept from us. . .I have the feeling we're being used. . ."  
  
"So you faked fainting?"  
  
"No, I passed out. I just thought I'd take advantage of the situation. So don't tell Isis that I- -"  
  
"Don't tell me what?" Isis had appeared back in the room, behind her were Malik and Marik, both holding a stack of books each. She smiled. "Ah, Tomb Robber. You're awake. I already told Shadi. . .but, now that you're awake. . ."  
  
"He can't move his limbs," Yuugi said softly.  
  
"Paralyzed?" Isis' smile grew. "I thought so. . .I looked the herb up, the specific incense. . .yes, it makes complete sense. Give us a moment, we'll whip up the counter-effect before you can say Eden Rising!"  
  
"Eden Risi- -" Bakura began, only to have a potion thrust in his face by a beaming Malik.  
  
"Here you go! Drink up," the blond added, waggling his left index finger at the stunned Tomb Robber. "Isis onee-sama says it's tasteless, but it has a bitter sort of aftertaste. So, one gulp should do it."  
  
Blinking, Bakura did as he had been instructed.  
  
"This is a wonderful thing, though!" Isis continued, almost cheerfully. "There's a drug used in this sort of incense, I think this may be how our enemy keeps his servants. Should they stay longer than a month in this man's service, constantly inhaling this drugged vapor, they will grow addicted. Without the drug, people will grow uneasy, suffering withdrawal symptoms. I'm afraid Ryou has been exposed to this as well. . ."  
  
Bakura snarled something incoherent. His eyes widened, and his body jerked for a moment, before he sat up, clenching and unclenching his fists to make sure he was completely back to normal.  
  
"I think Malik was forced to inhale the same thing. . .in becoming an addict, this 'Master' can exploit his servants. . .I believe this may be how he first convinced both Malik and Rishid to stay in his service. . .eventually, when he realized how useful Malik would be to him, he decided to fully brainwash my little brother." For a moment, Isis' brows knitted and she looked quiet fierce.  
  
"Has Shadi set up a time for interrogation?" Yami no Yuugi asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, yes. . .you will all know when to come down. . ."  
  
With those ambiguous words, Isis left them and headed out of the room. After another pause, Malik looked at Marik, and they both nodded. The two went for a spare room, where many loud noises were later heard. . .  
  
Bakura curled back into a fetal position and tried to sleep off his headache. . .but he was having a difficult time doing it, because Yami had finally convinced Yuugi. . .  
  
. . .and they were screwing on the floor by that selfsame sofa.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"'Nii-chan, what do you think of Kaiba-san?" Shizuka asked softly. She was sitting on the bed in the room she and her brother shared, her blind eyes staring straight ahead at the wall opposite her.  
  
Jounouchi considered the question, then shrugged.  
  
"I think he's a pig, a jackass, a slimy snake, selfish moneybags. If he had a little brother or sister, then maybe I could relate to him! But, no. . .Mr. Big Bucks can only look out for himself!"  
  
"That isn't true, big brother. . ."  
  
"I think I know Kaiba as good as the next guy! How come?" Jou arched his brow at her suspiciously. "He tryin' to make some moves on ya, sis?"  
  
"More like the other way around," Shizuka muttered under her breath. "No, it's nothing like that," she said, so that Jounouchi could hear, "I was only wondering. I mean. . .I guess you wouldn't like being related to him, right?"  
  
Jounouchi frowned. His own thoughts were on Mai; he didn't quite understand why his sister was suddenly so interested in this Kaiba fellow.  
  
"Why, do we have some sort of family connection or long lost relative that 'Kaa-chan kept from us? I'd kill myself sooner than get involved with the Kaiba line. But, I dunno. Some money would be useful to us, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," said Shizuka quietly. She changed the subject. "How's it going with you and Mai, 'Nii-chan?"  
  
"Me and Mai?" Jounouchi flushed. "N-nothin', really, sis. . ."  
  
"Mai says you like her lingerie. . ." Shizuka said thoughtfully. "Has she already let you into her bed? I didn't think Mai was like that. . ."  
  
"O-oi! You aren't supposed to know about things like that, sis! And n-no, I am not sharing her bed! I'm not sharing any part of her! I mean. . .I'm not in her bed yet!"  
  
"Yet?" Shizuka said, her eyes widening. "D'you mean she offered!?"  
  
"No! No, no. . .argh! Never mind. Never mind, never mind, never mind. Why're you so curious all of a sudden, eh, Shizuka? Got your eye on someone? Honda's already taken, just so you know. . .he's gay, you know, right? He's with Otogi; never thought I'd be saying this, but they look kinda cute together- -"  
  
"'Nii-chan, you're babbling."  
  
"- -and if you do have a sweetheart in mind- -hm? Oh! I am? I am not babbling! I was only saying that if. . ."  
  
"'Nii-chan, it's okay. I do have someone in mind, but if you really are against it, I won't see them. But. . .if I let you see Mai, doesn't that mean I have a choice in things, too? He really is a good guy. . .once you look inside. . ."  
  
"Who exactly is this guy, anyway, hmm?"  
  
"'Nii-chan! I'm not telling!"  
  
"Oh. . .? C'mon!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Sis. . .!"  
  
"Uh-uh!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
It turned out that our dear Seto Kaiba was still in the catacombs some twenty feet below the Egyptian surface, a recently polished .38 in his hands and a magical target in front of him. Malik and Marik had very kindly- -and surprisingly, correctly- -set it up for him. With much fooling around, but then Shadi had come by to ensure that it would not erupt in Kaiba's face (for which he was certainly grateful.)  
  
He stood now with his white coat set on a conjured chair beside him, wearing only his leather pants and long-sleeved shirt, his icy blue eyes set on the target before him, calculating and precise with every detail they took in.  
  
His fingers were on the trigger. His breathing was slow and shallow, but it came easily and it was safe to say he would not be hyperventilating any time soon. He was, instead, poker-faced and staring ahead, remembering the exact angle and position of the gun. . .  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
Kaiba smirked, spinning the gun around his index finger and shoving it back into its holster, feeling somewhat like an American cowboy from the old films. He was even tempted to say 'Are you talkin' t'me? Ar you talkin' t'ME?' but decided against it, should either Jounouchi or his sister come down to look for him at that exact moment.  
  
Yes. . .that would not be a pretty sight.  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
Not bad. Not bad at all. He was sure that, should he ever run into his foster father. . .the other man was not going to be walking away. And if he did. . .he would not be walking away in one piece.  
  
Oh no. He most certainly would not. Kaiba reloaded, focusing once again on the self-repairing target.  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
He thought of Shizuka and his aim fell off the target, chipping the stone walls, which promptly repaired themselves as well. Strange house. Shizuka was a nice girl. . .a very nice girl. . .pretty. . .cute. . .smart. . .and in her, he almost saw the younger sibling he'd lost.  
  
Almost.  
  
There was a bit of a difference. . .the attraction between them was not as physical as that of the Yamis and Hikaris, more emotional. Then again, he reflected, Ryou looked to his own Yami for company, and Yuugi to his Yami for protection, and Malik to his Yami for freedom. . .so, in a sense, the relationships were the same. Of course, Malik to Marik was like fuck to bunnies. . .perhaps there were exceptions.  
  
He grinned. Yes, there definitely were a few exceptions. . .  
  
Shizuka was different. She was kind and she was gentle and while she wasn't exactly what he'd call beautiful, her smile was enough to warm anyone's heart. His heart, at least. He knew Jounouchi was fond of her. . .  
  
Jounouchi.  
  
Another obstacle. There had been a time when he'd been very, very, very slightly attracted to the blond boy, and hidden it with bitter insults. And anyway, when he'd found out that Jounouchi was straight, and hounding after another girl, he'd given up on that chase. Jounouchi's sister wasn't bad. . .  
  
Oh, no, not at all.  
  
He liked her. He doubted he would have been comfortable in a relationship with Jounouchi, anyway.  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
Being with Jounouchi would have been near to impossible. And having his face in the news every other day prevented him from being anything but completely normal in his sexual preferences.  
  
Which was another thing that irritated him.  
  
He had considered giving the company away, but to who? And, anyhow, should he ever get married, ever have children. . .they would probably be needing some of the money.  
  
Children. Another lump formed in his throat, this time of worry. He didn't want to have to care for children. . .he'd wanted to stay young forever. Searching for the nonexistent fountain of youth, so to speak. He certainly had enough money to fund researching. But why bother when there were so many other worthy causes?  
  
Ah, Jounouchi. His sister had the blond boy's charms. But she was softer, milder, sweeter. . .than Jou would have ever been. Kaiba appreciated that. The question is, did Jounouchi? He was curious.  
  
His mind was in turmoil, but he knew that he was better off with Shizuka, and besides, when he'd found out that she'd been blinded. . .  
  
He'd almost died.  
  
He had died. Shizuka's blinding marked the end of his peaceful four years and the beginning of the chaos he had known before. Shizuka's blinding marked the re-birth of the evil he thought he had abandoned so many years ago. But he would nip the problem in the bud. . .  
  
He would destroy it before it had a chance to rise. . .  
  
//I am become death; a shatterer of worlds. Love me, hate me, despise me, run from me, for the lord of death. . .cannot know fear.//  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
//Gozaburo. . .you're a dead man.// He waited a moment for the target to seal again before aiming once more. Self-repairing targets. . .once he convinced Shadi to put them onto the market, he'd probably invest in them personally. . .  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
The noise of the bullets exploding from the gun and impacting with the targets had formed a deranged sort of rhythm in his mind; he knew what to listen for and when to listen for it, he knew exactly when the bullet would hit the target (being Kaiba, he had also calculated the exact angle and direction used to strike the center).  
  
//Gozaburo. . .you're a dead man// was the mantra repeating itself in his head, almost like lyrics to the drumbeat of his bullets.  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
It was very much the song of death. His smirk grew. He took the gun and aimed again, closing one eye so he could pinpoint the mark better. Yes. . .the song of death. He pulled the trigger.  
  
Again and again and again.  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
//I am become death; a shatterer of worlds. Love me, hate me, despise me, run from me, for the lord of death. . .cannot know fear. . .//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Bakura: O.oU Where did that Kaiba/Jounouchi come from!? ___ YAOI ENTHUSIAST!!!!  
  
RJ - *blink* That's a bit harsh. . . *sees handcuff picture in Bakura's hands* *snatches picture* *stares*  
  
Bakura - *bluuuuush* *grabs picture back*  
  
RJ - O.O;; *blink* *blink* And Ryou let you DO this!? X_x  
  
Ashuri-chan: They're workin' on it! Er. . .sort of. Um, pictures for you too!! *sigh* I'll have to take some more. . .oh, RYOU AND BAKURA!!!!! *digs around for a camera*  
  
Ryou - T_T You didn't let 'Kura-chan find me. . .  
  
Bakura - *growl*  
  
RJ - You're here together now, aren't you? Just kiss!!! *gets camera ready*  
  
Bakura - Oh, no you don't! *grabs Ryou* *runs away* *door slams*  
  
Sailor Comet: EEEE!! Ryuujitsu has not heard from you since chapter two!! ^_______^ Wow!!! Can't believe you're still interested in this thing. . .so, it isn't so bad, ne? Ryuujitsu is not an angst writer. . .they cannot write angst to save their measly lives. . . T_T Er. . .pictures for you, too? @_@ We drafted the first chapter for three weeks. . .it might be why it's the best one. @_@  
  
Hikari-neko: THANK YOU!!! ^_^U Pictures!! *throws out handfuls*  
  
*Bakura is seen jumping through the air and tearing up all the ones that involve Ryou, leather, and handcuffs*  
  
Oldersisterpyro: I AM going to answer that. . .it was absolutely necessary! ^_^U I think it worked. . .call me, pleeeeaaasseeeee. . . *pitiful whining*  
  
Millennium Dreamer: Here's your chapter, and your pictures! ^_~  
  
The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree: ^_____^ Thank you! I'm reassured. . .if I don't update every week, you guys'll know how to find it, right? Great! *grin* I've been having a tough time working on a new chapter. . .  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Doncha worry 'bout it. Bakura's gonna save Ryou, and they'll all go home happy! BUT BEWARE THE EEEEVIIILLLL PLOT TWIST!!!! ^_^ Hee hee. Oh, and Malik hasn't recovered from his breakdown. The breakdown isn't even totally complete. . .@_@ I'm confusing myself. Never mind. X_x Pictures for ya!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: I. WUV. YOU!!!!!! SO MANY PICTURES!! FOR ME!! AH!! EE!! SUGOI!!! SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________^ *huggles you* Ryuujitsu will try to update sooner for the sake of you, Ryou, and Bakura!! But especially Ryou, he's not getting his chance in the spotlight!  
  
Ryou - Yeah. . .*pout*  
  
Bakura - Are you making my Ryou-chan SAD!? *glare of a Thousand Poisoned Daggers*  
  
RJ - *is dead from the force of the Thousand Poisoned Daggers* X_x  
  
But, going on. . .POCKY! YOU GAVE ME POCKY, TOO!! ^_____________^ Take your pictures! Take millions and millions of Bxr pictures! And Mxm! And YYxy!! *drags all characters together and takes huge group shot* Oh, the companion ficlet to 'neppa' is out now. . .it's 'suijoki wo tateru,' featuring Yami Malik and Malik! ^_^U  
  
YumiYa: I updated! And thank you so much for reading!! ^_^U Pictures! *throws out Bxr pictures*  
  
Ciu Sune: *snores* *blink* I'm awake! I'm awake!! Here's your chapter! But next chapter will be slow in coming. . .I'm just warnin' ya! T_T I have no inspirations. . . Pictures for you!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: You are not unloved! You are very much loved! We love you! Here's your dartboard, as requested! Have fun!! ^_^ *insert deranged cackling*  
  
Kit Hamilton: Ne, arigato! ^_______________^ Pictures for you, too!  
  
To all our readers, thank you for staying with this story so far (or for finding it again after so long!) We're really glad you're reading this, and your support means a lot to us.  
  
WARNING:  
  
Eden Rising may be put on hiatus until mid-november, early-december-ish. It depends. Otherwise, expect chapters every other Friday as opposed to every Friday. Sorry, it's just that we've had to sort out our priorities, and school comes first, fanfiction second. . .therefore, updates will get slower and slower. . .and speed up again in december! So, we'll see what we can do. Any ideas for the next chapter are GREATLY APPRECIATED. Thank you for your understanding.  
  
sore ja baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & co. 


	10. ready set go!

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
ready set go  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Ah!! I'm so sorry!!! I don't know what happened. . .but, as many of you told me (and thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks!) I never posted the actual chapter! I did what I normally do. . .but for some odd reason all you guys got was the intro and the ending! Bleh. I'm trying again. Please tell me  
if it worked this time, okay? ^_^U  
  
Disclaimer: *checks calendar* Nope.  
  
A/N: Chapter 12, isn't it? The prisoners Yami and Bakura took are being interrogated, Ryou wakes up after dreaming of his family and his Yami, there is a further hint that someone within Eden Rising has betrayed the rest, and finally! some Honda/Otogi, Otogi/Honda fluff! *huggles the pair*  
  
Ryou: But you normally 'huggle' us. . .T_T  
  
Bakura: Are you making my Hikari SAD!? *glare*  
  
RJ: *gulp* N-no! C'mere, you two! *huggles that pair as well*  
  
Ryou: ^____________^  
  
Bakura: Awww. . .I mean, disgusting! You never heard me say that! NEVER! I NEVER SAID IT!!! *glaring again*  
  
RJ: Riiiight. . . *pats the enraged Bakura on the head and then runs far, far away into the next dimension before the Tomb Robber can react*  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"i am become death; a shatterer of worlds"  
  
~ Hindu Brahman (I think. . .meep!)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"A, B, C, D, E, F. . ."  
  
"Simone? Why are you doing the alphabet?" Claudia paused curiously, snapping her book shut as she watched her friend muttering letters. Simone's dark head was buried in her arms, her elbows resting on her knees. The two friends were sitting on a hill by the younger girl's house; it being autumn, the breeze was crisp and a tad on the chilly side of the scale.  
  
"Eh?" Simone faltered to a halt on 'M,' raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You were reciting the alphabet," Claudia repeated patiently, though she prodded her companion with her pencil. "Why were you doing that? Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"  
  
"Argh. . .I love you, too," Simone grumbled. "Don't remind me. . ."  
  
"You still haven't explained the alphabet, Ryuujitsu-chan. Don't play games with me; I think I have an idea what you're up to. . ." Claudia poked the other girl a few more times with the edge of her eraser, stopping when Simone sighed and pushed the pencil away from her shoulder.  
  
"I say the alphabet in my head whenever I start to think. . .well. . .perverted thoughts," Simone muttered, by way of explanation. She had the grace to blush.  
  
"So. . ."  
  
"Bakura and Ryou."  
  
"You shounen-ai fangirl, you!" Claudia teased, poking Simone's shoulder again. "I don't believe you! Hee hee. . .I can use this for blackmail, you know."  
  
"Please don't. You know I have an avid fear of counselors ever since The Incident!" Simone grinned and took out her own pencil. The two of them began a pencil duel, which ended rather abruptly when Claudia's mechanical pencil snapped Simone's HB and sent the two pieces flying in opposite directions across the lawn.  
  
"Ah, yes. . ." Claudia also smiled, the 'alphabet mantra' forgotten. "The Incident. . .a terribly tragic event in your life's history. . ."  
  
They giggled together.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Ryou's dream. . .  
  
He was walking on the sky. Clouds shifted and swirled beneath his feet as he strolled forward, sauntering casually upside down on the blue- white mantle as though he did this every day, pushing aside smaller clouds that were in his way and wrinkling his nose at the cold.  
  
//Spin me a tale. . .//  
  
His eyes widened. It was what his mother used to tell him; only now, the voice of the speaker was deeper, more masculine, and rougher. He smiled- -he knew that voice!  
  
"'Kura?" he called, but found, to his bewilderment and slight horror, that when he opened his mouth, no sound issued forth but a dry whisper. He stumbled forward a few more paces, wondering vaguely why gravity was not affecting his body.  
  
//Spin me a tale, Ryou-chan. . .//  
  
"'Kura!!" he said again, and now he was shouting, glancing around desperately for the source of the sound. "'Kura!! I'm here! It's me! 'Kura-chan! Where are you?!"  
  
Pain convulsed his throat; he clutched at his neck and coughed in agony, his eyes widening again in surprise.  
  
//Weave your stories from the air, angel-mine. . .//  
  
And then he was snatching wildly at the air for reasons he had not yet figured out, grabbing and pulling at bits of cloud and blue, his muscles burning with the speed of his desperation. Gradually, the white- haired boy accumulated a mound of rotating fluff; he reached toward the pile mechanically, and found, to his shock, that he could speak. . .  
  
"Once upon a time- -!" he yelled. His voice dimmed and grew hoarse, and, understanding dawning upon him, he grasped another piece of cottony cloud and continued shouting.  
  
"Once upon a time, there lived a princess- -"  
  
He found that if he held three at a time, his voice would grow in volume as well as strength.  
  
//Spin me a tale. . .//  
  
"- -atop a golden hill. . ."  
  
//Know that you're mine and that I will never abandon you. . .//  
  
". . .and all who tried to climb that mountain- -would slip and fall to their deaths, because the sides of the hill were so- -slippery- -"  
  
//Ryou-chan. . .//  
  
He gave up, catching what was left of his dwindling supply of clouds and yelled, "Yami! Yami! Please don't leave me!! Yami!!!! Please!!!"  
  
Then the sky he was walking on crumbled into darkness.  
  
A sharp cry broke from his lips.  
  
He fell.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"I entered the service of my Master when my wife rejected me and my family circle cast me out; this was seven years ago. For seven years I have served him loyally, and I refuse to betray him!"  
  
The Arab had high-set cheekbones and darkly tanned skin, his near- black eyes glaring up at them through a defiant haze.  
  
Bakura growled low in his throat.  
  
"You do realize that your life is seeping from you even as we speak?" Shadi said softly, not batting an eye.  
  
The man muttered and made no direct reply.  
  
"I did my job well," Bakura said quietly, folding his arms and lounging against the wall as the other members of Eden Rising watched curiously. "A bit higher and I would have taken your heart along with your liver. . ."  
  
There was a silence, when eyes flickered to the gaping wound running from the man's lower abdomen to left shoulder that had since been bandaged. Blood still seeped out and dripped from the bandages, which had yet to be changed. Blood trickled from a corner of his mouth; the man coughed feebly but made no effort to wipe it away. Perhaps he was already too weak to do so. . .  
  
"I have no regrets. I will die having served my Lord well. . ."  
  
"What of your wife? And your family? Do you not want to return to them, and break free of your enslavement?" Shadi murmured.  
  
"M'wife is remarried and my family no longer mine. This is no enslavement! Serving my Master is the most glorious accomplishments in my lifetime- -and I say again that I regret nothing!" The man coughed again with the force of his words, curling around his wound.  
  
"And what of the innocents you have slaughtered?" Yami no Yuugi spoke now, stepping forward from the shadows. His blood-red eyes were hard pieces of garnet, his mouth a tight line slashed across his face. "What of their own lives, their own accomplishments- -their own sweethearts?" As he said those words, his eyes flickered briefly to Bakura, and then back to the prisoner in question.  
  
The man flinched visibly.  
  
"I follow the orders my Master issues. There is no higher honor," he said, but his tone now was automatic- -trained, rehearsed.  
  
"No higher honor?" Bakura moved forward and hauled the dying man off the ground, smirking at the whimper of pain that was offered as he held him aloft, much like he had Ryou's father. The thought of that drunkard blew fire through his veins and, in his anger, he slammed the man up against the wall perhaps a bit harder than he'd intended to.  
  
"Tomb Robber!" said Isis sharply, as a warning, when the prisoner's head lolled to the left and more blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth.  
  
"No higher honor?" Bakura repeated, his eyes narrowing, his entire body trembling. "I'm not so great with this honor issue myself, so you tell me! Tell me then, if you're such an expert on honor, of all those who have died opposing you- -tell me of an entire village slaughtered by the wag of a finger and a nod- -tell me of my Ryou-chan, you bastard! Damn you! Tell me!"  
  
"Bakura. . .I don't think it's a good idea to kill this one off, too," Malik interrupted timidly. "I mean, seeing that my Yami and I blew the last guy to the four corners of the earth and everything. . ."  
  
"Back off, Ishtar," Bakura snarled, "this concerns my Hikari."  
  
"Tomb Robber," said Isis again, her voice dangerously soft, "you will not speak to my brother in such a tone. . ."  
  
Bakura was silent. He lowered the man to the ground and spat at him, turning away contemptuously. "Forget it," he snapped. "I don't have time to waste with fools. I don't care if you're coming or not; I'm finding Ryou now and bringing him home before anything else happens to him."  
  
"Bakura," said Shadi, "it would not be logical for us to act now."  
  
"I'm not listening," said Bakura, shoving Yami aside so he could make it to the door. "I'm bringing Ryou back or I'm going to die trying."  
  
He paused, and a ghost of a smile flitted over his rough features as he made his way to the door.  
  
//Ryou-chan. . .//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Of course, Bakura never made it to the door, because Malik tried to block him. And when he tried to shove Malik away, both Isis and Marik, positively screeching with rage, hit him with subduing charms at the same time. So the stubborn Tomb Robber was once again lying unconscious on the sofa while the others paced around him.  
  
"I still can't believe you did that," Yami no Yuugi said, for the third time.  
  
"Well, I did!" said Isis stubbornly, folding her arms. "It would have been foolish for him to go running out to play hero so early anyway. We've got a plan, but until we've run practice drills and war-game simulations, there's no reason why we should hurry!"  
  
"Bakura is the best judge of that," Kaiba said quietly. "It is, after all, his bonded other soul who's in danger."  
  
"His decisions are rash and based on anger, anxiety, and haste," said Shadi softly, as he leafed carefully through the last few pages of 'Gone With the Wind.' "Isis is quite correct."  
  
A pause.  
  
"You're reading 'Gone With the Wind,' Shadi," Isis said, a wry smile twisting at her lips. "I don't know if we'll be taking your advice to heart."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Damn you, let me go!"  
  
"So the Tomb Robber is back in the world of the living again?" said Malik scathingly, turning to the scene where Yami and Honda were currently trying to restrain Bakura from jumping at the door again.  
  
"Hanase!" Bakura screeched, struggling furiously. "I'm going to find Ryou! Fuck you! HA-NA-SE!!!!!!"  
  
"Tomb Robber!" growled Yami warningly, tightening his hold. "Calm down!"  
  
"NO!" Bakura bellowed, ripping himself from the headlock that Yami had put him in. "I don't care what you do to save Ryou! I promised I'd never leave him alone, dammit! I promised!! Just let me go ahead, and unless you plan to knock me out again, there isn't anything you can do about me going!!!! SO GET YOUR RA-DAMNED HANDS OFF ME, PHARAOH- BAKA!!!!!!!" He lowered his voice, turning to stare at Shadi directly. "Please, Shadi," he said quietly, bowing his snowy head. "Please."  
  
Yami dropped his arms from Bakura's neck and stepped back abruptly, looking away.  
  
"Shadi," said the Pharaoh hesitantly, "he's begging you. Let him go."  
  
Shadi took this into consideration. He nodded slowly. "Very well, Tomb Robber. You will have your wish."  
  
"But- -Shadi- -the plans- -" Isis looked as though she was about to protest, but Shadi held up a hand.  
  
"It is time we began our attack. Tomb Robber, you will go out as a separate party. We will communicate by way of these mirrors- -" he passed a package wrapped carefully in brown paper to the gaping Tomb Robber "- -every morning after sun-birth. There is a passage in these catacombs that will lead you to the bazaar you visited earlier today; use that. This enemy will be difficult to search for; you will find traces of magic everywhere that fly from your hands like water when you reach for them. I ask you to be careful and erase all trails that you yourself leave. Take rations for two days; if we have not located the enemy's headquarters by then, you will return to us for new supplies.  
  
"Take with you also some weapons. I do not think guns will be of any use against this enemy, but you may use a .38, as well as some daggers that the house will provide you with."  
  
Shadi smiled softly. "May Allah go with you. Leave whenever you wish; do not inform us when you do."  
  
Bakura swallowed; his eyes were suddenly moist. "Shadi- -Shadi, I- -"  
  
"Go. Prepare yourself," Shadi commanded.  
  
There was a flash of silver. When they looked up again, the Tomb Robber had gone.  
  
Shadi began to explain the attack plans, drawing out a magical diagram in the air. The atmosphere grew serious, and the mansion provided brighter lights as Yuugi-tachi studied the diagrams closely. So tightly- knit was their concentration that no one noticed when Seto Kaiba slipped from the room and disappeared up the stairs to Bakura's room, a maniac gleam in his icy blue eyes.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Take me with you."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"I'll slit your throat before I let you come."  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"You're not coming, Priest."  
  
"Why not?" Kaiba demanded. His voice was low, and while his entire form radiated anger, his tone was calm. "You know my secrets, I know yours- -we both have the same goals in mind- -why not?"  
  
"Because you are mortal now. As a mortal, O Priest, you can be killed. If you die, Shizuka will be unhappy. If Shizuka is unhappy, Jounouchi will be unhappy. Should Jounouchi be unhappy, Yuugi will be unhappy, ultimately resulting in Yami coming after my Egyptian ass."  
  
Bakura did not look up as he spoke, and his voice was flat, monotonous even though a smile twisted at his lips. The 'shing, shing' of his assorted knives against the small, twelve by nine centimeter whetstone continued unabated.  
  
There was a pause as Kaiba digested the fact. It was true; he hadn't stopped to think about it before. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't really care whether or not he was mortal. Then, a picture of Shizuka smiling at him flashed before his eyes. . .and he realized that he might be caring much more than he thought. He forced the realization away.  
  
Shing, shing. Kaiba could imagine those knives being shoved into a bloody corpse, tearing through skin. . .The thought made him sick to his stomach. At least gun shot wounds were cleaner.  
  
//Shizuka-chan. . .//  
  
She knew he was going to try something like this. Certainly, she didn't know why, but she knew. . .  
  
Shing, shing.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Uso." Shing, shing. Shing, shing. The noise was thoroughly unnerving, as was Bakura's deadpan voice.  
  
"I'm not lying." Kaiba folded his arms, ready for an argument.  
  
Shing, shing. "It's your opinion. Have you packed the necessary supplies? You do realize that your absence will be missed, do you not?" Bakura said, counting questions off on his fingers. Shing, shing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shing, shing. He put this sharpened knife in his sneaker and grabbed another expertly. The 'shing'ing started up again. Shing, shing. Kaiba thought back to his own bullets and smiled at the "death" melody.  
  
Shing, shing.  
  
Bang, bang.  
  
Bakura finished sharpening the last blade and tucked the rest of his knives away, tossing the whetstone into a satchel alongside his weapons. Shadow Magic flickered around him, and when Kaiba looked again, he could see the thin veil of magicks cloaking the Tomb Robber's figure, slimming it further and softening harsh features while darkening the skin to a near bronze. He could have passed for an extremely tanned Ryou.  
  
"Ha. . ." Bakura exhaled with the last silent syllable of his spell, finalizing it with that soft breath. The enchantment would last until either he or someone else lifted it, whether voluntarily or with 'pressure.'  
  
There was silence, then white-haired Tomb Robber reached for the .38 lying on his bed and tossed it to Kaiba, who caught it easily.  
  
"Oi, Kaiba. You know how to use this thing, don't you?"  
  
"Y-yes." Kaiba, who had been expecting a row, was a bit taken aback at the lack of disagreement from the opposing party.  
  
"So use it."  
  
Grinning widely, Kaiba followed the Tomb Robber out the window, not at all surprised to see that the Shadi house had moved their apartment, temporarily, to the ground floor. The mantra of the night before returned to his mind.  
  
//Gozaburo. . .you're a dead man.//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Are you at a lack for better ideas?" Claudia said, pausing from her lunch to watch her friend, who had groaned and buried her jet-black head in her arms, short hair glinting in a way that suggested it needed a washing.  
  
Hashana looked between them, blinking.  
  
"I. . .must. . .write. . .another. . .chapter!" gasped Simone, now banging her head on the lunch table, ignoring ominous, sticky-looking stains across the once-smooth surface as well as the severely disturbed glances of some upperclassmen. "I. . .will. . .not. . .let. . .my. . .account. . .die!"  
  
". . .riiiight."  
  
"Oh, shut up! You just started writing on fanfiction!!" Simone aimed a swat at her friend's head and missed completely, knocking a milk carton over in the process.  
  
"Yaoi enthusiast!" said Hashana, giggling. (A/N: Thank you, BishounenzAngel, for letting Bakura call me this in the first place! I decided to use it; hope that's okay with you!)  
  
". . .you really aren't helping." The banging resumed full force. Cafeteria aides began to stare.  
  
"I think losing that many brain cells is what's causing the damage. Simone, stop banging your head," said Claudia firmly, catching Simone's hand. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up."  
  
"That's the point," Simone grumbled, but, as she was indeed a little dizzy, decided to halt her "head-banging." She shivered in her dark sweater and stared brazenly back at a cafeteria aide, who eventually looked away.  
  
"So, you wanna do another Saturday thing?" Claudia asked, breaking her chocolate chip cookie into pieces and munching on them separately.  
  
"Yeah. . .it surprises me, really, that out of our little group, only you, Hashana, and I have seen Escaflowne. . .and you guys only saw it because I was- -am- -an obsessed freak. . ."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Just how loose is that shirt, anyway?" Hashana murmured, pulling at the black fabric curiously.  
  
"Yeah, how big is it, Simone?" Claudia chimed in.  
  
"Guy's sweater bought at a cheap outlet store, size XL!" recited Simone proudly, grinning. She took another sip of her lemonade from its 'pouch,' wincing at the overly-sweet flavor.  
  
"Surely it wouldn't kill you to wear something skin-tight sometime?" Hashana said, prodding Simone's side. The other girl yelped and shied away.  
  
"Oh, I assure you, Fair Maiden, 'twould kill me," Simone sighed.  
  
"Oh? How?"  
  
"There are many reasons!" chirped the dark-haired ninth grader. She paused to think, shifting through her books. "Look, I generally don't like wearing tight clothing, because I am on the pudgy side. And anyway, the only tight items of clothing I would ever idolize are mesh, fish-nets, and leather. Buttery soft leather," Simone added, as an afterthought.  
  
"Yaoi enthusiast!" chorused Hashana and Claudia, pointing their fingers and cackling in the acclaimed and incredibly accurate Dilandau- style.  
  
"Urusei!" Simone squeaked. Her forehead met the table again. And again. And again.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
The Conversation. . .  
  
"Shadi- -Kaiba's gone. I had Malik check the house for us." Isis held the flickering torch up to some hieroglyphics and squinted at them.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You aren't going to send us out to search for him, Shadi? What about the plan? My Sennen Tauk never foresaw- -"  
  
"Isis, it's fine. Nothing they do are going to disrupt our set-up. Everything will proceed smoothly as planned, and, with some luck, Ryou will be back with us by Monday of next week." Shadi took the torch from her and glanced over the wall. "It does seem that things will be going in our favor. Yes?"  
  
"I don't know. . .Malik. . ."  
  
"It was not foreseen- -I understand. There are many things that point to betrayal, Isis- -you'll just have to be ready for it. I cannot vouch for Malik's complete recovery, but when this adventure is over, if you wish, we can re-cast the spell. He will be normal again. . ."  
  
"No." There was a thud as stone doors shifted open; the torch poked its head into the darkness beyond them.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I don't want to see him going through that again." Isis' voice was shaking slightly, and the torch's light bobbed up and down as though her hand was also trembling with her tone. "Shadi, you've never had siblings- -I don't know if you'd understand- -"  
  
"I assure you that I will. Please continue."  
  
"I've already lied to him for so many years- -oh, Shadi, you don't know how hard it was for me to do that to him! Malik, my baby brother Malik. . .he says he's forgiven me, but. . ."  
  
"He has; don't worry." Their footsteps were receding into the blackness. The resin torch lit more alabaster pillars, their paints well- preserved over the centuries. There was an eerie wind blowing through that chamber, but both Shadi and Isis ignored it.  
  
"But what about later- -?"  
  
"He will understand."  
  
"No, Shadi, he won't. Shadi, you don't know Malik as well as I do. I mean, he was so happy when the memory charms were in place, but when they were taken off- -Shadi, you haven't seen how he is now. He's high-strung, and jumpy- -constantly waking up with nightmares, screaming about some drug that he needs. . .he always turns to his Yami- -never me. . ."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Shadi chuckled. "I see."  
  
They walked on in silence, the only sounds of the soft wind and their footfalls across the marble.  
  
"But they need each other," Isis said finally. "They are two halves of the same soul; it is not my place to keep them apart, envy or no envy. Malik is most calm when in his Yami's presence. . ."  
  
"We have arrived." Three words dropped from Shadi's lips, spoken so softly that the Egyptian woman's ears barely caught them. Quiet words, dark with foreboding and a future that had two possible turn-outs- -one bleak, one bright. For the sake of those in the Eden Rising- -those young and still dreaming, they would have to succeed.  
  
Isis feared most the betrayal. If something so much as went awry, even completely wrong, then all their lives would be forfeit, their souls mere toys for the darklings who lurked in the Shadow Realm- -  
  
"Isis," said Shadi warningly, though his touch on her hand was reassuring, "you are not focused on the task ahead."  
  
And then Isis swallowed and took his hand slowly. Facing the blank alabaster wall before her, she took from Shadi the proffered paintbrushes and powdered ochre, and wiped her mind blank of any inner thoughts.  
  
//Malik. . .As Ryou spins tales of a new life for both himself and his Yami, I will write for us a new future. . .//  
  
Shadi began the spell. Isis' hands were shaking again, though there was a small smile gracing her lips. She dipped the paintbrush into the paints made available, dabbed it on the side of the ivory jar, and waited for Shadi to recite.  
  
//A new future. . .gods bless. . .Oh, Malik- -it's a promise!//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That way," Bakura said shortly, waving his bloodied hand at some obscure point to the right. Kaiba followed the motion of the Tomb Robber's hand as well as flying droplets of blood, and, after seeing nothing but the wharf and the Nile rolling gently beyond it, shrugged.  
  
"What are you going to do about the body?" Kaiba asked casually, turning back to see the corpse with its head lolling against the courtyard gate.  
  
Bakura wiped his knuckles on his robes, frowning when he saw the split skin. "I must have hit him too hard. . .not that I really care. It's by the wharf, he said- -or at least that's what I thought I heard. . .a dying man's breath rattling through his teeth makes it hard to distinguish sound, you know."  
  
"Eh. . .right."  
  
"Look, it's nothing special, really. All you have to do is get the right angle on the punch, build up enough force, and crack- -their neck will be in two pieces- -three, if you're really that good."  
  
". . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ryou never told me that you got like this with caffeine, Tomb Robber. He always- -oh. My apologies. I didn't mean. . ."  
  
"Meh." Bakura made no intelligible reply. They trudged towards the wharf in silence, the white-haired Tomb Robber still scrubbing angrily at his bleeding hand, lost in thought. Whether he was berating himself for being caught off guard or not, Kaiba didn't know. His own thoughts were drifting to the time ahead. It had long grown dark and only the silhouettes of the fishing boats and ferries were visible from the deserted bazaar.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" said Kaiba, after an uncomfortable pause.  
  
"Perhaps. It's that way," Bakura added, when Kaiba made to take a wrong turn. "By the wharf."  
  
They were walking alongside the water now- -alongside the wharf as the dying man had instructed- -but Kaiba didn't say anything to Bakura's soft statement. The gun was in his pocket and he was feeling strangely. . .meditative.  
  
"Men are often more thoughtful when Death looms in the foreground, bearing down on the backs of their necks," said Bakura, his voice nothing but a murmur, nearly lost against the swish of wind against water.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Bakura was staring at the blood and thinking of fire, reliving his death. . .praying, hoping, begging, that Ryou would not have to go through it again. . .  
  
//There is a difference. I threw myself into the shadows of death and became lost willingly, I begged to stay in Death forever rather than suffer pain I knew was awaiting me- -now, I will fight. Ryou. . .I will protect you, even if it means my own death.//  
  
The soft smile on his face was hidden by the darkness, and if Kaiba had noticed, he made no move to show it.  
  
//But I am darkness itself- -you cannot slay the darkness.//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Oh, HONDAAAA-CHAAAAN!!"  
  
"Meep!"  
  
"Get back here!! What the hell did you do to my earrings!? You bleached my headband! You bastard!! It's PINK now!! It looks like something Anzu would wear! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Honda rounded the corner, running like his life depended on it.  
  
Oh, wait- -  
  
It did!  
  
"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DO THE LAUNDRY!! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST ASKED SHIZUKA-CHAN!!!"  
  
"AND WHAT," Otogi roared, waving his now soft-pink-and-gray headband around in the air furiously, "GET MY HEAD BITTEN OFF BY JOUNOUCHI!?!?" He picked up on his speed, coming within an arm's length of Honda's flapping trench coat and tried to latch on to the flying lapels with his free hand.  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"Fuck you, Honda!"  
  
"I love you too, Otogi-chan!!" Honda howled back. "GAH!!"  
  
Otogi had finally managed to grab hold of Honda's coat. There was a loud crash as they both went tumbling through a doorway, rolling to a bruised halt at the foot of a bed.  
  
"Did you mean that?" Otogi asked quietly, suddenly serious, all anger and mockery gone from his voice.  
  
"Ano. . ." Honda had grown redder than was perhaps humanly possible. Then again, his hair defied gravity, so perhaps it wasn't as odd as it seemed- -  
  
Then Otogi kissed Honda, and the pink headband was very much forgotten for the moment.  
  
When they looked up again, both Malik and Marik were glaring at them, wielding a. . .coat hanger. . .and bottle of whipped cream!? Well, for better lack of "toys," Otogi assumed that the two Egyptians were. . .improvising! Yes, improvising. . .  
  
He gulped.  
  
"We'll give you three seconds," said Marik in a deadly tone, slapping the end of the whipped cream bottle into his palm for emphasis- -a firm whipped-cream-bottle-on-flesh sound, for lack of better description.  
  
"Honda-chan- -"  
  
"I know, I know- -love confessions later- -"  
  
"K'so! RUN!!!!!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: O.O;; Yes, angst. You should all read Sailor Comet's 'Spoils,' by the way. Especially 'Take Five.' Oh, Ra, that's got to be the creepiest story (with the exception of some of Edmondia Dantes and Ankutenshi's works) on fanfiction! It's dark, and strange, and I love it! ^_^U Fantastic inspiration. . .  
  
A/N: This story is going to be put on hold for say, two to four weeks- -in other words, a month or so, until I get write another chapter. This chapter alone I've been writing since August. . .you see my point? ^_^U I'm really sorry! Updates come on Fridays, remember. . .  
  
Special Thanks (and Sugar-Gift-Baskets) to:  
  
Bakuraluva: Hee hee. I likes it much, too! ^_^U Seto Kaiba, glaring with a smoking gun. . .bwahahaha!!! Don't you worry; Bakura's going to get his own love-ling back soon! ^_^U  
  
BishounenzAngel: Oh yes it does. . .*glaaaare of One Thousand Poisoned Daggers at school* Well, as I said above, this story is going to be put on hold until I can sort of my priorities! I actually set this story as number one on my list. . .then I realized how stupid I was being. So. . .you guys are absolutely right! School always comes first. The only thing is that I always get inspirations for new fics/chapters in school!! X_x  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: ^______________________________^ *glomps right back* I WUV YOU TOO!!!! EEEE!!! Actually, I wasn't going to write this chapter. . .until I read your review. ^_^U So, here it is! I hope you liked it- -I guess it was rather angsty, but the humor-bit at the end isn't that bad, right? ^_^U I don't have much to say, but thank you for the sugar! I needed it writing this! And also. . .THANK YOU FOR THE FLUFFY MOMENT!!!! IT WAS. . .SO. . .UNBELIEVABLY. . .CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!! *huggles to you, Ryou, and Bakura*  
  
SoulDreamer: I'm still trying to send your pic to ya! Please forgive the delay- -as I think I may have said before, my stupid email doesn't seem to want to cooperate with attachments. . .__), so my logic is that if I have a few weeks extra, I'll be able to come up with an even better chapter for you guys! ^_^U ER is updated on Fridays along with one shots that I do randomly. It may not be every week, but as long as you check every Friday, you won't miss anything. Ne? ^_^U  
  
Ashuri-chan: I miss him too. . .  
  
Bakura - So do I. . .T_T  
  
Ryou - That's just the story. So, Prince- -kiss me! =^_^=  
  
Bakura - Um. . .okay. *kisses Ryou*  
  
Shinimegami7: ^____^ Lemon Pocky!! Thanks!!! It helped. . .let me assure you! ^_^U Um, the Seto/Jou came out of nowhere, and I hope you realize that it's a thing of the past that won't become a permanent pairing. I am planning on doing a Seto/Jou one where Kaiba pretends his Shizuka's boyfriend just so he can see Jou whenever he goes to pick him up. ^_^U I haven't decided whether I should write it as angst or humor, yet, though. . .  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Whahaha!!!! ^_^U It gets stranger and stranger and stranger and stranger. . .*begins bouncing*  
  
Kit Hamilton: Thank you for understanding! ^_^;; Yeah, I'm working on it. . .though very, very, very, very, very slowly. . .gomen ne! ^_^U  
  
Ciu Sune: Actually, I'm not sure how Marik talks. I just thought it was extremely cute, and, since he's supposed to be insane (or partially?), it seemed appropriate. Ne? Wheee!! I get my own protection from Random Mobs!!  
  
Random Mobs - *hide all weapons behind their backs* Daaaaamn. . .  
  
RJ - Whew! @_@ Close one right there. . . *scampers off happily* Yes! Sugar, Pocky, and cookies good!!  
  
Next Chapter: Ooh! Extra, extra!! The betrayal is looked into further; this time on the enemy's side- -Gozaburo's side. Who is this traitor, anyway? Bakura and Kaiba ignore orders and head into the enemy's lair- -but Shadi was already aware that they would? Malik has another nervous breakdown, this time induced by- -WTF!?- -Isis?! There is some seriously strange junk happening in Egypt. . .@_@ 


	11. sundials

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
sundials  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.  
  
A/N: *kicks hiatus away* Screw the hiatus! Another two chapters and this monster will be FINISHED!! ^_^U *goes at hiatus with jackhammer, flamethrower, and assorted Sharp-Things* I usually set aside a day on the weekend, say, Saturday, to just write out a new chapter. . .so far, it's been working! *throws hiatus down a well* I can do 14 pages a night if I have around three hours of spare time (a rare occurrence, I can assure you!), but normally around 6 pages in an hour if I have inspiration. And speaking of inspiration. . .  
  
A/N: Anyone with ideas MUST EMAIL ME!! My email address is available in my bio, otherwise, it's srinivr@att.net. And yes, I put in more of "Simone" last chapter to take up space. . .-_-U  
  
A/N: Well, without further ado, I'll give you the chapter! CHAAAARGE!!  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"*gasp* stop nibbling my ear, 'kura. . .i'm trying to concentrate!"  
  
"*growl* concentration be damned!! i'm horny and i wanna screw!!"  
  
~ Ryou and Bakura  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Isis. . ."  
  
A name. Hers? Drawing her back into reality, pulling her from the cold and jolting her into a warmth so sudden that her lips blistered. She shook her head blindly, pulling away and back into the river of death, the serenity. But the voice would not let her go. . .it dragged her back, back, back. . .  
  
"Isis. . ."  
  
Her eyes flew open, and for a moment, she huddled over her knees, gagging and coughing as breath returned to her lungs. Her lips were indeed blistered, and she turned to Shadi, eyes wide, the paintbrush dropping from her limp hands and onto the marble floor with a clatter.  
  
"Shadi. . .surely. . .you didn't. . ."  
  
"Isis," he ignored her questioning eyes, and pressed her wrist lightly, "what did you see?"  
  
"No, Shadi- -answer me." She clutched at his shoulders, and he pulled her to her feet, helping to dust her robes off. She shivered; she had been lying on the stone floor for some time now and was chilled to the bone. "Did you. . .?"  
  
"I did what was necessary."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Isis. . .what did you see?" asked Shadi, when Isis ducked her head to hide the turmoil behind her eyes, her sheet of black hair rippling.  
  
"Our plan succeeds."  
  
"Good. . ." Shadi gazed at the now painted wall curiously, reaching forward to brush aside cobwebs belonging to a pair of rather energetic black spiders. He squinted at it for a moment, then turned back to Isis. "Nothing else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That is strange. . .I am now wondering if our re-written future will have any effect on our true destinies. . ."  
  
"Why do you say such a thing?" Isis bent to recollect the paintbrushes, casting a temporary balm of healing over her lips, which had begun to ache terribly. "I saw only our plans working. . ."  
  
"Tomb Robber and Kaiba. . ."  
  
"We contacted them this morning and gave them your instructions, Shadi." Isis' voice was brusque, but she held one hand to her lips and continued to wonder what exactly Shadi had done. . .  
  
"They're going to disregard my orders."  
  
"What? How- -how do you know this?!" Isis' eyes widened further, mirroring the shock that had suddenly flooded her body. "My Sennen Tauk- -I never even considered- -"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Shadi- -did you really- -did you really. . .did you?"  
  
He grinned at her, all solemnity lost for the moment. "What exactly do you think, Isis-dear? Don't tell your brother. . .I'd prefer to keep my head for the rest of this little escapade. Yes?"  
  
To which Isis blushed and took Shadi's offered hand, and they went back into the sunlight together.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"How's your Japanese going, Claudia?"  
  
"It's fine," said Claudia distractedly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You two should honestly talk more. It can't be healthy to shove your faces into books like that."  
  
An exchange of grins.  
  
"You know, it's strange, Hashana- -that's what Claudia used to tell me all the time in seventh grade. Ne, Claudia?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"How Do I Love Thee?" Hashana read, poking at Claudia's book. The black-haired girl frowned and pulled further away. "Three beautiful tales of tragedy, happiness, and love," she said aloud, scanning over the summary. "How Do I Love Thee, eh?"  
  
"Yes, it is," said Claudia, without looking up.  
  
"How do I love thee?" Simone smiled. "Let me count the ways. . .that was on a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction! I distinctly remember it; it's a really cute Yami and Yuugi story! You should read it sometime, really!"  
  
"I take it you're having better luck with your muses?" Hashana said dryly.  
  
"If you ignore the fact that FanFiction.Net is being a bitch about uploading, and if you mean the fact that my inspiration has been coming along and knocking me over the head with a hammer, then, yes, you're absolutely correct!" Simone beamed. "Of course, for some odd reason I'm having more luck writing angst stories than anything else. . ."  
  
"Damn straight," Claudia grumbled. "The last one you wrote made me cry."  
  
"I still think you're lying."  
  
". . .baka." Claudia buried herself back inside her book.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Aww! Group hug!!!" shrieked Hashana. She grabbed Simone by her ear and latched firmly onto Claudia's shoulder, and pulled them together so quickly that their heads bumped.  
  
"ITAI-WANE, HASHANA!!!"  
  
"OW!!! RA-DAMN-IT!!!"  
  
"SO CUTE!!! Hee hee!!"  
  
I think you can guess who said what.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"I think we're here," said Bakura, glancing around the passage suspiciously. "That fool Shadi should have known better than to trust me. Give me a hand, will you?" he added, gesturing at the large seal that had been placed on the entrance.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "It's magical. You're the shadow mage, Bakura."  
  
"Suit yourself. I'll be borrowing your power, by the way." Bakura took a firm hold on Kaiba's wrist, pressed his fingers lightly to the stone block, and closed his eyes. Kaiba saw his lips moving and wisely decided to keep his own mouth shut, even though he was feeling more and more tired by the minute.  
  
Just when his eyelids began drooping, he felt Bakura's grip disappear from his arm and looked up in surprise at the block, which was no longer there. Instead of the stone seal, there was a staircase that led deep underground. Unconsciously, he reached for the .38, shivering.  
  
"The sun's up," Bakura pointed out.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Let's go, then." The Tomb Robber took a slash at the stone wall with his dagger, smiling when blue sparks flew. He grinned at Kaiba. "After you."  
  
"No, no. . .I must insist." Kaiba bowed low, feeling oddly displaced. After all, he was about to walk to his death. . .why were they laughing and joking like this? "Ladies first."  
  
"Kaiba!!"  
  
Nodding and chuckling, Kaiba began to walk down the stairs, his index finger resting lightly on the .38's trigger. //I wonder if this is what happened. . .when Bakura and Marik took their last stand. . .Mokuba. . .//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
. . .this is not what you think it is. . .! Hentais, all of ya!! :P  
  
Wailing.  
  
"Yami!! Yami!! Yami!!!!"  
  
Shriek. Pant. Scream. Giggle. Pointing. "Look, Yami!! Isn't is pretty? All bloody bloody bloody bloody and pretty pretty pretty!!! Ne, ne, ne, Yaaaaaami-chaaan?"  
  
Pharaoh stopped dead at the sight of a giggling Malik playing giddily in pools of his own blood, splashing about as though they were mere puddles of rain water. Already the Egyptian's skin was bleached from blood loss, and he was reeling about uncertainly, the many cuts on his upper arms and bare chest still bleeding. Yami no Yuugi was certain that Malik would pass out soon. . .  
  
Malik chuckled and whimpered and laughed. The blood caught in his long eyelashes was already drying, and droplets of garnet ricocheted off his blood-dyed hair. . .  
  
"Oh, Ra. . ."  
  
Malik looked up and saw Yami no Yuugi through drooping lavender eyes, eyes that had lost all traces of lingering sanity, eyes that now glowed with a deliciously dark dementia. Cackling, he waved. "Oh! Oh! Oh!! Hello, Pharaoh-sama!! Wanna play with me? Where's my Yaaaami-chaaaan?"  
  
". . .Malik! What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"Cleaning! Bathing!! Cleansing!!! Hee hee hee!! Where's Yaaaaami- chaaan? I wanna play with him too!!" Malik's pink tongue darted out to catch some of the falling red mist.  
  
"Blood of Osiris- -"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!! It is, isn't it? Bloody bloody pretty pretty!!" Malik squealed and giggled some more, licking blood off his fingers.  
  
"Oh my Ra- -" Yami no Yuugi backed up a few paces, his eyes still wide with horror at the sight before him. He began running down the corridor as quickly as his legs could carry him, shouting desperately. "By Set and Sebek!! Isis!! Hurry!! Yami no Malik!! Isis!! Isis!!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Will they be all right, Katsuya-'ni-chan?"  
  
"Gee," Jounouchi scratched his head, blinking a little. It had been a long time since he'd gotten some rest. "I don't know, sis. . .I really don't know. You'd probably have to ask some jackass like Kaiba. . ."  
  
"Where is Kaiba?" the Question was voiced so innocently that Jounouchi did not detect Shizuka's true motives.  
  
"He left, remember? Went with Bakura. . .loony guys, both of 'em. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
Across the room, Shadi was pacing impatiently, waiting while Isis and Yami no Malik cast a healing spell on Malik's body. The turbaned man's white robes whipped back and forth with his movements, and for the life of him, Jounouchi could not understand why Shadi was so agitated.  
  
"Isis?"  
  
It was indeed Isis who peered out from behind the closed door. She stared at the assembled Eden Rising, and sighed, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
  
"Yami no Malik is spending some time with my brother," she explained, upon noticing the blank faces.  
  
"Isis, I have to speak with you," said Shadi urgently, pulling at her sleeve. "Isis, it's important. . .we have to organize them. . .I've found something. . .strange. . .in the catacombs. . ."  
  
"I've foreseen it," Isis said, slumping down and looking weary again.  
  
"Good. . .will Malik be recovered enough to join us?" Shadi glanced back at the closed door, seemingly nervous. Yami no Yuugi took close note of this, and paid even closer attention to the conversation between their two chief organizers.  
  
"But- -Shadi!!" Isis protested, flustered, trying to tug away from his hands. "I thought you said he wouldn't have to come along. . .not if he was having breakdowns left and right- -"  
  
"Isis, both you and I know who was the cause of this breakdown!" Shadi's voice lowered dangerously.  
  
Isis flinched. "Yes. . .yes. . ." she murmured, lowering her head and flushing with shame. "I only wanted to protect him- -but if he must come along- -why did you let me do this in the first place?!" She had jerked away and was staring at Shadi with something akin to hatred. "He's my brother, damn it, Shadi!! It's my duty to protect him, no matter what, and no matter how!!"  
  
"Isis." Shadi's voice was still quiet, slightly reproachful.  
  
"I. . .I understand. I'm sorry . It's just that- -"  
  
"You're worried about him," said Shadi soothingly. "It's quite understandable, Isis! When this is all over- -which is what I want to speak to you about- -we'll all be free to return to our old lives!"  
  
". . .I know."  
  
"So, please, Isis," and Shadi was begging now, "just go along with it. It'll only be a bit longer. . .I promise. . ."  
  
His voice dropped further, and Yami no Yuugi could no longer hear what he was saying. Shadi finished whispering into Isis' ear, and, while she paled visibly, she gave a single, curt nod.  
  
"Eden Rising?" she began, her voice shrill, "I have an announcement to make! Shadi and I have made a strange discovery. . ."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
They had been walking for nearly an hour, down the endless spiral of stairs. It had grown increasingly colder and colder, ironic, because both men were beginning to consider the walk a descent into hell. Though neither Kaiba nor Bakura was really dressed for the climate, they said nothing about the temperature, instead marching on in stolid silence, each lost within his own turmoil of thoughts.  
  
~ "Ne, 'Kura? Daijobu, daijobu. . .we can always get a new one. . .daijobu, 'Kura. . ." ~  
  
//Ryou. . .//  
  
So deep in thought was the Tomb Robber that he tripped over the next stone step and sent them both tumbling down the final stairs, head over heels. Bakura's instincts being what they were- -despite a little rusty from a five-thousand-year-long nap- -he rolled and landed on his feet, looking very much like a satisfied white cat.  
  
Kaiba was not as lucky. He hadn't seen the fall coming and had bounced the entire way down, hitting assorted limbs as he went. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Crash!!  
  
"Fuck!!" the CEO hissed, breathing hard through his teeth as he rubbed the shoulder he had landed on.  
  
The .38 had fallen somewhere in the darkness beyond.  
  
"I'll go get it," Kaiba said, biting his lip in effort to keep from wincing. He limped off, muttering curses under his breath. A second later, something clicked, and, through the shadow, Bakura saw what looked like a giant grate sliding down.  
  
"Look out!" he shouted, trying to move forward, his heart pounding in his ears.  
  
"Chikushou!" was the last thing he heard Kaiba grumble before the grate fell completely, drowning the already-dark hall in more blackness.  
  
"Kaiba!? Kaiba!! Are you okay!?" he ran forward blindly, feeling ill when his hands came in contact with something slippery that smelled and felt much like human blood. "Kaiba!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Kaiba yelled back, his voice strained. "There's a heavy door that's fallen; I don't think I'll be able to get around it!"  
  
"Do you have your gun?"  
  
"Yeah. And reloads. I'll be fine; you get to Ryou first and I'll catch up! Got it, Tomb Robber?"  
  
"I'll see you at the finish line."  
  
As soon as Bakura's voice faded away, Kaiba slumped against the wall and looked about through pain-fogged eyes for something with which to bandage his arm, broken in three places when the grate landed on it. He could see the gun shining silver in the light from a crack in the tunnel, and it reassured him somewhat to think that the passageway was not as far underground as he'd earlier estimated.  
  
//It's not exactly my day today. . .//  
  
To his absolute horror, he heard voices, growing in volume as their owners moved closer and closer to him in that dark tunnel, while he lay sprawled out and absolutely helpless, two feet too far away from his gun. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Bakura could see the torchlight flickering on the wall before him, and a weary smile lit up his features. It had been nearly two hours since he and Kaiba had parted ways, and for the majority of those two hours, he had been wandering in the darkness. Now, there was light. . .  
  
//Ryou. . .//  
  
What he truly wanted to do, of course, was to drop his weapons, and run to where Ryou's 'feel' was the strongest- -wanted to run into Ryou's arms and forget everything for the moment, lost in Ryou's light, Ryou's warmth, his Ryou, his angel. . .  
  
But the danger wasn't over yet, and so he had to stay alert. Where there were lighted hallways, there were often guards protecting those hallways.  
  
Sure enough, he heard the quiet footfalls. His ears quickly identified them as belonging to a group of guards, each pacing back and forth. As he came closer, treading with even more caution now, he wove a spell of stealth and deceit over his body- -  
  
Which was his mistake.  
  
The guards were obviously sensitive to magic of any kind, and perhaps Shadow Magic more than anything else. The moment the cloak settled into place, as the last whisper of the spell left his lips, three guards whirled, their weapons drawn.  
  
Growling in frustration, Bakura abandoned the enchantment. He moved to the guard nearest and pulled him up against his body, holding the knife dangerously close to the other man's throat. The other guards froze, watching him through slitted eyes.  
  
"Where's Ryou?" Bakura demanded urgently.  
  
The guard shook his head. The Tomb Robber resisted the urge to decapitate the man right then and there; instead, a frown pulled at his lips, and he set his teeth into a fanged smile.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time, teme. . .Where. Is. He?"  
  
But the man refused to answer despite the fear reflected in his eyes, and so Bakura slit his throat swiftly with a dagger, watching with a sort of sickened satisfaction as the guard gurgled to a bloody death. As the man fell, his belt and scimitar hit the ground with identical metallic clatters, drawing the attentions of the six others who had been at their stations and completely oblivious to the situation- -a total of eight guards, all advancing on him.  
  
Bakura cursed himself for his carelessness.  
  
And now the Tomb Robber was officially sulking.  
  
"Ah, what the hell."  
  
He grabbed the dead man's scimitar and took his stance, waiting with wild laughter hiding behind his eyes, chuckling as they fell upon him, their own weapons drawn.  
  
The first weapon glanced off his newly acquired scimitar with the shing of steel on steel, blue sparks flying.  
  
//Tell the gods that Tomb Robber sent you!//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"They would really hate me if I cut if off now, huh," said Futomi, pausing from the keyboard. "They're probably fuming as I type this, in fact, yelling at me to get on with the story and to stop wasting so much damn space. . ."  
  
"So, why don't you?" Fuu tossed her writing companion a pack of Lemon Pocky, courtesy of some very kind reviewers.  
  
"Because I am trying to waste space!! I have nearly six more pages to fill, and I'm out of ideaaas!!!" Futomi whined, tossing the Pocky from one hand to the other.  
  
"GET BACK TO THE STORY, RA-DAMN YOU!!!!!" a random reader shouted, brandishing several rotten. . .tomatoes. Yeah, tomatoes! "WE DON'T WANT TO READ YOUR STUPID CHAPTER-INTERJECTION-THING!!!" Futomi squeaked, ducking three hurled tomatoes, a few raw eggs, and what appeared to be six soapy yellow sponges.  
  
"Okay, okay! GEEZ!!" she yelled back, grabbing a few vegetables and flinging them back, with much less accuracy, at their throwers.  
  
Fuu sighed, pressing a button on her 'supercomputer-baby-precious.' The machine restarted, and the chapter began running again smoothly.  
  
"Enjoy. . ."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Guuargh!!" The guard's eyes rolled up in his head as the rest of his body was separated from his neck.  
  
Four down; twelve more to go. Bakura alternately blocked and parried, thrusting, severing, and slashing with both scimitar and teeth. The sounds of combat had drawn even more guards to the scene, and he had a wall at his back already, fighting desperately to keep on his feet as wave after wave of sword-wielding guards hit him. The taste of blood was sour in the back of his throat, but he had long forgotten anything but his goals.  
  
His Ryou-chan.  
  
//Angel. . .//  
  
He had nothing against this guards, really. . .except that they were in. His. Way. He had to get to Ryou. Ryou- -  
  
Blood.  
  
Ryou.  
  
He would not let the bloodlust take him completely- -no, not yet, when there was so much at risk! So he subdued the blood-want coursing through his veins, hissing when a sharp blow was landed to his shoulder.  
  
There were bodies falling all around him; he was tripping over limbs, sliding through red liquid belonging to both himself and his adversaries, and wondering, in a detached part of his mind, what exactly had happened to Kaiba. It had been nearly four hours of wandering in the dark, with no signs whatsoever of the CEO.  
  
Two more guards went down. Bakura was hacking indiscriminately, his thoughts elsewhere as he sent out a 'feeler' of sorts, searching for any signs of Ryou. He hit the mental block in fewer than three seconds, dimly aware that someone else was pushing at it from the other side. . .  
  
This 'presence,' or whatever it was, was helping him. . .showing him where the guards would attack next. . .  
  
//Ore no Ryou-chan! Doko da!? Ryou, Ryou. . .shinpai shinai de! Daijoubu dayo!// (trans: My Ryou-chan! Where are you? Ryou, Ryou. . .don't worry! It's going to be okay. . .)  
  
He threw himself against the barrier, once, twice, thrice! Felt it shattering rather than Hearing it. . .and Light flooded his mind, flooded the room. . .around him, he heard the thumps of bodies falling to the ground, guards struck dumb, struck dead, even, by the strange magic. . .  
  
"R-Ryou?"  
  
Then something warm rubbed up against his soul, and he nearly laughed aloud when he realized what it was. There was Ryou, waiting for him. . .smiling at him. . .and that soft voice calling:  
  
//Yami!!//  
  
And he looked up.  
  
And saw.  
  
//Oh, gods!// And then he was laughing, quiet chuckling that broadened into full-blown rejoicing floating past his smiling lips, suddenly he was light-hearted, smiling and waltzing forward through the sea of dead, dropping his scimitar and moving closer, and closer, and closer. . .  
  
Ryou-chan! I've found you. . .I've found you. . .  
  
There Ryou was, holding his arms out, eyes shining green with tears, smudging kohl and fading ochre running down his cheeks and lips. He was wearing near-to-transparent linen, and Bakura remembered Egypt, but this time, the memory was glad.  
  
He threw away his daggers and sprinted forward, catching the swaying figure just as Ryou fell.  
  
They rolled to as stop beside a bleeding body, and the Tomb Robber kicked it away carelessly, holding Ryou's fragile body closer to him, wanting to touch, breathe, feel, need. . .he smothered that delightful face with kisses and caresses and petting and laughing as Ryou sobbed, both of them giggling between each salty kiss after salty kiss. The ochre on Ryou's lips was bitter, but behind it, Ryou was sweet, sweet, sweet. . .Bakura's grip became crushing, possessive on Ryou's soft skin, but Ryou only writhed closer, shaking and crying and laughing and needing. . .  
  
"Oh, angel-baby," Bakura breathed, vaguely aware that were tears carving rivulets down his own face, stinging against sweat and blood and still-bleeding gashes, "you bruise too easily! Angel-baby!"  
  
To which Ryou sobbed a joyful answer and buried his head in Bakura's shoulder, trembling.  
  
Gradually, their mutual euphoria wore off, and they huddled together, smiling. Bakura reached out a tentative hand to brush away some of Ryou's tears, just as Ryou moved his hand to do that same.  
  
They stared at each other. Finally, Bakura offered a weak laugh. "I missed you," he said at last, his eyes dark with meaning. He bent forward and kissed Ryou again, drawing from the smaller one a muted giggle.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you." Bakura was tracing little patterns on Ryou's palm. Ryou laughed, still sniffling and hiccuping helplessly.  
  
Ryou's breath caught in his throat. Tears began splashing down his cheeks again, a mesh of happiness, sorrow, joy, pain, weariness, need, suffering, love- -  
  
"I'll never leave you alone again," Bakura vowed feverishly, clutching Ryou to him, "Never, never, never- -"  
  
"Tomb Robber!!" a shout from the opposite room drew their attentions from each other. Bakura didn't look up; he could already picture the face. Bone white mask, covering an ugly scar that ran, jagged, from eye to chin. . .as Kaiba had told him before they'd left for the underground maze- network. . .  
  
"Gozaburo Kaiba. . ."  
  
"If you wish to call me that," the masked man said, chuckling quietly as he reached a hand up towards the bone, undoing the silken ties that held it in place. "Well, Ryou, I see you've done as I asked. . .drawn him to me. . ."  
  
"What?" Ryou's soft eyes widened; he shook his head vehemently and tightened his grip around Bakura's waist. "No!"  
  
"Now. . .to send Bakura plummeting back into the Sennen Item, I'll have to kill you. Sound familiar, Tomb Robber?" the smile behind the mask was teasing, as was Gozaburo's tone. He took another few steps forward, treading on the bodies of his dead servants disdainfully.  
  
"No."  
  
Bakura moved himself in front of Ryou, pulling from the ground a short sword. He tested the weight, experimenting, and frowned; he didn't like the feel. Scimitars had more balance, in his opinion. . .but now was, of course, not the time to be worrying like things like that. . .  
  
"What did you say, Tomb Robber?" the smile had become twisted, strained, forced. . .  
  
"You really must be a fool, if you think I'm just going to step aside and let you kill my Ryou!" Bakura snarled, rising slowly to his feet, the sword held out and away from his body.  
  
//Ore no Ryou wa mamotte iru!//  
  
"I didn't say anything about that. . .no. . ." the smile vanished completely, to be replaced by an ugly look. The mask was gone, falling to the ground with a dull thump. Ryou whimpered and turned his head away; in the darkness, the scar was even more disfiguring than it would have been in daylight.  
  
"You're dead!" Bakura snarled.  
  
But as Bakura rose, Gozaburo pulled from his pocket Kaiba's .38 and pointed it at Ryou's head.  
  
"Go ahead and attack me; it's a hair trigger. If my finger so as much moves. . .say, Seto never told you who taught him to shoot, now did he?" Gozaburo said, his eyes flashing triumphantly.  
  
His Japanese was flawless, but he lapsed into the Ancient Egyptian tongue that Bakura had known as a child on the streets, speaking with just as much ease, the skill of a well-trained business man. The smile was back, in all its sadistic glory. Ryou glanced between Bakura and Gozaburo, his eyes still wide and bewildered.  
  
"All those years I wasted training him. . .ended up having to replace him with some Egyptian boy. . .all those years spent. . .he's never mentioned it to you, who taught him to shoot like he can now?"  
  
"You. . .bastard. . ." Bakura's breathing was shallow.  
  
~ No. No. No! I've come this far. . .you can't take Ryou away from me! Ryou, Ryou. . .no!! I won't let you, I won't. . .Ryou, stay with me. . .angel, angel. . don't you dare leave me alone! ~  
  
He swallowed, trying to force his pulsing heart to slow. ~ . . .not again. . .please. . .don't leave me again. . .don't! ~  
  
The Tomb Robber glanced down at Ryou's snowy head, his thoughts wavering and uncertain. He knew these so-called 'fire-arms,' modern weapons, lightning death. . .Ryou would have no chance. . .no chance whatsoever against them. . .  
  
//I can't risk that. . .I can't risk Ryou's life! I. . .I have to surrender. . .if it will save him. . .//  
  
Then light burst from the corridor beyond, and he saw Eden Rising flying in, their faces halo-ed by the sudden light. Everyone was gathered there. . .blind Shizuka, grinning Otogi, pink-cheeked Yuugi, Mai with a handgun, Jounouchi with a bat, Honda holding a machine gun, deadly-eyed Yami, hiccuping Malik, fang-bearing Yami no Malik, even Anzu, wielding a can of pepper spray and a pink purse. Kaiba was in the lead, one of his arms bloody and in a sling, but he was holding a new .38 in his hands, and he was smiling.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: YEAH! THEY'RE TOGETHER AGAIN!! *throwing pink and blue confetti* Bxr forever!! *peace sign* *grinning* What? I was getting bored. . .decided to give Bakura his Ryou-chan back this chappie. . .  
  
Bakura - *teary-eyed* He's back! *hugs Ryou*  
  
Ryou - *sniffling* I'm back! *kisses Bakura*  
  
RJ - T_T *snapping photos left and right*  
  
A/N: Sorry, it was a bit short this time! We wrote it all in one night, so please excuse any spelling mistakes!! ^_^U Hate. School!! *grrrr* Well, next chapter, it's THE BETRAYAL!! Yes, the BETRAYAL!! OMR!! Who could it be? And when's Rishid finally going to come into the picture, huh!?  
  
Rishid - I'm so under-appreciated in this story. . .T_T Oh master Malik! I've failed you! *sobs*  
  
A/N: Congratulations go to Queen Hatshepsut II, who finally figured it out! Ryuujitsu is composed of the two beings, Fuu and Futomi, who are figments of this person's imagination! Yes, you've guessed correctly! We, Ryuujitsu, are the yin and yang of Simone's twisted mind!! ^_______^U *gives sugar and other goodies* -_-U We were dropping all these broad hints, and only her Ladyship Hatshepsut of Upper and Lower Egypt got it! *shakes head* *sigh*  
  
Thanks go to:  
  
BishounenzAngel: Errr. . .sorry about the confusion. As I said earlier in the chapter. . .F/F.Net is being a bitch about uploading. ^_^U It only posted my opening notes and thank you's! How very odd. . .  
  
Bakuraluva: Ah! Thanks for pointing that out!! ^_^U I suppose I should have checked my chapter before posting it. . .I'll be doing that from now on. Thanks again for telling me!!! *huggles* *is still cheerful about the B and R reunion*  
  
Tanu: ^____________^ *gives party favors and sugar* Thanks!!! I said. . .screw the hiatus! And I kicked it! ^_^U  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Hee hee. . .thanks. . .  
  
JudyNFran: *scratches head* *blushes* Er, yeah. . .I did, didn't I? Gomen ne! I'm absentminded like that. . .  
  
Yami hitokiri: Well, you got your wish! Ryou 'n' Bakura, back together again!! *dancing and humming tunelessly* ^_^ Aww, gee. . .you're so kind. . .sorry, but it's a bit late to stick in some Seto x Jounouchi. I'm a firm Jou/Mai fan, after all. . .heh, heh. . .gomen nasai! @_@ Three years younger is wrong? T_T Both guys that I like are three years older than I am!! T_T Oh, well. They've both got girlfriends their own age. . .I'm all by myself! *cries*  
  
Lightning Sage: Mwahahaha!! *blush* Thanks!! I'm surprised; I'm getting all these new reviewers all of a sudden! *smirk* Not that I mind or anything. . .^_^U Have you, by any chance, read 'The Outsiders?' Just wondering, the whole 'tuff' thing. . .it's used a lot in that book. . .  
  
Queen Hatshepsut II: *throws gift basket* CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE FIGURED IT OUT- -Ryuujitsu is Fuu and Futomi, who are SIMONE!! ^____^  
  
Shinimegami7: Bakura and Ryou, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! Er. . .sitting in a temple, um. . .X_x Great! It's good that you liked the last chapter! Lemon Pocky! An Otogi-plushie! Eeeee! *pouts Otogi plushie on shelf* Hee hee, I luv you!!  
  
Millennium Dreamer: Er. . .Malik was really. . .disturbed. . .in this chapter. Yes. Meep! Don't hurt me, Yami no Malik!! *starts running in the opposite direction the Sharp-Object-Wielding Yami no Malik*  
  
Kit Hamilton: A BOOK? A real, soon-to-be-published BOOK?! OMR!! That is so. damn. COOL!!! That's awesome! What's it about? Hmm? Hmm? *gets down on knees and begs*  
  
Yami no Malik - YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY PRETTY-PRETTY!!!! *grabs flamethrower*  
  
RJ - MEEP!! *runs faster* *is on a treadmill* *falls* *CRASH!!* X_x  
  
Hey, um, guys? Feed my ego and review? Please? Please? ^_^U  
  
sore ja baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & co. 


	12. in the end

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
in the end  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: Does it SOUND like we own Yuugiou? *pout*  
  
A/N: I have nothing to say but. . .your support and response was wonderful! IS wonderful! I lurv you all to death! *huggles reviewers* Of course, Ryuujitsu's ego took off, hit the ceiling and imploded. Imploded. Not exploded. Imploded. . . And now. . .THE BETRAYAL! B-E-T-R- A-Y-A-L!!!!  
  
Warnings: This chapter written under the EXTREME influence of sugar. . .and love of Amano-sempai. . .Knipe-san, why won't you wuv me? *frown* I'm only insane. . .nothing really wrong with being insane, right? Right?  
  
*scowl* I don't like your silence. . .  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"oh cruel world! oh unjust fate! oh mortal life! oh- -hey, more sugar!"  
  
~ Fuu  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Gozaburo!" Kaiba snarled, and launched himself across the room, drawing a second gun from his pocket, despite his wounded arm. The first shot he fired shattered the bone mask that was already lying on the floor, and the second ripped through Gozaburo's arm, sending the older man stumbling backwards a few paces, while Kaiba continued to charge forward.  
  
"Seto, Seto. . .will you never learn?" The scar rippled as Gozaburo's features distorted with pain, but the smile remained on his wrinkled face.  
  
"Be silent!" Kaiba yelled, his eyes flashing blue with rage. The young CEO was trembling with the force of his wrath, though his grip on his two guns never wavered. "Do you know how long I've waited for this? You bastard. . .killing Mokuba- -he was only a little boy! Gozaburo!!"  
  
"Was that my fault, Kaiba?" Gozaburo murmured, stretching his uninjured arm out wide, the dark smile still pulling at his lips. "Was I the one who brought him such a life? Was I the one who refused to cooperate? Was I the one who risked my brother's life in the first place? Was I the one who entrusted his precious life to a complete stranger? Well, Seto? Answer me!"  
  
The old man's voice took on power, and Kaiba cringed unconsciously, remembering a time when an eight-year-old first bowed to a middle aged man, so long ago in that orphanage. . .  
  
"Shut up!" he spat, fighting against the sudden fear that ignited his soul.  
  
"Haven't you forgotten something, Seto?" The smile became a laugh. "For nearly six years of your life, I was your God! Gozaburo could do no wrong! It was your own pigheaded stupidity that doomed your little brother!!"  
  
"Sh-shut up!" Kaiba hissed again, but his voice was shaking now.  
  
"Seto, Seto, Seto. . ." Gozaburo moved forward, his right arm bleeding profusely. He reached out. . .  
  
"Get away from me!" Kaiba snarled, but beneath his fury, everyone gathered there could hear the wail of terror building, a howl pure fright fighting its way up the CEO's throat- -his blue eyes widened, and, for a moment, Kaiba looked much like Malik had at the moment of his first breakdown- -completely defenseless, and struggling against a wave of panic.  
  
"Seto." Gozaburo took another step forward.  
  
"S-stay away. . ."  
  
"Seto." Gozaburo took the first gun from Kaiba's limp hand, and knocked the second to the ground. "That wasn't very nice, now, was it, Seto?" he chided, as he would a small child.  
  
Kaiba had backed up against a wall now, his eyes resembling that of a frightened animal caught in the headlights of a six-wheeler.  
  
"That's enough," said Shadi softly, stepping up beside the shivering CEO and pressing a spell of sleep onto the side of Kaiba's neck. Within seconds, Kaiba had fallen forward, into Shadi's waiting arms, his eyes closed.  
  
The door behind the Eden Rising slid shut.  
  
Bakura was the first to rise; pulling Ryou with him, he half-jogged, half-stumbled over to Kaiba's side. Behind him, Yuugi and Yami no Yuugi gathered, Yuugi, bending down to check Kaiba's pulse.  
  
"Shadi?" said Yuugi questioningly, staring up at the dark Egyptian, "why did you do that?"  
  
"Shadi. . .surely. . ." Understanding was slowly replacing the shock in Yami's blood-red eyes, and he took up a defensive stance, positioning himself protectively in front of his aibou, growling.  
  
"You!" Bakura said suddenly, his eyes narrowing. "It was you all along!"  
  
"Trusted you!" Yami no Malik snarled, reaching for a knife. "Pretty- pretty and Hikari-love's Yami trusted you! Shadi- -bastard!"  
  
Behind them, Isis took a slow step back. "No," she was whispering. "No, no, no. No, I can't. No, no- -I can't! Please, I can't do this. . .no, Malik. . .Malik, no, no- -I can't! I won't!" Her eyes met Shadi's. "And yet. . ." the Egyptian woman smiled bitterly. "Oh, Malik. . .but I must!"  
  
"I-Isis 'nee-sama?" Malik breathed, his eyes widening.  
  
"Shadi. . .I hope you are prepared to keep our end of the deal?" Gozaburo said, quietly, looking coldly at his fallen 'son' and those gathered around him. "You have put the Items together? You have brought me the souls, and their vessels along with these Sennen Items?"  
  
"Of course," said Shadi, smiling a little.  
  
Then, to Eden Rising's mutual horror, the turbaned man stepped forward and embraced Gozaburo like a brother.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
(A/N: Mwahahaha! Bet you thought I was going to leave it there! ^_^U)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Isis, if you would," said Shadi, gesturing at her. The Egyptian woman blanched, but she took three trembling steps forward, and held out to Shadi the remaining Sennen Items. . .  
  
They were all there- -the Sennen Rod, Tauk, Scales, Ankh, Eye, Puzzle, and Ring.  
  
Yami no Yuugi, Bakura, and Marik all flinched, and vanished, torn from the world back into their soul-rooms. Yami touched Yuugi's hand before melting away, and Marik pulled Malik close to him, fighting to stay solid. Bakura seemed resigned to it, and for a moment, he lingered near his Ryou-chan, his ethereal lips brushing against the white-haired boy's before he disappeared completely.  
  
"'Nee-sama!"  
  
Isis turned blank eyes to her younger brother. Malik had broken from the rest of the group, his eyes wide with disbelief, shining with tears. He held his hands out, shaking his head vehemently.  
  
"It's a joke, right, 'nee-sama?" he asked, brokenly. "'Nee-sama! Isis 'nee-sama! Tell me it's a joke! Tell me you're kidding! Laugh at me and tell me that you're only kidding!! Isis 'nee-sama!!"  
  
"Oh, my brother. . ." Isis closed her eyes. "I wish I could."  
  
Malik's face twisted. "You bitch!" he yelled, fighting desperately to get free of Honda and Jounouchi's arms as the two friends held him back. "You sold us out! For seven years, I've trusted you! I loved you! I cared about you!! Isis 'nee-sama! I thought you cared about me, too- -when you saved me! But I see now that that was only a lie- -you only needed me so you could hand me over to this bastard! 'Nee-sama! Were those seven years you loved me a lie?! Isis 'nee-sama! Tell me!"  
  
"You know I'll always love you, Malik." Isis turned away.  
  
"Don't go away! You- -I hate you!" Malik screamed, hurt blazing in his eyes. "D'you hear me, Isis?! You've lied to me for the last time! I hope Am'mit takes your soul and drags you down to hell! 'Nee-sama," he said, his voice bitter. "What sister!? I have no sister!! Isis- -I HATE YOU!!"  
  
Isis froze, looking as though she'd been slapped.  
  
"Malik," she whispered, her voice calm despite the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "I hope you didn't mean that. Tell me you didn't mean it. . ."  
  
She whirled and swept gracefully away; Shadi and Gozaburo following, each of whom carried a few of the Sennen Items. A door slammed somewhere far off. In the stunned silence that followed, Malik crumpled slowly into Yuugi's arms, and lay there, sobbing violently.  
  
"Yami!" he wailed. "Come back!!"  
  
The silence stretched on into a millennia. Yuugi put his arms around Malik, feeling awkward as Ryou knelt beside him and all the others stared at Isis' retreating back, stunned. Malik would not be comforted. He tore away from Yuugi's arms and huddled in on himself, gasping with sobs.  
  
"Isis 'nee-sama," he whimpered, shaking, "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Yami- -you promised! Don't leave me! Come back! Come back!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
//Ryou. . .Ryou, I'm sorry. . .// Bakura stared out into the darkness, his thoughts sorrowing when he realized he could no longer reach Ryou, and the boy's presence was a warmth of the past, a dreadful phantom reminding him of what he had lost. He reached forward a hand and came in contact with a wall of shimmering magic, that blistered his fingers and sent him plummeting backwards into the blackness beyond with a yelp of pained surprise.  
  
Nor was he alone. To his right, Yami no Yuugi lay despondent, staring lifelessly, his glassy eyes reflecting the oblivion they were surrounded in. To his left, Yami no Malik was determinedly throwing himself against the barrier, grunting in pain whenever his skin stayed in contact with the wall too long, flinging his lithe body forward, again, again, again. . .  
  
"Pretty-pretty needs me!" he hissed, sending another bolt of his own magic at the wall. It rebounded, and he barely dodged out of the way, dancing aside with bits of his hair singed. "I promised!"  
  
"It's useless," Yami no Yuugi said softly, his deadened eyes rising to meet Bakura's. The Tomb Robber could not suppress a shudder.  
  
"Don't say that, Pharaoh-baka!" he said sharply, returning Yami no Yuugi's flat gaze with a caustic glare. "Don't say that!" he repeated firmly, when Yami no Yuugi turned his head away. "It's- -it's like an idiotic Pharaoh once told me- -don't dwell on it!"  
  
"But- -Yuugi. . ."  
  
They both heard it when Yami no Malik was thrown away, heard the crash when he fell, landing like a broken doll with a surprised intake of breath. Then, when the golden-haired fiend finally realized he would not be able to get through, he curled up on his left side and closed his eyes, shivering.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed, and he hauled Yami no Yuugi up by the collar, dealing the other two quick slaps in succession, one to each cheek.  
  
"Don't you even start!" he snarled, when Yami stared up at him with a hand to one of his reddened cheeks. "There may be nothing we can do now, but I swear to you, I will not allow him to kill Ryou without a fight! So for the hours we have now, we should be planning, not moping and pining! And if we don't succeed, if Ryou dies- -" his voice caught, but he went on determinedly, "- -if Ryou dies, I plan to die with him!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Yami murmured, at length.  
  
"Weakling spirit! You've become so dependent on your aibou that you don't remember what it was like to have this void eating at you- -Pharaoh!" Bakura hissed, hurling Yami away from him. "You didn't have Yuugi five thousand years ago- -you didn't know what that ache was! Marik didn't have Malik five thousand years ago, and if he every felt loneliness, he would never have told me! And I- -" Bakura's gaze increased in intensity, "- -and I, I knew Ryou five thousand years ago! I stayed with him because he eased the hurt in my soul- -I stayed with him because I loved him!"  
  
Bakura sighed, glancing away, all the fire vanishing from his tone. "Because I loved him, he was killed. . ."  
  
"You are used to the pain," Yami no Yuugi pointed out, flushing with shame, "but I- -Marik and I both- -are not. Five thousand years was a long time to sleep- -a time long enough to forget any emotions and memories. With our hikaris we were alive again. . ."  
  
"Stupid Pharaoh!" Bakura groaned, lying on his back and staring up into the darkness with unfocused eyes.  
  
"Have plan?" Marik spoke suddenly, startling the other two. "Bakura- Silver-Thief has plan for saving Pretty-pretty?" He had crawled up beside Yami while Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber were arguing, and now sat with his head resting on his hands, elbows on the floating blackness, waiting impatiently.  
  
"Do you, Marik?"  
  
Marik dropped his accent for a moment, smiling crazily while his eyes glimmered in the dark- -for all the world, he looked like a night-predator stalking his prey in a bizarre and twisted game of tag. "Of course." He giggled, playing with a strand of his spiked hair. "You guys are ready to hear it, yesss?"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Ugh. . .what the hell happened?" Kaiba blinked, opening his eyes to a foggy sight, and suppressed a yell of surprise. Shizuka was staring at him, her brown eyes focused and clear. She was not smiling.  
  
"Kaiba-kun?"  
  
He blinked again, trying to think clearly. The back of his head was throbbing quite painfully, and he didn't know where he was. . .or what had just occurred. "Shizuka. . .you can see!"  
  
"Un." She leaned over him, intertwining their fingers, her face close to his. "Kaiba-kun, daijoubu ka?" She sounded worried.  
  
"I. . .think so. . ." Kaiba rubbed his neck, wincing. He took her offered hand and sat up, shaking his head back and forth. "Shizuka. . .what happened? Why can you see again? Did they find out a way to remove the spell?" Memory and realization hit him like a twelve-ton weight, and the CEO huddled over again with a muted growl of pained embarrassment, turning his head away.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, it's okay."  
  
"Eh?" he turned back to her, confused.  
  
"I didn't know you had a little brother, Kaiba-kun." Shizuka crawled closer to him, her eyes dark. She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder- -Kaiba only had a brief moment to wonder where Jounouchi was before he lost himself in her eyes.  
  
". . .his name is Mokuba," Kaiba said finally, and paused. "Was Mokuba, anyway," he corrected, staring down at their joined hands.  
  
"Gozaburo killed him?"  
  
"Yes. . .no." Kaiba shook his head again, sighing softly. "Gozaburo didn't kill him. I killed him. I was a fool. . .I wouldn't listen to him. Gozaburo was right. . .it's my fault Mokuba's dead. . ."  
  
"Kaiba-kun. . ."  
  
"Where's your brother?" Kaiba asked, at length.  
  
"Asleep." Shizuka pointed to the corner where Jounouchi lay snoring against a wall, Mai lounging against his back. Honda and Otogi were pacing, looking across the room at each other on occasion, while Anzu lounged on the ground and hunted through her purse for something to eat. Malik had apparently passed out, his head resting in Yuugi's lap. Ryou was sitting alone, staring ahead into the darkness. Kaiba could not resist a smile. They were all together again. . .  
  
Then he remembered that Isis and Shadi were gone, as were the spirits of the Items, and his smile dropped, as he looked over at the three despondent "vessels," who had already lost so much. . .  
  
Especially Ryou, who had only just been reunited with Bakura, only to lose him again. . .  
  
He thought of Gozaburo, and his anger flared.  
  
"We'll get through it," Shizuka said, when he was silent. She squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, Kaiba-kun! Somehow, we'll get through it. . ."  
  
He looked back down at her, at Shizuka's soft russet eyes and bright smile, thinking her quiet words over, and, at that moment, he felt the faintest glimmer of hope lighting his heart, a single beam in the pervading darkness around them all.  
  
//Shizuka-chan. . .how is it that you always manage. . .//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
And now. . .for some odd dialogue. . .  
  
Howl. "I FUCKING _HATE_ MIDTERMS!!"  
  
Squeak! Angry Fuu is frightening! "Calm down, Fuu-chan!"  
  
Roar. Crash! Lamps being thrown! Whee!! "MIDTERMS SHOULD JUST DIE! _DIE_, D'YOU HEAR ME!? DIIIEE!!!!!"  
  
". . .don't mind her, she's just upset because she has midterms in Chinese school this weekend. . .and she won't be able to update ER for another two weeks or so. . ."  
  
"GAAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
Bang! Shatter! Meeeep!!!!  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Back to your not-quite-regularly scheduled chapter. . .  
  
"Shadi."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Shadi, talk to me." When Isis received no response, she grabbed the other by the shoulders and whirled him about forcibly, her blue eyes throwing sparks. "Damn it, Shadi! Why don't you say something!?"  
  
"Soon," murmured Shadi. His eyes were fixed on the water clock resting on the table beside them.  
  
"Malik hates me." Isis wiped helplessly at her own eyes, all anger dissolved as the tears began flowing anew. "Malik hates me. Malik hates me. Malik hates me. I've worked so hard, and I've still managed to lose him in the end- -after all these years spent! Malik hates me. . ."  
  
"Isis, calm yourself."  
  
"Shadi, didn't you see the look in his eyes!? He was murderous, furious! He wanted nothing better than to tear me apart, to break me, to destroy me- -his own sister!" She laughed shrilly for a moment, then sighed, turning her head away. "No. . .it's like he says. He has no sister."  
  
"Isis." Shadi stood, coming up behind her and pulling her close to him. "Isis, it will all be over soon. We can make Malik forget- -"  
  
"He hates me," Isis repeated dully.  
  
"Isis, listen to me." Shadi lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look into his eyes. "We are in this for the good of the world, no matter the consequences. It is the Sennen Items and those Items alone that we have chosen to protect. It is our destiny, our path. . .even Painted, we could not fight the Fates. Isis, there is a reason we were placed together in this life. . ."  
  
He's right, Isis thought, feeling like an ignorant apprentice. He's right, and I don't want him to be.  
  
"Ishtar. . ." He was calling her by her last name.  
  
The last straw.  
  
"I want it to end!" Isis exclaimed, pulling away and facing him. She was bone-weary, with dark crescents under each eye, her appearance haggard. Tears trickled from the corners of her eyes, and her mouth was a single slash across her dark face. Telling the world that Isis was angry would be the understatement of the year.  
  
"Believe me, habibi, I want it to end, too!" Shadi said, raising his voice slightly. Isis flinched.  
  
"Habibi?" Her tone, though questioning, was still angry. "Since when am I your 'habibi'!?" snapped Isis, eyes growing more and more steely by the minute. "Since when am I worth such an endearment in your eyes?! Tell me, Shadi- -when am I so worthy of such an honor?!" Her tone was scathing, caustic, sarcastic.  
  
"Ishtar." Shadi looked away, frowning. "Ishtar. . .don't be that way, please. Isis. . .I- -"  
  
"Don't you dare tell me you love me!" Isis spat, her eyes flashing. "It's a bit late and all our plans have gone awry! Don't you dare say it, Shadi!!"  
  
Shadi stepped closer, his own eyes dark with meaning. He captured her hands in his own, moving until their bodies were nearly touching. He brushed his nose against hers, and murmured a soft, "I love you."  
  
"Damn you!" Isis, scowling, began pulling Shadi's turban loose with one hand, touching his black hair before slapping him twice with her free hand. As he stared down at her in shock, both of his bronzed cheeks slowly reddening, she stood up on tip-toe and kissed him fiercely.  
  
"Whatever you say, habibi," Shadi mumbled dazedly, bending down for another kiss.  
  
(A/N: DarkShadowFlame, there's your IxS!! ^_^U Be my friend now? Pwease?)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Gozaburo sat alone, his bone mask on the rosewood table beside him. Rosewood. . .it had always been his favorite, what with its exotic purple hue and hard grain. . .such a durable wood. . .  
  
He sat in his own chambers, listening through the stone wall as the sounds of Isis berating Shadi and vice versa carried down the hallway. . .angry noises, accusations, everything that gradually faded into soft murmurs and eventual silence. Soundlessly, Gozaburo raised his glass in congratulations. Apparently Shadi had finally made his confession to his Seeress.  
  
He smiled. Everything had come full circle.  
  
He now had the seven Sennen Items within his grasp; Items, spirits, and vessels. His enemies were either dead, or awaiting death, and his two new "companions" had no inkling that they, too, were about to be betrayed. Within the next night, Isis, Shadi, and their entire mismatched Eden Rising, would be dead, their throats yawning, blood collecting in vials for the ceremony. . .  
  
Isis. A woman who had spent too long chasing after her scattered family to pursue her dreams. A woman who now was feeling the consequences of a betrayal, the hatred of a brother she had loved and cherished since his birth. Isis Ishtar, who had also been cursed when an inheritance she did not want.  
  
Then, there was Shadi. A foolish individual, thinking that he had been doing the right thing when he'd turned his "apprentices" in, thinking he was carrying out his destiny, as he convinced the eldest Ishtar daughter to go along with all his plans. . .  
  
Shadi.  
  
Not to be trusted. He was, after all, a man who had betrayed his friends, family, his love, even, to stay with his fate. There was nothing to stop him from trading sides again. . .  
  
Gozaburo shook his head, still smiling. He had the upper hand in everything. . .Shadi, Isis- -all were unknowing, and all would soon be dead. He would conquer the world with newly gained Shadow demons and powers, and his wildest dreams would be realized.  
  
//Shadi, my old friend. . .is this the future your Seeress blessed you with? A reality where no true reality exists, where man and beast alike are merged in an ever-growing realm of shadows? A future where you lie dead, and I alone, am God?//  
  
He traced a finger down the brow of his bone mask, his demented smile growing wider and wider. In the room beyond him, the mumbling started up again. Isis and Shadi were speaking softly, urgently. . .  
  
Gozaburo sighed. It had taken forty years of his life, six "apprentice" boys, all kidnapped or adopted and eventually murdered, some twenty thousand servants and nearly a half of his own money, courtesy of KaibaCorp, but his goals were finally coming to pass.  
  
Soon, the dream would become reality.  
  
Soon.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Aspirin? Umm, let me see. . ." Anzu dug through her purse once more, and emerged with a small bottle clutched triumphantly in her hands. "Tada!" she trilled, tossing the white bottle from hand to hand, "aspirin for the CEO's killer headache, coming right up! Will that be with ketchup or mustard?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Aren't you going to say thanks?" she teased, but handed Kaiba the aspirin anyway. Kaiba dropped his Glare of Death and swallowed three pills dry, giving the brunette a sarcastic:  
  
". . .thanks." He sighed, willing the throbbing of his head to vanish.  
  
"Hold the mustard!" Shizuka said, and took a pill for herself. "I have a terrible migraine," she explained, almost apologetically. "When Shadi finally undid the spell three hours ago, I guess he could have been more gentle. Who would have known that he was the one who had ordered the enchantment cast in the first place?" She gave a sigh that mirrored Kaiba's and gave the bottle back to Anzu.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Well, aren't you just Mr. Talkative!" Anzu shut her purse with a snap.  
  
"What would you do?" Kaiba shot back. "If the man who murdered your brother is holding you prisoner, the two people that you've trusted your life to for the past three years betray you, and there're probably only a few more hours left for you to live, would you be talkative?!"  
  
"That's much better; I knew you could talk! And yes, I'd be talkative, loquacious, gabby, chatty, et cetera, et cetera!" Anzu smiled, looking around. "Nice decorations they've got here, ne, Kaiba-san?"  
  
". . .does she ever shut up?" Kaiba whispered to Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi looked up from stroking Malik's golden hair. "Un," he nodded, granting Kaiba a cheery smile, "but only when you ignore her."  
  
"Oh," said Kaiba. "I see."  
  
"Et tu, Yuugi?" Anzu mock-pouted. "Well. . .we'd better start thinking of a way to get out of here! My legs are getting cold." She gestured pointedly towards her panty-hose clad limbs and pink mini skirt.  
  
"Eh." Kaiba nodded absently.  
  
"If there was a way in, there must be a way out, hmm?" Malik opened one blue eye, startling Yuugi. "What? You don't think I'd have recovered so quickly? Well, too bad! My Yami's going to pay for breaking a promise!" He stuck his tongue out at the ceiling, and sat up promptly, wincing a little at his stiff body.  
  
"Feeling better, Malik-kun?" Yuugi whispered.  
  
Malik grinned down at the smaller boy. "Of course! I can't say this is the best I've ever felt, but, hell, it's a lot better than a few hours ago!" Anzu sighed, acknowledging that she had allowed Malik to partake in her sugar stash, which, once a glorious eight candy bars, had now been reduced to a mere two by Malik's voracious appetite for sugar.  
  
Yuugi-tachi sweat-dropped.  
  
"Wha'd I miss?" Jounouchi opened his eyes hastily and looked about wildly, finally meeting Kaiba's eyes. The CEO had both arms wrapped protectively around Shizuka, pulling her closer to him. Blue eyes contemptuous, he shot back with a derisive:  
  
"Inu no baka."  
  
"Kutabare, moneybags!" Jou yelled back, practically bristling. "If it weren't a life and death situation, I'd kick your pretty-boy ass, and you know it! In fact, I'll kick it anyway! Get over here!!"  
  
"'Nii-chan!" said Shizuka reproachfully. "We're working together now!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Jou growled, waving his arms furiously. "I wasn't the one who kissed his cheek earlier while he was unconscious! Don't give me those big brown eyes; I'm not *that* stupid, imoto-chan! Even Honda could have seen you doing that!"  
  
"Hey!" said Honda, frowning, but the frown soon disappeared when Otogi grabbed him back into an embrace.  
  
". . .er. . ." Shizuka and Kaiba were having a difficult time meeting each other's eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, anyway," Yuugi broke in, before another violent argument could begin between Jounouchi and the irate CEO. "Our main focus, I think, should be to find a way out, so that we can rescue our Others. Am I. . .correct?"  
  
For once, there was no need for Yami to bellow for silence.  
  
"Yuugi. . .san?"  
  
It was Ryou, looking ethereal with his ghostly skin still wet with tears and unnaturally large green eyes. They all turned towards him, surprised to see that he was still awake. He offered them a shy, wavering smile, then turned to the person he'd first addressed. "Yuugi-san, this man over here. . .he isn't quite dead yet."  
  
So saying, Ryou gestured to a man in a blue-black cloak, who lay with glassy brown eyes staring up at the ceiling, perhaps waiting for his death. The stomach wound Bakura's scimitar had inflicted earlier was festering, gathering flies to it, but the man made no effort to brush them away; Ryou did it for him, his silent tears dripping down onto the stone floor.  
  
"He's still alive?" said Jou, rather stupidly. The man's mouth was parted, and though he was taking shallow breaths, it appeared that he was not breathing at all.  
  
The tattoos that marred half the man's face were startlingly similar to those on Malik's back, as were the kohl markings that stretched beyond his eyes and down onto his prominent cheekbones, tapering to an end a few centimeters before his large, beak-like nose.  
  
There was a momentary silence, as Yuugi glanced about at the bodies around them, realizing that it was Bakura who had made all that carnage. . .by himself. . .  
  
He shook his head, breaking free of his thoughts and turning his attention back to Ryou.  
  
"It's the mercenary who kidnapped me," Ryou murmured.  
  
Malik peered closely at the man's face, reaching out hesitantly to touch the ivory scars, and then flinching away when the dark man groaned. "Dear Ra. . .I don't believe it- -it's. . .it's Rishid. . ."  
  
On hearing Malik's soft voice, the man's eyes cleared, and he turned his head towards the Egyptian boy.  
  
"Malik. . ."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Bakura glanced back down at his deck, his mouth a grim line. Yami and Marik were still arguing over a minor detail in their strategy, while he stood alone and staring at the wall of blackness before him.  
  
"Well, Ryou-chan, for your sake and mine, let's hope this works."  
  
//Are you worried about me, angel? Are you worried about yourself? Do you worry. . .about _us_?//  
  
"Silver-silver Thief is ready?"  
  
"Yes, Marik. . .I think I am. I call his head."  
  
"Intestines!"  
  
Yami grimaced. "You two are just. . .disgusting! And I call head."  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"'Cause I'm Pharaoh."  
  
"Shut up, Pharaoh-baka! I'm gonna kill you after we finish this bakayaro off! And it's MY head!"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Mine."  
  
"MINE!!"  
  
"MINE!!!!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
imoto-chan = little sister, sis, younger sister  
  
bakayaro = bastard  
  
kutabare = fuck off  
  
That's a wrap! It was a bit short, I know, sorry! ^_^U Next chapter will be longer, plus, I'll take a hit at duel-writing! Yeah, it's Seto versus Gozaburo, and Yami, Bakura, and Marik inside Gozaburo's mind dueling their own personal demons, while Rishid reunites the siblings Isis and Malik! Diabundo makes an appearance? Jou and Mai finally kiss? Eep! Don't hurt meee!!! *squawk*  
  
It'll probably be two weeks until the next chapter, which will probably be the second to last, before the epilogue. ^^;; I wanna make it perfect!  
  
^______^ Guess who went to Chinatown and bought herself the entire first half of Battle City in Japanese, with subtitles? ^___________^ You guessed right, young jedi!  
  
Ah! Thank you guys SO MUCH for nearly 180 reviews! (=^____^=) I feel so loved! *huggles*  
  
Special Thanks and Giant Strawberry Pocky (courtesy of Philly's Chinatown!) to:  
  
Queen Hatshepsut II: Aww, gee. . .thanks! I'm all better now. . . ^^;;  
  
BishounenzAngel: Um, your 'Ask Malik' story, has it been updated? Could you email me the link? Please? I wanna torture Bakura-sama some more!  
  
Bakura - Oh, fuck. . .*starts edging quietly away*  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! You guessed right! *gives Psychotic Plushies Set* ^________^  
  
Meloncrisp: Oh, hush. I know you know who the betrayers are! You helped me write the darned thing! ^_^U And to show my gratitude. . .well. . .I loaned you the Yuugiou set! That should be enough for now. . .and I owe you some sugar. *sighs* I wuv you.  
  
darknessangel2525: Well, originally, I wasn't aiming to have her pregnant, but now I'm considering it. . .it'd add a nice touch to the epilogue. . .to have Malik chasing Shadi around with a butcher knife. . .*gasp* Oops! Spoilers!  
  
Seto no Jou Sueshijuu: Sorry, your guess was incorrect. . .but thanks! ^^;; Umm, and thank you for reviewing, and thank you for reading, and just, I dunno, being supportive of the whole thing! *is flustered* Hee hee! *gives sugar-baskets* AH! BAKURA AND RYOU DOLLS!! WHEEEEE!!!!! DOMO ARIGATOU!!! *huggles dolls and Seto no Jou Sueshijuu*  
  
DarkShadowFlame: I dunno, in my opinion, Isis and Kaiba make such a better pair, but, as Kaiba's already taken in this fic, we have Shadi and Isis! Be our friend now? ^_^U Thank you for your dedication! And you read every single one of our fics! And reviewed! Ee!! *glomp* Um, as you can see, Anzu was not the betrayer. We aren't very fond of her, but it's her American counterpart Tea that we detest to extremes! ^^;; Friendship- freak. . .but, if you do read the manga or watch the Japanese version of Yuugiou, Anzu really isn't that bad at all! She's a cool person!  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: It's fine! Are you. . .um, okay now? Medical reasons! Meep! Um, get better soon? ^^;; And no, Anzu/Tea isn't the betrayer. . .sorry. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Heh? So strange! I thought of eggs. . .I was actually planning to make myself some for breakfast. . .lo and behold, I vomited! Eww, not a pretty sight at all! X_x. Mou, you're so understanding! ^_^U A get-well card! Ryou plushie! ^_____________________^ Ankharue, don't hurt yourself too much with that needle! *gives painkillers* Shaoling, don't you think you should take that needle away from him? Hmm? ^_^U  
  
Sailor Comet: *sigh* But I'm so desperate. . .oh, and you win the Psychotic Plushies Set, for guessing correctly! As you read. . .Shadi is the betrayer! ^_^U Whahaha! Thanks for reviewing anyway! ^^;;  
  
Immortal Memories: Nope, Anzu wasn't the betrayer. Um, Bakura and Ryou were together again and then torn apart. Don't hurt me? *holds out sugar as a weak peace offering*  
  
MillenniumDreamer: Psychotic Plushies Set for you, too! ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!! SHADI!! *huggles* ^__________^  
  
Phage: Malik/Marik? OK, I'll do that for next chapter! Promise-promise!! ^_^U  
  
Malik - *glaring* What the hell is with you?! I'm psychotic one moment, pansy-ass the next, angry, sad, screaming, laughing, bleeding- -make your damn mind up, woman!  
  
RJ - Meep!! I'll let you have some time with your yami next chapter!  
  
Marik - *big grin* Heh heh. . .oh, Malik-chaaan! C'mere!  
  
Malik - Uh-oh. *trying to run*  
  
Marik - *grabbing Malik and taking him into a closet*  
  
Malik - *muffled* How the hell did you get the handcuffs in here, Yami? Ack! What the hell d'you think you're- -oooh! Kinky! Wheeee! ^_____^  
  
Bakuraluva: Aww, thanks! ^___^ Sugar for you. . .please update your own story soon, I'm waiting for it!!! ^_^U Especially the Bxr fluff, damn it! We all need more of that! ^__^  
  
VampssAmby10210: Trust me, it is not fun! Stupid teachers. . .we've had six days off of school already! Meep! I need school to keep me sane, believe it or not!! *growl* ^_^U Saa, hope you enjoyed this chappie, and tune in for more in a few weeks!  
  
DarkMage Tygress: ^_^U I seem to be attracting new readers! That's good! Thank you for choosing to read this monster! Thank you for staying up late to *finish* reading this monster! Thank you for *reviewing* this monster! Yes, it was Shadi! You win the Psychotic Plushies Set, featuring Malik, Marik, and Bakura! Enjoy! *gives said plushies*  
  
Okay, then! I'll see you all in a few weeks! ^^;; Please know that once ER is complete, I won't be starting another multi-chapter for several weeks. I have mid-term exams, one this Sunday in Chinese school *glaring daggers at Chinese School*, and all the others from my school happening between now and December. *sigh* So, around February and March, expect a new multi-chapter from Ryuujitsu! We'll post a warning soon, and a poll at the end of ER, depending on what story you want us to do next. . .  
  
Thanks again SO VERY VERY VERY MUCH for reading and reviewing!  
  
Sore ja baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & co. 


	13. paradise reign

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
paradise reign; priest of the blue eyes  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it. *sigh*  
  
A/N: Wow, it's been some time! ^^;; I finally finished writing this; I got one whole night without homework, so I decided I'd better sit my arse down and finish the damn chapter! Heh. I saw the Crucible at school. . .our actors/actresses are so good! ^^;;  
  
A/N: And this chapter title is ironic because the "priest of the blue eyes" doesn't even get mentioned a lot in this one! *grumble* *bounce* Okay! Let's get started!!! Wheeee!  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"how do you call heaven!? whore! whore!!"  
  
~ john proctor (the crucible, by arthur miller)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Memories of Pharaoh. . .  
  
"Kimi wa dare?"  
  
Silence. He didn't respond, looking down at the warmth in his arms and disbelieving the "completeness" that was flowing through his veins- -that want, the need, the fulfillment. . .what was it? The other boy shifted, uncomfortably, and looked up at him with amethyst eyes, questioning.  
  
"Kimi wa dare?"  
  
Same question. Pharaoh made no reply, going instead to cup the boy's cheek, still staring at him with quickly-softening garnet eyes.  
  
"Boku wa Yuugi- -Mutou Yuugi. . ."  
  
Yuugi. His name? Pharaoh shook his head slowly, drinking in the warmth, trying to focus, striving to think- -  
  
"I am. . ." His voice was hoarse with disuse, and what was this strange language that flowed so easily from his tongue? He knew it, knew the rhythm, knew it as though he had spoken it his entire life. . .and yet. . .what of the darkness- -the cold? What of those five thousand years he had slept, unknowing, lost in oblivion? He lost his thoughts, pulling the other closer and relishing the new heat. "I am. . ."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami. He realized what it meant a fraction of a second later, and thought it appropriate- -thought this sweet one a clever child. They lay intertwined in a tangle of bared limbs, the little one sleepy-eyed with content, bodies cooling against the stone floor, fervor and passion and need and lust lost for the moment. Yami. His name now? He pressed his lips to the smaller one's forehead, closing his eyes briefly and delighting in the soft sigh that escaped the other's lips.  
  
He took the other's hand, pressing their palms together and folding his larger hand over the boy's.  
  
Yuugi. His Yuugi.  
  
~ Kimi wa dare? ~  
  
The answer was on his tongue before he had to think again. He moved forward, trying to get closer to the light, the warmth- -his other half, his completion. "I am. . .yours."  
  
//Yoursyoursyoursalwaysalways. . .//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Malik. . .I had feared you for dead. . ." Rishid murmured. Blood trickled out of the corner of his dark mouth, and his russet eyes had clouded. They had propped him up against the wall; Anzu, using a water bottle and some tissues (once again dug up from that notorious pink purse), had cleaned his face and wounds as best she could.  
  
"Rishid." Malik sat cross-legged, facing him. His own blue eyes were foggy with tears. "It's strange that I would lose one sibling, to gain another," he whispered, and laughed nervously.  
  
"I am afraid I will not remain your earthly companion for much longer," Rishid said softly, attempting to gesture at his wound. "Ryou. . .your lover did well in slaying us all. . ." He chuckled. "Expendable. . .that's what we all were. . ." A cough shook his body, interrupting his laughter. "Expendable. . ."  
  
He looked up, meeting Ryou's eyes. "Young master, I must apologize for breaking your wrist. . .I was acting on my master's orders, and, as I see now, foolishly. . ."  
  
"No, no, it's fine," Ryou said hastily, trying to smile.  
  
"Rishid. . .I. . ." Malik paused to wipe at his eyes. "I don't know where to start. I guess. . .it's been some time, huh?"  
  
"There is no time for us to start again, young master," Rishid said quietly. "For that, I am regretful- -but time carries on, and my own life, as you see, is drawing to a close. I remain now and as always, your faithful servant. Perhaps it is too late to beg forgiveness, but allow my final act to atone for a portion of my sins. . ."  
  
"Rishid, save your strength."  
  
"No. This is a command I must disobey. . .young master- -I know of the Master's plans. . .I know where they are keeping your sister. . ."  
  
Malik's eyes darkened. "I have no sister."  
  
"No, young master. . .you must not think like that. . ." Rishid shifted a little, grunting with the effort. His wound was still bleeding quite freely, and his dark complexion had taken on an unhealthy bleached hue. "Your sister is always your sister, and know that she cares for you. How I wish I could convince you that. . .this is all an illusion!"  
  
"Rishid. . ." Malik shook his head. "It's too late for that. You couldn't have shielded me from this even if you'd wanted to. . ."  
  
Despairing, the blond Egyptian turned his gaze to the wall, his voice mechanic. "I wonder how long Isis had this planned? Probably six or seven years, and I know Shadi was in on the deal some twenty years past. . .for this to all make sense. . ."  
  
"Young master," said Rishid insistently, "I know of where they are keeping your sister!"  
  
"Rishid, save your strength," Malik repeated, in the same monotone. "Don't speak of Isis."  
  
"Do you. . .ah. . .do you know where they're keeping our Others?" Ryou whispered, looking uncomfortable. "I. . .I want to know where 'Kura is, and, well. . ." he trailed off, uncertain.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Tell us!" Ryou blurted, then looked away, abashed at his outburst.  
  
"Young master," Rishid said, speaking quickly, "I fear my spirit is leaving me. You, I know, have strong knowledge of the Shadow Powers that feed this realm of shadows. . .when my spirit leaves my body, I will direct you to the next chamber. . .I will not forsake my young master, not even in death. . ."  
  
"Rishid- -I only found you! Damn you, don't die on me. . ."  
  
"Young master." Rishid's tone was reprimanding. "You, of all people, should know and understand the way of things. Perhaps you and I will meet again in the Afterlife, should my heart prove Light. . ."  
  
"I won't let you. I won't. I won't. D'you hear me!? Don't you dare die right now! I order you to live!!"  
  
"This spell with free my spirit quickly for you. . ." Rishid smiled, his head lolling, at Malik. "O young master. . .I had wished we would have more time together. . .once again, I beg forgiveness for my actions and pledge loyalty to the Ishtar family. . .this is goodbye. . ."  
  
He fixed his eyes on Malik's and began chanting.  
  
Malik, whose tears had started anew, waited patiently, holding Rishid's hand to transfer some of his power to him. They could see the life sinking lower and lower in the man's face, and, as his cheeks grew paler and more sallow, Rishid's eyes flickered slowly shut.  
  
His lips ceased moving, but all present heard the soft murmur that rustled through the chamber.  
  
Young master. . .do it now.  
  
Malik, sobbing, uttered a rather hysterical noise- -an explosive sound and the syllables for freedom. No sooner had the boy's mouth closed again, than the silvery shape of Rishid's ka rose to greet them. It was nothing more than a younger version of the man- -more slender, with wider eyes. The tattoo that bound him to Malik's fate remained ghostly upon his near-transparent face, but his hair was longer, blacker, and the lines had faded from his face.  
  
Young master, Rishid's ka said, once again without moving its lips, the transfer was successful. I will guide you now. . .  
  
"Rishid. . ." Malik wiped at his eyes and stood unsteadily, leaning on Yuugi. "I. . .I don't know what to- -" he paused, now scrubbing at his eyes furiously, his voice wavering. "Rishid, thank you."  
  
Of course, Malik. Anything to serve my master. . .once last time. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
//Malik. . .//  
  
Isis twisted the petals from the long-withered flower between her fingers, biting her lip. The final hour was soon to come. . .whether or not they would triumph, was an entirely different matter altogether. She had felt the departure of Rishid's spirit, and knew that the final stages were to begin within the next hour. . .she had alerted Shadi. . .  
  
"Seeress."  
  
The mirror crackled to life before her; Gozaburo's weathered face, once yellow and now turned leathery and brown with age and sun, appeared in the glass. His appearance trembled a few moments before solidifying.  
  
"Gozaburo." She looked him in the eye, despite her fears that she would betray them all again.  
  
"I am assuming you felt the disturbance?" he glanced around, as though looking for Shadi, "a Shadow Spell was cast earlier. . .ka-freeing. It was your brother- -the only Shadow Mage there was he, after all. . .I am asking you to prepare; they will arrive soon. The final ceremony is to begin within the hour. . ."  
  
"I realize," she said coldly, her blue eyes growing steely.  
  
"Is Shadi there?"  
  
"No," Isis lied through gritted teeth. "He left earlier to go and prepare the ceremonial dagger. . .the usual protection charms, you must understand." Her voice was light and sugary now, and she figured that she had nothing to lose now by being overly polite.  
  
"Ah, I see." Gozaburo knew she was lying, too. The amusement in his eyes bored into her soul.  
  
She wondered if they had been caught.  
  
"The Sennen Spirits seem to be attempting to launch an attack from within," said Gozaburo lazily, though he was watching her carefully for her reaction. Shadow players. . .they were all just playing. . .and it was Shadi who held the pieces, balanced them in his hand. . .  
  
. . .they could break, easily, at any moment. . .  
  
"Mm," she said absently.  
  
"They'll lose, of course." He was still watching her.  
  
"You promised not to harm my brother," Isis said quickly, to change the subject. "I hope you realize that I am holding you to that promise."  
  
"Of course, of course!" said Gozaburo, with as much syrup as he could force into his tone. "That was a term in our original deal, was it not, dear Isis. . .? I give you my word that your brother will not be harmed." His image flickered twice and vanished, leaving Isis staring into a blank mirror and at her own haggard reflection, pale with strain and red-eyed from shed tears and lack of sleep. . .  
  
'I give you my word that your brother will not be harmed. . .'  
  
Isis was neither reassured nor set at ease.  
  
//Malik, my brother. . .was it wise for me to enter this deal? My own bargaining pieces were my life. . .and yours. And yet. . .it is not my life that matters now. . .but yours. . .the fate of the world. . .Oh, Malik. . .there's no true way to see. If it is as I foresaw and Painted, then, perhaps. . .perhaps. . .//  
  
//I might have been wrong.//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
care for a duel  
  
"'The!?" Bakura stared around the darkness wildly, fighting against the shadows that were curling about his bare feet. It was black, musty, and in the distance, he could almost here a river, almost feel the sands and silt shifting beneath his feet. . .Egypt. . .the humidity sank into his hair and made it hard to breathe, and yet, all the same, he inhaled deeply. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" he demanded.  
  
care for a duel the voice repeated. It was warped, a sound not quite human- -like something driven insane. . .light, breathy, giggling. . .  
  
Bakura made no reply, waiting, his muscles tensed, ready to spring.  
  
a blood duel  
  
//Blood. . .duel?// Bakura's better instincts were screaming at him to run wailing in the opposite direction, but his mind wasn't working, and his limbs were as though he was trapped in syrup. . .  
  
yes, a blood duel the disembodied voice continued, its chuckle the wheeze of a dying dog. Bakura glanced about, his ears prickling. That voice had to be coming from somewhere. . .thought those words were spoken not, to his ears, but seemingly directly into his heart, his mind, his very soul. . .  
  
if you are not familiar, I can explain the rules  
  
A pause. The air around him shimmered with moisture and heat, and he recalled an afternoon spent on the sandy banks of the Nile, with his angel skipping stones beside him and laughing. . .  
  
The voice wavered as he remembered. well  
  
//Ryou-chan. . .it rides on this. . .everything. Your life, mine- -the world- -// Bakura swallowed hard. "I accept," he said quietly, reaching for his deck. "Explain to me, then, this 'blood' duel. I'm waiting."  
  
good  
  
A soft whimper clashed against the blackness. Blood spattered the ground, though it did not belong to him. The voice was panting now, breathing hard as if it had just done something. . .  
  
Bakura realized, with rising horror and a sudden smirk, what this 'blood' duel was all about. . .slowly, he felt his hands closing around his own dagger. He brought it to his eyes and then surveyed his arm, wondering where to cut. . .  
  
I summon Zombie Prince in attack mode, set this card face down, and end my turn  
  
While he had no qualms about drawing his own blood, he realized that the first to lose consciousness would be the loser of the game, and consequently destroyed. It was no time to be rash, no time to waste with bravado and foolishness. The Tomb Robber drew the thinnest of lines down his forearm, his face schooled carefully blank though the stinging came quickly after muggy air hit the wound. "I summon Undead Samurai!" he said. Nothing happened.  
  
fool  
  
the higher the level of the monster, the more blood you must shed  
  
your sacrifice was insufficient  
  
"Very well." Bakura deepened the cut, exhaling quietly as red liquid seeped from his arm, dripping over his wrist and onto the swirling ground. "Once again, I summon Undead Samurai, in attack mode!"  
  
The warrior monster rose, gaunt-eyed, sallow-skinned, dressed in armor dirtied by the soil of a grave. . .  
  
"Undead Samurai!" Bakura hissed. "Attack Zombie Prince!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
you must also shed blood to attack the voice informed him, rather snidely. it is now my turn, Tomb Robber. . .watch and learn, why don't you  
  
Another pained cry that sounded too much like Ryou for Bakura's comfort. More dark blood trickling down, forming pools at his ankles. . .grimacing, he shed his jacket and stood upon it to keep his feet as dry as possible. Blood, he could endure. Ryou's blood, however. . .  
  
~ It was soaking his clothes, his hands, tainting him forever. Red, red, red, everywhere, sharp, caustic, painful. . . His voice rose hysterically, his body wracked with sobs. "No. No. No. No! Angel, angel, don't leave me. . .gods, gods, please- -please don't leave me. . .angel, please- -" ~  
  
Zombie Prince, attack Undead Samurai and slice an even 500 from his life points  
  
Bakura cried out as a shadow sword twisted through his stomach, impaling him momentarily. The blade shivered, a mess of shadow and magic and darkness. . .then vanished, leaving him on his hands and knees, the blood quickly absorbing into his clothing.  
  
yesss  
  
do you think your 'angel' felt that when he died  
  
the cold steel breaking his skin- -tearing his organs to shreds  
  
the blood  
  
and you couldn't save him, could you?  
  
poor Tomb Robber. . .best thief in the world, defied the gods themselves. . .and he couldn't save one boy. . .  
  
one weak, little boy  
  
your Ryou-chan  
  
"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" Bakura snarled, angry with himself as he clambered clumsily back to his feet, pulling another card off the top of his deck. "I'll take you down if it's the last fucking thing I ever fucking do!" Yes, he was irritated- -it was personal now. . .  
  
//I. . .I couldn't save him. . .//  
  
Ryou. . .  
  
With a growl, he took the dagger firmly in his right hand and plunged it hilt-deep into his left arm, drawing more blood. He was feeling dizzy. . .again, again. . .deeper, deeper. . . (A/N: ^^;; Dear Ra, that sounds sooo wrong. . .)  
  
"I summon Doma the Angel of Silence, in attack!"  
  
. . .he twisted the dagger, swallowing his own scream. . .  
  
"Destroy the Zombie Prince!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Grave Keeper's Memories. . .  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I missed you." Lavender met lavender.  
  
A pause. Uncomfortable shifting, and the dark one reached for his knife. What was this feeling? That warmth. . .familiarity. . .the love. . .the want, the need- -disgusting. He had to destroy it before it took hold of him! And the source of everything like that. . .was coming from this golden boy. . .this beautiful, flawless, golden boy. . .with eyes like calm seas and hair of the sun. . .  
  
"I know," he replied warily, inching the Rod's knife from its sheath.  
  
Another silence. The golden one stepped forward- -the darker moved back, staring down in panic. That feeling- -that feeling! "I think I love you," the boy whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"Stop!" the darker howled, eyes terrified, eyes furious, eyes hating, eyes loving. . . His arm extended like a snake; he went to impale the other. . .  
  
But the golden one was quick. . .he moved. Fluid- -the knife missed his heart completely, struck a golden bracelet, and carved a jagged red line down his bronzed arm. . .lavender eyes met again, one set dim and teary and clouding with pain and confusion, the other worried, triumphant, hateful, loving. . .  
  
With a soft mewl of pain, the golden one fell forward into the darker's waiting arms.  
  
"Please," he murmured. It was all he said.  
  
"Please?" said the darker one, putting a hand under the other's chin with uncharacteristic gentleness, forcing their eyes to meet yet again. "Please what, little one?" He wiped the tears away with two fingers, leaning over to lap up the blood from the wound he had inflicted. . .  
  
"Mmhmm. . ."  
  
There was something wrong with the boy. . .was he drugged? His eyes were lidded and he was flushed. . .that voice. . .that delicious voice. . .he needed it to be screaming. . .bloody, wet. . .  
  
Love me- -  
  
Hate me- -  
  
Scream for me- -  
  
The darker one gave himself entirely up to instinct, pulling the other into a ferocious kiss, his hands roaming. The other fought- -a desperate, losing battle against him, against it, against everything. . .  
  
He liked that.  
  
//I know.//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Darkness. Yami awoke to it in a cold sweat, huddled in on his own body, shivering as the blackness swirled about him. He remembered this blackness too well- -  
  
"Yuugi?" he called, uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, Yami?" Yuugi appeared by his elbow, looking strangely blank- eyed and smiling oddly up at him. The smaller boy was wearing only a loincloth, and Yami wondered distractedly why he wasn't cold. He voiced his thoughts soon after.  
  
"Yuugi, aren't you cold?"  
  
"Why, no, Yami!" Yuugi laughed quietly. His amethyst eyes darkened to a near-black. "You'll have to go back to the darkness, of course."  
  
"What?" Pharaoh said, not believing his ears. "Yuugi? Aibou?"  
  
"Aibou?" murmured Yuugi, beginning to chuckle again. "Aibou? What aibou is this, Yami-chan, who failed to save his own? What aibou is this, who cannot even rescue his beloved? I was waiting for you, Yami-chan. . .and you failed me. So why don't you tell me, dearest? What aibou is this?"  
  
"Yuugi- -I- -"  
  
"So you understand, don't you? You'll have to go back." Yuugi pointed at something in the distance, something shrieking with turmoil and billowing with shadow-spray. "You have to go back. . .because I don't want you anymore."  
  
I don't want you anymore, the darkness echoed. Anymore, anymore, anymore, anymore. . .  
  
Yami shook his head, trying to clear it, trying to make sense of things. He shuddered, hugging his arms closer to his cold body. "You- -you can't be Yuugi," he breathed. "Yuugi would never do this to me. You're not Yuugi- -not my Yuugi, my aibou- -"  
  
"Duel me."  
  
"What?" said Yami again, blinking down at the Yuugi-creature stupidly. What? hissed the shadows. What? What? What?  
  
"You heard me correctly. Duel me."  
  
Yami felt his deck settling in his hand. He looked across at the Yuugi-creature, unsure. Despite the "darkness" surrounding him. . .the boy spoke like Yuugi, looked like Yuugi. . .and he had Yuugi's delicious eyes. . .  
  
Not Yuugi, Yami told himself firmly.  
  
"Very well," he heard himself saying, his own voice sounding detached and broken and hoarse in his ears. "I'll duel you, Creature of the Shadows. But there are conditions, of course."  
  
"Of course," said the Yuugi-creature courteously.  
  
So much like Yuugi, he thought. Vaguely, he realized the darkness was curling around his ankles, as though chaining him to the ground. . .  
  
"Condition one," he began, folding his arms protectively against the invading darkness and trying in vain to move his feet. "If I win, you let me free of these Shadows and allow me to the real world. Condition two. We use Sacrificing Rules for this duel. Condition three. If I win, you will return Yuugi to me. Agreed?" Biting his lip and swallowing again, Pharaoh waited.  
  
"Done," said the Yuugi-creature softly, not bothering to consider Yami's requests. "But I have some conditions of my own."  
  
"Speak," Yami said shortly.  
  
"Condition one," said the Yuugi-creature, as though mocking him. "If I win, you will allow yourself to become my slave. Condition two. We use the soul-break Rules along with your Sacrifice. Condition three. If I win, you will forfeit both your soul and power to me."  
  
Yami hesitated.  
  
//Yuugi. . .// And then, as though the other were before him, a hazy form of Yuugi smiled up at him, saying, "Yami, Yami!" and shattered before his eyes.  
  
He didn't have to think after that.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Very good," said the Yuugi-creature. "Now, let's begin, my Game King."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Marik sifted through the darkness around him, curiously sniffing. He knew this. . .this period of dark that he had encountered. . .the intervals, the madness. . .cautiously, he tapped at the air before him. It was thick and dank and wet with the stench of heavy blood, and, upon further sniffing, he identified the blood to be Tomb Robber's, though the silver-fiend was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Pretty-pretty?" he whispered, into the blackness.  
  
"I'm here," Malik murmured. He smiled, extending his hands to his Yami. "It took you long enough. Now you can duel me."  
  
"Wh-what?" Marik stopped short of embracing the other.  
  
"Are you deaf?" Malik demanded, impatiently. "I asked you to duel me. No, I demanded it! I'm waiting. We'll be using the Memory-Charm Rules. It's your way of Shadow Dueling; I'm sure you're familiar with it."  
  
"I am," Marik said slowly, looking Malik over. There was something not quite right emanating from the other, and then, he realized that it wasn't Malik. . .it was something. A warped product of darkness, shaped and shifted with enchantment, broken with anger and fueled by the thought of revenge.  
  
He smiled. He had met a creature of himself.  
  
"Accepted," he hissed, and reached for his deck. "Expect no mercy from me, Shadow-Child."  
  
"Tut, tut, Yami," said the Creature, waggling a golden finger at him. "What happened to your accent? I did enjoy such an accent. . .it was so. . .exotic. . ." Shivering, the Creature took a few paces forward, eyes narrowing, mouth widening into a smirk that Marik decided to match fang for fang.  
  
"To the death," said Marik, snarling.  
  
"No," said the Creature, with another lazy smile. "To enslavement. It's you or me, Yami. . ."  
  
Yami no Malik's grin dropped. "Will save my Pretty-pretty," he said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Will win. Pretty-pretty needs me; promised him Dark-Yami would never leave!" He took his stance, keeping his eyes fixed on his opponent.  
  
It was so difficult, though. . .  
  
The darkness was all around. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Bakura knelt in a pool of his own blood, panting heavily. His dagger was stained with red, his clothes soiled by it. . .his face, arms, legs, and torso dripping of it. Tainted. . .  
  
it's your move, the voice informed him softly.  
  
Sobbing for breath, Bakura tightened his grip around the dagger, tasting sour blood in his throat. He was losing. . .his skin was whiter than chalk; he reeled about dizzily as he selected another area to cut. . .  
  
He was standing ankle-deep in blood. . .  
  
it's your move, the voice repeated, insistently. Impatiently. The Tomb Robber glared at the red liquid before him, blaming it for all his troubles. Slowly, his arm shaking with exhaustion, he reached out and dragged the dagger down his left shoulder, biting his lip. Self mutilation wasn't something he went for. . .  
  
well?  
  
"I- -" he choked. There was blood bubbling in his mouth. "I summon Vengeful Commander in attack mode- -" a hiss of pain fought through his lips as he twisted the dagger and continued pulling it down towards his forearm, making sure that the wound was deep enough "- -and set these two cards face down!" The separate slashes on his arm were beginning to merge. . .  
  
I will summon Aswan the Beast in attack mode. Destroy the Vengeful Commander, my beast  
  
Bakura smirked. He took the dagger and slammed it deep into his thigh, gurgling futilely to keep the cry down as the blood soaked through his jeans. "Play face down card, Chain Energy! Bind Aswan the Beast and make it vulnerable to an attack! Next, I play Deadly- -"  
  
Venus Fly Trap, the voice murmured, almost lazily. Another soft whimper, more blood spilling onto the floor around him.  
  
"Venus Fly Trap!?" Bakura snarled. "What the hell is that!?"  
  
a basic card that destroys most traps. . .your Chain Energy is no exception. Venus Fly Trap, destroy Chain Energy. . . Yet another cry. . . .and then I'll take Aswan the Beast to break your Vengeful Commander between his powerful jaws! Aswan the Beast! Attack Vengeful Commander  
  
Bakura fought against the terrible despair flooding his body, even as more blood trickled from him. . .  
  
He braced himself. Sure enough, as Aswan the Beast surged forward and took the Vengeful Commander between its fangs, he felt icy teeth closing down on his leg. Gasping and wheezing painfully, he fell to his knees as soon as the jaws left his body.  
  
He didn't need the dagger this time; dipping his fingers in his own blood, he set two monsters in defense and another card face down on the field, still trying to regain his breath after the last attack.  
  
"I end my- -" he coughed, choking again, and spat out more blood onto the fast-reddening shadow-floor. "- -turn!"  
  
very good. it's my turn now  
  
hmm, said the voice. maybe I'll pass, what do you think? Yes, I think I'll pass this turn, Tomb Robber  
  
Bakura bit back the howl fighting up his throat. He was losing. . .  
  
He doubted he would survive much longer. . .but stalling for time was not the best idea either. . .with every moment he wasted, more blood spilled from his veins, more "life" from his being. . .and whoever the "voice" belonged it, they certainly knew it as well. . .pallid, ashen- faced, Bakura reached for his deck and staggered, stumbling to his knees again.  
  
//Oh gods- -// he retched, vomiting more red, more splatters against the ground.  
  
your move, the voice whispered. Bakura looked down at the dagger, coated in the hilt with slick human blood, and felt the bile rising in his mouth along with the blood, salty and sour. . . He tried to tighten his grasp on the hilt but his fingers were sliding in the liquid. . .  
  
I said, it's your move  
  
Merciless.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"We're almost there; hurry!" Malik mouthed, waving his arm frantically at the others. "The Shadow Spell isn't going to hold much longer!"  
  
You're right. It's this way, master, said Rishid's ka, bowing slightly as it gestured at the closed doors. We're nearly there, young master. Through the doors, and then I must leave you for my Judgment- -already, the Gods grow impatient with me. . .  
  
"You've already lost your life for me, Rishid," the Egyptian said, frowning. "And I promise I won't let you lose your afterlife, too." Vow said, he whirled, his blue eyes throwing sparks, his body fairly bouncing with anticipation as he bit his lip. "What are you slugs all waiting for!? We have to hurry!!"  
  
They had been edging at a terribly slow pace up strenuous spiral staircases, through archways, over arches, through stagnant pools of water and past dripping walls. . .it was clear that they were far underground now, and the temperature had dropped, probably beyond freezing. Ryou hugged his bare arms closer to his body and shivered, missing the warmth of his white sweater. Behind him, Yuugi-tachi followed, with Anzu bringing up the rear, the brunette still swinging her pink purse confidently.  
  
Eden Rising came to a set of double doors, carved of stone and engraved with strange symbols, alabaster pillars turned gray with age and dust and water. Malik set his hand on the door, feeling his skin prickling with ancient power.  
  
"Malik?" Ryou whispered fearfully.  
  
He nodded, his hair shimmering in the dim light of Rishid's ka. He set another hand on the door, gulping down his sense of foreboding. He could feel his Yami. . .he knew that Marik was behind that door. . .  
  
"I think this is it." Turning his head, he added sharply, "Rishid?"  
  
It's beyond these doors, young master, Rishid's ka intoned quietly. I must leave you now. . .the Gods will wait no longer. . .Malik, young master, find it in your heart to forgive your sister- -I know she means well. This is goodbye, dearest master.  
  
"Rishid," Malik's voice caught, and he cleared his throat hastily, coughing. "I'm sorry. . .about this, about Isis- -about everything. I guess. . .I guess I'll see you in a few decades, huh?"  
  
May the sun god guide and protect you. . .  
  
The silvery form faded, thinned, and vanished, taking with it their only source of light. For a moment they were drowned in darkness, then Malik, groping around, found the door and pushed it open.  
  
Light flooded the area.  
  
Malik fell backwards, hearing Ryou's startled gasp and Yuugi's squeak. Gozaburo stood just beyond the doors, dressed in a simple linen tunic that ended above his gnarled knees, with a scarab clasp decorating his neck and two golden wrist guards on each arm. Behind him, Shadi lounged blank-eyed, holding in his hand a ceremonial dagger with a gem- encrusted hilt. The man had removed his turban; his black hair was as straight as Isis', cut off abruptly by his tanned jaw. His own garb was also simple; a similar kilt that revealed a rather well-built chest, with several gold and lapis lazuli chains draped across his neck and arms. Isis, however, was nowhere to be found.  
  
"It is about time you arrived," Gozaburo said, smiling tightly.  
  
Malik swallowed, his heart hammering, trying to pull away from the door. He 'eeped.' He was frozen, and, judging from Yuugi's soft mewl of panic and Jounouchi's hiss of fear, the others were also unable to move. His blood chilled, and he looked anywhere but Gozaburo's icy eyes.  
  
The door slid shut behind them.  
  
They were trapped.  
  
After what seemed to be a millennium, Shadi finally stood, slipping the dagger from one hand to the other, revealing the sharper edge. His face was grave, and his eyes were not twinkling. Indeed, there was something terribly urgent in his manner. . .  
  
Malik glanced around wildly for the two people that had jumped instantly to mind. //Yami! Isis 'nee- -// He remembered suddenly that she was no longer his sister, and gave a single, harsh sob.  
  
//Isis, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. . .I really. . .I- -I didn't- -//  
  
The Sennen Items were on a platform hovering in the air. From that same air Shadi conjured three colored reed mats that drifted gently to the stone floor, and beckoned for Malik, Yuugi, and Ryou to sit. Ryou made a noise in his throat and shook his head, his eyes wide with terror, even as both he and Yuugi seized each one of Malik's arms and tried to drag the young Egyptian back. The lamps around them flared even brighter, blinding them momentarily.  
  
Gozaburo's smile grew.  
  
"Now, now. . .that won't do. Why don't you all have a seat?"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: Wow. . .I never thought I'd actually finish this one! Yes, those cards are made up. Yes, I was lazy. ^^;; Didn't feel like actually looking up every person's separate deck. . .if I had that much spare time, this story would've been finished ages ago! ^_^U  
  
A/N: Whee! Thank you all for sticking with this story so far! I'm gonna explain the duels in more detail next chapter. . .Oh, and, unlike what I said before, these Shadow Duels are gonna be longer than I'd thought, so, you can expect at least another three chapters before the epilogue! ^_____________________^U Er, yeah! It should end around Christmas! *nod nod* *sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura's Duel: A Blood Duel. To make any move, whether offensive or defensive, magic or trap, one must first shed their own blood. First one to pass out, die, or lose all their monsters loses. Winner regains all lost blood.  
  
Marik's Duel: A Memory Duel. Much like Marik's duel with Mai. If one loses life points whether by direct attack or indirect, a portion of their memory is erased, the size of that portion depending on the strength of the attack. The winner regains all lost memory.  
  
Yami's Duel: A Soul Duel. All direct hits are felt, and sometimes enhanced. Portions of the Soul can be lost through this duel. It is most dangerous to partake in, despite how little actual "pain" one feels. The winner regains all lost portions of Soul.  
  
Special Thanks and Man-Eater-Bug-Plushies to:  
  
DarkShadowFlame: Oooh! I just read your "Telling Everyone" and "Everyone Knows!" Everyone knows is most definitely going on my favorites list! Forget that! It IS on my favorites list! ^___________________^ I love it! I'm starting to support the whole Draco-Harry situation now because of it! You have convinced me! *bows* The Ron/Neville, however. . .^^;;  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Ummm. . .here's the chapter! You'll have to wait longer for the next one though. . .  
  
Kit Hamilton: Eeee! *reads over other sound effects like "oooh!" and "ummm"* I completely forgot to reply to your email! I'm really sorry. To be awfully frank, it think that some of your sentences tend to get a little flowery. . .but I'm like that, too, so, by all means, slap me upside the head whenever you feel the need! ^^;; Shorten some sentences, make others longer. . .I do love the dialogue, though! It's so cute and clever. . .  
  
BishounenzAngel: Shadi's not a fucker. *sigh* He's a bloody betraying bastard. And yes, there is a difference. . . You haven't updated 'Ask Malik,' though! Mou! *glances up the growing list of sound effects* Er.  
  
Lightning Sage: *huggles thesaurus* These darlings are very convenient, you know. . .thanks!  
  
Cirque de Macabre: *tries to imitate Cirque de Macabre's laugh* Kukukuku- -*hacking coughing* I killed Rishid off. . .don't kill me! He's going to be back very, very soon! Promises! *nod* *sudden mood change, mostly by PMS* *sniffle* T_T You're so kind! The best! I wouldn't say I was the best. . .Edmondia Dantes is THE BEST. . .she's the entire reason I started writing Yaoi! I love her stories so damn much! *takes knives and starts to stab at Thelma and Louise*  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Ankharue! You've really got to stop hurting yourself with that needle! Ha, your reviews are always so long! I love long reviews! But who doesn't? ^^;; Shaoling, you MUST TAKE THE NEEDLE AWAY FROM YOUR YAMI! It's not normal! You're right. . .why can't he be like the other fire- and knife- and death-obsessed Yamis? *giggles* Teehee! Fudge brownie! Luvs ya!  
  
pixy-chan: Was it 3 weeks? I'm Pocky deprived! Me wants Pocky! Thanks for readin'!  
  
Bakuraluva: I already answered 'bout the original fiction. . .maybe. I got a good idea, two, actually. . .maybe I'll try. ^^;; Thank you! I hope this chapter didn't make anything else more confusing. . .I promise to tie the whole thing up nicely! I'll try, anyhow. *glances at list of sound effects* Hmmm. . .I'll add a. . .CRASH!  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Yes, Diabundo. I can't wait to write about that!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: YOU'RE WELCOME!!! ^^;; Why? Because it must be! Because I am also the authoress, and I feel like being evilll to all my favorite characters! *leering crookedly at Ryou*  
  
Ryou- Meep!  
  
Bakura- *pulls Ryou close protectively*  
  
MillenniumDreamer: M/M? Can and will do! *nod nod*  
  
Immortal Memories: Umm. . .yes. Peace offerings good. *squeak* Dun hurt meeee!! *runs away*  
  
Windswift: Heh heh. Cookies. Afterlife. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!!! *is too lazy to write more*  
  
Ciu Sune: Cliffies evil. But midterms are evil too. I survived though; with flying colors! ^^;; A 102%, nothing wrong and with BONUS, too! *hugs self in happiness* It really brought up my grade!  
  
DarkMage Tygress: Hee hee. They'll be back together soon.  
  
Shinimegami7: @_@ Ehhhh? *is confused* *dies* X_X M'kay. . .I updated. . .there's no need to threaten me! X_X  
  
Bakura- *shifty eyes* *still holding Ryou* IF YOU DON'T REUNITE US I *SWEAR* I'LL SEND YOU TO THE BLOOD SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!! *growl* *hiss* *hugs Ryou tighter*  
  
Ryou- Er. *bluuush* He doesn't really mean that. . .  
  
Bakura- *glare* I DO TOO!!!  
  
RJ: *throws lots and lots of confetti* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR NEARLY 200 REVIEWS!!! *stretches arms so she can hug all the reviewers at once* I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU! *tearing* 200 REVIEWS!! *sob* *more hugging* *throws out gift baskets and sugar to every reviewer*  
  
sore ja baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & co. 


	14. kokoro no kawaru

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
paradise reign; kokoro no kawaru  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry. No. If Yuugiou belonged to me, I swear there'd be no straight couples. And everyone would have Yami's leather-fetish-complex. ^^;;  
  
A/N: *glares at muses* *continues to glare at muses*  
  
Ryou- *sigh* 'Nuff said.  
  
Bakura- What the hell? There was nothing said!  
  
RJ- *pokes Bakura* Shut it, Tomb Robber, or I'll make you into an even angstier sap than you were last chapter.  
  
Bakura- *quails visibly and hides behind Ryou*  
  
A/N: AH! 20+ reviews! You guys are AWESOME!!! T_T I'm so sorry I didn't update in *checks* 3 weeks! *waves timidly* Sorry it took so long! ^^;; Not only have I been incredibly bogged down in schoolwork to the point of drowning, but I've also discovered the wonders of a wireless Internet connection a few days ago. . .  
  
A/N: Yet there's this problem that involves the fact that this dragon-baka can't "be inspired" unless she has her old, clicky-clacky keyboard with her. For some odd reason, the sound of clacking keys on my old keyboard is so very soothing. . .^^;;  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"i've been exceedingly clumsy lately!"  
  
"well, you are trying to eat peaches with a straw. . ."  
  
~ conversation between Simone and Hashana, recorded verbatim by Simone  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
The torches were bright around them, the only sounds the hiss of melting resin and the small mewls of horror that fell from Malik's lips. Ryou tugged at Malik's left arm, and the Egyptian half-turned, staring for a split second into Ryou's wide, feverish eyes before he was forced forward again. It was a Shadow spell, he realized, with growing terror. Six or seven simple words, spoken in Japanese, no less, and now, his legs were moving of their own accord, forcing him (and the rest behind the three item- holders) to begin a cold, jerking walk forward towards Shadi and Gozaburo.  
  
His legs folded beneath him, and, as he watched, wide-eyed, Ryou and Yuugi did the same. Yuugi's eyes had taken on a dull look; Ryou's eyelids drooped. Even Malik felt somewhat drowsy. He tried to cast a protection barrier around them all, but only felt further drained, and his mouth wasn't working. . .  
  
Behind him, he heard Kaiba let out a strangled hiss of frustration.  
  
"It's no use," he wanted to say. "His magic is far more powerful. . ." But the only thing that came from his own throat was a choked gurgle.  
  
Shadi dripped oil down one side of the knife and began wiping it furiously against another piece of linen. His eyes reflected the glow of the blade as he held it aloft, the torch-light flaring off the silver. Malik winced, his memory flying back eight or nine years, as men wearing cloaks surrounded him and chanted. . .and the knife dug into his back. . .  
  
"No!" his mouth formed the words, but no sound came out. He clawed at the invisible bonds, bruises appearing on his skin as though he was indeed flinging himself against a wall. "No! Please, no!"  
  
Bearer of this Millennium Curse. . .  
  
There was blood running down his sides, his back was one boiling mass of pain. . .his father was frowning, brows knitted in concentration. . .cutting through the flesh of his back as though he were carving a masterpiece. . .  
  
. . .blessed be thy burden. . .  
  
Malik screamed, another soundless wail, screwing his eyes up tightly. Rishid had delivered them from one threat, right into the jaws of the lion. . .he wouldn't die now! He wouldn't! His father's blade was a paintbrush, slicing fine lines and hieroglyphs into the bronze of his skin, blood welling up through the cuts. His back was on fire. . .his father was marking him again. . .  
  
Ryou was staring at him apprehensively, and, for a moment, he wondered if he had broken free of the spell. But, no. . .and the knife was cutting deeper, lower, into the small of his back.  
  
"No!" Malik rasped, a bitter word that, though screaming in his mind, slipped from his tongue no louder than a hiss.  
  
"This won't take but a few minutes," Shadi informed him. The Sennen guardian's eyes were dark, and the twist of his mouth carried no mirth. Malik realized that Shadi's hands were nearly shaking. Gozaburo, on the other hand, was smiling, looking down at him as though he were nothing but a writhing worm to be trodden upon.  
  
He heard Kaiba give a sharp intake of breath, and his eyes flicked upward. Isis was standing there, wearing a dress of linen over-laid with a network of intricate beads. Her eyes were frightened, and she glanced over quickly at him before sitting down next to Yuugi, bowing her head.  
  
"Isis!" he said. She couldn't hear him.  
  
"They are gathered," Shadi intoned. "Tauk" - -and here he gestured at Isis - - "Puzzle, Ring, Rod, Eye- -" he pointed at Gozaburo "- -Ankh, and Scales. The Sennen Items are gathered together. . ." He swallowed, his eyes on Isis, then Malik. His eyes flickered back to the blade, and he seemed to be weighing it in his hand, testing the balance.  
  
and in his hands he carries a destructive force enough to destroy this earth, to tear it asunder and throw its scattered, rotting remains to the far corners of the universe. . .enough power to make, enough power to crush. . .  
  
it will soon be my power, Gozaburo murmured.  
  
It was the unspoken thought that whispered through the room. A collective shudder passed through the group, and Malik heard Anzu whimpering fearfully. He felt a sudden and terrible longing for his Yami, but Marik did not come. Bakura did not come. Yami no Yuugi did not come.  
  
They were alone.  
  
His Yami had broken a promise. . .  
  
His father's knife dipped steadily closer and plunged into his skin, giving him no time but to utter a single, strangled sob. . .  
  
Malik couldn't see; his sight was blurred with tears of helplessness and pain and rage. The hate was bubbling up again, a hot, sick fury building in the pit of his stomach. His fingers itched to lock themselves around Gozaburo's neck. The chants built in the back of his mind. . .through his throat, there ripped an animal howl, but it was dispersed immediately by the Silence the room was enchanted to hold. . .  
  
. . .protector of Pharaoh's Secrets. . .  
  
Shadi began a soft, steady chant. Behind him, the hidden chambers echoed his voice, multiplying it into a thousand. Gozaburo waited, his arms folded, eyes half-lidded and patient.  
  
Slowly, ever-so-slowly, the once-bearer of the Millennium Ankh and Scales came over to Isis. Malik watched, wide-eyed, as his once-sister lifted the hair from her neck and cocked her head to one side. She would be cooperative, it seemed. Shadi's eyes were apologetic, but he did not hesitate, and Isis was not afraid, nor did it seem that she would resist.  
  
The tip pressed briefly into her neck, garnet drops spilling out onto the Sennen Tauk that Shadi held below the cut. The Item flashed, then dulled. Shadi set it into the air, where it levitated, glowing softly.  
  
He came to Yuugi and tilted the boy's head gently, still chanting. Yuugi struggled, but only for a moment before the spell overcame him. Shadi took blood from his neck and let it drip onto the Puzzle. As the Puzzle flared and dulled, he took it and placed it in the air next to the Tauk. He moved on to Ryou.  
  
Ryou was unresponsive, staring blankly ahead. He had seen what had happened to Yuugi and Isis, and the two, though looking shaken, seemed unharmed. Despite his evident "hysterical calm," when Shadi came near with the knife, he hiccuped, squeezed his terrified eyes shut, and shuddered when the steel slid quietly through his skin. The gleaming Sennen Ring was hung in the air beside the other two Items, and Shadi came to Malik.  
  
Malik opened his mouth in soundless protest, and, even as he did, he knew it was hopeless.  
  
"Grave Keeper Ishtar," said Shadi. "I hope you will forgive me."  
  
Malik clenched his teeth to keep the word "yes" from slipping out. He need not have; the spell kept him silent while Shadi drew back his golden hair and drew a thin welt through his dark neck. He felt drained, slumping against the invisible barrier. And then, it was over. Shadi pushed the Sennen Rod into the air and moved on to Gozaburo.  
  
The business man offered his neck almost eagerly and did not wince. His face was even more impassive than his mask. He placed the Sennen Eye into the air by himself, unaided by Shadi.  
  
Still murmuring chants, Shadi took the blade and cut two shallow slashes on either side of his neck, one for each item, and let the blood drip onto both before placing them beside the now rotating Tauk, Puzzle, Ring, Rod, and Eye.  
  
"If you would," he said, almost courteously to the Item-bearers, as though it were a mere dinner party, "we will now begin."  
  
//Begin?// thought Malik, his mind spinning with horror as he watched Shadi striding towards a far corner of the room. The man's steps were hesitant, almost as though he were stalling for time. Gozaburo's lip twitched, and he coughed impatiently. Upon hearing that cough, Shadi's steps sped up considerably. Malik gulped. //'We will now begin?' Meaning that that wasn't the actual ceremony!? What the hell!?//  
  
Shadi turned back. He was sweating.  
  
"I'll need you all to hold your Items, or wear them, as you were chosen to do so," he said softly. Automatically, Malik's hand closed around the Sennen Rod and pulled it down to his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuugi, Ryou, Isis, Gozaburo do the same. Turning back to Shadi, he noticed that the man had put the Ankh around his neck and now held the Scales out, away from his body. Poised- -ready.  
  
Even Gozaburo was silent. They could all feel the power flowing through the room, through their blood. . .  
  
Shadi stumbled. "Forgive me," he muttered. "It has been some time since I have had anything to eat; the strain of this Magic is great upon my own dwindling power." He paused. "Please form a circle and join your free hands."  
  
Malik felt his hand reaching out toward Ryou's. Ryou, in turn, took Yuugi's; Isis took the tri-color-haired boy's hand; Gozaburo placed his hand on her shoulder. Malik noticed the shudder of revulsion that passed through his once-sister's body, and then Gozaburo rested his palm on Shadi's shoulder, and Shadi took his free hand and grasped Malik's elbow firmly.  
  
"Seth e ka hatakh-heb. . ."  
  
The words flowed off Malik's tongue, though he did not know where he had learned them. He was filled with a sudden calm, despite the turbulence of emotions- -soft, frightened ones that belonged to Ryou and Yuugi; Isis's own tumultuous worries and Shadi's guilt; Gozaburo's own eagerness and mistrust. . .They chanted with him, and even though their lips barely moved, the words seemed to gather their own power, growing in volume and crushing all in the room with their might.  
  
"Anubis e ka mekh'n-heb. . ."  
  
Malik sensed that Kaiba had gone stiff behind them. He didn't have time to wonder why.  
  
"Osiris e ka wakheji-heb. . ."  
  
"Shadow Game!" someone was shouting- -maybe Kaiba. "Gozaburo!! I challenge you to a Shadow Game!! Face me!! Did you not hear me, Father?! I challenge you to a Shadow Game!!!"  
  
Still the chanting rushed on, fueling itself, becoming faster, more frenzied. It seemed as though electric shocks were passing through Malik's body; with every word that fell from his lips he felt himself flying through space- -the power was intoxicating. Someone seized him roughly by the shoulder- -someone snatched at the grip that Ryou had on his hand- -someone pulled frantically at Yuugi and Isis and someone was screaming in his ear. . .  
  
It didn't matter.  
  
"Isis e ka khatek'n-heb. . .Sekhmet e ka sabekii-heb. . .Hathor e ka mahu'u-heb. . .Horus e ka ankhab'i-heb. . .Thoth e ka bahaati-heb. . .Sebek e ka pekh'n-heb. . .!!"  
  
The thunderclap sounded. Malik knew then, suddenly, that it was his own voice screaming that he had heard before, his own voice rising with the other's, rising with them and fighting against the voices of Jou, Mai, Honda, Otogi, Kaiba, Shizuka, Anzu- -those- -who were yelling and screeching desperately, pulling at him, trying to break the circle. . .  
  
"Stop! Stop, don't finish the spell! Don't! Don't. . .Gozaburo, a Shadow Game!! D'you hear me!? No! Don't finish it! Don't say the last words! Malik- -Ryou- - Yuugi!! Don't finish the rites!"  
  
Malik's throat was throbbing with sound; from the tears streaming down Ryou's face he knew that the other's neck was in similar condition from the vibrations of their chanting, and Yuugi, and Isis, and Shadi, and Gozaburo. . .  
  
"No!! DON'T FINISH THE RITES!!!" Kaiba tore at him with such force that he faltered for a moment, his grip relaxing on Ryou's hand, but as it did, Ryou's own grasp tightened. They had all fallen to their knees, and the power of their words was flying through their veins. It was intoxicating; Malik felt light-headed. He turned his head and met Kaiba's eyes, which were wide, wide and deep blue with fright and power and anger, and Malik knew that they could all feel It, crackling through them. . .  
  
"BASTET E KA MIWSHER-HEB! AMUN E KA DAM'KHAN-HEB!! GEB E KA M'SETI- HEB!! NUT E KA RAES'KH-HEB. . .!!"  
  
It was only a roar in his ears now, Kaiba's voice lost in the tempest of Magic and Power ages older than the Items, older than the Gods themselves. A whisper, nothing more: Don't say the final rites. . .don't, don't. . .  
  
"RA E KA SAEKH'M-HEB!"  
  
His soul was splitting. He crumpled in pain- -they had all crumpled in pain- -but the circle was unbroken, the power flowed, the Magic continued, and they opened their mouths for the final, terrible scream. No. . . wailed Kaiba's voice feebly. It drifted from his ear, still shrieking- -no! No, Malik! don't do it!- -and then, in the next moment, Malik felt his limbs turn to jelly as the power sliced through him and shattered his soul- -he knew it was wrong, he knew it was dangerous- -he had forgotten everything. . .  
  
"SENNEN E KA K'SEKHAN-HEB!!!!"  
  
A/N: Wow. . .look at me. I created a pagan ritual. *ducks rotten fruit* Okay, okay! Go back to your reading. X.x  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Bakura had long gone beyond words. But for the occasional soft command, he kept his bloodied lips sealed as tightly shut as he could. There was no point wasting any more energy. . .  
  
He was white, and he knew it.  
  
He could feel life seeping out from him, vanishing away even as he thought to grab after it. His cards hung limply from his torn hand. Oh, it hurt. It hurt, it hurt, and he knew he was far from finished. The darkness swirled about him and threatened to drag him under, and, vaguely, in the back of his mind, he could smell the scent of the night air on the Nile. . .  
  
a fitting place to die, the voice informed him. Mocking him. They were all just there, watching him, watching him drowning in his own blood. . .  
  
Mocking him.  
  
It took effort for his hands to remain closed around the dagger. He was pale, he was numb, and it hurt. It hurt to breathe. He swallowed roughly, forcing the sour taste of blood down his throat. It was enough to make him a pacifist, he reflected dimly. Yes, a pacifist. . .  
  
it's your move  
  
"I know," he murmured. It came out as a harsh wheeze of incoherent air between his lips. He laughed and coughed up blood, choking a little. He'd long grown accustomed to the taste- -he even enjoyed it somewhat. . .  
  
"I summon Succubus Knight in defense and. . .and lay this card. . .face down." He was on his knees.  
  
The darkness rippled. destroy Succubus Knight, my pet, the voice whispered at him. The dragon lunged forward. A cry, more blood. I use Rage of the Dragons to subtract 200 from your remaining life points. Bakura could hear himself screaming, pain tearing up his sides as he crumpled. His cards landed face-first in the pool of red in front of him.  
  
defied the Gods themselves, eh?  
  
Bakura managed a defiant glare as he picked himself back up. "Reveal face-down- -card. Zombie- -Replenish, to restore- -two hundred- -life points per zombie-type monster," he muttered, his breath coming in large gasps with every desperate word. It was one of Ryou's cards, purchased at Pharaoh-brat's game store so many months before this all happened. . .  
  
//Oh, gods. Ryou. . .//  
  
He was so tired. . .  
  
The voice played another two cards that attacked his life points directly in succession, until he toppled again and lay there, panting and sobbing for breath as the shadow-swords stabbed at him. He wasn't really paying attention anymore. . .his vision was sliding in and out of focus, and it suddenly occurred to him that he might be dying. . .his eyelids drooped and fell shut, and he wrenched them open, berating himself. . .  
  
But then. . .  
  
Maybe Ryou wouldn't blame him. . .if he just. . .closed his eyes. . .only for a moment. . .and he was so tired. . .  
  
His mind tumbled and went blank, though he forced his eyes to stay open. //Ryou,// he reminded himself, angry. //Ryou. It's Ryou you're doing this for, Ryou. . .Ryou. Ryou. Ryou,// he mumbled, as though the boy's very name would give him strength. And for a moment, he thought, it did, and he was filled with a sudden invigoration. But it was fleeting, and, within seconds, he had fallen back into his blood-drained stupor, and then the darkness.  
  
His breath caught. Ryou was standing in front of him. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Yami stared across at the life point count. So far, so good. They were at an even 1500 each, due to a certain Game King's prowess. Even so, every loss had been an odd feeling of lightening in his chest and on his shoulders, and as he looked about he felt as though he wanted to fly upwards and vanish. Suppressing those feelings, he glanced down at his hand. Magical Hats, De-Spell, Soul Exchange, and Celtic Guardian. Good. The crimson-eyed Pharaoh licked his lips, waiting for the Yuugi-creature to make its own move.  
  
"Two cards. Face-down, defense," it said shortly, a bit disgruntled.  
  
//So I have it on the defensive. Heh. Good, good. I wonder if Bakura and Marik are running up against the same things? We separated so long ago. . .//  
  
They had, he reflected, a bit sourly. Thick-headed Tomb Robber. Things would have been a lot better, he suspected, if they had only stuck together. But noooo, Bakura was always such an idiot about things. He sighed. //What was it he said? 'I want to save Ryou-chan all by myself!! Fuck you, Pharaoh!!' Tomb Robber no Bakayaro. All the same. . .I hope nothing too bad's happened to him. Yuugi. . .be okay. . .be safe. . .//  
  
"Ore no taan," said Yami no Yuugi. "Batoru! I place this card face- down and put Celtic Guardian in attack mode- -fusete atte o kogeki!!" He paused to draw breath and added another card to his hand.  
  
"Taan shirioda!" said Pharaoh.  
  
Then the Yuugi-creature smiled a soft, innocently bright smile that belonged very much to Yuugi, though there was something twisted now about its brilliant quality. "Boku no taan- -You fell for my trap! Torapu Kaado! Reveal face-down card, Flipside Enchantment!"  
  
The card was of a purple-haired mage kneeling in long, flowing white robes, a small pocket-mirror brandished in front of her.  
  
//Shimatta!!// Yami's mind hissed.  
  
"I suppose you're familiar with this card?" the Yuugi-creature said, still smiling gently, amethyst-and-black eyes laughing. "Kono kaado. . .much like its counterpart, Reverse Trap, it reverses your attack and sends it back at you, double the force!"  
  
"Maaho Kaado, De-Spell!!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Reveal face-down monster card! Flip Effect; Enjiru no Yami! Destroy all magic cards on an opponent's side of the field!" Yuugi- creature brandished the card. "Flipside Enchantment! Send Celtic Guardian's attack back at him with twice the power, taking 1000 life points and another section of his soul!!"  
  
Yami stumbled as his card slashed through him. There were stars dancing before his eyes, and he looked down to see that he was glowing and floating a few feet off the ground. He felt giddy, as though he'd drunken a large amount of champagne in one gulp, and his head was spinning, though in a pleasant way (should that be possible.) He blinked twice, trying to clear his mind, though unsuccessfully.  
  
//If this is a soul-duel, it isn't so bad,// he thought, rather dazedly. //Oh, wait. If I lose. . .I die. Never mind.//  
  
"Ore no taan," he said quickly, before he could board another train of thought and ride away. "I set two cards face-down and place Maho Vailo in attack mode, sacrificing the Feral Imp to do so. Taan shirioda!"  
  
"Boku no taan." The Yuugi-creature smiled serenely again. He revealed his face-down card. "Monsuta Kaado. . ."  
  
Yami heard his own voice, gasping out in breathless horror.  
  
"B'raku Majishan!?"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
The first memory to vanish had been that of the darkness, which he didn't miss at all. The second was of his mother, a blond-haired woman who had trimmed her silken tresses short and hidden them under a wig of darkness. The third was of his sister, whose eyes were blue and hair blonde, though, she, too, had two wigs, one of plaits and the other plain- -both dark slave's hair, coarse and thick and black. The fourth was the memory his "noble" father, though the memory of the man had already been foggy and he didn't mind missing it. The fifth was of Bakura the tomb robber of ages past. . .  
  
His heart was aching.  
  
His head was throbbing more than his heart, certainly, but there was a tightness in his chest, a constricting in his throat, and he suddenly realized that he would miss 'Kura's memory, miss the memories of his sister, and, should it get to it, miss the memories of his "Isis-sister" and "Pretty-pretty."  
  
He decided he would not lose, but it was difficult. . .  
  
Not-Malik drew another card and set it face-down on the field, waiting. He glared at Not-Malik and thought of Pretty-pretty and grew even more sick at heart when he realized that, a few turns later, he might not remember a Pretty-pretty to think of.  
  
Ra no Kami Kaado was in his deck somewhere. . .waiting for him. . .calling. . .  
  
"My turn," he growled. "Pot of Greed." He drew another three cards as the Maaho Kaado dictated, and nearly hissed in frustration- -none would be useful, for sacrificing for the God Card or for the matter at hand. . .  
  
Not-Malik revealed his face-down as Hi no Tama, and as the life points decreased, Yami no Malik skidded back a few paces with the memory of orange-sherbet evenings slipping from his already-reeling mind. Pretty- pretty chasing spoons and Isis-sister laughing and the taste of cold-cold- cold orange-orange-sweet-sour-citrus on his tongue, and then- -nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, save the darkness that promised a bitter reckoning. . .  
  
He drew another. Still nothing. Not-Malik played another Fireball. Shadi's visage disappeared from his recollections.  
  
He drew. Nande mo nai.  
  
"Hi no Tama!" said Not-Malik. Pretty-Pretty's soft kisses trailing down his neck vanished, leaving him with one dark hand to his throat, blinking in confusion as he slowly lowered his arm. He was angry now. . .  
  
He focused that anger into his deck. //Bring me my Kami no Kaado. . .bring me Ra's Dragon. . .//  
  
He closed his eyes, and drew.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
His voice was tearing from his throat- -despite its volume, it was drowned out by the chorus of chants rising above it and into the ceiling, a mass howl that slammed into him like some sort of magical shockwave and sent him falling backwards to impact with the closed door behind him. (A/N: Whoa! Can you say run-on sentence? O_O) The rest of Eden Rising slid, fell, and flew backwards, landing like broken dolls scattered all around.  
  
He was the first one up, with Jounouchi following closely.  
  
"Shadow Game," he muttered, dancing out of the way of another shockwave- -it hit Jounouchi and sent the blonde flying again. "Gozaburo!! It's a Shadow Game, d'you hear me!?"  
  
The chanting flamed and roared and rose, bellowing in his ears.  
  
And then, as suddenly as it had flared, it vanished. One by one the Item-Bearers collapsed like dominos, sinking to the ground rapidly as their strength left them and the circle fell apart. Seven Sennen Items clattered to the floor. The Ring languished by Ryou's lifeless arm; the boy's fingertips brushed on of the golden points, his green eyes staring blankly. His wrist was broken again, and several scratches and bruises had appeared on his skin. Kaiba barely had a moment to focus on this before his feet were moving again and he was tearing towards Gozaburo, who had also fallen to the ground- -  
  
He had the other in a death grip, then, and was jerking him upright. . .  
  
Gozaburo's lips may have moved, but Kaiba didn't hear anything more than his own voice snarling, "You bastard! First Mokuba, then Shizuka, and now- -now- -" His voice was shaking as he made the terrible confession. "And now my friends!?"  
  
Jounouchi stilled to a halt. On the ground, he heard Yuugi giving what might have been a stifled sob of surprise. Anzu smiled, and he glared at them all, defiant.  
  
Gozaburo finally spoke. There were purple shadows under his eyes where there hadn't been before, and the lines on his face seemed deeper, more ingrained. The scar that had taken his eye seemed to have opened up again, because it was bleeding. "You know, that's funny, Seto," he said, his voice soft with exhaustion. "Because the last time I checked. . ."  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Kaiba hissed. He tossed Gozaburo away from him and turned his back, disgusted with himself.  
  
As the man landed heavily, Jounouchi and the others sidled up beside him, most of them kneeling next to the dazed Item-Bearers, all of whom were showing signs of wear-and-tear. Anzu ran to help Yuugi up; the Puzzle- vessel had developed several bruises as well as some small paper-cuts and bleeding knees, and as Jounouchi spotted them, he murmured:  
  
"It's just like gym class. . .Yuugi fell while we were playing basketball and skinned both his knees!"  
  
"And Rishid said he'd broken Ryou's wrist earlier," Shizuka whispered, mouth dropping, as she brushed Ryou's hair from his staring eyes. "And these bruises and scratches are from when he was kidnapped!"  
  
"And Isis," Otogi pointed, pulling the woman into a sitting position, "the purple under her eyes is because she hasn't been sleeping properly these past few days- -not since this all started again. . ."  
  
Mai gasped. "Malik's scars are bleeding again! Quick, Anzu, let me have some tissues! Oh god, there's so much blood!"  
  
Shadi opened one eye. "The spells cast to repair and mend are torn asunder by the ceremony," he explained, his voice weak. "And then. . ." his voice trailed off, and he seemed to have lost consciousness again. Nervously, Honda made his way over to Shadi's side, sitting on his heels as he looked around at everyone else. Kaiba glanced back at Gozaburo, who stared up at him with a sort of heavy-lidded fascination.  
  
//Dear gods. . .they finished the rites. They finished them. It's over. We're done for.// He swallowed the bile in his throat and turned abruptly away once more, his heart pounding with a sudden rush of adrenaline. He wasn't planning to die yet. . .  
  
"Kaiba. . ." It was Jounouchi, looking at him out of the corner of his russet-brown eyes. Kaiba flinched. "What should we do?" the blond murmured.  
  
"Do?" Kaiba's voice sounded shrill- -distorted and hysterical- -to his own ears. "There's nothing we can do, Jounouchi-baka. It's over. Didn't you hear them? Didn't you see them? It's over." He gave a strange, anxious laugh. "It's all over," he repeated quietly.  
  
Normally, Jounouchi would have bristled, but he shook his head, blinking a little. "No," he said, disbelieving. "No. After all we've worked for- -"  
  
"It's over," Kaiba said again, staring vacantly into space.  
  
"Kaiba-kun." Shizuka stood at his elbow, her fingertips brushing across his. "What about Tomb Robber-san, and Yami no Yuugi, and Yami no Malik? They're not here, maybe we can- -"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Kaiba whispered. "The ceremony's finished. It's over, and mou hitori no Yuugi, mou hitori no Malik, mou hitori no Ryou- -they're no longer the Spirits of the Sennen Items. . .they are bonded to- -" His eyes widened, and he ran a hand through his hair, eyes still blankly staring. "No. No, it isn't over! They still have to be bonded to Gozaburo to complete the imbalance, and it hasn't been done- -"  
  
He strode over to his once-father and hauled the man up again, eyes flashing. "You will die," he spat. "Get me the knife," he added briskly. When no one moved, he whirled. "Get me the knife!" he snapped.  
  
Shizuka gasped, hurrying to retrieve the knife from Shadi's limp hands. She hesitated before handing it to him, but did, and, as she did so, murmured, so softly that only he could hear, "I trust you, Seto-kun. We all do."  
  
Seto-kun. It sounded. . .nice.  
  
He brought the knife to Gozaburo's throat, just touching where the earlier ceremony-slashes had left a pearly scar. His hands weren't shaking. . .he was numb. But he could hear Mokuba laughing in the back of his mind, soft, happy calls that carried across the air, "'Nii-sama!, 'Nii- sama!" and his mind was made up even before he'd set the knife to his worst enemy's neck.  
  
"Going to slaughter me like a dog, Seto?" Gozaburo wheezed. "Going to slaughter me like I did your brother?"  
  
"Be silent," Kaiba said, deadly, eyes narrowed. "Be silent." His eyes were cold as they stared down at his foster father. His voice was cold. His body felt cold, in this dark subterranean cavern. His soul. . .his soul was cold. He tightened his stiff fingers around the ceremonial knife's hilt and pushed it deeper into the folds of Gozaburo's pudgy neck.  
  
"Go ahead." Gozaburo sealed his lips together, but kept his eyes open, kept them fixed on Kaiba's face. Taunting eyes. . .  
  
"Damn you," Kaiba breathed.  
  
He drew a deep dark line across Gozaburo's throat and watched the blood seeping out in thick, fat droplets that grew into streams. Gozaburo clawed at his throat for a moment before his mouth twisted upwards into a crazed smile, and then he was laughing soundlessly with the air whistling through his mortal wound. Laughing. . .  
  
"Why the hell are you laughing!?" Kaiba demanded. Gozaburo's eyes rolled up into his head, but his silent, wheezing laughter continued, like the gasp of a dying cat. Kaiba shook him again. "Damn you! Damn you!! Why the hell are you laughing?!"  
  
"Why is he laughing?" a female voice murmured. Kaiba turned his head and saw Isis was waking. Her eyes were soft and tired, and when no one moved to help her up, she stood by herself. "Why is he laughing?" she repeated quietly. "I'll tell you. . ."  
  
She paused. "I fear you have doomed us, Seto Kaiba. . ."  
  
Kaiba's breath froze in his throat, and he looked down at the dead body slumping at his feet. He swallowed. "Wh-what do you mean!?"  
  
"Why is he laughing?" she said once more. Her eyes clouded and she swayed, resting a hand against a wall to support herself. Her breath formed white clouds against the darkness as the air around them began losing its charge, began cooling. Her next words chilled Kaiba's empty soul to the core.  
  
"Because he has tricked us all. . ."  
  
Even as she spoke, the gaping wound in Gozaburo's throat sealed and the man's death-dulled eyes cleared. The ceremonial knife withered in Kaiba's hands and he dropped it with a startled exclamation, staring down at the burn marks that tore at his palms.  
  
"No," he whispered. "No, no. . .no."  
  
In his ears, Gozaburo's laughter rose in a frenzied crescendo.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
(A/N: OOC AHEAD!!! WARNING!! OOC-NESS AHEAD!!!)  
  
In the sunlight that grew around them, he realized they were back in Ryou's mother's study, with particles of dust floating all around. He sneezed, his stomach aching. The boy's hands stretched out towards his, and he caught them and lunged forward and threw himself into his yadonushi's arms. "Ryou," he whispered, burying his face in Ryou's silvery hair. "Oh gods, Ryou. . ."  
  
"Shh," soothed Ryou.  
  
"I lost the duel, Ryou," Bakura was babbling now. "I lost the duel. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but I did. . .and- -and- -"  
  
"Shh," said Ryou again. "Yami," he murmured, and his voice was urgent. "What duel? We're home, Yami! I've been waiting for you- -I wanted to tell you a story. It's really strange, actually, and I I need to tell it to you! Will you listen?" He paused, smiling at the look of confusion that crossed Bakura's drained features. "You're dreaming, Yami, but, it's important. I really do need you to listen closely." The dust around them swirled for a moment, then settled.  
  
Bakura opened his mouth. "But- -"  
  
Ryou kissed him gently, brushing their lips together for the briefest fraction of a second before pulling back. "Yami," he chided, their foreheads touching as he gazed up into Bakura's violet eyes, "please listen closely. It's very, very important!"  
  
Mutely, Bakura nodded.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Okay," he breathed. "Mukashi mukashi, there was a magician's apprentice with white, white hair and large, fringed green eyes. He was slender and fragile, and his soft emerald eyes could melt anyone's heart. All except another, his roommate, an upperclassman, that he'd fallen in love with. This upperclassman had white hair, too, though it was spikier and sharper, and his violet eyes, though narrower, were always outlined in kohl, so that they stood out dark and fierce against his pale skin. . ."  
  
Ryou, I don't have time! Bakura wanted to cry at him. I'm dying! I'll never be able to save you! But another shy glance from the other silenced all of his protests, and he listened, swallowing to wet his parched throat.  
  
"This upperclassman- -let's call him Dorobo*- -was cold and seemingly cruel, and nothing made him happier than to see this boy's- -Tenshi's- -tears. So at every opportunity, he would tease him, beat him, taunt him, so he could see those beautiful tears wetting the other's green eyes. . .and Tenshi* was eager to cry for him, then, if it would make him happy. So Dorobo would hurt the other and watch him cry, and Tenshi would be glad to cry, because it made Dorobo smile. He loved Dorobo's smiles."  
  
Ryou beamed up at him. "But the tale gets happier, don't worry! Dorobo found out one day just why Tenshi endured his beating and taunting- -because he loved him. He was very remorseful, but he covered it up with anger and a mask of set steel, and went to the younger boy, and demanded to know why Tenshi stayed with him, despite the blows and gibes.  
  
"And Tenshi answered, 'Because I love you. Because I want to see you smile. And if it makes you happy when you hurt me- -if it makes you smile when you see my tears, then- -then to see that smile, I will cry a hundred thousand tears to please you.' Dorobo, on hearing this, fell to his knees and begged for Tenshi to leave him, but Tenshi would not, despite Dorobo's pleas. So in the end it was Dorobo who left and Tenshi who clung desperately to him.  
  
"Dorobo asked, with tears streaming from his eyes and guilt heavy in his soul, 'Why do you still stay with me?' And Tenshi answered as before, only softly now. 'Because I love you. Because I want to see you smile.' He kissed Dorobo's fingertips and then Dorobo's cheeks, and then Dorobo's lips. 'Because I forgive you, if you will forgive me.' And Dorobo was speechless, for Tenshi was such a sweet and loving creature that he had been robbed of words."  
  
Ryou took another breath. "For a long time, Dorobo could not look Tenshi in the eye, not touch him without flinching or feeling terrible guilt. But within a few months, Tenshi's soft and forgiving nature and worn away anymore of his doubts, and he was glad that when he lay under the stars, he had Tenshi to lie with him. And the tale ends there, with both of them living happily ever after. You could even say that Dorobo had a Change of Heart.  
  
"Kokoro no Kawaru," Ryou continued. "That's what the story is called. I made it up, Yami. I like it. I think it reflects us, you know? Dark and Light. We're symbiotic. A mutual friendship. Kokoro no Kawaru. Do. . .do you like it?" He didn't wait for an answer, but bowled on. "Our time is up. You have to go back or you'll die," Ryou whispered. "You have to go back, Yami." For a moment, he clutched at Bakura and Bakura clutched at him, but. . .  
  
Bakura kissed him. "Ryou, I will save you," he said, and pulled away, spiraling into blackness once more.  
  
Ryou's words drifted after him. "'Kura- -I love you. . ."  
  
'I know, angel-baby,' he thought longingly, and smiled a little. 'I love you, too.'  
  
*Mukashi mukashi = once upon a time  
  
*Dorobo = thief (as in Dorobo Bakura)  
  
*Tenshi = angel (as in Ryou's F/F.Net cliché-d description)  
  
{ The whole tale is like a Ryou-torture-fic, but I think you all noticed. Not that I have anything against them or anything. . .it just seems to me that there are WAY too many of those. . .T_T Poor Ryou! He's always getting beaten up! }  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
another moment longer and it would have been declared a forfeit, said the voice in annoyance. are you quite ready now  
  
He took a quick count. At the moment, he had one defending monster, the voice had one defending, the other set in attack mode. As he picked himself up off the floor again, Bakura noticed that it hadn't been long since he'd passed out. That was about all he noticed, and as the pain began assaulting his body in waves, he sank back down to the ground with a soft moan. His eyes hurt and his sight was blurred, and his body was slick with blood that dripping over the knife-edge and onto the whirling shadow- floor. He moaned again, his violet eyes flickering towards his deck. He drew.  
  
He could hear Ryou's voice. ~ "Mukashi mukashi. . .~  
  
And then it hit him.  
  
Kokoro no Kawaru.  
  
He stared down at the card he had just drawn, his breath catching in his throat as an odd prickling feeling spread on the back of his neck. He had drawn the Change of Heart Magician. //Ryou,// he thought fervently. //You've done it again. Saved me from darkness. . .// It was a gamble, he reflected, staring down at Ryou's most beloved Magic Card. But if it was all he had left, then a desperate, desperate gamble was better than nothing.  
  
Kokoro no Kawaru.  
  
well? demanded the voice. will you move, will you pass, or will you forfeit? I'd advise you to hurry, tomb robber  
  
"Maaho Kaado. . ." he croaked, drawing a gash from his shoulder to his elbow, his voice gaining in strength as his heart raced, pounding in his throat. In his mind's eye, he could see Ryou smiling at him, see Ryou's lips moving as he murmured his story. Feel the angel lying beside him on their reed mat, smiling drowsily, cheeks flushed; feel the soft 'puff' of Ryou's breath on his neck. . .  
  
''Kura- -I love you.'  
  
He swallowed and set the card on the field, the blood of his arms dripping down onto the robed mage's delicate white-and-black wings, staining her yellow linen dark, garnet red. The young woman's half-and- half face was determined, though one side of her visage was darker and more demonic and the other gently gazing across the field. In her hands she held a small heart, also divided by two patches of dark and light red. //I am a King of Thieves. I will take a gamble here and there. . .and I will triumph!//  
  
"Kokoro no Kawaru. THE CHANGE OF HEART MAGICIAN!!!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: Cliffhangers are so evil, aren't they? ^^U I know. I hate them too. Oh, wait. . .I'm the one making the cliffy this time!! *pause as many readers begin picking up rifles, shotguns, flamethrowers, machine guns, and assorted rotten vegetables and Duel Monsters cards with which to inflict serious harm upon Ryuujitsu* Meep!! But _wait!_ If you kill me now, you'll never know what happens next!!  
  
*weapons are set aside* *those who continue to charge instead bang into a huge Writer's Block Wall, made up of, yup, you guessed it- -Writer's Blocks* *others use weapons against Writer's Block Wall*  
  
A/N: *holds breath* Umm. . .here? *holds out Coconut Pocky and several Gozaburo-dart-boards as peace offerings*  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
DarkShadowFlame: No offense taken! *glomps* In fact, we love you more! *nod nod* Hmm. . .your story is like mine? ^^U That happened to me, too. I'd been wanting to write something about Bakura and Ryou with Bakura's last name as Otogibanashi, but, as you know, Pikachumaniac published a story called Otogibanashi a while ago (which y'all should read *nod nod*), so I can't use it anymore. ^^U My advice, I guess, is to publish fast! fast! fast! before someone else can. Ne? ^^U I do love your stories, though. Yes yes.  
  
VampssAmby10210: . . .well, here's your update!! ^______^  
  
BishounenzAngel: Hey! You said you'd give me a sneak peak if I emailed. . .*pout* I emailed! Thou hast not presented me with mine own sneak-eth peek-eth! ^_^ Thou wilt provide me with one, or hast thou forgotten? *sigh* Methinks I have been forgotten-eth! Um, yeah. . .my friend and I were chatting online in Ye Old English today. . .  
  
person6: ^^U You know. . .I've been reading your stories for a while. It just so happens that I'm a lazy ass and don't often review. I promise I will review soon, though! As soon as my schoolwork stops trying to kill me. . .thank you very much for being so thoughtful as to review! Unlike me! *cough* And yes, Bakura may be suffering, but his Shadow Duel is almost over. I can't say whether he'll come out on top or not. . .I've been leaning towards angst lately. . .  
  
Bakura- *horrified* Woman! You wouldn't!  
  
Ryou- *clutches at Bakura* No! Don't!  
  
RJ- . . .  
  
KASEY9: Why, thanks! ^_______________^  
  
Bakuraluva: Yes, Ryuujitsu is fond of blood. *pokes one of Bakura's bandages* *Bakura tries to bite her finger off* While I don't cut myself purposefully (because I'm also kind of scared of blood. . .what a contradiction. . .), when I do slash myself while cutting fruit or paper- cuts or whatever, I am known to lap it up. . .^^U I scare all my friends when I do that. You think it's angsty? I, myself, thought it was a tad on the dramatic side. . .today's chapter was melodramatic, too. . .I didn't really like it. . .  
  
Lightning Sage: It's not just a few now. . .it's TWO!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Next chapter is dedicated entirely to the duels, and then a bit more about everyone. . .^^U OK, that made no sense. Don't worry! As soon as this monster is finished, I promise I will create another! You'll just have to wait until, like, June, for me to get it online. . .*shrugs* Hey, like I said, I'm a lazy ass.  
  
Cirque du Macabre: *prods* No, Edmondia-sama *IS* the best. Then there's Nek0-chan, crimson amnesia, Kira-Kura, Chibizoo, The Rabid Toenail, Ochodre (whose stories I love love love love LOVE), etc. etc. I am nothing to them! I worship the very air and dust particles they breathe! I kiss the ground they stand upon! I will sing their praises until I lose my voice or until someone kills me to shut me up! O Edmondia and Company! O_O What I'm trying to say is, that there are WAY too many people that are still my betters! ^^U Shutting up now. Eh? Yaoi manga!! Pocky! Ramen!!! *glomps* Heh? DOMO ARIGATOU!!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: OMR! You actually got that needle away from him! *pulls chair up for Evil Chibi Malik, and brings sugar* Quickly, replenish thine energy! Thou wilt need it, surely, whenst thou will writeth thine own stories! Speaking of which, I don't think I ever got back to you when you asked me. . .  
  
Bakura- RJ says that an AU story with plenty of magic and definitely YAOI is always her favorite. However, RJ is an oddball. Maybe you shouldn't listen to her- -  
  
RJ- *gags Bakura* *cough* AU sounds the best to me! And it'd better be Bxr all the way! *nod nod* And YYxy, Mxm, too, of course.  
  
Going on. . .I've been thinking about the Man Eater Bug plushie, and to me, I think they rather resemble Stink Bugs. (Which are only native to my area, because they're freaky.) I think stink bugs are kinda cute, actually. They just scare the hell out of me when they fall from the windows and land on my computer monitor. Don't worry, Kharue! I'm scared of bugs, too! *twitches* Especially spiders. Urgh. Spiders. . . Hey, cake! Yummy! Thaaaa~nks!  
  
Immortal Memories: Yeah, mine too! I want a Bakura-theme deck, but at the moment, my deck is built towards Dark and Spellcaster. ^^U And fairies, because they're pretty!! *cough cough* I have change of heart, man-eater- bug, and a few other zombie/fiend cards, but it's my sister who has chain energy, ring of magnetism, dark door, spirit message, etc. I WANT HER CARDS!! *kisses Bakura-sama's feet* *Both Muse-Bakura and Muse-Ryou look rather freaked out*  
  
MillenniumDreamer: Thine wish is mine command! Behold! I hath created for thou yet another chapter!! ^^U 'Kura-chan's suffering will end soon. . .mwahahahahahAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! *giggle* After I play around with his mind for a little longer. . .  
  
Bakura- Damn you. *sulks in a corner*  
  
Hey, on your favorites list and author alert? *glomps tightly to the point of strangulation* WAI!!!!  
  
Shinimegami7: I have taken your suggestion! And thank you very much for it! It works perfectly with the plan I have, in fact. . .if you disregard how many duel-cards I've made up in the past three chapters. ^^U Like I said a few chapters ago, I'm waaaay too lazy to go and look up card names. I'll look up ancient Egyptian civilization, info on Egypt today, Yuugiou spoilers and Tendershipping/Bronzshipping/Puzzleshipping stories, but not card names. *quivers* Spare me the card names!  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Yup, yup. They'll all be together sooo~n!! Behold, I have discovered the power of the almighty Tilde. ^.^  
  
Spirit Star: I promise!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Hey, what happened to the Tendershipping?! I love your Bxr. . .and now you're doing MxB and MxR!! NOOOOOOO~!!!! Well, I love it anyways, but I wish you'd go back to your Tendershipping origins! ^_^U  
  
Kit/Miska: Erm. Does he slap you upside the head often? Because then 'tis abuse. But, then again, I read too much Ryou-torture fanfiction to be healthy, anyway. . .or so says my friend. Do you have more of your story that I may preview? Please? Please? Maybe I'll be to busy to reply immediately, but, once again, it's only 'cause I'm lazy! Forgive me! X.x Yeah. . .even *I* don't know what's going to happen next. . .wait a sec. . .*thinks*. . .But I'm the one writing the thing!! ACK! x_X  
  
Tiggletybop: I don't know. I'm trying to stay away from citrus, yes? One, because I don't want to be thrown off. Two, because sometimes it seems to me that that's all that YAOI is about, and, well, frankly, I disagree with that! Lots of idiots (*cough KF cough*) think that YAOI is all about sex and "fucking," and while that may very well be the case with Malik and Marik, I'd like to think it's not always a completely physical relationship! X_X Not _everything_ is about sex! O_O Sorry. . .ranting.  
  
Bakura- *grumble* *I* want some Bxr action, too.  
  
Ryou- *flush* Me too. . . *turns even redder as all readers, RJ, and Bakura turn to stare* What? I'm a teen! I have hormones, too, ya know! Bloody 'ell!  
  
pixy-chan: Thank you for not depriving me of my delicious yummy wonderful Pocky!! ^______________________________^ Um. And so many compliments! *head spins* My ego's already trying to fly through the roof! Eek! RJ loves praise. . .all the same. . .whoa! *ego hits ceiling, bounces off, hits ceiling, bounces off, hits ceiling. . .*  
  
Ciu Sune: I was confused too. And it's my story. *sigh* I gotta work on that, ne? Yeah, but those were just Chinese midterms. Now I have Chinese finals looming at me and "normal" school midterms creeping up from behind! *gasp* I'm surrounded! NOOOOOO~!!! Oh, I do love these Tildes!  
  
killer: Glad you like. *sweatdrop* Don't go off on a super-sugar-high and die, now, okay? ^^U  
  
A/N: I was originally going to wait another week before posting this, but then I thought, aw, wtf, I'll just do it. I figured you were going to come after me with tridents soon anyway if I didn't. ^^U If any of you have read some really great Bxr or Tendershipping stories recently, tell me? I love 'em! . . .as you should now know.  
  
M'kay. Just so you know, I'm cutting out the Kaiba-Gozaburo Duel and adding something else. ^^U Wait and see!!!  
  
sore ja baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & co. 


	15. diaubandou

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
paradise reign; diaubandou  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Must we go through this every time? It isn't ours! X.x  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Ciu Sune, because she basically made me realize just how evil I was being to you all! So go thank her, because she made me update!! *nod*  
  
A/N: Hey, look, I'm not lazy for once! *pauses as all readers fall over* What? I started working on this chapter as soon as I posted the last one! ^^U *bounces* So, I think this will be the third-to-last-chapter of ER. I realize that I keep saying that- -*sweatdrop*- -but now, I'm pretty sure of it. Like I said last chapter, this one focuses more on the duels than anything else, because I have to get them finished before more happens! Meep!  
  
A/N: Eh heh. Gomen ne, Sailor Comet-sama! ^^U I won't put in as many author's notes as before. *hits self with foam mallet*  
  
A/N: So, when we left off last chapter, Marik was trying to draw his Ra- Dragon-card-thing. (Yes, I don't know the name. . .sad, sad.) Yami's duel is just beginning to take a turn for the worse, and Bakura has an idea that this "desperate gamble" of his involving the Kokoro no Kawaru might just work. Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba _did_ kill his foster father, but it turns out that he's only completed the spell! Uh-oh. Seto-baka, why'd you use the ceremonial knife anyway!?  
  
Kaiba- Because it was the only one you provided me with. Besides, *you're* the idiot who typed this.  
  
RJ- So I am, so I am. . .^^U  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"in the shadows, everything is not clear"  
  
~ xiao lin (beloved art instructor! *glomps*)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"B'raku Majishan!?" Yami exclaimed, feeling, for the first time, a cold, slick finger of horror crawling down his spine. He swallowed the knot in his throat and wrapped his arms around his thin body, shivering a little. It was the Black Magician, Yuugi's favorite card- -Black Magician. . .his end.  
  
Yuugi's favorite card.  
  
He couldn't destroy Yuugi's favorite card.  
  
He. . .couldn't.  
  
"Monsuta Kaado," the Yuugi-creature said, his amethyst eyes fixed on the card. It was indeed the Black Magician. . .  
  
"Yuugi no kaado," Pharaoh breathed, that same, thick horror sliding into his throat and choking him. It was Yuugi's card- -it represented Yuugi's dearest hopes and passions and dreams, and he couldn't destroy it. Not without taking a part of himself with it. He. . .he just couldn't! //Oh, Ra. . .// "Yuugi no kaado," he repeated, in a voice that shook. "Yuugi no ichiban suki na kaado. . ."  
  
"Hai, boku no ichiban suki na kaado," the Yuugi-creature said. "Will you attack me, mou hitori no boku?" His eyes crackled with the intensity that only Yuugi's eyes could carry. "B'raku Majishan o kogeki!"  
  
Yuugi's wide eyes narrowed. "What are you waiting for?!"  
  
Yami's mind was racing. //There is a way to immobilize the Black Magician without harming it. I know there is! There must be a way to do that. . .! There has to be!// He stared down at his hand. Celtic Guardian, Soul Exchange, Magical Hats. . .Magical Hats! He smiled. That was it! //Magical Hats. Sou ka. . .//  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Oh, Yuugi," he whispered adoringly, "it's always such a tiny miscalculation that you make!" He shook his head, the smile still pulling at his lips. "Such a small mistake. . ."  
  
"Why are you smiling!?" the Yuugi-creature screamed.  
  
"It's simple," said Yami softly- -the fondness for Yuugi was welling up in his soul and making it hard for him to speak any louder. "It's so simple," he muttered, and began to laugh quietly. "Ah, aibou! Even now. . ." Then the laughter faded from his eyes, and his face grew composed, more serious. "Ore no taan," said Pharaoh. "Maaho Kaado! Magical Hats!"  
  
He set the magic card down on the field.  
  
"Wakaranai," said Yuugi-creature, breaking into a similar smile. "Magical Hats? Baka, mou hitori no boku! What do you mean to accomplish by doing this? By playing Magical Hats, you hide the Black Magician from your own eyes! Why- -you're even helping me!"  
  
The Black Magician disappeared beneath the hats, which quickly rearranged themselves, and, when they had come to a rest, Yami realized he didn't know which hat the Magician was under. Yami fought and successfully kept the panic in his mind at bay. It didn't matter, after all. Everything and anything was placed on his next draw. . .  
  
"No," he said steadily. "I'm helping Yuugi." //Kaado no Kokoro- -draw me a miracle!//  
  
He could feel his own Shadows shifting through his body, flying down his arm and into his fingers, and, at very last, his cards. His soul- -or what was left of it- -felt electrified, energized, and the drowsiness lifted from his eyes. He exhaled once, inhaled, exhaled. //Yuugi- -I believe in you. Yuugi's deck. . .please- -believe in me with as much strength!// He breathed out again. And drew.  
  
Mind Control.  
  
There was magic coursing through his fingers, dark magic that belonged to the shadows he was surrounded with. From those shadows his magic drew power- -and, as the god Ra, though slain in shadows, it was from those self-same shadows He was reborn! Pharaoh turned to the Yuugi- creature with a triumphant smirk flitting across his face.  
  
"Miru," he whispered, "miru. Torapu Kaado- -Mind Control!!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
He had seen such strange things. . .  
  
In destroying his enemy's life points, there were several images that broke before his eyes- -a woman, brown-eyed and smiling, a teenage Isis, younger-looking Shadi, a tiny boy with a mane of black, black hair and his brother Seto who held his hand, a business man receiving a slash from Kaiba's sharpened dagger; the small boy who was slaughtered without mercy, and the heartrending cry that tore its way from Kaiba's pink lips as the little boy fell- -  
  
Not-Malik bore these with a stony face, waiting.  
  
Yami no Malik contemplated the cards before him. He half-smiled. Sennen Anklets. Dark Guardian of the Tomb. Drowsing Dusk-Fairy. Child of Eternal Gold. Kohl and Ochre Magic cards. //Pretty-pretty's cards,// he said to himself. //Yami-dark will use them as Hikari-love would want him to. I won't fail my Malik! He is mine.//  
  
"He is mine," Marik repeated aloud, his voice a mere hiss.  
  
"He will be mine soon," Not-Malik said softly, lavender eyes glinting in the darkness. He drew, his eyes flickering to the card, before he set it down on the field, a smile gracing his lips. "He will be mine for the keeping, but another darkness will then claim him. . .Death."  
  
Marik's eyes narrowed. "I. . .am. . .Death."  
  
"As you will." Not-Malik dismissed his anger with a careless wave. "I'll play Demoness in attack mode. Then, I'll attack your face-down card with Shadow-Sorcerer, and then your life points directly with Demoness! Go!"  
  
"Reveal face-down cards, Sennen Anklets and Sennen Bracelets! Flip Effect, Monster Incapacitation!" Malik shouted. The Bracelets cuffed around Shadow-Sorceror's wrists, dragging him backwards. The Anklets wrapped around Demoness's legs and brought her crashing down before she even touched Marik's dwindling life points. They stood at two hundred against one thousand three hundred.  
  
//Heh.//  
  
"These effect monsters decrease your own monsters' attack points," Marik informed him. "Anklets brings Demoness down five hundred, and Bracelets lower Shadow-Sorceror's attack points by a full seven hundred! With my Drowsing Dusk-Fairy, I will attack your Shadow-Sorceror, slicing off six hundred life points from your memory count!" He watched, puzzled, as a picture of a smiling, wide-eyed Seto bowed and shattered. "I then play Kohl Summonings to draw another two cards."  
  
Not-Malik sighed. "Hi no Tama."  
  
The memory of Malik's hair under his hands fragmented and fell apart. Marik winced. The softness. . .and then it was gone. Snarling, Marik drew again. His eyes moved to Child of Eternal Gold- -a little sprite dressed in a long linen robe, with large, laughing blue eyes and bright tufts of sun-spun hair falling over his shoulders. . .  
  
"One card face down, and Child of Eternal Gold."  
  
"A dark-fairy?" mused Not-Malik. "That's interesting. Why on earth would you play such a weak little card in attack mode?" He smiled. "Either you want me to attack it because you're planning something, or you're hoping that I will think you're planning something and not attack your golden dream-child."  
  
Yami no Malik shrugged at him. "It's your choice," he said simply. "I'm waiting for you."  
  
Malik returned his Gaelic shrug. "I suppose it is my choice," the boy replied, looking on Child of Eternal Gold with a rather amused smile on his face. "My choice to decide whether you are bluffing or not. . .and my choice to decide whether or not to attack. Yes, I suppose it is my choice."  
  
"You're stalling," said Marik, watching him.  
  
"Perhaps." Not-Malik shrugged again. "But it doesn't matter, because I doubt that you've got anything of true importance hidden in that face down card. If you do, though. . ." He placed Multiple Infection on the field. ". . .then I will use this magic card, Multiple Infection, to destroy your face-down. Next, I'll summon Windstorm Lizard to the field, to attack your Child of Eternal Gold."  
  
"You guessed correctly," Marik acknowledged, as his Ochre Beam was vanquished. "However, it was not the magic card that was the trap- -it is the Child of Eternal Gold himself. Have you forgotten in this duel, the meaning of this card?"  
  
Child of Eternal Gold smiled softly.  
  
"In this Child of Eternal Gold, youth lives as gold- -pure and untainted- -and no matter how the child ages, he lives, breathes, and sleeps of innocence," his opponent recited. Not-Malik folded his arms. "Your point?"  
  
Marik could feel the smile growing on his lips as he waggled his finger at the other. "Ah-ah-ah. Your memory is incomplete. 'Innocence as golden as this can tame any heart, and so, it is also that the Child of Eternal Gold is known as the Tamer.' With this card's special effect, I can summon another golden monster without sacrificing anything else- -a fiery one who has known only darkness, and yet shines the brightest when brought to light."  
  
"Your God Card." Not-Malik's voice was flat.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ra no Kaado! With Child of Eternal Gold at my side, I summon you!" He launched into the summoning with his brow creased- -he had to remember it correctly, or it would be he that would be struck down by the wrath of Ra's favorite Dragon. "Come to do my bidding, so that I may harness your power! Treat me as your equal, obey me as I am your master, and love me as a brother. With the strength of twenty men I summon you! Dragon of Ra, golden beast that our God holds so close to his soul!! RISE!!"  
  
From his deck, there coiled a single, golden thread. A small plume of smoke rose into the darkness, oily in its brightness, gradually gathering into a curled ball in front of him. And then Ra's Dragon unfurled its wings, and reared its golden head.  
  
Child of Eternal Gold sat upon its metal-glinting back, petting its gold-scaled neck and laughing.  
  
Yami no Malik flung out both his hands towards the dragon's gold- plated wings, his cards flying out into oblivion with the motion. This was dark-magic, blood-magic- -battle-magic, flowing through his veins and intoxicating him! Battle-magic, and a soul for the taking! He was laughing, laughing with the power that swirled through his body.  
  
"Child of Eternal Gold! Guide Ra's mighty Dragon to attack my enemy! Destroy him!!"  
  
There was an explosion- -a soundless explosion of light and a roar that did not fill his ears, but his mind- -his soul. He was thrown backwards by its force, skidding to a halt some ten meters away. He was bleeding from a gash near his temple and his hands were trembling with the power he had just released, but as he stared across at the fading dust and injured darkness, he noticed that Not-Malik's shape was shifting and writhing. . .  
  
Pretty-pretty- -his beloved Malik- -stared up at him, bleeding from his back. "I'm waiting for you," he breathed. "Yami- -I'm waiting."  
  
Ra's jaws closed around him with a resounding snap, and the shadow- constructed figure gave a last, terrible scream with Malik's voice before it broke into jagged pieces, melting back into the darkness from which it had been spawned. Ra's Dragon turned to regard him with great dark eyes before vanishing away with Child of Eternal Gold still riding it. Yami no Malik's lips curved into a smile soft with weariness.  
  
"Guess what else? You. . .lose."  
  
The blackness around him dissipated. For a moment he tensed. He was standing in a room lit with seemingly one thousand torches and inlaid with ten times as many flickering stones. In the center of this room, the Seven Sennen Items lay in a glittering pile, and there was a man, slowly picking himself up off the floor while Kaiba looked down at that man, mouth moving soundlessly. The others- - Jounouchi, Mai, Anzu, Otogi, Honda, Shizuka- -gaped and moved towards him, their eyes fixed upon him as though he was their last, most desperate hope- -an apparition sent to save them.  
  
Kaiba finally turned. "Go back," he said, his eyes hollow as he held an arm up to block the spirit. "Yami no Malik. Don't come near. Don't come near."  
  
"I keep my promises," said Marik.  
  
He pushed past the CEO's trembling arm and went to his Pretty-pretty.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Mind Control?" repeated the Yuugi-creature, tilting its head to once side like Yuugi would when he was confused. "What good will that card do you?"  
  
"You may look as Yuugi, act as Yuugi, and speak as Yuugi, but your knowledge of Yuugi's strategies is poor," Yami stated, beginning to smile. "You are not my Yuugi. My Yuugi- -my aibou- -would know what I am about to do." He pointed at Magical Hats. "I may not know where Black Magician is concealed, but I do know that he is beneath one of my own Magical Hats. Mind Control allows me to take control of a monster for one turn, and make it walk where I will it to.  
  
"I will use Mind Control to call your 'B'raku Majishan' to my side of the field for one turn. Because Magical Hats is originally played on my side of the field as well, it can be used to conceal the Magician that I have taken from you. However, with the effects of Magical Hats, the Magician is kept under my control until all the hats are destroyed. To conclude my turn, I place these cards face down.  
  
"It's your move," Yami finished, wiggling his eyebrows at the Yuugi- creature. "Which hat do you choose to attack, should you choose to attack at all? I'm waiting."  
  
The Yuugi-creature made a noise of frustration. "It doesn't matter. You're the one who has made the error, Yami. Because you brought the Black Magician over with the Magical Hats, and he was already hidden, then the Black Magician remains beneath the hat that he was under originally- -a location that I know! I may not know Yuugi's strategies, but I know where the my Magician hides! I'll bring Summon Skull to the field, to attack! Summon Skull!! Take the far-most hat, on my right with your Skull Blast!!"  
  
The horned fiend sped forward and brought its fists crashing down upon the black top-hat on Yami's left. Black Magician's purple hair lifted and then fell back into oblivion.  
  
"You've lost," said the Yuugi-creature smugly.  
  
"Look again," said Yami slowly, his blood-red eyes dancing with barely-contained mirth, though his lips remained pressed tightly together. "Look again."  
  
His antagonist looked. And stared. From the dust a shape moved, and then a black magician's box came into view, each section outlined with a golden number and several flowery borders, yellow against black, with intertwining roses at each corner. It fell open, compartment by compartment, to reveal the Summon Skull, hanging impaled in the air by six deadly scimitars, its boned face twisted with pain. Beside the monster, Black Magician rose with his staff clutched in his right hand, his jade eyes grim. The Magician's Last Trick had done its job- -Black Magician, though now on the Yuugi-creature's side of the field, was unharmed while Summon Skull had been destroyed.  
  
"The Magician's Last Trick," said Yami. "Switches any spellcaster with an attacking monster at the last second, allowing the spellcaster to go unscathed while its attacker is torn to pieces."  
  
The Yuugi-creature's life points tinkled and crashed to zero. "Batsu Geemu," said the Yuugi-creature, bowing its tri-colored head. "I know what happens."  
  
"Do you want to know what my Yuugi would do?" Yami said. "My Yuugi would have won. . .and then he would have come over, and he would hug me. My Yuugi would have held me close and protected me from my nightmares. My Yuugi would never try to send me back to the darkness I have been trapped in. My Yuugi. . .is not the monster I see before me. My Yuugi can forgive, whereas I cannot."  
  
He paused. "And my Yuugi is the Yuugi I am going back to."  
  
"Sleep now," he said, directing his gaze at the Yuugi-creature. Then, ever-so-slowly, the creation that so resembled Yuugi in all its speech and mannerisms, closed its large eyes and slumped to the ground. Within moments its shape blurred, distorted, and finally fell away into nothing.  
  
Yami no Yuugi stepped purposefully out of the shadows. The blackness about him seemed reluctant to give him up, but at length, with a last gasp of shadow magic around his ankles, it receded, much like an ocean. Within the next few seconds, he found himself in a room of light so blinding that he had to shield his eyes until they accustomed to the new brightness. When they finally did, he blinked, disbelieving. Yami no Malik was already before him, leaning over Malik, who lay prone on the ground next to all the other Item-bearers.  
  
Yami Yuugi was standing behind Honda; the brunette turned, saw him, and yelped. One by one the others turned- -in their eyes he saw mostly a failing hope, though Jou stared steadily back at him with determination; he had to turn his eyes away from Kaiba, who only looked at him with defeated eyes. Honda reached out to touch his bare arm tentatively, as though doubting him to be real. When his fingers came into contact with lean flesh and sinew, he only gaped even more.  
  
"Yami! H-how- -when- -"  
  
"Yuugi," said Yami obstinately. "Please," he added, bowing his head, when Kaiba moved in front of him, arms outstretched in a blocking manner, much as he had done to Yami no Malik earlier.  
  
"Yami no Yuugi," Kaiba said, and in his rasping voice Yami could hear a dying man's plea, "don't go near."  
  
Yami shook his head. "It's not your call, Seto Kaiba."  
  
He walked past and Kaiba made no move to stop him, save a final protest- -but the CEO clamped his mouth shut before any words could escape him, and retreated to the corner, his eyes no longer sharp and icy, but flat, dull- -haunted. In his mind he could hear Gozaburo laughing and Mokuba's last scream- - his baby brother's still-warm body falling forward into his arms. . .  
  
He gave a single, dry gasp that might have been a sob and turned away from Shizuka when she moved towards him.  
  
"Tomb Robber," Gozaburo whispered, his voice slurred with the damp cold that hung in the air over them. "It's Tomb Robber. He's the last one left. . .the last one." He had propped himself up in a corner, and now sat watching them with his beady, eager eyes flicking quickly from person to person.  
  
"Seto-kun," Shizuka said.  
  
"Don't- -touch- -me," Kaiba said jerkily, flinching away from her again. Nervously, he wiped his hands on his pants, and turned back to watching Gozaburo with slitted eyes.  
  
//If Bakura shows up, they can finalize the spell. It'll be over then- -over for good. The end for us, the world- -everything. Knowing Bakura, he's not one to die easily. And looking at Ryou now. . .he needs Bakura. But if Bakura comes, then Gozaburo has all the pieces he needs to become vessel for all the Items. If Bakura comes and Gozaburo succeeds- -we're all finished.//  
  
A sudden thought struck him, with enough force that he actually staggered. As he threw out a hand to keep himself from falling entirely, he found his body had pivoted, and he was staring at Isis. His gaze flashed to Shadi, who had uttered a low moan and begun pushing himself off the floor.  
  
//Unless. . .//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Malik sighed and turned his head away from the persistent voice that was tugging at his ear. He felt drained- -he was bone-tired, and his eyes seemed to be glued shut, his eyelids too heavy to lift. He mumbled something incoherent that even he could not distinguish, and shrugged away from the hands that were shaking him.  
  
"Ngghm. . .stop. . ."  
  
"Pretty-pretty!!" someone said, in a voice rising with badly- concealed agitation, "Pretty-pretty!! Wake up!!!" Another rough jerk. "Wake up!!!!"  
  
Malik made a much more coherent sound this time. "Fuck off!!" he snarled, and finally snapped his blue eyes open to offer a furious glare. "What the hell is your fucking problem, you fucker!?" he hissed, once again making wonderful use of his favorite word. "Can't you fucking see how fucking tired I fucking am!? O-oi! Wh-what the fuck- -" He would have said more, but at that moment, a certain golden-haired Yami had smashed their lips together, preventing further speech from either.  
  
"Pretty-pretty. . ." Yami no Malik breathed. His lavender eyes were wet and he crushed the other back into his embrace again. His lips were salty, Malik reflected. They almost tasted like. . .tears.  
  
//Yami?// he whispered mentally. No answer.  
  
"Soul-bond is dead, Pretty-pretty!" Marik informed him, kissing every piece of bare flesh he could find. "Soul-bond is very dead."  
  
The full force of everything he'd seen and done in the past day hit him like a tidal wave. Coughing and spluttering, he shoved a bewildered Yami no Malik away from him, and began glaring again. "You fucking bastard!!" he grated, bitch-slapping the other with the backs of his hands, angry and slightly hysterical tears slipping down his dark skin. "You fucking broke your fucking promise! Oooh, you are so so so so _so_ dead!!!"  
  
Marik only kissed him harder in reply, and within seconds he'd given in to the other's mouth quite willingly. Despite the fact that the bond was indeed "dead," as Yami no Malik so eloquently put it, Malik could sense his Yami's apology so strongly that it nearly overwhelmed him.  
  
Both of them sniffling a little, they finally pulled away, and Malik was able to take in his surroundings.  
  
They were all in the same room, though the torches were now burning lower and lower, threatening to drown them all in blackness within the next hour. There was silence, but for the soft murmur of Yami no Yuugi trying to wake his aibou, the click of Kaiba's boots across the floor as he paced, and the slow 'plip-plop' of melting resin landing in ever-increasing piles on the marble. Shadows cast by the dying light grew deeper still with every passing moment, and the wet cold slipped inside his bones. He shivered in his Yami's arms.  
  
Slowly, his eyes moved from the people gathered, and he took a mental count despite his throbbing skull and back. There, lying on the ground still, was Ryou, though the snowy-haired boy had curled into a 'fetal' position, and his blank eyes were shining with tears. The cut on his neck had long healed, and now left an ivory-yellowing scar against his previously unmarred skin. Beside Ryou, Yami was whispering words of comfort into Yuugi's ear, and, as far as Malik could tell, the smaller boy was responsive. Anzu squatted not far away, and then Jounouchi, Honda, Kaiba, Shizuka, Mai, and Otogi all stood several paces back. Gozaburo rested in a corner, and Shadi was slowly coming to by Honda's feet. His sister- -  
  
No, not his sister. Isis.  
  
Isis was sitting off by herself; she had been too weak to pace but he could see her lips moving, and knew she was reciting her "pinch" dictionary definition, as she always did when she was panicked. . .  
  
"Extend your forefinger and thumb, catch some skin in between these two fingers, and proceed to give the recipient a hard squeeze. The pinch is intended to cause pain. A Merriam Webster's Dictionary definition: 'To squeeze between the thumb and a finger. To squeeze or bind (a part of the body) in such a way as to cause discomfort or pain.' Example: 'These shoes pinch my toes.' Yet another example would be. . ."  
  
Malik bit his lip and buried his golden head in his Yami's shoulder, trying to blot out the sound of her voice. He could feel Marik's chin pressing into his hair. But Isis droned on and on in his ears, her voice terse. Eventually, it broke, and when he looked up again, she had stopped muttering and had buried her head back in her hands. She was shaking silently.  
  
Never had Malik wanted to hug her more than at that moment, but he didn't move. He fell backwards into the warmth of his Yami's arms, and closed both his eyes and ears to her that, a day ago, had still been his beloved Isis 'nee-sama.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Kokoro no Kawaru. THE CHANGE OF HEART MAGICIAN!!!"  
  
Bakura let the card fall from his hand onto the field, and then he could see the Change of Heart Magician standing slowly from where she had been crouched on the ground, her flowing, bloodstained robes swirling against the dusky purple-black background. The small, divided heart in her hands glowed violently, and, as it did, both sides of her mismatched face offered a uniform smirk. Tomb Robber's entire body was trembling with fatigue, every muscle and sinew screaming and bones aching. The blood was sour in his mouth.  
  
"Using this magic card," Bakura croaked, "I'll take control of your monster, Lucifer's Disciple, and bring it to my side of the field for one turn." He shed a few drops of blood accordingly, and continued.  
  
"With Lucifer's Disciple now on my side of the field, I sacrifice my own two monsters along with it, sending them to the graveyard. . ."  
  
He was speaking to the bloodied ground, his voice low and gravely. His head was bowed and he was too tired to face his opponent- -to tired to face the darkness that challenged him. In front of him, the dagger lay slick with blood, gleaming silver against garnet.  
  
fool  
  
in order to do that you would have to shed more blood than you have remaining in your veins right now  
  
"I am aware of that," said Bakura.  
  
He took the dagger and slashed directly across both his wrists without any hesitation, watching with a stony face and hardened violet eyes as the last of his blood began seeping thick and dark through the identical wounds. The dagger dropped from his hands and into the quickly-forming red pools before him. The pain was harsh, but he was already numbed and so was conditioned not to feel it. For a moment, he thought he saw a look of soft pity flickering across the Change of Heart Magician's gentle features, but it passed before he could even consider the thought. His vision began blurring, more badly than before.  
  
~ They were standing by the wharf. The sun had just begun to rise, and Bakura was scanning the bazaar for someone that they might be able to "convince" to assist them, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Bakura. . .wait."  
  
"Hm?" he looked up at Kaiba's impassive face, meeting those icy blue eyes. The CEO was holding something out to him, a palm-sized rectangle of paper. It resembled a dueling card, but the monster painted on it was unfinished. Curiosity ignited, Bakura reached out and took the offered drawing, and let out an Egyptian exclamation.  
  
"Where did you get this!?"  
  
"The man my stepfather bought Duel Monsters from had dedicated his life to re-creating the magic and mystery of our old Duel Monsters. Maybe you've heard of him- -Pegasus J. Crawford, possessor of the Sennen Eye. He was unable to finish a few specific cards before the game was released, and this was one of them. Gozaburo had him killed, then he took the Sennen Eye, but he also purchased his company and merged it with KaibaCorp. This card was Pegasus' last project, that he never finished. As a result, it was never released into the duelist card bonanza.  
  
"I found these cards a long time ago and kept them. Shadi told me- -he told all of us- -that you were a master duel in your past life. That you even defeated me. And. . .  
  
"I thought you might recognize it," finished Kaiba quietly.  
  
"Diaubandou," Bakura muttered, letting the syllables drop from his tongue. He stared down at the card held between his thumb and forefinger. He smiled a little. "It's been some time."  
  
He was looking at a half-painted image of a heavily muscled man wearing the customary Pharaoh's beard and blue-gold headdress, a demon with silver-tinged skin and a waist that narrowed and melted into a snake's body. The color faded there, leaving only a faint pencil sketch. At the other end of the silver scales, a cobra's head coiled and hissed, fangs bared, tongue extended. "Diaubandou," said Bakura again, tracing the sinewy arms and staring into the fierce dark eyes that had belonged to his favorite monster.  
  
"Yes," said Kaiba. "Diaubandou." He paused. "Keep it." At Bakura's look of disbelief, he nodded and pressed the card more firmly into the other's hand. "Keep it. I mean that; I have no use for a card such as this. My Blue Eyes are all I need to sustain me."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, but pocketed the card anyway. ~  
  
"I am offering my life's blood to summon," he said, falling to his knees. "My life's blood- -every last drop. It is enough to summon Diaubandou." He swallowed, his voice weak. "Barely enough, but enough."  
  
you fool! exclaimed the voice, oddly frantic. you'll die!!  
  
He stared around into the darkness. Diaubandou had yet to appear. "Death? To save Ryou, I'll take that risk," replied Bakura, with a slurred calm that he did not feel. Death's cold hands were sliding up, pulling at his shoulders, his ankles, trying to drag him down. . .  
  
//To die a final death is something I used to wish for. And yet. . .//  
  
He didn't have much time left.  
  
"Diaubandou!!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Seto. . ."  
  
Kaiba flinched and turned slowly to stare at Gozaburo. The other man was looking at him through lidded eyes, smiling a twisted smile. He was holding forth a black and white checkered board, made of white marble and wood, inlaid with onyx. "Seto. . .ten years ago, you challenged me to a chess game."  
  
He pushed the board into the air, where it hovered. One by one, the pieces lined themselves up onto the shadow-board.  
  
Kaiba gaped. //He already has energy for simple conjuring spells!?// The CEO glanced around wildly at the others, who were drooping even more. Isis, Shadi, and Ryou, without Others to support them, had already passed out. Ryou had Bakura. . .but Kaiba had the feeling that the white-haired boy did not want to draw any more of his Yami's dwindling power. //No. . .Gozaburo is drawing off of them. They're wilting to feed his power!//  
  
"Yes, I did," said Kaiba warily.  
  
"So now I return the favor; I challenge you." Gozaburo twirled the black king between his fingers idly. "Will you accept? Every second you delay, every moment you hesitate- -they drain further."  
  
His smile never faded. "The lives of your so-called friends are depending upon you."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Kaiba snapped, his eyes fixed on the rotating black king in Gozaburo's hand. How long ago it had been, when he first reached across the board to set the other's piece gently down! He could still hear his own voice, echoing with soft triumph in his own mind.  
  
~ "Checkmate." ~  
  
"There are no consequences. Do you accept?"  
  
Blue eyes flashed in annoyance and Kaiba spoke, voice short with nervous exhaustion and impatience. "The Shadow Magicks bind you to your word; there will be no consequences either way as you have already spoken it. Break your word, and the Magic will break you."  
  
Kaiba stepped forward and let his hand close around the white king.  
  
"I accept."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
At first, it was only a whisper, but it began spiraling around the room, around Bakura's limp form. Winds blew and circled, spinning like knives through the dark shadow-stuff that made the dueling area. Then, with a roar, a silver-shape rose from the floor. Soulless eyes glared; two heavily-muscled, somewhat translucent arms folded tightly across a broad chest. The cobra-head snapped and hissed, flaring its hood.  
  
Diaubandou.  
  
Bakura's fingers twitched, moving a little towards the monster as he exhaled and inhaled, his breathing labored. He was lying on his stomach with his face turned to the side, his eyes closed. The blood was warm against the hollow of his throat and the side of his cheek, despite the fact that his entire body had gone numb some time ago.  
  
you absolute fool! shrieked the voice, panicking, you'll die! You've given up your last blood and there's nothing that you can use to get Diaubandou to attack!  
  
"There. . .is. . ."  
  
Diaubandou turned his deep-set eyes towards his master, silently waiting. In the dark soul-monster staring down at him, Bakura could sense fire. His lips curled up into a slow smile, though he inhaled blood and began to cough, his slender body shaking with every gasp.  
  
~ //Ryou, beloved yadonushi. . .I swear by my dying breath that they shall not have you.// ~ Five thousand years ago, he'd made that promise. Now, so many years later, he was finally able to keep it.  
  
". . .for Diaubandou to attack. . ."  
  
Fear rose in his stomach, cold and aching. He suppressed it as best as he could. //From here, I may go on to a better reality. Maybe these last sacrifices will allow me to atone for some of the sin I have been steeped in, so that I may pass on to the afterlife unhindered by Ma'at's judgement or the monster that devours hearts. It is Ryou that I do this for, after all. I love him. I know he returns my feelings. I can die like this. . .//  
  
But to leave Ryou. ..his Ryou, his angel- -to leave those soft green eyes, that gentle smile, that kind, pure soul that had tamed his own harsh one. . .no. He steeled his nerves. //Enough doubts. My life is already draining away; there is no time for a fool's fears.//  
  
". . .to attack with Diaubandou- -to save Ryou- -I offer as a sacrifice to my shatterer of worlds. . .my dying breath."  
  
His words echoed around him.  
  
My dying breath. . .  
  
I'll do it. . .  
  
For Ryou. . .  
  
My Ryou. . .  
  
"Diaubandou," he addressed the monster, who bowed its fierce head a moment to acknowledge him. He could feel the last of his un-dead life slipping from him, and his voice was nothing more than a soft, whispery mumble as he murmured, "take my last breath- -my dying breath."  
  
He closed his eyes and, with final effort, crossed his arms over his chest in Egyptian fashion, and released his final breath.  
  
It left him in a sigh of air, and he fell back into a new darkness, completely willing; he did not hear the last explosive battle scream of Diaubandou, nor the wail of his adversary as the voice fell. He was aware only of an odd sinking feeling, and it seemed strange to him, he realized, that, this being the second time he had crossed the threshold of Death, that the rivers were not as cold as before.  
  
Instead of feeling the icy waters of Death swirling about his ankles, there was a soft warmth that surrounded him, and, as strong silvery- transparent arms lifted him and held him close to a shadow-spun body, his last thought was of Ryou, green-eyed and smiling.  
  
//Ryou. . .//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: I worked my ass off trying to get this done in four days and stayed up late most of the time, too, so don't kill me about misspellings or grammar mistakes, or little insignificants like names of monster or descriptions. . .I'm doing this stuff mostly "free-hand," so to speak. No outlines. . .*sigh* ^^U Didn't want to keep you hanging for another three weeks, yes?  
  
A/N: Love me! I really worked hard!! 17 fucking pages in four days!! *does victory dance*  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
BishounenzAngel: Um, no, I haven't received it. And I *still* haven't received it. *sigh* There's probably something wrong with my email again! Dammit! I just got it fixed a few days ago!! X.x *wave* Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Hey, me too! ^^U Odd-ness. OK, so I don't do it when I type, but at school. . .I have created several new words! Teacher-ness (describing the basic evil-ness of all teachers), wtf-ness (describing general shock), etc. etc. Et cetera-ness! *bounce* Wild drive? Websites! They're telling me about cool websites! Mite, Bakura-sama!!!  
  
Bakura- . . .joy. More ways for her to torture us. She's already made some stupid Tendershipping posters and plastered them all over her room. . .  
  
RJ- Which are from Mai Valentine's website, btw. She has a link from her bio; maybe you've been there already! In the Spoiler section, they have such a cute picture from the manga of YB defending Ryou!! So sweet! *glomps picture* So I had to duplicate it. ^^ Me being me.  
  
Wild Drive. . .I don't really like that one. Shuffle, Voice, and Paradise are all my favorites. And I guess Ano Hi no Gogo is okay. ^^U But enough about me!! Ryuujitsu wants to read Evil Chibi Malik's story!! *pressure pressure pressure!!* Tamora Pierce. . .my friend likes her books. ^^U I haven't read anything of hers but the book-series "Lioness," and I don't even know if she wrote those anymore. . .^^U Have you ever been to bestanime.com? It has scripts, lyrics, song clips, pictures- -okay, so the Yuugiou database isn't so great. But check it out anyway, because they've got almost everything else in there! Congrats to finishing your project! *wipes brow* At long last!! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! ^^U This has got to be the longest review I've ever gotten! Wai!! DOMO ARIGATOU!! *eats Pocky and pretends to feed Malik and Yami no Malik plushies*  
  
Yami no Malik and Malik plushies- *plushie sweatdrop*  
  
Bakuraluva: Thank you for all those wonderful suggestions! ^^U Demo, I've already read all of those. Yes. . .one day while reading your most honorable bio, I stumbled across all the fics. ^^U And Shampoo is in my favorites. . .and I read "Grave," but maybe I'm too shallow to understand it. . .eh heh. It just seemed too angsty for me!! *blink blink* Despite common belief *looks around suspiciously* I am _not_ that fond of angst. . .er. . .THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Was that a cliffy? @_@ I don't know. I forget. Bakura and Ryou fluff coming, soon, promise!! He's _obviously_ not going to die. . .I love him too much!! I love them all!! Yes yes!  
  
person6: I _will_ review yours! *does Jedi-mind-trick on self* Eventually. *everyone falls over* What? ^^U I've been busy. . .doing more writing than reading, more schoolwork than writing, and more procrastinating over all. And I have finals this weekend, too. *kicks wall* Ow. Fuck. I am _so_ going to die. Thanks for reviewing!! I'll review yours! *ties strings on all her fingers*  
  
Cirque du Macabre: Is your hand okay? ^^U OMG!! You read this entire monster over, every chapter!? That's over 100,000 words! Oh, you poor thing! *glomps carefully* I am _not_ as good as they are! They just. . .somehow manage to capture the brilliance and angst and love and fluff of everything so effortlessly!! Whereas I sit steaming and bubbling trying to figure out how to phrase my words! As soon as I can be as effortless and brilliant and psychological as they are then. . .then. . .*keels over and dies* X.x Stop complimenting me! You're all too nice, dammit!  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Well, to sum it up quickly: by slicing through Gozaburo's neck *with* the ceremonial knife, Kaiba's basically bonded all the Yamis and the Items to his 'father.' Meaning that the balance is WAY off and that they'll all be destroyed soon. ^^U Make some sense? Besides, the guy freakin' came back from the dead! Something's already wrong there. . .  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Aww, I'm sorry. I was PMS-ing at the time. Mood- swings, ya know. -_-U *twitch* I don't care! I'll read your stories anyway! If I could just kick myself in the rear so I can review. . .  
  
Ryou's Tenshi: I promise a happy ending! In fact, I have it planned! Except the chapters between here and then are just. . .ballooning! I was supposed to have finished the story by now, but noooo, I threw in two extra duels and now, a CHESS GAME!! *hits self* Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
YYHgurl: You know, I've never seen YuYuHakusho. I wanna. Silver-kitsune- person is veeeeerrry sexy. And Kurama looks a bit like Ryou, though my friends tell me he's nothing like him. Whatever. That is what your initials stand for, right? YuYuHakusho? Just guessin'. It took a while. . .but we don't want anyone having breakdowns over missing a chapter!! *cough* Um. Thanks!!  
  
DarkShadowFlame: *does as DSF says* *sticks tongue out* No, I love your stories _more_ times infinity! SO HAH!!!! *peeks out from beneath praise* Nope, the inflation of my ego has protected me from your heavy praise!! *nod* ^^U NOOO!! You took the romance out!? YOU _CAN'T_!!! I love romance! It's cute! And sweet!! And FUN!!! *grin* Um, thank you!! Seto. . .is difficult. Confession-wise, ya know? *sigh* Glad to see someone thought it was in-character. Did you think it was in-character, or were you just saying. . .? @_@ So confused.  
  
Shinimegami7: I don't torture Ryou that much? Good!! I love Ryou!! I would never hurt him!! . . .a lot, anyway.  
  
Ryou- O_O Now wouldn't it be funny if I heard that?  
  
Bakura- *pulls Ryou close protectively*  
  
tamachan444: I LOVE BAKURA AND RYOU TOO!!!! YES!!! *glomp* And Bakura is _of course_ a great guy deep down!! Just. . .*very* deep down. VERY deep down.  
  
Bakura- I _heard_ that. XP  
  
Hee, systematically reviewing chapters, are we? It's an odd plot. People say it's put together well, but the truth is that I just compiled a whole shitload of background and info and somehow just managed to spin the idea that I *had* a plot around everything. ^^U  
  
Alz-chan: Where's my email? Don't tell me my email *still* isn't working. . .NO!! X.x I like Hands, btw. You may have gotten my odd, obsessive review by now. *sweatdrop* But if you haven't. . .Ryou's descriptions are really well done! And the ending, with Bakura. . .it's just so cute. ^^U I'm a sap. So what?  
  
VampssAmby10210: Huzzah right back atcha! *hands out noise-makers and hats* We're almost done with this monster! Happy updating indeed. . .*grumbles* I'm half-dead! Oh well. It's worth it once I read the reviews. . .you guys all keep me going!! Tee hee.  
  
Ciu Sune: Ryuujitsu read your review and felt like she owed everyone something! People should thank you for getting me to write more, because 'twas your review that *really* motivated me!! Er. Thanks? *glomps* And I'm not *too* confused anymore. . .just a tad.  
  
Sarah Harvey: Yes, why *didn't* you notice me before?! *fake-tears* Well, thank you for finally noticing and reading and reviewing! ^________^  
  
Seto_Girl: Oh, um, Japanese. OK. I'm assuming you know what Kaado, Torapu, and Monsuta are. Maaho = Magic, Miru = behold, ichiban suki na = favorite, wakaranai = I don't know/I don't understand. . .if I missed any, please tell me and I'll finish translating. My Japanese isn't so great either. . .'tis thanks to many slang- and normal-phrase-books that I am able to use the language!  
  
Copycat4: Hee hee. Thanks! ^_~  
  
Immortal Memories: Eh heh. *grabs Ryou back* MY bishie!! *tug-of-war ensues with Ryou being tugged back and forth* *bickering authoresses do not notice as Bakura grabs Ryou and pulls him into a spare bedroom*  
  
Other readers- Bakura. . .is very. . .horny. . . -_-U  
  
Kit/Miska: Uh-huh. Same here. I just about killed myself trying to write this chapter up by today. In fact, it's around 8:30 PM Friday night, and I'm *still* typing and editing. Meeeep!! *sigh* I'm not pressuring you to email me anything. ^^U I'm just. . .being annoyingly insistent. And in art class the other day we had to draw semi-naked men in thongs. *shudders* Oh, the wrongness! I had to smudge and shade all the muscles in and junk, and I was giggling and laughing and blushing and falling off my chair the whole time. . .  
  
And I got lectured about having 'dirty thoughts.' I was not having dirty thoughts! It's the first time I've ever drawn a male, much less a semi- naked human in a thong!!! X.x I'm traumatized!  
  
Sailor Comet: XP Well, it is Bakura's dream. But you're very right. But, Ryou can afford to be a _tad_ egotistical, now can't he? We all have our moments. ^^U Btw, I like 'Hikari.' But I like Spoils even better! It's so. . .dark! Hee hee. *shutting up now* *or not* So you think Gozaburo is evil, too. . .funny. . .okay, so maybe I wrote him out as a real bastard. But that's only 'cause he is!  
  
Gozaburo- I take personal offense. . .  
  
*Gozaburo is quickly murdered and then torched by dozens of angry Seto- fans*  
  
Lightning Sage: Whee! I'm feeling triumphant; I have conquered a geometry test! Did you invite me to join a webring? Really? OMG!! I feel so loved!! *glomps* *sobbing happily* I'm loved! Look, 'Kura, I'm loved!  
  
Bakura- *twitch* . ..you. . .called me 'Kura. . .  
  
Ryou- Meep! Ryuujitsu-san, RUN!!!!  
  
*RJ takes this advice to heart and makes a hasty retreat*  
  
Note: Because of finals, midterms, and other crap, I don't know when I'll next be able to update. Probably Christmas break, but I'll also be studying like a mad-rabbit and doing all my projects over break, so, whatever. Thanks for your patience and/or goading!  
  
sore ja baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & co. 


	16. the masked man's tale

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
the masked man's tale  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: Yuugiou wa watashi no mono? Kichigai ka!?  
  
A/N: Wah! I went through my old chapter and found nearly ten typos! X.x It seems I type too fast and don't double-check enough. . .please forgive me! *hits self* Ah! And my grammar check didn't even catch it! Ryuujitsu no BAKA!!! ^____^ Well, you guys liked it anyway, judging from your reviews!  
  
A/N: Ryuujitsu needs no rest! She can continue as she is! Finals are tomorrow (Fuu: The dragon-baka is typing this Saturday 12/20/03, but she probably won't finish it until a few days after Christmas. . .*sigh*), and I. . .have been procrastinating studying for them! Uh, yeah! *blinks innocently*  
  
A/N: Oh, you want the chapter now, do you? *looks at Bakura* Should I give it to them, Baku-baku-baka-sama?  
  
Bakura- *folds arms* *mutters*  
  
Ryou- *whispers* Don't mind him; he's still upset that you made him so sappy last chapter! *starry-eyes* Though I admit, it was very romantic. . .  
  
Bakura- *looks at Ryou* *scans previous chapter* *eye twitches* *self control breaks* Oh, dammit! Just get on with the bloody chapter before I bloody send you to the shadow realm! Bloody hell! *reaches for something Pointy and Dangerous*  
  
RJ- Eh heh! No need to be hasty. . .do you want to know what's gonna be in this chapter? ^___________________^  
  
Bakura and Ryou- YES!!  
  
RJ- *waggles finger* Sore wa. . .himitsu desu! Ah! Just watched "Slayers: NEXT" (borrowed from good friend Older Sister Pyro! *glomps*), and Xellos is SO cool! As is Zelgadis. . .um, okay. I'll give you the chapter! SORE WA HIMITSU DE- -oh, wait, it's not. *sigh* Never mind. @_@ Ah, yes! Be warned that we know nothing of chess strategies! X.x  
  
Bakura- In other words, the Kaiba-Gozaburo Shadow Chess Game is a complete fake! *is quickly gagged by RJ*  
  
ITFTC(s):  
  
"i only struck you with the back of my sword. . .oh! oops. . .um, sorry. . .it was a double-edged sword. . ."  
  
~ zelgadis  
  
"why procrastinate now when you can do it later?"  
  
~ the ever-logical logical-ness of ryuujitsu's dad's logic! -_-U  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"White first," said Gozaburo cordially. Kaiba offered him a weak glare before turning to study the board, blue eyes flashing from one piece to the next. It had been a long time since he'd even touched a chess board, much less looked at one- -but that didn't mean his skills were any less sharp. But then, he thought to himself. . .the same could be said of Gozaburo.  
  
Gozaburo. . .who was watching him like a cat at a mouse. Kaiba frowned; he was only buying time for Isis, Shadi, and Bakura, but what if his guess was wrong? He noticed, suddenly, that his fingers were resting lightly atop the knight on a black-marble square. His choice had been made. . .  
  
Slowly, he made to lift it, but to his own surprise and horror, the piece took life of its own and hovered to where his mind dictated, the white marble glowing a gentle purple.  
  
//What in the- -//  
  
With a panicked stare, he whirled about to look at Isis. However close she might have been to waking, it was now gone, as she sank back to the ground, losing consciousness once more. As long as the game continued and Gozaburo used his extravagances to operate- -no one would wake! They were lost, and it was again his fault for accepting. . .!  
  
Biting back a growl of frustration and self-loathing, Kaiba said, in a voice as clear and fatigue-proof as he could make it, "Your move, Gozaburo."  
  
"Surprised, Seto?" said Gozaburo, raising his eyebrows and smiling in a twisted way. "Don't bother lying to me; I can read your eyes as easily as ever. This is no ordinary chess game, nor is it a true Shadow Game. It is neither- -a warped version of both that my mind can support. An ordinary chess game is too boring- -surely, you must agree- -and a Shadow Game would over-tax both my own mind and those of your. . .ah. . .friends."  
  
A black pawn slid forward two squares. Gozaburo tapped his fingers on the side of the board.  
  
"Knight to E4," Kaiba whispered, watching his moving piece.  
  
"So, Set. This isn't the first time you've dueled in this life- -did you know that?" Gozaburo told him, still smiling unpleasantly. "I don't mean your priest-incarnation, either. Dragonmaster, were you, eh?" The man chuckled softly. "I suppose you did very well, Seto."  
  
//Well, this is certainly an interesting father-son reunion,// thought Kaiba scathingly to himself. Aloud, he made no reply.  
  
"Priest of the Blue Eyes. . .Seth-incarnate," continued Gozaburo. Another black pawn moved forward one pace, coming to a halt where it would be free to attack Kaiba's knight. Kaiba moved the knight away, almost absentmindedly. Occasionally, he would glance back at Isis and Shadi- -to see if they were still being drained. No longer; he figured they had either been emptied of all their energy or that Gozaburo was finally strong enough to be pulling off his own power. . .every now and then, Kaiba's nervous eyes flickered to the closed doorway, as if expecting Bakura's shadow-shape to appear, as Yami's and Marik's had.  
  
But no silver hair save Ryou's flashed in the room, and the silence was robbed of Bakura's roguish smile and dark voice.  
  
Mentally, Kaiba sighed. In a detached part of his mind, he had a vague feeling that he was taking the entire thing too lightly, but he attributed that to shock-induced calm- -a numbness that surrounded and chilled him to the soul, yet it was a numbness that allowed him to think carefully and clearly through the weariness of his mind and body.  
  
Kaiba looked over at Gozaburo's growing pile of white pieces. Two pawns and one bishop. . .he had a knight and three pawns. The game carried on. Behind him, he could hear Isis stirring again.  
  
"That chess game in the orphanage. . ."  
  
". . .was a shadow game," Kaiba finished. "I had wondered before why. . .why. . ." his voice faltered ". . .why I could not hear Mokuba cheering, feel the pressure of his hand on my shoulder, the warmth of the orphanage's toy-room anymore. . .but now. . ." and he gestured at the board, "with this game. . .I understand. . ."  
  
He was stalling now, and he knew that Gozaburo knew it as well.  
  
The man's smile widened slightly. "Hm," he said pensively. "That's interesting. Very. . .interesting. Well, we only have to wait for the Tomb Robber to arrive- -why don't we finish this game?"  
  
"Sounds. . .good," Kaiba spat. The white queen danced forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked nervously back at Isis. Her face was drawn and white, her eyes still closed, her breathing quick and shallow. "So then, Father, tell me how you survived all these years, why don't you?" Oh, how blatantly he was stalling! But he had no other option. . .he needed Shadi and Isis awake- -to confirm his guess. . .  
  
"You're still stalling for time?" Gozaburo raised an eyebrow. "And here I used to think that you thought almost too well under extreme pressure. . ."  
  
"I'm curious," said Kaiba quietly, sending his queen left another two paces and taking a pawn. "I was under the impression that you did not survive your fall from the hotel window."  
  
"After you pushed me?" Gozaburo's smile went unnaturally wide. His rook moved to capture Kaiba's bishop. "You were screaming with grief; of course you wouldn't have been thinking logically. The dagger slash, had you aimed a little lower, would have killed me. The height from the window to the ground was also enough to kill me, yes, but you'd forgotten that there existed a wide window ledge. I caught on to the second one I came in contact with and hung there until I felt it was safe enough to drop. I broke an arm; that's all. After that, I saw you leaving the hotel with your brother's body and rushing to the nearest hospital.  
  
"I didn't need my millions after that," he added, chuckling. "Oh, no. The power of the Sennen Items is more than enough to sustain me."  
  
"Bastard," hissed Kaiba, his voice low. Even though his eyes were fixed on the game board and the white-and-black pieces, his mind was racing. //Damn it, Bakura. Where the hell are you!? We can't afford to wait much longer!//  
  
The game continued. Kaiba's moves were almost mechanic. He wasn't thinking about them, so it was a great surprise to him when he saw Gozaburo's frown. He looked down at the board and received an even greater shock; he'd captured Gozaburo's rook and managed to put the Black King into check.  
  
Gozaburo's mouth twisted in annoyance, but he quickly outmaneuvered Kaiba's pieces and completely reversed the situation.  
  
Mind still blank, Kaiba continued his automatic strategy.  
  
"I'm surprised you managed to remember this strategy for so long," Gozaburo murmured. His tone was mocking.  
  
Kaiba felt his mouth pulling into a smirk, even more rehearsed than the strategy. "Surely not," he heard himself saying icily. "You are, after all, 'Father,' the man who I learned from. I have taken your name, your company, once, your life, and soon again, I will claim from you what I seek."  
  
"That would be?" Gozaburo pushed his Black King left to avoid Kaiba's knight, destroying the CEO's last bishop while he was at it.  
  
"My revenge."  
  
Gozaburo laughed. "Seto, Seto, Seto," he said. "You're very amusing." The sound of his own name sent a dark finger of cold crawling down Kaiba's neck. "By the way," said Gozaburo, "you're in check."  
  
At that moment, Kaiba felt a cautious hand on his shoulder.  
  
Shadi was still rather shaky on his feet, but, clutching at Kaiba's shoulder as he was, he felt remarkably steady, even though his heart was thundering in his chest from exertion and anxiety. He was dimly aware of tears coursing down his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt," said the ashen- faced Egyptian, "but it seems that the last member of our party has arrived."  
  
It was Bakura.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Bakura's eyes were closed, his arms crossed over his chest, fingertips touching his shoulders, his white hair tousled and jagged. For all the world, he could have passed for someone sleeping, but for the small, thin trickle of blood that dripped from the corner of his slack mouth, the bleached and almost bluish hue of his skin- -the twin slashes on both of his wrists. . .  
  
"Oh gods," Kaiba whispered.  
  
Ryou's dull green eyes flickered and cleared. For a moment, he stared without recognition at the lifeless body before him, and then, softly, almost inaudibly, he let out a despairing cry and gripped the Tomb Robber's limp hand with his own, pulling himself forward and burying his face in the other's hair. Shadi turned away; Kaiba thought he saw a glimmer of tears on face.  
  
"He's dead," said Gozaburo, voice shrill and panicky. Quickly, he looked to Shadi. "Heal him."  
  
Shadi actually blinked, turning to stare at Gozaburo with disbelieving eyes. "I. . .I. . .can't," he said hesitatingly, his voice thick with unfeigned grief. "I- -it's not. . .not possible to heal the. . .the. . ." he swallowed, ". . .the dead."  
  
"There must be some way. . ." Gozaburo trailed off weakly, his eyes fixed on Ryou's shaking body. "Perhaps. . .he isn't dead. . ."  
  
"Fool!" said Shadi, voice sharp and yet trembling. "There is not a way written for us to return the dead to the living! There. Is. Not. A. Way," he repeated, his words accented and firm. "There cannot be. There cannot be. There cannot be!"  
  
"Even in death, he has cheated me," Gozaburo muttered. "He can evade me no longer."  
  
"What would you do?" Shadi asked angrily, his dark eyes throwing sparks, his form radiating disgust. "I do not deal with the realm and lord of death. I am a mere guardian- -in this mortal form, that is what we all are!" He shook his hand wildly at the Eden Rising. "Guardians! They, the golden children- -they do what they believe is for the benefit of the world, no matter how unwillingly! I am but their guide, to show them the way. This man- -his body is gone now, the breath of life gone from him as well! I have told you again and again there is no way to play Death false. . .there is no way to bring him back!"  
  
"Then why has he not collapsed into dust and faded into ashes?" Gozaburo demanded urgently. "From what I know of Shadow creations and souls imprisoned, when the bonds on their bodies are broken, they, too, dissipate into nothing! This I know from my own shadow-children! His soul must yet linger in that body. . ."  
  
"And why not?" countered Shadi. "When a tormented soul such as this has left so much behind. . .of course it would be loathe to abandon its mortal life!"  
  
By that time, the rest of the Eden Rising had gathered around them, all staring at Bakura's form. For a long time, no one spoke. And then Malik ventured a timid, "Oh, Ra!" and Yami no Yuugi swallowed audibly.  
  
"He can't be dead," said Anzu, her voice quavering. Her eyes were too bright, glittering in the torch-cast glow. "He can't!"  
  
"For the moment, then," said Gozaburo, the cast of his features triumphant, "he is not dead. As long as his ka lingers, the ceremony can be yet completed. When the ceremony is completed, he will live again. As long as his soul lingers, there is chance to heal him. Shadi, if you won't do it and your following won't, get your little Seeress to do it for you."  
  
Shadi started visibly and slowly began shaking his head. "You fool. . .!" he said again. "So you seek to control even death. . ."  
  
Malik bared his teeth and snarled, Yami no Malik growling at his elbow. "Don't you dare touch my sister!" he grated. "Don't you even think about it! You fucking bastard! You fucking k-killed B-Bak'-Bakura!!"  
  
"Your sister?" Gozaburo raised his eyebrows, smiling widely. "So you've forgiven her, then?"  
  
Malik flushed and looked down, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Magician of Anubis?" Gozaburo said, folding his arms impatiently. He gestured at Bakura, movements jerky. "If his soul can be saved, and if it wants to be saved, then, I say, save it, by all means!" His tone took on a more dangerous note. "This was part of our agreement, Shadi, and I'm beginning to think that you've double-crossed me. . ."  
  
Shadi frowned. "Do forgive me, lord," he said caustically. "It had altogether slipped from my mind." He shook his head once more, sarcasm fading from his voice. "Even so. . .I have said it is impossible. Isi- -Ishtar-re lacks the energy to even- -"  
  
"No, it's fine. I'll do it, Shadi," said Isis softly, and Kaiba jumped. He hadn't seen her rising.  
  
She took a few unsteady steps toward the snowy-haired thief lying prone on the ground. Kaiba felt his own eyebrows raising as Shadi reached a shivering hand out to her. //Heh. I didn't know those two were involved. . .// With growing admiration, he realized that "those two" were very talented actors. //Over and over again, they've used all of us to their own advantage. . .//  
  
His suspicions set in. //And over and over again, they've proved that they're never to be trusted.//  
  
He was torn from his thoughts as he saw Isis kneel by Bakura, pushing Ryou gently aside and laying her left hand on the Tomb Robber's right temple, her right hand grasping his slashed wrist.  
  
"There's no pulse," she was saying. Beside her, Ryou hugged his knees to his chest and wept bitter tears.  
  
Swiftly, her hands moved to Bakura's mouth, and she used a square of linen from her robe to wipe the blood away. Then, gently, she set her index and middle fingers so that they brushed against the thief's lips, and muttered softly under her breath. At first, there was no perceptible change, then Bakura's mouth parted, his entire body seized by a violent, convulsive gasp before sinking down to the ground again.  
  
". . .In the name of my goddess, I command you. . .awaken. . .return from the shadows that have so claimed your soul. . .what have you in the afterlife? No riches, nothing that you had longed for. Your loved one waits here. . .look upon his tears! See his tears and breathe once again- -such is the air of life, granted to you by Almighty Ra and denied to you by your patron god, Anubis. . .can you not feel your beloved's tears, his sorrow? Will you not return to us, if not briefly? Let us heal your wounds and return you to the life that you once treasured so dearly! I command you, awaken! By Amun-Ra, it is done- -it is done. . ." the woman murmured. She slumped and toppled backwards, and it was not Shadi who leapt to catch her, but Malik.  
  
"'Nee-sama!"  
  
Isis smiled faintly, bright blue eyes dropping shut. "Ne, ne. . .itoshii ototo-chan. . .Malik. . .I'm sorry. I really am. . .believe me, baby brother. . ."  
  
"Isis 'nee-sama, I'm sorry too," Malik said, wiping hastily at his eyes before surrendering his sister's inert body to Shadi's waiting arms. "I didn't mean it when I yelled earlier. . .you know I didn't, right? You know I didn't! Damn it, 'nee-sama! You know I didn't!"  
  
To Shadi, he shrieked, "What the hell's wrong with her!? She'll be okay, right? Am'mit take you; tell me she'll be okay!!"  
  
"Bringing life to the dead is a difficult task for the most adept at Shadow Magic, Ishtar's youngest," said Shadi gravely. "Though your sister is powerful. . .recent. . .events have tired her and taxed her magic. Her own spells are more of sunlight than shadow, as you should know. These so- called Egyptian 'dark' arts are familiar to you, not your sister. If she rests, I can assure you she will recover."  
  
"Good," spat Malik, "or it would have been your head."  
  
"Does he live, then?" asked Gozaburo eagerly. Again, Kaiba started. He'd forgotten the man was there. . .//Idiot! Never let down your guard,// he reminded himself furiously. //Your life- -our life- -the fucking existence of the world- -it's all hanging on a fine thread, and you're fucking spacing out, for Ra's sake!//  
  
"Allow him time," said Shadi shortly.  
  
"Ryou's good at telling tales," someone mumbled. "Why don't you entertain us with one, 'Father'?" It wasn't until he heard the last words that Kaiba noticed the voice was his.  
  
Gozaburo's smile was twisted.  
  
"A tale to pass the time?" he said. "Why, Seto- -why didn't I think of that before? Very well. It begins with a turbaned man in a Cairo marketplace, and a businessman making a different deal. . ."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
The Masked Man's Tale. . .  
  
"I was thirty-six, taking a break from an unwanted meeting. Cairo was a hot, desert land- -I wasn't used to it. I was looking forward to returning home, to my little boy Noa; my wife had passed three years before. I stopped in a bazaar café to get a brandy. The young man who served me wore a turban, and the waitress by his elbow was a girl with fierce blue eyes. At the time, I thought nothing of it. I took my brandy, paid, and prepared to return to the hotel to prepare my slides for the next conference. By the next week, I had finished my work and prepared for some sightseeing.  
  
"It was then that I saw the turbaned man again. He was, at the time, no more than a boy, in his early twenties, I thought. I saw his eyes, though, and they were, to me, the oldest, oldest eyes I'd ever seen. Soulless eyes. He approached me and asked if I'd like to buy a few trinkets- -scarabs, the like. They were quite nice, so I reached out to look more closely at them. . .  
  
"I found myself frozen, with this young man's soulless eyes boring into me. He asked me of my business in the 'Land of Kings,' question after question. When he had determined I had not come to harm any of the artifacts both he and, apparently, his young ward, the girl with the blue eyes, protected, he stepped aside to let me pass.  
  
"Of the small incident, I still thought nothing. Foreigners were often curious of each other, were they not? Another week passed, and I was in the airport, awaiting my flight. I saw this turbaned man for the third time. He confronted me about the business deals I had been making; it seemed that, after running a background check, he had found the deals to be too shady for his liking. As a consultant, I had been handling deals between Industrial Illusions and Envision Incorporated, involving Egyptian artifacts, particularly. . ."  
  
Gozaburo pause for emphasis. "The Sennen Items."  
  
"I told him what he wanted to know, and, for the third time, he let me pass. He told me, in return, that we would be seeing each other soon. It was an ominous promise, but I boarded the plane and soon forgot about it. When I returned to Japan, I found awaiting me my son's grave. It was unexpected- -most unexpected, and, as a remedy for my grief, I threw myself headfirst into my work, rising to the highest position and eventually making the company mine. It was at that time that, as the man known as Pegasus J. Crawford did, I recalled that Egypt was an eternal land.  
  
"I hurried back to Egypt, where the turbaned man waited for me. He told me of Shadow Games, Shadow Magic, and the Sennen Items- -more about them, their power- -that, gathered, they could raise the dead. He also told me that, for some odd reason, most of the items were gathered in Japan, so, once again, I returned home. Originally, it was my plan to resurrect my son- -but during a trip to an orphanage- -for public face strictly- -I found a boy named Seto, who resembled my son so much that I thought Noa had been reincarnated.  
  
Kaiba clenched his fists.  
  
"This boy Seto had a younger brother named Mokuba and the two were practically inseparable. It was a problem, as I planned to adopt Seto and make him my heir. I had no interest in the younger boy- -"  
  
"Damn you," muttered Kaiba.  
  
"- -but the other, Seto, had devised a plan that would allow them to stay together," Gozaburo went on, as though he had never heard his foster son. "He'd been studying my chess strategies for some time, and challenged me to a game. The conditions were, if I won, I would do with him as I pleased. If he won, I would be forced to take both boys in. What Seto didn't know at the time, though, was I had secretly turned the chess game into a shadow game. Despite that, Seto won. He had Shadow magic, far greater than my own, perhaps. He and his brother became Kaibas.  
  
"I knew from the start that the little boy would be a liability, so I sought to separate the two- -an impossibility. As soon as Seto caught on, he confronted me. I made excuses, finally saying it was all preparation for a vacation to Cairo, Egypt. Seto was immediately drawn to the pyramids, but once we left Japan. . ."  
  
"His attitude changed," Kaiba interrupted, voice flat. "He became the petty villain. He took Mokuba as a hostage in an underground lair, and told me that if I wanted to see him again, I would put my 'Shadow Powers' to work for him. For the next four years, I was his lackey. I did as I was told- -I practically worshipped him, all for Mokuba's sake. Back and forth- -from Egypt to Japan to Egypt, we went. And then, I'd had enough. A few days before Mokuba's ninth birthday, in a Japanese hotel awaiting an 'business associate," I told Gozaburo I had another deal for him."  
  
Gozaburo smiled. "He had planned for it- -but, so had I."  
  
~ "Your freedom, Set?"  
  
"I want our freedom. Release Mokuba, and then I'll serve you willingly. If you refuse, then I'll have no choice but to gut you like a fish. And you know I can, Father. You know I can."  
  
"Is it freedom you speak of? I'll give your brother his freedom. . ."  
  
"Seto 'nii-sama!"  
  
The crack of a gun. A scream. "Mokuba! No!!" The blue-eyed boy dashed forward to catch his brother's bleeding body. "Damn it, Mokuba, don't leave me! Mokuba! Open your eyes! Mokuba!! MOKUBA!!!"  
  
"Seto 'nii-sama. . ." ~  
  
"He killed him. He killed him," Kaiba said mechanically. "He took Mokuba's life and destroyed it. . .all for what? For this!?" The CEO's voice grew shrill, rising in volume. "Tell me now! How much blood was steeped so that these Sennen Items could be made- -how much blood shed so that these Sennen Items could be protected- -how many people's souls were shattered to find and hold these Sennen Items?!"  
  
"Too many," said Shadi quietly. "Far too many."  
  
"Kaiba escaped. He took his brother's body, but not before leaving me with a parting shot."  
  
~ "You. . .bastard. . ." Seto was having a hard time forming the words. Cradling Mokuba to him, he lunged and tackled Gozaburo to the ground. The larger man rose quickly, bearing down on his 'son.' "You bastard!!" Seto screamed. His eyes were wild, dark with anger and yet luminous with tears. He took the butt of his .38 handgun and tore it through the flesh of Gozaburo's face. The businessman roared in pain and staggered backwards, clutching at his now useless eye. He moved until he was pressed against the window, and. . .  
  
"Burn in hell!" Kaiba yelled, ramming him once again. With a horrified shout, Gozaburo's heavy body crashed through the eighth story window. ~  
  
"Then little Seto took his brother's body and control of my company. Vowing that he would never return to Egypt, he made KaibaCorp into a game company instead, and, surprisingly, it soared. Meanwhile, I had escaped to Egypt and met up with the turbaned man once more. He finally told me his name- -Shadi. He was a guardian of the Sennen Items, and, as I had several in my current possession, he had decided to assist me in collecting the rest, so they could be laid to sleep in the Land of the Kings.  
  
"We formed a quick partnership. It was Shadi's plan to awaken the power of the Items to force destiny back on its path, and I was 'granted by the gods' to help him accomplish his task. When the Items were fully- functional, Shadi said, then he would be allowed to rest. In my own possession, I had the Eye, Puzzle, and Tauk. Shadi had the Scales and Ankh. A wealthy collector had the Sennen Ring. Of the Rod. . .  
  
". . .I found myself another boy to train- -a blue-eyed, golden- haired boy from deep underground. He was exotic, and the shadows within him also strong. He bore the power of the Sennen Rod, and was, at times, possessed by the demon that had used to Rod to come to full power. However, Shadi had come up with another plan. In an attack that we had planned before, he came, stole away the golden-haired darkling and the remaining Items. He assured me it was for the better good, and offered me a promise that he would never truly betray me.  
  
"A few years later, Shadi took our gathered Sennen Items with him to Japan. We kept in touch, but our correspondence soon flickered and died. All I knew was that he and his blue-eyed ward had started a sort of guardian-ship back in Japan, giving the Sennen Items to their destined owners, setting fate on the right track again. We had planned to meet up eventually, but I, fearing that Shadi had forgotten his end of the deal, sent him a warning.  
  
"Once he had told me, jokingly, 'O Foreign friend from lands overseas, should I ever abandon my promise to you, you have all my permission to return and blind me.' I took this to heart.  
  
"You sick, twisted, foul. . ."  
  
"It was something that had to be done, Seto-chan. I found one of his followers and blinded her, therefore alerting him to my presence. Shadi did not take action. I kidnapped another follower to use as bait. Shadi was quick to move you all to Egypt, and at once. Immediately, I contacted him, reminded him of our promise. He and the blue-eyed girl were well aware of the deal. It was the first time I'd realized that the boy with lavender eyes was related to Shadi's Seeress."  
  
"From there," said Shadi, "things flowed smoothly. Had you never wondered, you who charged alongside us, why my Egyptian mansion was directly connected to his subterranean lair? Isis and I played our parts well, though there were times when Isis wavered from side to side. Malik's second breakdown was not, as you thought, caused by the enemy."  
  
"It was Isis!" said Yami no Yuugi suddenly. "I overheard you speaking. . ."  
  
~ "Good. . .will Malik be recovered enough to join us?" Shadi glanced back at the closed door, seemingly nervous. Yami no Yuugi took close note of this, and paid even closer attention to the conversation between their two chief organizers.  
  
"But- -Shadi!!" Isis protested, flustered, trying to tug away from his hands. "I thought you said he wouldn't have to come along. . .not if he was having breakdowns left and right- -"  
  
"Isis, both you and I know who was the cause of this breakdown!" Shadi's voice lowered dangerously.  
  
Isis flinched. "Yes. . .yes. . ." she murmured, lowering her head and flushing with shame. "I only wanted to protect him- -but if he must come along- -why did you let me do this in the first place?!" She had jerked away and was staring at Shadi with something akin to hatred. "He's my brother, damn it, Shadi!! It's my duty to protect him, no matter what, and no matter how!!" ~  
  
"Yes," said Shadi. "Very good, my Pharaoh." He continued, beginning to pace. "She sought to protect her brother, and failed. We used you as our pawns. In the end, however, you must know that this was all for the benefit of the world. The guardians are expected to sacrifice when so much more is at stake. And we are all. . .guardians, though the secrets we hide from the rest are all different."  
  
"How is this the benefit of the world?" Malik shouted, his eyes crackling with wrath. "He seeks to destroy us all! He tries to control death! Shadi, have you been so blinded that you cannot to see!?"  
  
"There, you are wrong, Ishtar's youngest," said Shadi quietly. "I see quite well. Too well, in fact."  
  
For a long moment, there was silence. Malik's eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to chant a spell of destruction. "If I must die," he said slowly, each word harsh, "then I will take the rest with me, so that we do not live eternally as slaves of a dark power!" His lips trembled. "The Sennen Items? Golden as they are, the power they wield is forever of a terrible darkness. . ."  
  
Clutching at his Yami's hand, he began, "So then, Sekhmet, Goddess of Healing, of Annihilation, and of War. . ."  
  
"Enough!" said Gozaburo, stepping between them and disrupting Malik's spell. "The thief's soul, though back for the moment, wanes. Complete the ceremony, servant of Anubis! Balance us, and let it be finished!"  
  
"As you say," said Shadi scornfully.  
  
"The Balancing," Shadi turned to explain, "will bond all Items and their respective shadows to Gozaburo."  
  
Said Items began to rotate around Gozaburo, whirling until they were indistinguishable, a flying circle of yellow around the dark folds of the man's cape. "Such is the final step of this ceremony, the Balancing," Shadi murmured, his voice forbidding. "Do not interrupt, or the power will tear you to pieces. Heed my warning, Ishtar's youngest!" he said sharply, for Malik looked as though he was going to make a dash for Gozaburo.  
  
"There is nothing you can do," he told the golden Egyptian softly, gentling his tone. "Be patient, and allow the Balancing to complete itself."  
  
//Ma'at,// Kaiba's mind translated. //The Egyptian goddess of Balance and Order, distinguished by the feather she wore. The feather used in the scales during the Weighing of the Heart ceremony- -the feather used to personify Balance, the enemy of Chaos. . .//  
  
//By Ra!! They have neglected Ma'at. . .//  
  
He felt Shizuka squeezing his hand, Yami's lithe form beside him and the rest all gathered, and realized the foreign feeling in his soul was hope.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
In an echo of the earlier, shrieking chants, there were the voices of all the Sennen vessels cascading around them, as Shadi stepped forward, taking from the folds of his kilt a small white feather. An identical, spinning circle of gold formed in the empty air next to the one encircling Gozaburo. Shadi set the feather into its center, and the feather stayed, hovering as though shaken by a soft breeze.  
  
Shadi, however, was ominously silent.  
  
As the murmurs around him spiraled into another frenzy, the Sennen Items slowly turned and separated, until they were each spinning separately, though still surrounding Gozaburo. The man's eyes were fearfully eager, though he was mindful to keep his hands at his sides. Finally, the results of forty-some years' hard work were being realized! It was the world that lay at his fingertips- -he could control time, death, life- -  
  
"It is done," said Shadi solemnly, stepping back. "The power of the Sennen Items and the Spirits they hold is now transferred to your body. The Items are now useless." The feather drifted back into his cupped hands, and he tucked it into his dark hair. As he did, his knees gave out beneath him, and he stumbled back several paces. When he finally regained his balance, he closed his eyes and exhaled twice, a sheen of sweat covering his features.  
  
"I don't feel any different," Gozaburo admitted, staring down at his hands and wiggling his fingers curiously.  
  
"It will. . .take some time to have. . .an effect. . ." Shadi said, voice jerky. He was panting hard as he added, breathlessly, "Forgive me. One ceremony after the next- -it is too much for even one such as myself. . ."  
  
Gozaburo turned away, still looking at his hands. He walked amidst the dimmed gold of the Items, glancing to and fro, wide-eyed. "Amazing," he muttered. "I can feel the power- -truly, I can! Soul-shattering power!" Around and around, he whirled, laughing like a child, his small eyes glinting and glowing with exhilaration. "Listen to the roar, can't you hear it?! I alone control such a thing! I alone possess these seven Sennen Items! I alone!!"  
  
"Yes," said Shadi, his tone bitter. "You alone."  
  
//And what has it cost?// the black-haired man wondered to himself, staggering over to the fallen Tomb Robber's side and kneeling, taking Ryou's unbroken hand in his own. //Lives, lives- -countless lives! Oh, servant of Anubis! Truly your post is well-deserved! Look upon the blood that stains your hands- -look upon it, and shudder!//  
  
Ryou looked up at him, large green eyes still pooling with tears. "He's really dead, then?" the boy whispered, in a soft, quavery little voice.  
  
Before Shadi could answer, he heard the shout of alarm that he had been waiting for. Whirling to meet the new threat with a similar exclamation, he saw that, across the room, Isis was already on her feet, sheltering both of her 'brothers' behind her.  
  
Isis Ishtar. A remarkable woman, really, he thought, smiling. A remarkable woman. //She is well-named, too.//  
  
Another pained howl brought him tearing up to the center of the room, where Isis, Kaiba, Jounouchi, Otogi, and the Sennen Spirits, had formed a protective line in front of the others. The Sennen Ankh and Scales lay abandoned on the ground; still running, he snatched them both up and draped the Ankh around his neck. They were empty, now, and he knew it, but the familiar weight offered him some comfort.  
  
Gozaburo was clutching at his throat, wheezing. "What- -what the- -"  
  
Shadi caught his breath, swept up in a savage joy that had nothing to do with the gasping, writhing man before him. //By Almighty Ra Himself! It worked!! The Priest of your Order thanks you, O Anubis!!*// Waving the Scales about him like a madman, he lunged at Gozaburo. Within the next few seconds, he had seized the spluttering man by the neck and flung him bodily to the ground, though Gozaburo's grasping hands managed to send him falling as well. Choking and coughing, Shadi threw his fist out blindly and judged from the thick grunt of pain that he'd hit his target a fair blow.  
  
Gozaburo's knee shot up into the Ankh, forcing it into the taught flesh of Shadi's stomach, and, with a hoarse yelp, the priest-guardian of Anubis tottered backwards, dust stinging his eyes and throat.  
  
"Shadi!" Isis pulled him upright, and he leaned into her arms, grateful for the brief respite.  
  
"You- -" Gozaburo's eyes were bulging. "You dare betray me- -"  
  
"I defy you, yes," said Shadi, with an easy laugh, spreading his hands. "How is it, Gozaburo, that you trusted me from the outset? You, who saw enemies at every twist and turn, closed your eyes to the possibility that I might be a foe! You never once stopped to think that your trump card was also the wild card in the game!" His tone grew deadly. "Don't think I hadn't noticed your attempts to undermine me, Lord. Malik's first break-down, the men sent to steal the Items- -Ryou's kidnapping. . .the 'incidents' that delayed the Sennen Spirits- -though those perhaps only served to further destroy you and the pathetic mind barriers that you have set up against us. I have guarded these Items, Gozaburo. Reborn and reborn, constantly, into the same life- -did you think I was about to let them slip from my fingers, after so many centuries?"  
  
"You- -"  
  
The dark gleam in Shadi's eyes was slowly fading. "I, like so many others," he said quietly, "have been drawn to these Items and nearly cast into insanity because of it. There is only one place such dark creations can belong- -in Oblivion, and the shadows from which they were first drawn! To willingly allow you to have them would be the abandonment of my task in this life."  
  
"How?!" screeched Gozaburo, doubling over.  
  
This time, it was Kaiba who spoke. "Ma'at," the CEO said coldly. "Ma'at, the Egyptian goddess of Balance and Order. You didn't notice, did you? She was neglected in the original ceremony- -the separating, binding, balancing- -it was already a failure, before it even began! Shadi never asked for the blessing of Ma'at- -and without Ma'at, the Balancing was false! There is no balance between your mind and the shadows of the Sennen Items!!"  
  
"It is as he says," said Shadi. "There is no balance, only chaos. The shadows will devour your mind as Am'mit devours an unworthy heart."  
  
Gozaburo could only stare up at them with horrified eyes, a gaze that Kaiba returned calmly. Finally, he found his voice, turning towards the priest of Anubis. "Traitor!" he gurgled at Shadi, clutching at the man's shoulders so that his fingernails dug crescents into Shadi's skin. "Tell me now- -tell me- -which side are you really on!?"  
  
Shadi smiled lazily and stepped away. "Why, my lord," he said mockingly over his shoulder, "surely you know that answer?"  
  
Gozaburo writhed and screamed, seized by convulsions that looked as though they would tear his very body apart. His eyes rolled back into his head again, and his harsh, sobbing breaths soon ceased altogether. His grasping, jerking hands fell and lay twitching by his sides. A shadow shifted, and then, Seto Kaiba stood over the inert body of his stepfather.  
  
//How many times he must have dreamed of this day,// thought Shadi. //What he must have thought to say. . .and now, he stands silent, robbed of words! For years and years, he has imagined this moment. . .//  
  
Sibilantly, Kaiba's voice rose into the quiet.  
  
"Checkmate, Father."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Shadi wasn't sure how long they stood there. He only knew that it was at some point later, Yami no Yuugi shook himself out of a dazed trance, and offered his hand to Kaiba. The CEO stared at the proffered hand before taking it, and directing his free one towards Gozaburo. It was Pharaoh's power that flowed through his body, but it was justly given.  
  
"Soul Shatter."  
  
Gozaburo's body disintegrated, the man's soul gone, sent spiraling down into the deepest abyss of Death, spinning like a top in the Styx, howling and screaming all the way.  
  
The explosion was still ringing in Shadi's ears long afterward, but he was certain they all heard Ryou's hoarse exclamation and the swift ruffle of cloth, the silver-haired vessel's sobbing, gasping voice. One by one, they whirled. Isis smiled, Yuugi shrieked into Yami's shoulder, Mai kissed Jounouchi, Shizuka hugged Kaiba, Honda and Otogi high-fived each other, and Malik fell to his knees with Marik gaping openly behind him while Anzu uttered a cry of delight.  
  
"Yoshi, yoshi," said Bakura, blushing furiously and patting a tearful Ryou awkwardly on the back, "Nakanaide, nakanaide! I'm not dead yet."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: How's that for a Christmas present, ne? ^_~ And here you were thinking that I killed Bakura! :P Ha! As if I would ever do something like that!!  
  
Bakura- *stares* I'm not dead!  
  
Ryou- *pulls Bakura into a very passionate kiss*  
  
Bakura- O_O WTF!? RYOU!?  
  
A/N: *sigh* I had blisters on my fingers from intense-video-gaming with my little sister so it took slightly longer to type this! X.x I haven't played video games in over a year. . .*twitch* Oh, the scariness of it all! Meep-ness! So then, I hope you enjoyed my present. ^^U  
  
A/N: Shadi may or may not have been OOC- -I was reading a book borrowed from a friend, called "Mara of the Nile." It's a sappy, somewhat idiotic romance novel, written like a very badly researched OC story in Yuugiou (which is why she wanted me to read it in the first place.) Seriously! They called the capital city Thebes! For god's sake, it wasn't Thebes until the Greeks invaded or whatever! X.x Even *I* know that!! The main character had blue eyes (ha, the likelihood of a "bee-yoo-ti-ful" slave- girl in Egypt ever having blue eyes) and fell in love with a Priest-noble named Sheftu, who's overall description just reminded me of Shadi! So I kinda fiddled around with Shadi's character. . .now he's more Sheftu-Shadi. @_@ Oh well.  
  
A/N: 'Twas a weird book. They even managed to incorporate Tomb Robbing into the whole scheme. X.x So Sheftu, who betrayed the Pharaoh Hatshepsut for his lord Thutmose, looked like Kaiba one moment, Shadi the next, then Bakura, then Yami no Yuugi, and so on and so forth! *grumble*  
  
Merry Christmas! It does indeed seem that Christmas/Winter Break (*insert Hallelujahs*) has come around to saaaa~ve me! *hits air with fist in increasingly Jou-chan-like-manner*  
  
Translations:  
  
itoto-chan: little brother  
  
itoshii: dear, beloved  
  
yoshi, yoshi: there, there (often used with children)  
  
nakanaide: don't cry  
  
* = I read in the manga (loaned to me by my dear friend Little brother pyro, read her- -yes, her- -stuff!!) that Shadi is a priest of Anubis' order  
  
*gives out sugar, peppermint candy canes, Change of Heart and Diaubandou plushies, coconut Pocky, and little Dark Necrophia figurines*  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
person6: *giggles* And you thought I killed him! Tee hee. . .muwahahahaha!! Well, he's not dead. *surprise, surprise!* And I reviewed a few of your stories! *face-faults* I'll get around to the rest one day. . .until then, keep kicking me in the rear, or I'll forget. -_-U Maybe the ending was too abrupt, but I was getting sick of Gozaburo anyway! Evil bastard should have just died! X.x Merry Christmas, itoshii reviewer-chan!  
  
YYHGurl: Were you confused by this chapter? @_@ I was. . .probably because I left off halfway to have dinner. Which is _not_ a smart thing to do when you're trying to figure out your own uber-complicated plot-lines, ne? At least this story shows signs of a plot, unlike the others I have planned. . .thanks for reviewing, and Merry Christmas!  
  
Lalala: ^________^ I wouldn't say it's the best. . .*rubs back of head* Thanks for the warning, I'll take it to mind! Um, how do you remove chapters without deleting the rest of the story? X.x I don't remember how! Merry Christmas!  
  
Bakura- Baku this and Baku that! Why is everyone calling me Baku!?  
  
Ryou- *in very seductive voice* Because Baku-chan is such a cute name, Baku-chan. . .  
  
Bakura- *gulps* Is Ryou PMS-ing again?  
  
DreamingChild/Bakuraluva: You changed your pen name? *glomps new name* It's cool! Why didn't you tell-l-l-l meeee?! *whines* Please update soon! Please! I can't bear to see Ryou like that! NOOO!! ATASHI NO KAWAII, SAI-AI-NO RYOU-CHAN!!!!! *falls to knees in over-dramatic way* Thanks for reviewing! *coughs* Am I on your opf section-list? Hmmm? *nudges impatiently* Well? ^^U Um, just ignore me! X.x  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Good, we _do_ have some believers out there! OF COURSE I WASN'T GOING TO KILL MY BAKU-CHAN!!! *grins like a maniac* It was funny to see people's reactions, though. . .MEEP!!!  
  
*is being chased by several angry reviewers*  
  
Several Angry Reviewers: HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH OUR EMOTIONS LIKE THAT?!  
  
RJ: ARGH! CALL 'EM OFF, CALL 'EM OFF!!!  
  
Sailor Comet: *thinks about what she has said* Hmm. . .point taken! I can and shall and _will_ review your stories! . . .Eventually. *once again, readers fall over* *Sailor Comet prepares her flamethrower* Um. ^^U Is it Diabound? Oopsies. ^^U Ah, well. *starry-eyed* She thinks my A/Ns are sometimes cute and quirky!! AH!! *grovels in dust* I am not worthy! Not worthy! Not worthy!! Ahem-ness. Merry Christmas!!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: *is staring happily up at Bakuraxryou poster* Tendershipping, tendershipping! My heart doth delight whenst 'tis thee that I looketh upon and write!! 'Kharue-san, please be more careful! *sends Chibi-shield, guaranteed to work in minimal Kawaii situations* You shouldn't overtax yourself because of Chibi Eyes of Doom! *is also fearing the kawaii-ness* *gulps* You know, it's funny. . .I used to hate fluff. . .now I love it! *bounces in feathers and syrup*  
  
Bakura- -_-U Why am I not surprised?  
  
Ryou- *rolls eyes* *mutters*  
  
Bakura- Ryou! My sweet, non-muttering, non-eye-rolling Ryou!! Okay, Ryou is definitely PMSing. O_o Oh, Ra!!! *runs for his immortal life*  
  
Ahem-ness!! X.x FanFiction's been acting really weird! They were talking about stars aligning and other oddities a few days ago. . .^^U If you want, I can get the exact quote. . .I emailed it to a friend in Belize. . .oh, the scariness of it all! FanFiction and aligning stars! @________@ Um, Merry Christmas! I hope you got what you wanted, but, in any case. . .  
  
*gives video-tape of Bakura-Ryou fluff moment*  
  
Bakura- O_O I THOUGHT I CHECKED TWICE FOR HIDDEN CAMERAS!!! *blushes furiously as he sees himself whispering kawaii phrases to Ryou*  
  
RJ- Ahem. You forgot one. *stares at image* Aw, so sweet!  
  
*Kharue-sama faints again*  
  
Uh-oh. I seem to have assisted in knocking your Yami-muse out again. A thousand apologies and live forever, O Wondrous Reviewer Who Leaves Such Long, Delightful Reviews!!!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Yup yup! I shall continue! History Day and Science Fair are almost over, but my partner is in Belize! Oi, CS-chan, you hear that? GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN GET STARTED!! I _REFUSE_ TO END UP LIKE LAST YEAR!!! Doing the damn thing the day before. . .and still getting an A. . .*mutters*  
  
VampssAmby10210: Hee hee. ^^U Maybe not one or two chapters. I got impatient, hopefully it isn't too rushed!  
  
Immortal Memories: Better a short review than no review at all, ne? ^^U *frowns* Damn, I'm such a hypocrite. Ahem-ness. Do you like my new word? *runs around coughing* Ahem-ness! Ahem-ness!!! Good luck with thy homework!  
  
Ciu Sune: *eats candy* Yummy. . .huh? Oh, hi! No nervous breakdowns yet, thanks! The candy seems to have prevented that. . .*bounces around on an extreme sugar high* *Muses are very frightened by site of bouncing RJ* Now, was that a cliffy? I think not! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! *falls over coughing* *eats more sugar* Thanks for the Pocky!!! WITH POCKY I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! YOU CANNOT STAND BEFORE MY POCKY AND TRIUMPH!!!  
  
Bakura- Now, why didn't I think of that before. . .? -_-U Oh, that's right! Because it WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED!!!!  
  
RJ- *grumbles* Sure, ruin my fun. . .  
  
Bakura- *thinks* You know, that's exactly what I said to the Pharaoh-baka the first time he foiled my plans. . .I remember it like it was yesterday. . .*goes off into a long tirade*  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: I'll explain more about Bakura living, don't worry! It's just that my fingers hurt and I'll get back to it tomorrow. ^^U Jeez, you people must be thinking that I work myself to death or something. . .it isn't true! I'm the laziest person in my family! X.x Eating sugar and writing fanfiction all day- -I've got it good!!  
  
Link-Roy-Marth-Lover: Continuing, continuing!! ^_____^  
  
The Rabid Toenail: You're still sick? Aww, you poor thing!! *tucks Rabid Toenail in bed with tea* Rest up and write more!!! We can't have you dying in the middle of a story, now can we? *shakes head* Nope nope, 'twould be most horrid-ible!! *nods furiously* Thanks for reviewing! And Baku-chan is _always_ sexy!! *starry-eyed* . . .ha, I killed Gozaburo. ^_________^ It's weird, all this time I thought of him more as the fat guy named Zork or whatever. . .I only just saw his picture recently, and I was like, "Holy shit! That can't be Gozaburo!! He's actually physically fit!" X_x *bangs head on wall*  
  
Shinimegami7: I wish I could see the future too. . .^^U But at the moment, even I'm not sure what happens next. All my outlining ended with this chapter. . . *sighs unhappily* Back to the drawing board, yup. . .  
  
Alz-chan: Hee hee! *giggles like Vampire Princess Miyu* Thank you!! What can I say, I'm fantastic! *gets bashed over the head* Okay, okay. . .reality-check time! @_@ Thanks!!!  
  
Maruken: Original? *trembles at thought* I'm working on one. . .it's called Darkness' Soothsayer. I'll be posting a similar version of it soon for fanfiction, a Bxr fic called "Ghost and Alchemist." *sighs* I named the original main character after a font of my dad's laptop, though. . .why do I have the feeling this story isn't going anywhere? ^_^U Her name is Sylfaen. I thought it was pretty. Thank you!!! ^_______________^ *glomps*  
  
Yami hitokiri: O_O I made someone cry. . .*pats on back as Bakura comforts Ryou* Anouu. . .yoshi, yoshi. . .nakanaide!! -_-U Well, he's not dead, right? So, um. . .@_@ *passes out randomly*  
  
Sarah Harvey: Did you know my parents were going to name me Sarah? X.x Okay, random moment. . .^^U Malik and Marik? ^______^ Um, no. I'll give you the page count in a sec.  
  
kandra: Ummm. . .*continues to be passed out randomly* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DarkMage Tygress: *sniffles happily* You liked it, good! *hugs tightly*  
  
MillenniumDreamer: O_O Please don't sic your yami on me!! Bakura's okay! See, he's even alive and talking and blushing and speaking like Bakura!! Meep!!! Don't hurt meeeeeee!! *runs away though she is apparently still unconscious*  
  
Bakura- -_-U Now if I could have only managed that in my Tomb Robbing days. . .  
  
Ryou- *looks at Bakura from beneath his eyelashes* Baaaaaaaku-chan. . . *is wrapped up in red ribbon*  
  
Bakura- O_O Must resist urge to fuck hikari. Must resist urge to fuck hikari. Must resist. . .oh, screw that! No, screw Ryou. . .uh, excuse me. *grabs Ryou into nearest bedroom*  
  
RJ- *stares* Did Baku-chan just say "excuse me?!" *passes out once more for the sake of pure randomness and shock* (SilverIndigoSky, your moment of total Randomness has arrived! Embrace your weirdness, I say!!!)  
  
TaleneIsMyYami: ^^U Thank you for all those emails! My friends are currently all on vacation, so all the emails and people talking to me I can get are really the best Christmas present I could get! ^________^ *glomps tightly* I really am a Lonely person! Nah, just angsting. . .MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Yes, I really am only 13. . .ask my friends. . .it's true. . .  
  
Fill-in-muse: *ignores sounds from random bedroom* Only thirteen! *reads over curse-words* Such tainted innocence. . .  
  
RJ- *pushes fill-in-muse out the door and laughs nervously* Ah hah.  
  
DarkShadowFlame: NO!! Don't you dare _not_ concentrate on your own story! I'll hold a knife under your chin if I have to! KEEP WRITING, DAMMIT!! *is as mood-swingy as Ryou, though not quite PMSing anymore* Hmm. . .this dragon-baka did take thy suggestion to mind, but decided at last against it, because she didn't quite feel like killing Bakura! She loves him too much! *drowns in sweatdrop* I shoved some Shadi-Isis fluff in there! Was it detectable? ^^U  
  
Blue Bunny2: ^_______________________^ *glomps*  
  
Page count of this chapter: 23  
  
Page count of entire story: SORE WA HIMITSU DESU YO!! ^^U Xellos-sama, thou art most endearing in thy mannerisms!  
  
*glomps all* 25 reviews! Bloody hell, you guys are really fantastic! I promise to have a chapter up within the next month!! *glances at clock* OK, I have to leave now. I'm going to watch a Chinese movie with my family!! ^_____^ Enjoy your holidays!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL, HAPPY NEW YEAR, HAPPY CHANUKAH (sp? Gomen ne!), HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR, HAPPY WINTER BREAK, AND, MOST IMPORTANTLY, HAPPY FANFICTION READING!!!  
  
sore ja baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & co. 


	17. full circle

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
full circle  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, it's absolutely, 100% ours. *sarcasm sarcasm sarcasm!*  
  
A/N: ^^ Gomen nasai, minna-san!! It's been a long time, I know. My computer crashed (a great big thank you to person6 for spreading the word, and now I must thank/praise/glomp FanFiction.Net for having backup files!), so for a month and a few weeks I was floundering because I'd lost my outlines. *sigh* However, I have downloaded my eden files from FanFiction.Net onto my daddy's laptop, which he is graciously letting me use while my computer is being buried (*cries*), and am now attempting to wrap things up. This is the final chapter of Eden Rising before the epilogue.  
  
A/N: A note of caution. ^^ And you thought the "explanations" were finished! Nope, still one more ceremony, and one, final clarification from Shadi, and then they're all heading back hooooome! *giggle*  
  
A/N: I'm rather excited. My first Yuugiou multi-chapter will soon be done! At the end of this chapter, I'm posting a poll, as separate author's notes are no longer allowed. ^^ Please vote, as this will affect which story I'm writing next!  
  
^^ This ITFTC is one of my favorites. Does the guy even know what he's singing? ^^ Mouuu, but it's hilarious!  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"i love you sae iienaideiru my hoooooooo!!"  
  
~ 1/3 true feelings (?)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
(Just a quick note: This picks up slightly before the last chapter ended. While Kaiba and G. were still playing their shadow-chess)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"He's only sleeping," Ryou mumbled to no one in particular, blinking back tears and sniffling helplessly. "He's sleeping and I'm being silly. That's all. That's all. Damn it, that's all!! That's all! He's only sleeping!"  
  
Vaguely, he recalled this was how they met.  
  
~ Ryou smoothed his hair. Should he have left it wild and unkempt? Maybe "Tomb Robber" would like that. He didn't quite know. Isis had insisted on the "pomp and ceremony"- -was it only to delay him? Well, at any rate, he stood now in front of the rosewood table, shivering slightly in his linen and staring at the golden object that was the Sennen Ring before him.  
  
It was a work of art- -a perfect circle, probably three or four centimeters thick and seven centimeters in diameter, from which hung seven points. He vaguely remembered something about there being seven Sennen Items. The memory was his, and yet, not his.  
  
"Put it on. . ." he mumbled to himself, recalling Isis' parting instructions. He touched it, felt a shock of power, and, even more interesting, the feeling was familiar. He'd known this ring before, perhaps in another life. It was tinged with sadness, the memory. Ryou gulped.  
  
A sleeping boy had appeared on the long table before him. That wasn't what had frightened him, though- -  
  
This sleeping boy was wearing only a loincloth. Ryou gazed at the other's lean musculature and was envious, but also wondering what it might feel like having those long, slender fingers locked in his hair and pulling him close. . .  
  
He shook his head. Focus, baka, he told himself. This was the spirit of the ring. No innocently slumbering angel, but a demon some four thousand years old. Was he dead? No. . .he was definitely asleep; Ryou could see his chest rising and falling slowly.  
  
He didn't snore, though. Ryou noticed this and blushed as he realized exactly where his train of thought was leading. His earlier mumbles of "Argul! Gloog! Blub!!" came to mind and managed to bring him back to reality as he flushed with embarrassment. Imagine what this "Tomb Robber" would've said, had he heard him!!  
  
His hair was a mane and terribly tangled, and as white as Ryou's own. Ryou wanted to touch the matted hair and see if it really was as soft as it looked. Whoever this was, he was practically Ryou's twin. Ryou laughed at himself. Silly. Obviously. This was Ryou's Yami. Finally!! His very own Yami. . .to keep him company. . .  
  
The spirit stirred and turned over in his sleep with a soft moan, giving Ryou a better view of his face. He had long, dark eyelashes, sooty against the white of his skin. Mesmerized by the appearance of this dark angel, Ryou stretched out his fingers, curious and wanting. . .  
  
Because, this "Tomb Robber," or whoever he was- -he was beautiful. There was no other word for it. Then, without warning, a hand- -the spirit's hand- -flashed up and captured Ryou's wrist.  
  
The spirit's eyes snapped open. Ryou stared.  
  
He had violet eyes. ~  
  
Violet eyes. Ryou choked on the sob trying to wrench its way up his throat. "I really liked your eyes," he said to Bakura, kissing the spirit's closed eyelids, one by one. "You know I love violet eyes. And you had violet eyes, like my mother's. They were so beautiful. . .so passionate, even if you didn't want them to be. . ." Then he realized he was speaking in past-tense and forced himself, with an effort, to stop.  
  
"He's only sleeping," Ryou repeated in a shaking voice. "He's not. . .he isn't. . .d-d-d- -"  
  
He couldn't say it.  
  
Ryou had the strange idea that the entire world had separated from him. He knew the others were still moving, still speaking. . .but their images had blurred and the sounds of their voices and movements had faded from his ears. He knew that Gozaburo was still there, that the threat wasn't over yet, but he was detached- -staring down at Bakura's composed white face with his heart lodged somewhere in his throat. //It's not true. . .it's not. . .it's not. . .//  
  
"'Kura-chan, wake up," he said softly. When Bakura made no reply, he reached out with his good arm and shook the other gently. "'Kura-chan!" he said, more insistently. "'Kura-chan. . .!"  
  
"Oh god, please," he whispered, though his breathing had stopped before he could get to the 'please.' ". . .'Kura-chan!!"  
  
There was no response. Bakura lay as cold and oblivious to him as before. Ryou withdrew his hand, thick horror settling around him in a dark cloud, choking him. "'Kura-chan," he gasped, voice hoarse. "Oh god, 'Kura- chan!! D-don't do this anymore; it's not funny! 'Kura-chan, aren't you listening?!" he snapped, panic sharpening his voice. Shadows shifted around him.  
  
'There's no pulse,' someone was saying- -maybe Mai, maybe Isis.  
  
//Oh god, no!!// Ryou's insides made an unpleasant turn. He gaped at his unmoving Yami. //Oh god! He's not kidding, he's not sleeping- -he's really. . . // He doubled over and let his pent-up tears take him. "You promised," he rasped at Bakura, between hacking sobs. "You promised you'd never leave me alone!! 'Kura-chan!! You promised!! God, don't do this!! Please don't- -"  
  
Bakura's entire body was grasped by some invisible force. His mouth opened in a frighteningly large gasp, and for a moment, Ryou thought he was going to sit up. . .  
  
But no. Bakura's snowy head sank back down, and the shadows grouped around Ryou soon backed away again. They were arguing- -two men- -in heated, angry voices, but Ryou couldn't hear what they were saying. . .  
  
He laid his head on Bakura's chest and pulled the other's lifeless arms around him, inhaling. Bakura smelled of sweat and blood and death, but beneath that, there existed still the kohl-linen-smoke that Ryou adored. He inhaled again, his breathing harsh from his weeping. //If you're really gone. . .one last time. . .I want to feel your arms around me. . .//  
  
Another shadow fell over him. He looked up, and saw Shadi staring down at him. Shadi seemed sad. . .why? Bakura wasn't really. . .  
  
"He's really dead, isn't he?" Ryou heard himself whispering, feeling his lips trembling. He looked back down at Bakura as Shadi whirled away without answering, and as the yelling started up again. There were no comforting violet eyes gazing up at him. He'd thought the arms might tighten- -just maybe- -just barely. . .  
  
Nothing.  
  
//God, just this once. . .//  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Darkness. Time hurtled by him as he raved to himself in silence. He didn't care anymore. . .no, he didn't care anymore. . .  
  
It was cold and it was dark and it was quiet, but he didn't care. He sat and rocked himself back and forth on his heels, sang a lullaby and squeezed his eyes shut against the blackness, his hands clutching his wrists exerting so much pressure that they bled. . .  
  
He missed the chaos he had left behind. He missed the fact that he couldn't see how much chaos he had managed to cause before his imprisonment. He missed what he had left behind in general. . .especially someone.  
  
Anger rose up unbidden, hysteria along with it. He throttled both down savagely, steeling his nerves, reminding himself that it was for Ryou. Ryou. A memory of laughing green eyes and soft hair like clouds and the moon and a smile like sunlight itself- -  
  
Ryou.  
  
Oh, gods, Ryou. . .  
  
A wild laugh rose in his throat. His fingernails were leaving bloody half-moons in his palms, but he didn't care, he couldn't feel it anyway. . .  
  
Why?  
  
He hated remembering. So he didn't try. . .because it was painful. He didn't like that kind of pain. . .  
  
The Tomb Robber sat in darkness and waited. He curled into a fetal position and mumbled about nothing-ness, counted the people he'd killed on his fingers, and ceased to move when he realized that a person only had ten fingers. It was cold, it was dark, it was too quiet, and he didn't give a damn. Where was he? Sleep came slowly, and he smiled to himself.  
  
Ryou. Sweet, sweet angel- -he was wrapped up in Ryou's embrace, seeing that smile. . .  
  
And then. . .here. Trapped in never-ending darkness and reduced to a babbling, whimpering, weak mass of putty. Weak. Weak. Yes, he was weak. He hated weakness. Hated it and loved it, because Ryou personified weak personified innocence personified beauty and weakness was Ryou and Ryou was Ryou was Ryou was his angel. . .  
  
He closed his eyes against the silence and begged for someone to end it. Why be stuck here for eternity when he could have his heart eaten by the gate guardian in the Underworld? Oh yes, he definitely was looking forward to that. . .  
  
His sacrifice was noble, wasn't it? Was he sorry now? Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! But. But. He'd do it again. . .but. But.  
  
Ryou.  
  
Yes. . .he let his breath escape in a hiss and wondered, fleetingly, if he would ever see Ryou again, ever press his lips to the other's erratic pulse as they lay together, ever feel Ryou curled up against his side, ever hear Ryou's gentle laughter again. Soon he was drifting away on an errant breeze, helpless for the dream-winds to do with him as they pleased.  
  
But the sleep he had been expecting was called away. . .  
  
He felt, rather than heard, something. Someone lying beside him, someone still shaking with suppressed sobs. . .that someone. . .  
  
No. . .Ryou. . .  
  
Angel, angel. . .  
  
Don't cry. . .  
  
Oh, gods. . .the place where he ought to have had a heart ached along with his throat. Why was he remembering now? No. He didn't want to remember. He never wanted to remember. Remembering was painful.  
  
But he did. . .he remembered blood and how sweet it tasted as his enemies fell around him. The power of Diaubandou, flowing through his veins, intoxicating him. . .  
  
He remembered. . .  
  
Darkness. Darkness all around, and then- -  
  
He knew, he knew, he didn't want to be reminded. But- -for Ryou, for his Ryou- -pain welling up, twinge growing into ache growing into gash into numbness into joy into death into endless, endless blackness. . .  
  
And then. . .here.  
  
Dreaming. He was only dreaming- -  
  
Gods. He opened his eyes and winced at the light that flooded him. Gods. Light. Where was he? Tomb Robber blinked a few times, trying to see, squinting at the startled face before him.  
  
Gods.  
  
Ryou!!  
  
Relief. Relief so strong and powerful that he sagged against the floor, feeling all strength leaving his body again, eyes filling unbidden with tears, a thundering in his chest. Dear gods. His heart was beating. He was breathing.  
  
Those green eyes widened further. Ryou gasped, tried to move away, then closer, leaping at him. Tomb Robber sat up, suddenly aware that his hands were clamped firmly over the other's. . .  
  
Him.  
  
Ryou.  
  
It wasn't real. This wasn't real. The angel- -couldn't- -possibly- -be- -real. This was all an illusion. He wanted to laugh, smile, anything, but he was too busy staring and too busy listening to his own heart beating and too busy trying to subdue the tears that had flooded along with other things. . .  
  
So he did the most logical thing that occurred to him. He lunged forward and snatched the angel up in a wild embrace, heard a forever- treasured squeak that, in more ways than one, reassured him that this was the truth, that this was happening, and he smashed his mouth onto the angel's in a savagely burning kiss. His grip on the other's arms was bruising, and he knew it, but he refused to let go, and deepened the kiss, biting the other's lip and letting the salty-sweet blood fill both their mouths as he quested frantically for the other's tongue.  
  
//Sweet- -angel- -mine!//  
  
He jerked away and stared. His mind was swimming with memories and realizations and- -//Gods! I'm alive- -Ryou's alive- -Ryou- -// "Ryou," he croaked, reaching out with a hand that, remarkably, didn't tremble. The cuts on his wrists were healed. His clothes weren't bloodied. Everything. . .broken skin, all the slashes- -gone. "Oh gods, oh gods, Ryou- -"  
  
Ryou broke down and tackled him, sobbing into Bakura's shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around him. "God, I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone, I thought- -I thought you broke your promise, I thought you weren't going to come back, I thought you left me alone- -'Kura, 'Kura- -"  
  
He heard Malik falling to his knees, heard people exclaiming and shouting and laughing behind him.  
  
//Ra-damn,// he thought. //We won?// Like a fading radio in the back of his mind, he could feel Ryou, hear Ryou's own thoughts- -a jumbled, swirling mass of confusion and love and happiness and exhaustion. And, even more faintly- -//Bakura! 'Kura-chan!! Thank God!! Oh, thank God!!// But the voice soon dimmed out and Ryou's body was so warm and the boy was still shaking and Bakura tried not to focus- -hell, he just couldn't focus- -on anything else but his Ryou-chan. . .  
  
Feeling six or seven sets of eyes on his back, he pulled Ryou even closer and swallowed uncomfortably. "Yoshi, yoshi," he muttered into Ryou's silvery hair. "Don't cry, don't cry. . .I'm not dead yet."  
  
There were footsteps now, as Eden Rising moved closer, reaching out, touching his shoulders. Malik grabbed him in a tight "glomp" from behind and Marik thwacked him over the head angrily ("Bakura-gha'bi!! Don't you ever fucking pull a fucking stunt like that again! I'll roll your body into a gutter and pretend I never fucking knew you, dammit!").  
  
"By the Sacred Cat of Bastet," said Pharaoh, in a voice that held awe and stunned amazement and an undercurrent of joy, "how on earth- -"  
  
"Bakura-san!" said Yuugi, beaming from ear to ear, "you're all right!"  
  
The Tomb Robber allowed himself a small smile in Pharaoh-brat's direction. He glanced over and saw that Mai was kissing Jounouchi- -no, now she'd released him. Jounouchi tumbled over, tomato-faced while Shizuka giggled and Kaiba stood silently, watching him with a sliver of reluctant admiration in those dark blue eyes. Isis stood with Shadi, smiling, and Shadi. . .  
  
. . .was clutching his Ankh and Scales and grinning like an idiot.  
  
"You!!" Bakura shouted, tearing himself away from Ryou's arms. He couldn't feel his legs, but he hauled himself up as best as he could, trying to place Ryou behind him. Warily, he eyed Shadi's smile, then met the man's bright eyes. "What the hell are you still doing here!?"  
  
Pharaoh was second to move. "That's true," he said in a guarded voice, either consciously or unconsciously sheltering Yuugi behind him. "I still don't see whose side you're on, Priest of Anubis, Priestess."  
  
Malik stepped in front of his sister. "Isis. . ."  
  
Isis' eyes, shining brightly in the darkness, met her brother's as she clasped his hands in hers. "Malik- -Malik, little brother- -you do forgive me, don't you?" she asked eagerly and almost fearfully. "Malik?"  
  
There was a pregnant pause. Malik shifted from one foot to the other, regarding his sister with wide lavender eyes.  
  
Finally, he looked away at his yami, then, seeming to have drawn strength, glanced back at Isis' expecting, pleading face. "Only if you forgive me, 'nee-sama, for my blindness," he murmured, his voice catching painfully. Turning to the others, he said firmly, "Isis is my sister. In Rishid I had a brother and servant, but he is long gone now, and Isis remains. She did what she did for our benefit- -to guard the fate of the world and the Sennen Items. I believe what she says, now and into eternity. I trust her. I love her, and should you still wish to punish her, you will have to go through me."  
  
Yami no Malik moved near him, eyes fierce.  
  
At length, Pharaoh came forward, tilting his head to one side quizzically. "I don't want to cause another conflict," he said quickly, when Marik growled threateningly. "I would, however, like Shadi to explain himself. Thoroughly," he added, as an afterthought. "I'm sure we'd all like to know what's been going on behind our backs these past three years."  
  
Shadi waved his hands, almost exasperated. "Certainly, my Pharaoh! In due time!"  
  
Otogi finally spoke, giving a long-suffering sigh and frowning. "Look," he said tiredly, flicking dark hair from his eyes, "we just saved the whole damn world from a sadistic, egotistical bastard. I think we deserve an explanation. Now, preferably."  
  
"And an explanation you will get, but in due time," Shadi repeated firmly. He turned to the Item bearers, taking note that Yuugi's hands cradled the Puzzle, that Malik had once again tucked the Rod into his pocket, that Isis was fingering her Tauk fondly- -that Bakura was in the process of draping the Ring around Ryou's neck. The Eye lay abandoned where Gozaburo's body had fallen and disintegrated. All the Items glistened, eerily brightening and dimming at odd intervals.  
  
"Puzzle Bearer," Shadi said, nodding in an approving fashion. "This tale was first yours, and it will end first as yours. I assure you I will do you no harm. Please come forward."  
  
Yuugi wavered, frowning doubtfully as he took a few faltering steps forward, and moved back, and forward again, and back again.  
  
"Why should he?" muttered Yami, drawing Yuugi back to him. "We have no reason to trust you. Your word, as given to Gozaburo, was easily broken. Your word, as given to us time and time again, lies in pieces thrice shattered. What prevents you from a fourth break? What holds you to this side?"  
  
"My Pharaoh," said Shadi, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "the remaining power in these Items wanes. Either you will allow your vessel to come forward, or you will not. It is entirely your decision, though I advise you to allow him forward immediately. I have given my word that I will not harm any of you further, and no matter how sullied my word, I can indeed promise that I do the work of the Gods. I serve Them, and Them alone. Now, hurry."  
  
Yuugi pulled free and came forward.  
  
Shadi's dark lips curved into a smile. He lifted from his pocket Ma'at's feather and placed it so that it rose in the air, hovering high, high, high above them.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Vessel," said Shadi softly, pressing the Sennen Puzzle into Yuugi's curious hands, "you do this now knowing full well the consequences. Do you choose to so bind this soul to your own, so that your ka and his ka are forever merged, never separated, never torn? Your thoughts will never truly be your own, nor your heart completely yours. Do you still gladly hold him to you? Say it, and it will be done."  
  
Yuugi never hesitated. "Of course I do," he said steadily, gripping the Puzzle a little more tightly than he had intended. A sharp, golden edge dug into his skin, but did not draw blood. Pharaoh squeezed his little Light's shoulder.  
  
"The hmt-ntr watch and grant," Shadi intoned, waving a dark hand over the Eye inscribed in the Puzzle's center.  
  
The Puzzle flared, brighter than ever before, but only to the bearer's vision. The others watched, confused, as Yuugi cried out and flung up his arm to shield his eyes, the Puzzle clattering to the stone floor. Yami reacted instantly, pulling Yuugi close and guarding him from the light until it finally faded. As they turned to look at the Puzzle again, they found that the golden pyramid had shattered into pieces again; each piece blackened with age. Yuugi reached out tentatively towards one, touching dimmed sun-fire, his eyes still tearing from the light that had blinded him momentarily.  
  
"Ring-bearer," said Shadi, even more quietly than before.  
  
Ryou stepped forward, mouth set despite trembling lips, his wrist still dangling at an odd angle. There were tear-trails on his cheeks, and on Bakura's, but they stood silently side by side, hand in hand, waiting.  
  
"I say to you what I have said to Yuugi. Vessel, you do this now knowing full well the consequences. Do you choose to so bind this soul to your own, so that your ka and his ka are forever merged, never separated, never torn? Your thoughts will never truly be your own, nor your heart completely yours. Do you still gladly hold him to you? Say it, and it will be done."  
  
Shadi looked worried, his forehead creasing.  
  
Ryou moved his hand from Bakura's to accept the Ring, but he turned his eyes back to his Other, questioning. "You don't mind, do you?" he whispered, so that only Bakura could hear. There were fresh tears in his eyes. "Mou hitori no boku. . .'Kura-chan. . .you don't mind staying with me forever?"  
  
Bakura frowned. "Don't be silly," he muttered, crimson darting across his features. "Of course I don't mind."  
  
Ryou's smile was shaky as he looked back at Shadi. "What can I say to you?" he asked, tears flowing anew. "Maybe it's not my place to decide, but I know what I want. Eternity," and he fingered one of the points on the Ring absentmindedly, "is quite a long time for one to spend alone. Yes."  
  
Shadi's face broke into a genuine grin of relief.  
  
"The hmt-ntr watch and grant."  
  
And the Ring began to glow, each small spire like a writhing column of white flame. As it, too, darkened like the Puzzle had, they saw the gold was marred, each little point blunted. One had broken off and lay lolling about on the floor. Ryou sighed, almost wistfully, and tucked the tiny piece into his sash for safekeeping.  
  
"You now, Rod-bearer." He gestured at Malik to come forward. Malik, scowling (he hadn't forgiven Shadi quite yet), moved closer and, grudgingly, accepted the Sennen Rod from the other Egyptian.  
  
Shadi's grin hadn't faded yet. "Vessel, you do this now knowing full well the consequences. Do you choose to so bind this soul to your own, so that your ka and his ka are forever merged, never separated, never torn? Your thoughts will never truly be your own, nor your heart completely yours. Do you still gladly hold him to you? Say it, and it will be done."  
  
"Oh for Ra's sake!" snarled Malik in exasperation. "You know my goddamned answer already! He's mine and I'm his; yes yes yes yes yes a thousand times yes!"  
  
"The hmt-ntr watch and grant," Shadi said, laughing, and touched the Eye that decorated its head. With a shriek not completely unlike that of a banshee, the Rod blazed and snapped cleanly into two pieces that fell upon the floor, darkening until they resembled badly polished bronze. Malik poked at them with his toe.  
  
"So that's it?" he said, pressing his Yami's hands to his heart. "We're bonded now, into Eternity?"  
  
//What does my Pretty-pretty think? Oooh, my Pretty-pretty is thinking naughty thoughts!!// exclaimed Marik gleefully within his mind. //What's this about chains, habibi? I hear a whisper about chains!! Naughty Pretty-pretty!//  
  
"More or less," said Shadi. He was replacing Isis' dimmed golden Tauk on her neck, smiling at her. "The power of foresight is gone from it, and never more will you see into the future. Repercussions of your visions will assault you for a month or two, but beyond that, the magic has faded. It will never return to plague you. This Tauk is only an adornment now," he said gently, fastening the clasp with tender fingers, "and I hope that you will wear it often, Isis."  
  
Gozaburo's golden Eye had rolled out from where his corpse had lain. Shadi tread upon it with his heel, and it broke into mismatched shards and finely ground power. He gathered up the larger pieces and slipped them into his own sash. "It will never see into the Hidden anymore," he said, and he sounded almost regretful as he turned away from the gold dust that remained on the floor.  
  
"Now, finally. . ."  
  
He set his Scales on one palm, and, deftly unfastened each balance and counterweight, breaking the threads that held them together. Back to his hand floated Ma'at's feather, and, after staring at it for a long moment, Shadi crushed it between his fingers. Out from his robes, he pulled the Ankh. "No more will I trespass upon people's souls," he said, more to himself than anyone else standing there. "I have no more reason to." But as he looked down once more at the Ankh, he hesitated.  
  
"How shall I break you?" he mused. "Shall I shatter you thisly, or thusly? Shall I rend you apart by my fingers, or leave you for the desert to strip bare? As long as you exist, there is danger for us all." His face contorted, true fear crossing his eyes. "I am still drawn to your power," he mumbled, paling. "As a flame to a moth, you entice me still. That cannot be. Never can it be! Gods grant me strength," he breathed, staring down at the gold in his hands, so warm against his skin, so familiar, so. . .  
  
Tainted.  
  
"The hmt-nr watch and grant!"  
  
Then, with a gasp that sounded far more like a sob, he wrenched the Ankh from his chest and flung it against the far wall.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
It was only after several hours trudging wearily and in an extremely subdued fashion through underground passages that they found themselves standing in the warmth of the mansion's living room. Almost immediately, there was a scrabble for the bathhouses held in another subterranean pocket. The women reigned victorious; the others retired to the kitchen to find something to eat. A grubby Yuugi, helping a similarly begrimed Malik fix sandwiches and soup, paused a moment to take his usual seat on the somewhat sullied leather of his Yami's lap. Pharaoh glanced down at him, sighed in a happy-wistful way, and tightened his grip around Yuugi's middle.  
  
"I think we failed geometry," Yuugi mumbled.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened, and he moaned feebly into his good palm. "Ooooh. I forgot about geometry." He frowned, leaning heavily against the counter. "What if we have to repeat the year?"  
  
Yuugi scowled, then yawned, ruining the effect.  
  
"For only geometry?" said Malik, abandoning the lunchmeats for a moment. He made a face. "School is indeed evil. It ranks up with Gozaburo and all that hell we just went through. . ." The Egyptian's words were met with an uncomfortable silence. Ryou's hand tightened around his bandaged wrist; Bakura's arm tightened around Ryou's shoulders.  
  
Malik laughed nervously and shrugged. "Ah, sorry."  
  
"Did you know there was geometry in Egypt?" Pharaoh's voice broke through the tension. He smiled down at Yuugi, softly reassuring. "It was a lot more abstract, of course, but the concepts were still the same. How else would we have been able to build our pyramids. . .?"  
  
Yuugi giggled. //Thanks, Yami.//  
  
"What would it matter, anyway?" said Jou, sighing a bit. "Egypt's over with. No offense," he added quickly, when Bakura glared knives at him, "but it's true. We may be in Egypt now, but that doesn't mean anything anymore. We're going home. We're together. You're together." He paused, and glanced at Kaiba, already defensive. "Don't laugh, but here's my theory: The past is the past. Gozaburo is the past. That's all done and over with. Yeah, Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba, in the act of walking away, paused in the doorway and offered them the vaguest of smirks. "The past is the past. Sure, mutt," he said. His trench coat flurried twice, and then he was gone.  
  
Jounouchi's eyes widened as the insult sank in.  
  
"God dammit, Kaiba!" he bellowed, tearing out of the room to give chase, "I'm gonna pound your face into the ground!!!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Kaiba heard the other's thundering footsteps and angry maundering long before Jounouchi knocked him to the ground in a flying tackle. He whirled to meet the assault, but a few seconds too late. The force of Jounouchi's jump threw them both to the ground; Kaiba landed heavily on his side, cracking his head against the stone floor.  
  
"Oof! What the hell is your problem, mutt!?"  
  
"My problem!?" Jounouchi snarled, eyes wild as he shook the CEO roughly. "You're my problem!! For God's sake, Kaiba! Shizuka nearly died back there!! You nearly died back there! We all nearly died back there!! We could've lost the whole fucking world!! And yet you're still acting like such a- -"  
  
"Were you expecting me to become philosophical after a near-death experience?" Kaiba retorted coolly, lifting himself to his elbows and thrusting the words into Jou's face.  
  
"You. . .you. . .!"  
  
"What an angry puppy he is," said Kaiba scornfully, getting to his feet and shoving Jounouchi away. "See how he barks."  
  
"And here I thought you'd changed," Jounouchi shot back, his words heated. "It's too damn much for you, isn't it?! Seto fucking Kaiba, fucking billionaire who can't even act like a normal person! Well, here's a news flash for ya! I'm Jounouchi fucking Katsuya, and I don't give a shit about you!!" He accented his words with a well-thrown punch. Kaiba didn't move, receiving the blow as it was intended and staggering back more than four paces.  
  
"Jounouchi," he muttered, his voice carrying sharply through the space between them, "I thought you cared. What've you been eating—extra dog food?" He held his fists by his sides, tightly clenched, knuckles white. "Obviously you do 'give a shit,' mutt, or you wouldn't have followed me."  
  
"Don't fucking flatter yourself," Jou spat.  
  
Kaiba's poker face shattered into a deep frown, his eyes darkening. "Don't worry, Inu-bakayaro; I don't."  
  
"God dammit, Kaiba!!!" Jounouchi screamed, and threw himself at the other again, slamming him up against the wall. "You're not getting away this time!! We're talking things out. Talking. Things. Out. Understand?!"  
  
Kaiba reached up and wiped the corner of his mouth clean of Jounouchi's spit, sending the boy a withering glance. "Talking things out," he repeated flatly. "Right. Anyway, it doesn't seem as though I have much of a choice," he said, with a fake, teasing sigh. "Remove your paws, mutt- -you're going to soil my clothing."  
  
"God dammit," gritted Jou through clenched teeth; he stepped back, releasing the CEO.  
  
"So," said Kaiba, smiling unpleasantly at Jounouchi (who was glowering) as he smoothed his sleeves, "tell me, mutt. What was so important- -so very, damned important- -that you had to drag me up against a wall to ask?"  
  
Jounouchi sighed noisily. "Look, Kaiba," he said quietly, completed deflated, "Stop being such a goddamn jackass about everything. I know you like my sister. You'd have to think I was abysmally stupid not to notice- -don't you dare say anything- -and I'm not as dumb a dog as everyone else thinks, either. I don't like the idea of my little sister growing up and dating, and I like it even less that you're her choice guy, any everything, but, considering all circumstances, I'd say you were, ah, 'worthy of her hand.' I want to make Shizuka happy. Promise me a few things, will ya?"  
  
Kaiba hesitated. "Katsuya. . ."  
  
"Don't you even start," said Jounouchi obstinately, shaking his golden head. "If you were just leading her on, I swear I'll beat you to a bloody pulp and dump your body in a gutter. I'll- -hold on; what did you call me?"  
  
"Katsuya. . ." Kaiba's eyes were half-lidded, and he stared at Jounouchi in a strange sort of fascination, as though seeing him for the first time. Almost mechanically, his hands fastened around the other boy's shoulders. They were nearly the same height, he noted faintly. "Katsuya. . .I- -I. . .Katsuya. . ."  
  
The kiss was short, so short that he didn't have time to distinguish what Jounouchi tasted like. Their lips brushed quickly for a fraction of a second, and then Kaiba yanked himself away, though reluctantly. His throat was burning; he closed his eyes and opened them, twice.  
  
Jou's sable eyes were wide and moist, mouth slightly ajar, entire face slack in surprise. His hands, which had been clutching at Kaiba's trench coat, slowly fell back to his sides. He took a few steps back, arms raised defensively in front of him. And then, when he saw that Kaiba stayed leaning against the wall, he sputtered: "K-K-K-Kaiba! Wh-wh-wh-wh- what the hell- -?!"  
  
"Jounouchi," said Kaiba earnestly, eyes bright, "I love Shizuka. I love her with every fiber of my being. Gods. . .please, Jounouchi."  
  
Jounouchi raised a wondering hand to his lips, letting his fingers hover about his chin until understanding sidled into his features. He dropped his hand and let out another deep sigh. "Kaiba. . .alright. Promise me that you'll always be on time when you pick her up. Maybe even a fancy limo."  
  
"That's guaranteed," said Kaiba, sounded offended.  
  
"Promise me you'll treat her right. Take her out to nice places, uptown neighborhoods, the like. She deserves that much."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Promise me you'll never call me 'mutt' or anything remotely 'dog'- related in the future. Promise me you'll consider yourself my friend now, even though we may still kill each other sometime later."  
  
". . .Fine, m- -Jounouchi."  
  
"Promise me. . ." Jounouchi's voice wavered and his fingers touched his mouth again. "Promise me you'll never, ever break her heart. Ever. She's still young, too. Promise me you won't do anything, won't take advantage of her. Promise me you'll cherish her above everything, hold her as close to your heart as you used to hold Mokuba. I can't say I'll ever stop hounding you, or being her older brother, but I can at least ensure that you two aren't interrupted. Promise me that, Kaiba, and I'll stay away for the time being."  
  
Kaiba grabbed Jounouchi's hand. "Yes," he said, in a voice so low and fierce that Jou shuddered. "I promise all these things."  
  
"Good," said Jounouchi. "You'd better remember," he warned, and then he pulled away and began moving down the hall, a bounce in his step. "So, what will it be? Friends, Kaiba-kun?"  
  
"Aa," Kaiba replied softly. "Friends."  
  
//The past is the past.//  
  
He was silent for a long time, fiddling with a metal stud on the side of his jacket, before finally turning and moving in a direction opposite that of the one Jounouchi had taken. There was still blood caked in his clothing; he picked at it absently as he continued walking, his eyes fixed on some point in the distance. "Huh," he said aloud, testing the words on his tongue. "Jou-baka and me. Friends. Gods alive. . ."  
  
Another set of footsteps now, lighter than Jou's, tapping across the stone. "Kaiba-kun! Kaiba-kun!!" A hand pulled at his shoulder.  
  
He didn't bother looking back. "So it's Kaiba now?" he mumbled, letting his shoulders slump, letting his poker face fall away.  
  
Shizuka's laughter tinkled across his ears like silver. "Sorry," she mumbled back, teasingly. And then added, for good measure, "Seto-chan. Was that 'Nii-chan you were just talking to?"  
  
Kaiba stiffened, wondering exactly how much she had seen.  
  
She moved in front of him and eyed the nasty bruise forming his cheek, scowling a bit. "I told 'Nii-chan to lay off," she muttered, reaching cool fingers up to cup Kaiba's face. "I'm really sorry, Seto- chan." She blushed, while he heaved a mental sigh of relief. She hadn't seen the kiss. She hadn't. "You don't mind, do you? My calling you 'Seto- chan' and all. I'll stop. . ."  
  
She hadn't seen.  
  
She hadn't seen.  
  
She hadn't seen.  
  
"Don't, please," said Kaiba gravely, and touched the hand that was resting on his cheek.  
  
She beamed. Her hair was wet and though she had pinned it up, several wet brown strands dripped across her forehead, ears, neck, and into the towel around her shoulders; she smelled faintly of apricot- -Anzu's shampoo, no doubt. Kaiba inhaled deeply and sighed, just as deeply.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered.  
  
He squeezed her hand. "Nothing," he said softly. "Shizuka-chan. . .I don't think you have to worry about your brother and me fighting anymore. We've come to an agreement."  
  
Her resulting smile made up entirely for his bruises.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Argul! Gloog! Blub!!" Ryou flung his pen across the room and buried his head in his hands. "I hate geometry!" he said passionately, proceeding to emphasize his words with several collisions between his snowy head and his textbook. "I hate it! I absolutely loathe it!!"  
  
Bakura watched this with a veil of cool amusement and slight fondness flickering in his violet eyes.  
  
"I feel grimy, it's too hot, and I can't figure this proof out!!" Ryou wailed, falling back on the bed. The springs groaned in protest, but Ryou's next outcry drowned them out. "'Kura-chan!" he moaned, burying his head in his Other's well-built stomach, "Tasukete yo!!" Bakura tightened his stomach muscles, and Ryou squeaked in surprise as his nose came in contact with rippling white skin.  
  
In that instant, Bakura lunged forward, pinning Ryou beneath him. "I may not be able to assist you," he purred, "but I can certainly distract you. . ."  
  
"Eep!" said Ryou, eyes widening like green saucers as Bakura straddled his hips and licked the side of his neck mercilessly. "'Kura!! 'K-'K-'K-'Kura-ch-chan!!! S-s-s-stop! What will Rotsu-sensei say? 'Rotsu- sensei, boku no kareshi to boku wa- -" he broke off, blushing heavily. "Anouu...dakara, I don't have my homework?'"*  
  
"Shh," Bakura sighed into Ryou's ear. "Ryou. . ."  
  
Ryou moaned again, but it was a moan of a very different sort. "'Kura-chan!! Yamero k-k-kudasai. . .nnn. . .but. . .my geometry. . ."  
  
"Geometry can go to hell," breathed Bakura.  
  
Then the door all but bounced off its hinges, and a tri-colored apparition waltzed in, waving a watermelon soda in the air. "Ryou-kun, Bakura-kun!! Shadi wants you to come down so he can- -ah!!" His eyes widened and he took a quick step back, his hands over his mouth. "S- sumimasen. . ."  
  
Ryou, struggling to sit up, fell back against the bed with a gasp as Bakura turned from Yuugi to continue his ministrations.  
  
"Eep!!" squalled Yuugi, stumbling backwards another few paces.  
  
"Oi, Tomb Robber!" said Pharaoh from the doorway, hastily dropping a hand over Yuugi's shocked eyes. "Watch whose virgin eyes you're burning!"  
  
"Fuck off, Pharaoh!" muttered Bakura, untangling himself from Ryou reluctantly. Ryou, who resembled a badly sunburned tomato, snatched up a bed sheet and hid behind it. As he did, his geometry textbook fell to the ground, followed by a pencil and a protractor. Yami's eyebrows were on the verge of disappearing in his hair.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, with a knowing smile. "Trying some new kind of bondage, are you? I never took you for the Esu and Emu type, Ryou-chan. And with a geometry book, no less!" He faked a grimace. "Truly, it must be terrible to be used as a part of an Esu and Emu game!!"*  
  
"Y-Y-Yami no Y-Yuugi!!" shrieked Ryou, diving behind Bakura and looking as though he wanted to die.  
  
"Gomen yo," said Bakura, patting Ryou's head like he would a child's. "I hadn't meant to startle you. However," he paused for effect, smirking broadly, "I didn't know you were into Esu and Emu either. . ."  
  
"'Kura-chan!!" Ryou whined.  
  
"Anouuu," interrupted Yuugi, his eyes still covered by his Other's hand, "Shadi said you should come down to the living room. He's going to tell us everything. Yami-chan! I'm not a baby!!"  
  
"Hontouuu ni?" said Yami, his voice teasing.  
  
"Ehhh!? Hidoiiii, Yami-chan!" Yuugi whirled about and stomped on his Yami's foot, his booted heels doing a good job of emphasizing his embarrassment. Bakura gave up 'cool amusement' for 'rolling-on-the-floor laughter' as Pharaoh lost his dignity and hopped about on one foot with tears of pain leaking out of the corners of his blood-red eyes.  
  
"Y-Yuugi-chan! Itai yo! Ah! Itai itai itai!!"  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Shadi heaved a tired sigh, his robes fluttering as he faced them. His hands were clasped, and, though his eyes were weary, his face was composed.  
  
"As for myself," he said quietly, turning his back to them, "I can offer nothing more than the absolute baring of my soul- -the story of myself. If you will listen, I will tell you all that I can recall. But listen closely; I care not to repeat it." He met Isis' eyes, as she sat with her brothers around her, her hair freshly wet, wearing a linen gown overlaid with a netting of colored beads, the Tauk at her throat. She had an arm around Marik, and Malik lay with his golden head in her lap, his eyes closed contentedly. She was beautiful. Shadi exhaled again.  
  
"I cannot recall the earliest years of my first life," he said softly, "other than the sound of a river flowing nearby. Everything else lies blank, save the visage of a blood-eyed Crown Prince, staring back at me as I held the Scales up to amuse him with- -this was you, my Pharaoh, when you were young. I believe I had served under your father; you kept me during your own time to repair the damage your father had done with the Items. It was then, I think, that I was charged with protecting these Items. When you sacrificed yourself, my Pharaoh, my own memories fade to black. Between that time and the next, I was born into a Bedouin nomad's life, a dark-skinned Nubian, and, when they died out, I relived as one on the Nile. These memories are patchy, foggy- -obscure.  
  
"The first clear memory I have is the dangling of a silver cross near my bedside. My mother, Egyptian, was married to a soldier in the area; this, I believe, was in the time of Napoleon. My father served in his military, followed his faith, as did my mother, and I was raised as a Christian. My father was killed during one of Napoleon's many battles, and my mother all but wasted away. I was left alone on the streets, and it was then that I rediscovered my duty to these Items. I died, and was born again into the same body, repeating a similar life- -here, I had native Arab parents, but I was raised in Islam, and once again broke away to pursue my protection of these Items. I was reborn a few years after America invaded Vietnam. You will notice that there are gaps in between the years of my death and rebirth. . .it was during those years that the Items were stolen, taken, sold- -either way, they had vanished from my care but for a few.  
  
"I had met Isis a decade before; we were both young, in our middle teens, in fact. She had been raised in magic, on a quest for her Shadow- darkling brother and his manservant, and thought training under me for a short time would assist her in locating them. By that time, I had earned quite a reputation for being a magician and necromancer. I entrusted her with the Tauk, knowing her soul to be identical to that of Hathor's Priestess of so long ago- -the golden-haired woman who dangled a string of lapis lazuili before your eyes as I did my Scales, my Pharaoh- -and we began a partnership of locating the remaining Items.  
  
"Around that time, Isis and I ran a café that had a double-function as a guard society. We were like Pharaoh's guards of the old; we hid traces of magic when it was necessary and exploited traces when they came to be needed. It was then that I learned of two businesses, doing shady deals in the Land of Eternity, and came to confront Gozaburo. From there, all that he told you is true.  
  
"I was born into each life with a vague remembrance of the life before; enough so that I knew my onus in the next life, and the next. Until the Items were either destroyed or in safe hands, I knew I would have no rest.  
  
"I formulated a plan. Isis was unaware of it at the time; I was not yet sure if I could trust her. When we rescued her brother and fled to Japan with most of the Items in tow, I informed her of my true purpose and asked for her assistance. She agreed, and we cast a myriad of protective spells on Malik's mind, shielding him from any remembrance of his past as a Rare Hunter. For a long time, my drive to find all the Items was a quest of greed- -greed for their power, and greed for the peace I wanted to find in a final death. I was a servant of Anubis, a very ghost- -a spirit, dwelling in perpetual purgatory and wanted a way of escape. Like you all, I was driven half mad with my search. Like I had said before, I have guarded these Items, in this life and that life before it, and that life before it. I would never allow them to so easily slip from my grasp- -indeed, never without a struggle.  
  
"I was always wary. For though Gozaburo's bearings were as a friend, within him I could sense the first stirrings of avarice, as the Items drew him to them, as they did to so many before- -as they did, and still do- -to me. When Gozaburo's threat on us 'picked up speed,' as you would say- -his efforts to destroy me, destroy Isis, render Malik's sharp memories and recollections useless, intimidate you all through Shizuka's blinding and Ryou's kidnapping- -I realized that the darkness in his soul would no longer lie dormant."  
  
Shadi looked at Kaiba, his dark gaze steady. "You must believe me, Seto," he said firmly. "I had no knowledge that my informing Gozaburo would lead to you and your brother's imprisonment."  
  
Kaiba swallowed, looking distinctly uncomfortable. He had abandoned his stiff coat and tight black clothing for a pair of jeans and blue track- suit jacket, open over a white T-shirt bearing the KC logo. "But for Mokuba's death," he said, "I have no regrets." His hand (arm now cleaned and once again bandaged) slid into Shizuka's; she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Shadi also smiled. "My story is at an end," he murmured. "It is shorter, I think, that those that you have heard in these past few weeks and months. I will end with the present:  
  
"The Sennen Items are no more than golden trinkets now, mere playthings of an era past to be placed in a museum for human enjoyment. Look to your Puzzle, Yuugi- -it will never be able to be pieced together again. The Ring, Ryou- -as long as you keep that spire to yourself, it will never be able to seek out the other Items as it once did. The Rod can no longer take minds and bind them to it, Malik; The Tauk, the Eye- -they are blinded to the future, the past, the possible outcomes. The Scales will no longer judge, nor beckon to Am'mit. As for my Ankh, it is shattered, and I am made mortal again." Shadi smiled sadly. "I left it for the sands. It was forged of desert fire, and in desert fire my Ankh shall lie for eternity.  
  
"Yami no Yuugi, Yami no Ryou, and Yami no Malik- -you are free of the bonds that held you to the Items. As their power faded, it has faded over you. You are now not bonded to the Items, but directly to your other souls. As such, a 'mind link' will be possible in times of need, but rather than direct communication, you will feel emotions- -the pain, the happiness, and at times, frustration- -of a normal relationship, amplified. You wondered what the last ceremony I performed was? I tell you now; it was a true Balancing. Ma'at watched, and the Servants of the Gods granted. Your wishes are those of your vessels- -no, your lovers- -and I hope that your spirits will remained intertwined for all eternity, never separated, never torn. Your part in this battle is done. As it was five thousand years ago, it shall never be again.  
  
"Yami no Yuugi. You sought a light to save your soul, and here you have found him. Yami no Malik- -you wanted, not a light, but a fire, and here he stands with you. Yami no Bakura- -as a thief, you had stolen the sweetest of hearts. He was ripped from you, thrice taken away, and you fought doubly hard to regain him. I promise you now that as long as you both breathe, and even after, you will remain together as one soul."  
  
Bakura, grinning from ear to ear, kissed the left corner of Ryou's mouth.  
  
"I offer now to you all not the blessings of any god, but my own," said Shadi, with a note of finality in his voice. "I wish you the best of luck together. When we meet again in the future, I hope to be only the bearer of good news."  
  
"Thank. . .you," said Pharaoh slowly, dropping all dignity to grin wildly, his arm clasped around Yuugi's shoulders. "I believe I speak for everyone."  
  
Jounouchi was the first to cheer. To the astonishment of all gathered there, Seto Kaiba was the next to raise his uninjured arm in the air, and join his voice with the blonde's in rejoicing. Jounouchi, arm around Mai's slim waist, threw a glance at Kaiba, and saw, with an exasperated frown, that the CEO had returned his attention to Shizuka. So much, in fact, that they were kissing.  
  
"SETO KAIBA!! GET YOUR DAMNED HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!"  
  
"But 'Nii-chan! I thought you wouldn't fight anymore!"  
  
"God-dammit, mutt!!"  
  
Shadi smiled and sighed, clapping a hand to his forehead. Some things never changed.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
As they were boarding the KaibaCorp jet to return to Japan (at last!), Isis staggered and almost fell, her suitcase tumbling to the ground, clothing spilling out as the clasps broke open. Malik, who grabbed her elbow as she stumbled, lowered her to the ground, swearing worriedly. Head spinning, the Seeress brushed her linen robes off, still reeling in the midst of a vision. Shadi paused and stared at her; then, eyes narrowing, he hurried back towards her, his hair tossed this way and that by the wind and sand. Then, the picture of him sprinting towards her across the sand was lost in a whirl of black, quickly replaced by gold. . .  
  
"Isis. . .! Oh, gods! Isis 'nee-sama, say something. . .!"  
  
Isis felt as though she was moving through deep, deep water. Everything was warped, shapes distorted, faces and pictures swimming in front of her eyes- -the only clear, distinct image the vision before her. She could hear her own labored breathing, dimly feel someone shaking her, sensed that Malik was kneeling behind her, fanning her with something. . .  
  
"Isis! Isis!"  
  
She gasped aloud, reaching forward as if to touch the pictures before her. The Tauk had never provided her with such a lucid vision! Whether it was to be the certain future or merely a byproduct of her recent dreams, she would never know until later. However, as she leaned forward, snatching at the wisps of bright future-tapestry woven before her, she felt a vague, indiscernible joy. Her very soul lifted, and she finally relaxed, slumping against the warm body behind her as she let the last repercussions of the vision assault her. As her eyes began focusing on the world around her again, she had another understanding- -that that vision was to be her last. Her hands flew up to her Tauk, and though she smiled, her smile was sad.  
  
"Isis 'nee-sama!" Malik exclaimed, embracing her. It was Shadi she was lying against, and, as she, blushing furiously, made to move away, he caught her wrist.  
  
"Lie down," he ordered sternly and held something up that clinked curiously and whirled about in her eyes, sunlight reflecting off it. His visage was showing an alarming tendency to continue dancing about her. "Quickly; tell me how many beads I have on this string."  
  
". . .thousands?" Isis hazarded.  
  
Shadi laughed and squeezed her hand, his eyes sparkling. "No, no, Isis-re. That won't do at all. Wait until the sky stops spinning before you even attempt to rise. It's four, habibi."  
  
"Oh," she said faintly. And then, again, in an abashed way, "Oh."  
  
They were halfway to the jet when Malik ventured cautiously, "Isis. . .your vision. . .was it. . .bad?"  
  
Shadi draped a casual arm over her shoulders, coughing in embarrassment and flushing when Jounouchi gave him a 'thumbs-up' sign. Shizuka waved from the jet door, where Yuugi-tachi had gathered, and Kaiba stood, trying to remain "dignified," though that in itself was lost as Shizuka, giggling, kissed his cheek. Otogi and Honda had vanished into the jet; Mai slipped behind Jounouchi and hugged him, while Anzu snapped a picture with a camera taken from that capacious pink purse.  
  
Yami held Yuugi closer to him- -having nearly lost him once, he was not about to do so again. Joking quietly, the darker one pulled Yuugi back into the jet. Jounouchi, Mai, Anzu, Shizuka, and Kaiba soon followed. Shadi pulled away and went to wait at the foot of the small aircraft, watching Isis with a soft smile playing across his lips.  
  
Habibi. Isis blushed again.  
  
She looked back at Ryou and Bakura, silver and silver against the bronze of the desert. She had not thought the Tomb Robber was capable of grinning so widely, but, there he was, fangs exposed, beaming from ear to ear and laughing and cackling and bending down every now and then to receive a kiss from his Ryou.  
  
"Angel-baby," he was whispering, and Ryou sent him a sunny smile in response, another kiss, another laugh.  
  
Finally, she turned back to her brothers, cradled in each others' arms, dark and golden and shining, though Malik's blue eyes held worry- -worry for her, worry for the turbulent future that she might have seen. Instinctively, her fingers went to her throat again, curved around the cold comfort of the Tauk that, though dim and empty now, felt familiar against her fingertips.  
  
"Isis 'nee-sama?" he murmured, wide eyes questioning. 'Nee-sama. Isis 'nee-sama. Never had it sounded so wonderful in her ears.  
  
"No, my brother," she said softly, and hugged them both close, thinking fondly of the orange sherbet evenings and no-stake table-top duels that were soon to come. "No, Malik, no. It was very, very good."  
  
They went back to the jet together, hand in hand, with the warmth of the Egyptian sun on their backs and harsh desert winds chasing at their heels.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: ^^;; Phew! *wipes forehead* That's it, guys! The last chapter of Eden Rising. I plan to have the epilogue up pretty soon (it's only a few pages, so it shouldn't take that long to write, ne?), so keep an eye out for that! ^^ I'm quite pleased. My first multi-chapter on Yuugiou fanfiction is finished. And as an odd coincidence, this last chapter is about the length of the first! However, before I get around to thanking you guys for your wonderful support and all those fabulous reviews and story-plot-advice over these five or six months, I'm going to do a poll.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: Anouuuu, basically, since Eden's finally finished, I need a new multi- chapter to start on! ^^;; I, of course, have been brainstorming for a few months and even longer than that, so I have slightly too many ideas to go with for the moment. And since you're going to be the readers of the future project (hopefully, anyway- -I don't think I've bored you), I decided you ought to have a say in what I write next! (^^;;)  
  
A/N: Here's what I need you to do:  
  
~ Read the listed story summaries carefully.  
  
~ Select the three that you like best (please place one of these three as a "priority")  
  
~ Submit these in a review, or an email. (ah! My email's been changed! While you can still email the srinivr account through my bio, the email account I check more often is midorii @ att. net. That's a double 'i' and please delete the spaces when you enter the address into the bar- thingy. . .)  
  
~ ^^;; That's all I have to say for now. If you have any comments on any one or more of these stories, please feel free to email, review (yesh please!), or IM me.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Faust: To save his friend's soul, Ryou quickly trades his own in to a devilish auctioneer. Unfortunately for him, he's just as quickly stolen away by a thieving demon and thrown into the very center of the demonic Undeworld- -strawberry vodka, star-crossed romance, greedy lords, and coffee shops- -who would have ever thought selling a soul involved housekeeping for a fiend? (yaoi: Bxr, Mxm, YYxy, KaiJou) [supernatural- romance-humor]  
  
Paperclip Boy: Pretty golden boy, sitting in the back of glass, dripping in glass and gold and metal and wearing paperclips in his ears. Partnering with the oddest boy in class could change jaded Ishtar's life forever. (Yaoi: Mxm, Bxr, YYxy and others) [romance-humor-angst]  
  
The Vampire in the Closet: After an unwanted move to France, 17-year-old Yumeno Ryou is feeling displaced and contradictory. What better way to annoy his father than to have become friends with the vampire who just so happens to be "living" in his closet? (Yaoi: Bxr) [romance-humor-angst]  
  
The Vampire under the Bed: Moving back to Japan, Ryou and Bakura are learning the basics of a simple romantic relationship. Ryou's a hormonal teenager, Bakura's a five thousand year-old vampire, and Ryou's father "just so happens to be" the fourth-ranking vampire hunter in the Eastern Hemisphere. Oh yeah. Real simple. (Yaoi: Bxr, Mxm, YYxy and others) [romance-humor-angst]  
  
Mukashi Mukashi: Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik- -accompanied by the overprotective Dark Magician, the understandably bi-polar Kokoro no Kawaru, and the shy Slifer of the Sky- -embark on a quest to find adventure, a few damsels in distress, and some good food. But when they're suddenly enveloped in a dimension-wide plot for domination, discontented public, and jaded fairy tale characters, has finding their own happy endings suddenly become something unreachable? (Bxr, Mxm, YYxy and others) [romance-angst- humor-everything-in-between]  
  
Ghost and Alchemist: It began with a circle of thirteen alchemists on a search for the Emerald Tablets of Thoth. Now, with the son of a deceased alchemist, a mysterious young man who bears unspeakable dark power in his "silvertongue," eccentric Embeir Lords, protectors and Puppeteers, Priests of New Luxor Temple and the threat of The Ultimate looming, it's about to become something much more. To be certain, it will never end as it began. [romance-angst-fantasy-action/adventure]  
  
Three's a Crowd: Three's a crowd when you're trying to save the world. O_o And you thought having one yami was difficult. 'Tis a tale of Chaos and Flying Things! (Yaoi: OCxShadixOCxOC) ^^;; I'm trying something different here, obviously. ^^;; Hopefully they don't all turn out as Gary- Stues. [romance-humor]  
  
Kojin no AD: Enter scheming corporate execs, fiancées, publicity stunts, and one Hiroto Honda, and what do you get? How did Otogi ever get the idea into his head that running a company would be easy!? (Yaoi: HxoxH) [romance-humor]  
  
Egypt Simulation: Four years ago, there were nearly thirty mysterious disappearances linked to an online simulation video game, its creator amongst them- -as well as Ryou's older sister. Now, on a quest to find his 'nee-san, Ryou joins forces with a dangerous hacker and his golden companion, to finally gather the Seven Keys and unlock the secret of the Egypt Simulation. Based loosely on .hack//sign. (Yaoi: Bxr, Mxm, YYxy, KaiJou and others) [romance-humor-angst-action/adventure]  
  
L'enfant de mon Coeur: *sister story to Child of Eternal Gold* Ryou leaves with his father on a temporary move to Egypt over the summer, to study the pyramids and assist with a dig or two, much to Bakura's dismay. However, when a certain dagger is found within a certain tomb, it looks as though the already fragile relationship between silver yami and hikari is shattered beyond repair. Can a child of Bakura's heart show Ryou the Bakura hidden beneath all his harshness, and heal their souls? (Shounen- ai, Bxr, hints of YYxy) [angst-general-romance]  
  
Miw-Sher: Meet Bakura. Meet Bakura's cat. Meet Bakura's guardian angel, just cast out of heaven. What's a guy to do? (Yaoi: Bxr, Mxm, YYxy and others) [romance-humor-angst]  
  
Of Angels and Idiots: Fed up with his own story, Ryou Bakura embarks on a journey with his authoress to find another genre and solve the corruption within the ranks of FanFiction.Net. However, he's left his yami behind, and old love dies hard. Real hard. Anyway, it's not like Baku-chan's going to come trekking halfway across the html codes with the Millennium Pikachyuu just to. . .oh, he is. Never mind. (Yaoi: Bxr, Mxm, YYxy and others) [romance-humor]  
  
Child of Eternal Gold: *sister story to L'enfant de mon Coeur* Two years after Battle City, the scars on Malik's back have begun to bleed again. Now, to repair the failing Balance, the young Tomb Keeper must return to Egypt and face his greatest enemy, his darkest fear- -his deepest, dearest love. (Yaoi: Mxm, hints of YYxy) [angst-romance]  
  
The Pharaoh and I: As a tutor for young Pharaoh Atemu, foreigner Yuugi Mutou is quickly pulled into a whirlwind of affairs- -nagging harem wives, snooty nobles, dark magic, assassination plots- -but perhaps the most baffling of them all is the enigma of his love for his sad, blood-eyed Pharaoh. [romance]  
  
Touzokuou/Yuuwakuou: Honda wants Miho. Miho wants Ryou. Ryou just wants _out_ of this little ménage à trois. What does Yami no Bakura want? (Yaoi: Bxr, YYxy, Mxm and others) [romance-humor]  
  
Ready Set Go!: While cleaning their study one humid day by the Nile, Priestess Isis and her brother Malik stumble across an old book and accidentally awaken a curse known as "The End." With the help of several reluctant allies, can this priestess save Egypt, protect her brother, bear Set Khaba's arrogance, keep everything secret from Pharaoh, make it home in time for dinner- -and finish cleaning her study?! (Set Khaba + Isis, Yaoi: Mxm, YYxy, Bxr and others) [romance-humor]  
  
~ Remember, pick your three favorites and tell me through an email, a review, or IM me sometime! (email and reviews are probably the most reliable if you really, really, really want a say in this)  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Alz-chan: ^^;; I felt as though I needed one final chapter to bring things to a close. It might have even been considered an insert- -I went through my story and found a few loose ends that I'd been wanting to tie up- -particularly Kaiba's supposed infatuation with Jounouchi. @.@ Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Shoreiyuku-chan: *giggles* Aww, I'm glad you think so. Ever read Edmondia?  
  
DarkShadowFlame: ^^ Yeah, I saw that picture. *gulps nervously* But so did my imoto-chan. O_o I've corrupted her! Sorry for the late update. . .I didn't want to jump immediately into the epilogue without a final check to make sure I'd grabbed everything and gathered it up. ^^;;  
  
Yami hitokiri: ^^ It's really late so I can't write much. Thank you so much for reviewing, and, yes! I'm glad Baku-chan's alive too! But Ryou- chan is happier than I am. . .*cough cough*  
  
Kit/Miska: I see I see. ^^U Late updates all around. ^^;; How's your story been going? I'm sorry I haven't emailed. . .I have really been quite busy. And it's around 11:00 PM, so even my replies to reviews are hurried! *sigh* Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: What? Meaning you didn't like Baku-chan before!? No! How could you!? He's so pretty! And silver! And evil! AND HOT!! ^^U Teehee. I've converted someone. *cackles madly*  
  
Yutaan: Hmph. I don't like Téa. I like Anzu, though. As for Téa. . .there's just something supremely wrong with her. Ah well. ^^ Anzu-san is cool! She punches people! *bows* I'm not that good. . .but my ego does appreciate all the compliments.  
  
MillenniumDreamer: Are you all recovered now? ^^;;  
  
Sailor Comet: Did I write Diabaundu? -_-U I didn't mean to. I read somewhere that it was Diaubandou. . .so that's what I wrote. Ah well. It sounded cool, with all the syllable changes, like: "Dee-oww-banh-do-oo! Monsuta o kogeki!!!" ^^;; This isn't quite the fluffy epilogue. But I'm getting there! Really! ^^;; March is a busy month for me too. Is April next? @.@ lol. . .I can't even remember. . . *dies*  
  
S.i.s: . . .mouuu. You didn't even read the chapter. I know you didn't because I was sitting next to you in the computer lab! Oh well. *pats on back* Thanks anyway. I know you were only trying to get me up to 300 reviews. Which was sweet of you. . .  
  
Minna-san: ^^;; I'm having trouble seeing my reviews; sorry if I missed yours! ^^;; Erm. I love you all to death, and thank you a thousand-plus times for staying with the Eden project! ;_; My baby's finished! *cries* So, please, remember the poll! Otherwise, you won't have any say whatsoever in what I write next, so, for all you know, I might do a YamixTéa just to spite you all! *cough* As if I would ever write something like that. . .*shudders* Okay then! I'll see you all again in a week or two with the epilogue, and then it's baibai for me until May or June when I have a few chapters of whatever you guys picked written! ^^;; I asked you to pick three because I'm going to try to multi-task this time and see if I can manage it.  
  
Thank you all again! *hands out noisemakers and pikachu plushies*  
  
sore ja baibai!  
  
Ryuujitsu & co. 


	18. epilogue: perfume bottle visions

eden rising  
yu-gi-oh! fanfiction  
epilogue: perfume bottle visions  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
Disclaimer: Yuugiou wa watashi no mono janai!  
  
A/N: Yup, this is it. The final installation of my Eden project, the Epilogue. *sniffles* ;_; I really am going to miss this. As for what three stories I'm going to write next, so far it's a five way tie between Faust, TVITC, TVUTB, Egypt Simulation, and Paperclip Boy. ^^;; *bounces* You can still vote, I guess, but if you're just apathetic to this all, well. . .you'll find out what stories were chosen when I get around to posting them! ^^  
  
A/N: Well, I don't have much to say today. Yeah, this is really it. The last ITFTC for a while, and the last time you'll ever see an (e)(d)(e)(n) marker again. *sniffles into blue 'kerchief*  
  
A/N: I was debating whether or not to make the epilogue a short, two-or- three page thing or an actual chapter. While I'm reluctant to let go of this story, I decided to be rational. ^^;; Short eppy. Because I'm lazy. Sorry to make you all wait so long! My inspiration kinda just. . .died! *sweatdrop*  
  
Itadekimasu!!  
  
ITFTC:  
  
"name? fern. age? 108. address? I live in a teapot!"  
  
~ Older Sister Pyro, aka Melon-chan  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
previously, on eden rising. . .  
  
"Isis. . .was it bad?"  
  
"No, my brother. No, Malik, no. It was very, very good."  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
ISIS' VISION. . .  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
The glade where Mokuba's makeshift shrine stood was blessedly silent, the sounds of evening traffic filtered out by the dying sunlight. Seto Kaiba knelt at his brother's grave, arranging a few shards of Gozaburo's golden Sennen Eye on the stone. Behind him, Shizuka stood with her hands clasped, not bothering to strain her ears to hear what the CEO was saying. It was a private family moment; she had felt rather privileged anyway, walking with Kaiba, hand in hand and no matter that gaping corporate underlings were beginning to protest. Kaiba glanced back at her out of the corner of one blue eye, and she waved, smiling at him.  
  
They had turned in their project the very day that they arrived back in Japan, sending it via airmail from Narita International Airport to Domino High School, where a very bewildered Watabe-sensei opened the package to find "From Kaiba S. and Jounouchi S." glaring up at her, in red pen.  
  
It was a very detailed report on the Seven Sennen Items that had been sent to Cairo Museum by the head archaeologist Isis Ishtar, complete at last. Entirely bogus, of course. They couldn't risk any more stumbling across the secrets.  
  
Ah, research.  
  
Kaiba turned back to the grave. Familiar tears were hot in his eyes and his throat seemed swollen; he couldn't swallow. He placed another burnished piece onto the shrine, nestling it carefully into the grass, the last bit clenched tightly in his fist.  
  
"What do you think, Mokuba?" he asked softly. "I've finally avenged you. You can rest now, in peace. And. . .so can I. Should I break with his name, little brother? This name that I've kept for so long, to remind myself? It was never supposed to happen this way," he added, as a lone tear fell from his right eye, smoldering against his cheek. "Mokuba. . .do you want this? Do you mind? Do you see her? Her name is Shizuka. Jounouchi Shizuka." He laughed quietly to himself, nodding. "Yes. . .that's Katsuya's sister. She's like you, in a way. Someone's younger sibling. . .and I don't meant to replace him- -Jounouchi. Or you, Mokuba. Yet. . .  
  
"I love her," he whispered. It was a sudden realization that caught him up in its clutches, all shields disintegrated, Kaiba vanished and there knelt only Seto, nameless again, head bowed against the last memory of his little brother.  
  
"You would want that, wouldn't you, Mokuba?" Seto asked, brokenly. "You would want your 'nii-sama to be happy. . ."  
  
Shizuka's hands found his and she sat on her heels in the grass, the gauzy material of her skirt brushing against his leather-clad leg. "Please don't worry, Mokuba," she murmured. Her eyes were wet, shining with unshed tears and Kaiba knew she had heard his confession, even if she hadn't meant to. "I promise I'll take very good care of your 'nii-sama."  
  
It was quiet, more quiet than before. Seto could hear his own heart hammering in his chest, hear Shizuka's breathing, the slight whistle of the wind through the grass.  
  
Shizuka.  
  
Seto kissed her then. Her lips were salty from their mingling tears.  
  
As he leaned forward, a shard of the Eye pressed into their interlocked hands, drawing blood. He could see Mokuba then, smiling back at him, black-haired, gray-eyed, round-faced. Shizuka gasped, and he knew she could see too. Seto's grip around the shard was convulsive, and Mokuba's whispery voice at last reached their ears as the boy's visage faded away.  
  
'Nii-sama. . .be happy.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
It was a rare and odd thing, Mai reflected, to be spending an afternoon at a fastfood restaurant (and Burger Palace, no less!) with Jounouchi Katsuya. The blonde-baka had already wolfed down three cheeseburgers and was eyeing hers with some interest. Sighing, she pushed her plate towards him.  
  
"Eh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Uh, thanks, Mai!" Blushing somewhat, he proceeded to devour her burger too.  
  
Anzu was waiting on them, glowering and brandishing threats of ketchup-filled deaths if they ever told the school she was still working part-time. With three weeks left to graduation and university exam results, her New York dancing dreams were closer than ever. She would have probably slit Jou's throat first than let his big mouth run, and Mai smiled at the thought.  
  
"Where's your sister?" Mai asked, sipping her orange soda through a blue straw. She patted her mouth daintily with a paper napkin.  
  
Jounouchi scowled. "Out with moneybags."  
  
Mai looked over his features, the roguish tilt of his head and his knitted brows, his large, sinewy hands. What was it exactly that drew her so to him? He was a punk; she was a model. Maybe it was because she would never see such rude, bold honesty in Paris, or even America. Maybe it was because they had saved the world together. Maybe it was because he was Jounouchi Katsuya, and she was Kujaku Mai. Maybe it was because that irrational part of her mind kept insisting they were perfect for each other. . .  
  
"And you don't mind?" she said, uncrossing her legs and then crossing them again.  
  
"Oh, I mind," he said darkly, his hands balling into fists. "Forget the temporary truce, I swear, one slip-up, Mai- -just one, and he's hitting the gutter like a rat. I'll make sure he never comes near Shizuka again; I'll pound his pretty-boy face into a- -"  
  
She coughed politely, and he trailed off into silence, flushing again. What was it that made his reddened face so endearing, anyway? And his rough language? Why did it appeal to her as it did? She pursed her lips as she contemplated it, contemplated him, her- -them.  
  
Jounouchi poked at the table with his fingers, not meeting her eyes. //He's like a little kid,// she thought scathingly- -and somewhat fondly.  
  
"Uh, we should probably get going," he mumbled, at length. "Anzu's shift ends soon, and Yuugi said that we should go over to his place, to plan for Ryou's house-warming party and everything. . .everyone's going to be there. From Eden. Uh, you coming, Mai? I guess I could, uh, try to drive you or something. . .or. . .uh. . .we can take the subway. . ."  
  
He grinned in relief when she nodded.  
  
"Eh, that's good. I told Yuugi I'd bring you, and if you wouldn't have come I wouldn't want to run up against Yami no Yuugi and everything, and- -" He realized he was babbling and snapped his mouth shut.  
  
//Get a grip,// she told herself firmly, as they rose together, Anzu following with a ketchup bottle in hand. //There's nothing special about him. He's just Jou. Besides, he's younger than you by what? Three years, four, even. . .//  
  
She took his offered hand anyway. She could make exceptions.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Otogi blinked as Honda, blushing furiously, shoved a dice-decorated card into his hand. "Eh?" he said. "Aren't we going to Yuugi's? What's this?"  
  
Honda's face resembled a tomato. He pushed another package at his boyfriend, muttering, "Ah, you know, just a little something, some late anniversary celebration kind of shit. . .and I thought I owed you since I bleached the other one and, uh, yeah. Um. Just open the goddamned thing already, okay!?" He pivoted away, his face still flaming.  
  
Coughing lightly to disguise his laughter, Otogi tore open the wrapping and all but squealed in delight. "Oooh! Honda-chan, you shouldn't have!" he exclaimed, beaming as he layered Honda's face with kisses.  
  
It was a red-and-black headband.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Malik dragged his Yami's mouth down to his own with a wonderful sort of desperation. The former possessor of the Sennen Rod let his eyes flutter shut, mewling in contentment. Their hands were palm to palm, fingers overlapping, nails digging into each other's knuckles, and Marik pulled one hand free to run his fingers over the other's swollen lips, smiling at his handiwork before leaning over to continue it.  
  
Love you, the darker one growled, nipping at Malik's earlobe. Love you love youloveyouloveyou. . .foreverforeverforever. . .mine! MINE!  
  
"Y-yes. . ." Malik's breath came in ragged gasps and he clutched at the other's arms frantically, his head falling back, a scream breaking from his lips. The wood was hard against his back, but his Yami was so soft and demanding and so warm. . .Yours, yours, yours, until Am'mit- -eternalforeverdon'tstop- -Ohgodsyes!  
  
"Malik Osiris Ishtar! How many more times do I have to tell you? NOT ON THE KITCHEN TABLE!!!"  
  
Isis Ishtar stood with her hands on her hips, positively fuming. Shadi was beside her, regarding his betrothed's brothers with a rather bemused gaze. The apartment in central Domino had at first been rented, then bought, and then enchanted much like Shadi's own Egyptian mansion so that the back rooms, despite their small appearance, literally extended for miles. Of course, the kitchen and dining room had been left as they were, and this is where Malik and Marik were to be found, should they not be in their shared bedroom.  
  
Malik had, with some prodding from Isis, enrolled at Domino High School in time to take its finals, and barely passed. After Isis' wedding with Shadi on the Nile (set for the eighth of July), he and Marik would stay in Japan as an Oriental Branch of the Cairo museum in partnership with KaibaCorp, while Isis and her new husband remained in Egypt to continue excavations. They were very close, Isis had revealed, to discovering an unknown Pharaoh's tomb- -and, within the Eden Rising, it was rumored that this was the tomb that held Yami no Yuugi's former vessel- -his own true body. All that was left to untangle was red tape.  
  
Malik blinked guiltily. "Gomen yo, Isis 'nee-sama," he mumbled.  
  
"Blehhh!" said Isis, clapping a hand to her forehead. "It can't be helped now, I suppose. We're going to Yuugi's soon," she added. "For Ryou's house-warming. And if you clean that mess up and promise not to start any general chaos, we might even take the train."  
  
Shadi nudged her cautiously.  
  
"Ne, itoto-chan," said Isis hesitatingly, "I have something to tell you." She glanced back at Shadi, who squeezed her hand and smiled. Squaring her shoulders, the Egyptian woman faced down her little brother, and whispered to him her secret.  
  
Malik's eyes widened. "You're. . .WHAT!?" he shrieked, and tumbled backwards in a dead faint. Marik caught him and stared up at 'Isis- sister,' having heard what she'd said to his Pretty-pretty.  
  
"Isis-sister will have. . .baby?"  
  
Isis, one hand on her lower stomach, nodded.  
  
"Soon?" asked Marik, pushing his ear against her stomach with unexpected tenderness. "Does Isis-sister know if. . .girl or boy?"  
  
"A girl, I think," Isis said, smiling at the sight of the fully-grown Yami with his spiky yellow head pressed to her linen skirt, his one, lean arm supporting her unconscious brother's weight. "We're going to call her Habibah."  
  
"One who is loved," Marik mused. "Pretty-pretty will like having baby in house, even if he says not." He pointed to himself, fangs bared in a satisfied grin. "I, too."  
  
"Oooh!" Malik jerked upright with murderous insanity glinting in his lavender eyes. "SHADI! YOU RA-FORSAKEN BASTARD!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND FEED YOU TO THE CROCODILES! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU! HOW- -HOW DARE YOU! AM'MIT WANTS YOUR HEART VERY BADLY!!! MUWAHA!!!!!"  
  
"Eep," said Shadi. He looked to Isis, who mouthed 'Run.' She smiled at her soon-to-be-husband viciously, and Shadi stared beseechingly at the ceiling. "Ah, Seth and Sebek- -whyyyy??"  
  
"Shaaadiiiiii!"  
  
Isis and Marik, each with a bowl of orange sherbet, sat back and watched as Malik chased the prospective father 'round and 'round the kitchen with a butcher knife.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
"Finished yet, aibou?" said Yami no Yuugi as he put the last box of cards down onto the linoleum. Dueling cards had just about gone out of fashion, and Sugoroku was looking to start a PS2 game monopoly, despite the competition he was getting from KaibaCorp (with its holographic amusement parks in America and Tokyo) and DDM Inc. (with its dice-duels and separate Otogi doll line). Of course, the only thing left to do was to have a sale, and that was precisely what they were preparing for.  
  
Yuugi didn't look up. "Not quite," he muttered, his voice muffled as he tore a card packet open with his teeth.  
  
Their final year at Domino had ended uneventfully, with neither catastrophe nor chaos, and Mutou Yuugi graduated with fairly high honors and rather nice scores on all his exams. Because 'Jii-chan was growing old, it came as no large surprise that Yuugi was using the Domino High School elevator program to get into Domino University, so that he would be able to remain in Domino to look after his grandfather. He had confided to Yami, somewhat shyly, that he hoped to become involved with archaeology and one day return to Egypt to assist with Isis' excavation of tombs.  
  
"They're going to arrive soon," the darker one reminded Yuugi, sitting down to help.  
  
"Yes," said Yuugi, smiling as Yami pecked him on the cheek. "Two years, Yami-chan," he said, separating Trap from Magic and Effect. "Did you think, two years ago, that we would be sitting here sorting Duel Monster's cards, waiting for the entire gang to arrive- -to throw a house- warming party?"  
  
"Not particularly," said Yami, this time kissing Yuugi fully on the mouth. "I did know, though, that I'd be with you. Does that count?"  
  
"Mmm. More than enough," Yuugi murmured, returning the kiss. "I love you," he whispered as they pulled away, their noses brushing. "We'll be together forever, ne, Yami-chan?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
A comfortable silence lapsed between them, before Yuugi sighed and broke it. "Yami-chan, everything's changed in these two years. Anzu's going away to America so she can dance, Mai is going to Paris to model, Isis and Shadi are returning to Egypt- -Ryou's going to get published, and become a novelist, and he and Bakura have an apartment at the edge of town. . .and all because of Eden Rising."  
  
"It isn't Eden Rising any more," Yami breathed, kissing his aibou's forehead tenderly. "Eden has risen. We are Eden, we have Eden. Paradise."  
  
The chimes on the shop door tinkled, signaling the arrival of the rest of Eden. Yuugi smiled at the darker one with tears glimmering in the depths of his large eyes, laughing as Jounouchi-tachi poured in, carrying decorations and presents for Ryou's house-warming.  
  
"Yes," he murmured. "Paradise."  
  
It was, Yuugi realized, as Yami kissed him again. It really was.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
Bakura drifted awake rather slowly, feeling the late afternoon sun burning against his eyelids and the dust tickling his nose, and Ryou's snowy head tucked comfortably against his side. There hadn't been much to pack, and certainly not so much that it would make them weary, but Ryou had been up late again, writing- -and, of course, he reflected, as he looked at the red marks just visible above Ryou's bare shoulder, there were other reasons. . .  
  
//Ryou-chan,// he thought, kissing the boy's earlobe. //Angel, angel. . .you're mine. I'll never leave you. . .never, never. . .//  
  
"It isn't exactly eternal youth," Shadi had explained to them on the flight back. "Do you remember the Shadow Magicks that surrounded you during the ceremony? We all received the full brunt of the blast. It isn't immortality, and be thankful. However, there was something within those magicks that has affected, not us, but the time around us. The Eye and Tauk have been made powerless; there is no way for me to see the future now. What effects those magicks will have on us in the future cannot be known until we live it."  
  
"'Kura-chan. . .mm. . ."  
  
Ryou yawned, his soft green eyes fluttering open. He stretched languidly in Bakura's arms like some sort of large feline, droopy-eyed and content.  
  
"Forever," whispered Ryou, pressing his lips to Bakura's collar bone and gently trailing up the silver fiend's throat. "Forever," he sing- songed. "Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, forever. . ."  
  
//Hands intertwined lives intertwined souls intertwined- -eternity eternity eternity. . .//  
  
Bakura grinned, baring his fangs. "Like vampires," he said, turning his head so that their mouths met, and then he kissed the ink-stained callous on Ryou's middle finger. (They had yet to buy/steal a computer.) The manuscripts they had been editing together crackled beneath them and rustled on the floor as a breeze blew through the study's opened window.  
  
". . .did we fall asleep?" Ryou mumbled, when Bakura released him. The boy's cheeks were tinged faintly pink, his hair tousled, his eyes still somewhat sleepy. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and the filtered light danced over him as he rubbed at his eyes. There lay abandoned by the desk a mess of papers and "windswept" schoolbooks, a varied assortment of pens- -and a pile of discarded clothing- -Ryou's, which looked as though they had been torn off by a pair of eager hands. Bakura's own clothes lay in an untidy heap scattered across the makeshift bed.  
  
"Oh!" said Ryou, eyes widening. "'Kura-chan! Yuugi-tachi will be here soon; we need to clean this mess up or they're going to- -"  
  
"No," Bakura murmured, pulling Ryou back to him before the boy could spring out of the bed and unlock the door. "I've waited five thousand years, sakka-chan, and then some. They'll have to wait their turn," he said, and buried his nose in Ryou's snowy hair, inhaling. "Stay."  
  
His mother and sister were dead, and his father was long gone, back to Britain, but Bakura was there- -his soul and body and mind were there- -and he and Ryou were together- -  
  
//And they lived happily ever after.//  
  
Ryou smiled. Their mouths meshed together once more.  
  
There was an empty perfume bottle glinting by the silver-haired woman's photograph on the dresser, and a single spire of the Sennen Ring twisted within its glass, a coil of burnished dark-gold glittering in the light.  
  
.::FIN::.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
A/N: TT~TT That's it. . .that's the end of Eden. I'm incredibly grateful to all of you for reviewing, and to those of you who have stayed with this story from start to finish- -thank you. I do want to apologize for the time I made you wait for this epilogue, though. --;; Hopefully it was fluffy enough to give you warm, happy feelings. There was a brief bit about Simone that I was going to add, but I think she can tell you herself.  
  
A/N: Her story isn't over yet. It's just beginning, in a way. High school, new friends, new fanfiction stories, and new people to stalk/scare- -yeah. It's the beginning. Definitely the beginning! ^^ Simone would like to thank Claudia and the Melon, and Fuu-chan, and Itoshi, though, for being with her through the whole damned ordeal and helping with many things. . .like the stalking of people. And kicking her when necessary. *cough*  
  
Well. I've decided to tell you here what stories won the poll.  
  
First place (overwhelmingly so): TVITC and TVUTB. My, we're all so fond of bloodsuckers! I think it was around nineteen or twenty votes total for these two, and they were leading by a great deal, still!  
  
Second place: Faust. Hm. I have no plot for this story yet, but be patient!  
  
Third place: I can't quite remember. . .I think it might have been Egypt Simulation. However, I haven't got as much liking for the story as I had a year ago, when I first thought of it. ^^;; As such, the third place winner is Paperclip Boy, which The Rabid Toenail (Itoshiiii!) has been assisting me tirelessly with putting together. . .*sweatdrop*  
  
Finally, I've planned a surprise fic! I'm not telling, though! You're quite welcome to guess; just know that it wasn't on the fic list I gave you some time ago! Nyah! *pulls down lower left eyelid and sticks out her tongue*  
  
To all of you who read and reviewed and offered criticism/ego-boosting, I can't thank you enough! It's been wonderful to hear from all of you and I'm going to try my best not to disappoint you in the future! ^^;; I was going through all my reviews so I could thank you and I went O_O;; There were THAT many!?!?!?  
  
TT_TT Thank you all a thousand thousand thousand times! *gives assorted Yuugiou Plushies and Green Tea Pocky*  
  
Cinnamin911, Nelotizapu, Kyrian, kely, Minamoto Miyuki, YYY, Bakura's Baby, Meriah, SoulDreamer, Sailor Comet, DreamingChild, CB, Biki-Chan1, Sachi- chan, Neko Moon Goddess, Aurora of the Moon, rogue solus, Ashuri chan, BishounenzAngel, Evil Chibi Malik, TenshiWolf, Silver Mirror, StrawberryPockyPoo, darknessangel2525, Yami hitokiri, Biowolf, DcSolstice, Pyro Kitty, LimeChia, Ciu Sune, MillenniumDreamer, Kurama no Miko2003, The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree, Oldersisterpyro/Meloncrisp, Hikari-neko, Shinimegami7, Kit Hamilton/Miska, TheUnlovedOutcast, YumiYa, Tanu, KoHakuu*River, Lightning Sage, JudyNFran, Seto no Koinu Sueshijuu, phwee? yami hobo, Inu-Inu Dragon, Dawny-chan, DarkShadowFlame, DarkMageTygress, Te, VampssAmby10210, Phage, Sane_and_Insane, Immortal Memories, Windswift, pixy-chan, Cirque du Macabre, Talisman J, person6, killer, Tiggletybop, Spirit Star, Copycat4, Seto_Girl, Sarah Harvey, Alz-chan, tamachan444, YYHgurl, RyouBakura's Dark Angel, TaleneIsMyYami, Lalala, Shoreiyoku-chan, kandra, Maruken, Nezumi Riddle, Animefangurl2003, Malik Ishtal0607, The Rabid Toenail (ITOSHIII!!! ^^), Keruseyu, Leo's Fire, Silver Indigo Sky, Blue Bunny2, Yami's-Girl, Yutaan, 2 lazy 2 review (ahem. *sweatdrop*), The Inspector, yippeeI'mamoron, YYO, redhauwk, Tsukiroketto, Rikainiel, Light Spirit Sage, Kyoko-san, Now is Mine, PikaPika-Chiharu-chan, Alana Hikari- chan, Tetra12, Ikura.  
  
^^ I hope that I'll hear from most of you in my next ventures. (Btw, I'm thinking of revising this story and reposting it sometime in the far future. I've noticed some discrepancies within the plot and of course there were many spelling and grammar mistakes, contrary to my promise! *sweatdrop*) Domo arigatouu! *bows*  
  
sore ja baibai!  
  
ryuujitsu & co.  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n)  
  
story completed: 4/30/04, 11:13 PM Eastern Time  
  
story edited: 5/1/04, 10:05 AM Eastern Time  
  
chapters: 18. . .I think  
  
length: 376 pages  
  
notes: phew! Done at last! Aww. *gets teary*  
  
(e)(d)(e)(n) 


End file.
